


Los últimos románticos

by evemalfoy, tuai



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 128,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro amigos de toda la vida, un estudiante de Medicina, unos cuantos mecánicos de vocación y Madrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginad que la Selección española de fútbol no jugara al fútbol, sino que fueran una amalgama heterogénea de hombres de sexualidad fluida. Somos conscientes de que hay personas heterosexuales en este planeta, pero hagamos como que es un mundo feliz y lleno de amor libre. Nos hemos tomado licencias poéticas en cuanto a las edades y los lugares de origen de los personajes, pero es sólo para darle más realismo a la historia. 
> 
> Esto empezamos a escribirlo en verano del 2010 y aún nos peleamos con ello. Ha alcanzado dimensiones de novela-río, pero os prometemos que va a valer la pena.

El despertador sonó puntualmente a las seis y media de la mañana, y alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche golpeando suavemente para apagar el incesante pitido. Durantes unos segundos permaneció tumbado en la cama, dilatando el momento de ponerse en pie. Solía aprovechar esos instantes para poner en orden sus ideas, planear metódicamente el día que le quedaba por delante, y a veces se daba el lujo de intentar recordar lo que había soñado. Poco a poco sus sentidos iban despertándose, permitiéndole así percatarse del suave tacto de las sabanas rozando contra sus piernas desnudas, del olor a café recién hecho que se colaba por el patio interior. Con desgana abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta que su vista se volvió completamente nítida, desde la cama podía ver los numerosos libros apilados encima del tablón de contrachapado que usaba como escritorio. Un póster de la musculatura humana y un banderín del UD. Las Palmas poblaban la pared blanca frente a él, además de una estantería con numerosas novelas y CDs. Un ruido en el pasillo terminó con su estado de duermevela; incorporándose en la cama agudizó el oído para percatarse de lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta, el sonido grave de algo cayendo al suelo fue lo que consiguió hacerle ponerse en pie. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su compañero de piso, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas. 

-¿Estás bien?– preguntó frotándose los ojos. 

-Borracho– concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo.

-Tenías que haber venido, había unas tías… con unas tetassssss 

-Interesantísimo.

Con agilidad impropia de alguien recién despierto saltó por encima de su compañero.

-Eres jodidamente aburrido– le recriminó.

-Me lo repites tan a menudo que ya casi no suena como un insulto.

-Pues… -durante unos segundos pareció no encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Lo que sea, pero tienes que salir con nosotros.

-Ya lo hice.

-Hace como un millón de años. 

-Tengo que estudiar– protestó, entrando al baño.

-Yo también –la carcajada resonó por toda la casa. -¡Eh, tú! ¡Enano! Como me levante ya verás.

-Eso es si consigues hacerlo– bromeó apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. -¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu cuarto?

-Lo que necesito es que la puta casa deje de dar vueltas. 

Negando con la cabeza se metió de nuevo en el cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse la ducha rápida de todas las mañanas. Como siempre, tenía el tiempo justo para ella antes de prepararse un termo de té de Oolong y coger la bici para llegar tiempo para la primera clase del día. Ese era su cuarto año como estudiante de medicina y, como cada año, ponía un poco más de empeño en esforzarse para conseguir su sueño: ser un reputado cirujano. Aquello le llevaba a una serie de discusiones, de las que no iban a ningún lado, con su compañero de piso. Raúl, o Albiol como le llamaban la mayoría de sus amigos, no entendía porque David tenía que pasarse más de siete horas diarias estudiando, o por qué era incapaz de saltarse una sola clase. Y aunque él había intentado explicarse con una serie de puntos muy a su favor, como la responsabilidad, el hecho de estar estudiando gracias a una beca que sólo conservaría si superaba con éxito todas las asignaturas de las que se matriculaba, o simplemente que aquello era lo que siempre había querido, Albiol no había llegado a entenderlo. Por eso cada noche que salía con sus amigos intentaba arrastrarle con él, pero apenas lo había conseguido una docena de veces en los tres años que llevaban viviendo juntos. Afortunadamente para ambos, esas riñas no pasaban a más, y en cuanto Albiol volvía de una buena noche de juerga la reconciliación se presentaba sola, algo que solía conseguir dejándole el desayuno preparado. 

Al salir de la ducha escuchó los vanos intentos de Albiol por ponerse de pie. Ahogando una nueva carcajada se apresuró en anudarse la toalla alrededor de la cintura para salir al rescate de su amigo. 

-Haz el favor de irte a la cama.

-No puedo –respondió lastimosamente. 

Se acercó a él, inclinándose para pasarle un brazo por debajo de los hombros. Debido a la considerable diferencia de altura entre ambos, Albiol quedó casi por completo encima de su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que cargar con su peso durante los escasos dos metros que le separaban de su cuarto. Al encender la luz, la habitación les recibió con el caos característico del cuarto de su compañero. Dando un par de pasos más consiguió dejarle caer sobre la cama. 

-Gracias, Pony. 

-Que gracioso te pones cuando estás borracho.

-Si dejarás de moverte me ofendería y todo. 

-Anda, duerme la mona y luego hablamos.

Salió entonces rumbo a la cocina para poner a hervir el agua. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde a clase. Usualmente podía realizar el trayecto en bici, de casa a la facultad, en unos quince minutos. Dejando la tetera en el fuego regresó a su cuarto para buscar la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior. Al terminar de vestirse desanduvo el camino hasta la cocina para, mientras esperaba al característico pitido que le avisaría de que el agua estaba lista, dejarle preparadas unas tostadas y algo de café a su compañero de piso.

Eran apenas las siete y cuarto cuando, con la bici a cuestas, bajó las escaleras del edificio. Una brisa fría le recibió en el exterior, subiendo los cuellos de de la sudadera azul marino, puso rumbo a Ciudad Universitaria. Casi podría haber hecho el recorrido a ciegas, pues con el tiempo se había convertido en un automatismo de su cabeza, simplemente bajaba por su calle hasta Gaztambide para tomar el camino más corto a la facultad. El ritmo frenético de estudiantes y trabajadores empezaba a notarse a su alrededor, justo cuando encadenaba la bici junto a la entrada principal.

-¡David! –Al girarse comprobó que quien le había llamado no era otro que Xabi, su antiguo profesor de anatomía.

-¡Hola, buenos días! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no pierdes las viejas costumbres –dijo señalándose el reloj en su muñeca-. Media hora antes de que cualquier clase empiece, y estoy casi seguro que la tuya no será hasta bien entrada la mañana.

-Quería aprovechar para repasar algunas cosas antes de empezar la clase nueva. 

-¿Cuál? Si se me permite la curiosidad-. Preguntó mientras subían las escaleras para entrar en el edificio. 

-Historia de la Ciencia, una optativa que había estado dejando aparcada. Me han dicho que el profesor es… ya sabes, un poco hueso. 

-¿Sí?

-Marchenator, así le llaman. -Xabi río expresivamente.

-Te aseguro que no es tan malo como lo pintan.

-En la última convocatoria sólo aprobaron diez, y eran más de ochenta los matriculados. 

-Te aseguro que Carlos tendría buenas razones para suspenderles, es una de las personas más justas que conozco. -Silva le miró avergonzado. -Vamos tranquilo, no creerás que no sabe el mote que le habéis puesto. Todos los sabemos. Incluso el Mariscal –terminó, refiriéndose a sí mismo. 

David sonrió tímidamente. Xabi había sido su profesor durante los tres años anteriores y realmente habían cuajado una buena relación. Había acudido a él en más de una ocasión, al principio con problemas académicos y con el paso de los meses para casi cualquier tema. El tiempo había hecho que Xabi también recurriese a él con algunos problemas personales, por lo que David tenía el orgullo de poder decir que el Doctor Alonso era uno de sus mejores amigos. 

-Tengo que ir a preparar unos power points para la clase de hoy, pásate luego por mi despacho y me cuentas cómo llevas el curso.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. 

-No era una petición, David. 

-Ya no eres mi profesor, ¿sabes? No tengo porque seguir haciéndote la pelota, he pasado con matrícula por todas tus asignaturas. 

-Puedo hablarle a Carlos, ya sabes… de ti – bromeó.

-Está bien, pero sólo si me ofreces unas pastas de esas que te llegan desde Londres. 

-Dalo por hecho. 

Se despidieron cerca de la biblioteca, donde David tenía pensado pasar las dos horas siguientes antes de que su primera clase con Marchenator empezase.

\--

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse con el suave ‘clic’ de todas las mañanas y se convenció de que David había salido de casa, se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, con la cabeza dando vueltas como una peonza. Estaba agotado, pero aún no podía dormirse. Buscó su móvil durante un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo había tenido en la mano todo el tiempo. Estaba encendido, tenía batería, todo funcionaba bien. Y ya eran las siete y pico, si el despertador no le engañaba. Y los despertadores no engañaban nunca. Sabía que el desgraciado de él sonaría en un rato para recordarle que tenía que ir a Ordenación Jurídica de la Actividad Económica. Un viernes a primera hora. Obviamente no había ido a clase más que cuatro veces en los tres años que había ido arrastrando esa asignatura, porque un viernes a primera hora era criminal poner ese coñazo.

Ya estaba dando cabezadas contra la pared cuando su teléfono sonó por fin.

-¿Qué? –contestó, con la boca pastosa.

-Hola –susurraron al otro lado de la línea, y oyó una puerta cerrarse y los pasos suaves sobre la madera del pasillo de su amigo Álvaro, que iba de puntillas para no despertar a sus padres.

-¿Ya estás en casa?

-Sí. ¿Tú?

-Me has dejado en el portal, ¿dónde coño esperas que esté?

Otra puerta cerrándose, esta vez la de su habitación.

-Ibas un poco fino –se rió.

-Me ha metido el Pony en la cama.

-Hostia, Raúl, macho.

-¿Qué?

-Que das mucha pena.

-A ver, Trufas -y no pudo evitar reírse tontamente, porque sabía que su mejor amigo odiaba cuando le llamaba así-, Sergio y Fer se han ido a las dos, tú has dejado de beber a las cuatro… He tenido que compensar vuestra mariconería.

-¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a Fuenla todo cocido?

-Pues duerme la mona en casa, como siempre.

-Suficiente gente piensa ya que soy un soplanucas.

-No quiero llevarte la contraria –dijo, rascándose descuidadamente la oreja-, pero tú serías el muerdealmohadas.

-Ya. Vale –contestó Álvaro sin mucho interés-. Me voy a la cama, que tengo clase esta tarde.

-Yo tengo clase como… ya.

-¿Y no vas? –preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido de su comentario-: Vale, no sé para qué pregunto.

-No sé, ya veré.

-Ale, pues ya sabes que no me he muerto por el camino. Hablamos para quedar esta noche, ¿no?

-Va. ‘Taluego –se despidió, antes de colgar. Dejó caer el móvil sobre la mesilla repleta de cosas de lo más variopintas, desde paquetes vacíos de Donuts hasta billetes de metro de hacía meses. En ese momento sonó estridentemente el despertador, y lo apagó sin mucha ceremonia, arrellanándose en la cama. Aún llevaba puestos los vaqueros y la camiseta, que apestaba a tabaco y al medio cubata que se había echado por encima esa noche, pero no se encontraba con fuerzas ni de moverse.

Intentó dormir, pero entre el sol que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de su cuarto y las voces que no dejaban de gritar en su cerebro, no era capaz. Trató de solucionar los dos problemas metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, pero lo único que consiguió fue estar al borde de la asfixia.

Arbeloa le echaba en cara que se hubiera bebido hasta el agua de los floreros, pero no habría tenido que hacerlo si él no se hubiera pasado media noche lanzándole la caña a una rubia de bote con wonderbra. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, quedarse ahí mirando cómo se la ligaba? No era lo que más le apetecía. Lo lógico habría sido tratar de probar suerte con la amiga de la rubia, que había sido el plan inicial de Álvaro, pero no estaba de humor. Nunca había sido de esos a los que se les daba bien entrar a una chica en una discoteca y acabar con ella haciéndolo en algún portal. A su amigo sí. Se podría decir que era su especialidad, aunque era mucho menos guapo, y no lo decía sólo por ser él quien era. Lo que pasaba era que él tenía más carisma, más labia. Les hacía reír y caían todas rendidas. Raúl la verdad era que siempre se ponía demasiado nervioso, se trababa y acababa haciendo el ridículo o diciendo cosas inapropiadas. Y eran muchas más las veces que volvía solo a casa de las que volvía acompañado.

Vivía en un piso de estudiantes y su vida sexual estaba más muerta que cuando vivía con sus padres en Fuenlabrada. También era cierto que su compañero de piso no era el alma de la fiesta, y que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su habitación tomando té y comiendo cosas raras y verdes mientras estudiaba temas tan excitantes como el cáncer o el parkinson. La mayoría de sus conversaciones giraban en torno a la muerte o a las enfermedades que podían afectar a Raúl porque comía demasiadas grasas _trans_ o fumaba demasiado o hacía poco –por no decir ningún- ejercicio. No era el ambiente que esperaba encontrarse en un piso de estudiantes, pero las ventajas eran muchas más que los inconvenientes. Le hacía el desayuno cada día y limpiaba el baño; ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Al final lo que había pasado era que la rubia de las tetas descomunales se había ido dejando al Trufas con el calentón, porque no quería abandonar a su amiga. Álvaro le había obligado a ir con él hasta el intercambiador de Moncloa a acompañarlas para que cogieran el autobús, y luego le había llevado hasta la misma puerta de su casa, donde había dejado aparcado el coche. Para entonces, Raúl ya estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido mantenerse en pie todo ese tiempo.

Cuando volviera a ver a Sergio y Fernando iba a decirles un par de cositas, porque esa manía que tenían de dejarle sólo con Álvaro con la excusa de que tenían que salir a correr por la mañana ya estaba perdiendo la gracia. Los cuatro llevaban siendo inseparables desde hacía años, cuando coincidieron en la misma clase en el instituto. Él siempre se había llevado especialmente bien con Álvaro, y Fernando y Sergio tenían también una relación más estrecha –y un poco sospechosa, si le preguntaban a él-, pero los cuatro formaban una piña muy compacta, aunque con el tiempo sus intereses hubieran cambiado.

El sueño le sorprendió mientras pensaba en esas cosas, y no tardó en caer rendido.

\--

Anotó un par de cosas más en la lista y recogió su portafolios negro, dispuesto a salir rumbo a una nueva mañana en la universidad. Mientras bajaba las escaleras recordó que esa sería la primera clase que tendría con el nuevo grupo de medicina, normalmente eran los que solían darle más problemas, pese a que eran estudiantes más que aplicados la asignatura que impartía no solía estar entre sus prioridades y era escogida porque en años anteriores era conocida como “una maría”, así había sido hasta que él se había hecho cargo de la asignatura hacía ya cinco años. Esperaba que durante ese curso pudiera motivar a los estudiantes de alguna manera para no llevarse un chasco como el de la última convocatoria donde ni siquiera la mitad había aprobado.

El local que estaba a la derecha del portal dónde vivía estaba ocupado por una tienda de ultramarinos que regentaba una familia de asturianos afincados en Madrid desde hacía más de veinte años. Desde que se había mudado allí, había trabado una amistad con Mel, el dueño de la tienda, pero sobre todo con el joven David, un muchacho impulsivo y arisco en muchas ocasiones pero que se había ganado su cariño una mañana de hacía ya casi dos años. 

David había dejado de estudiar con dieciséis años, puesto que no encontraba motivación alguna para seguir haciéndolo, y pensaba seguir regentando la tienda de sus padres durante largo tiempo. Pero casi diez años después se había dado cuenta de que aquello no era para nada lo que necesitaba o deseaba, por eso había pedido consejo a Carlos al considerarlo alguien digno de ello. Y cuando le había sugerido que retomara sus estudios, y David había seguido su recomendación este pasó a convertirse en su ojito derecho. 

-Hola –saludó al entrar en la tienda

-Hey –respondió David mientras se bajaba de la escalera a la que se había subido para colocar unas conservas-. ¿Un pedido?-. preguntó al ver el papel en la mano de Carlos.

-Me he quedado sin nada, no sé como lo hago. 

-Le diré a Juanín que te lo preparé para que lo suba cuando vuelvas, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro. Y ¿cómo te va con las clases?

-Bien, este año parece algo menos complicado, quizá no sea tan ceporro como pensaba. 

-No lo eres, y lo sabes. Cualquier cosa que necesites, intentaré ayudarte.

-Gracias –David observó por el rabillo del ojo como su primo se escondía detrás de la cortina que les separaba de la trastienda y no perdía hilo de la conversación. Sonrió-. ¿Quieres llevarte algún bollo? Los acaban de traer.

-No soy tan joven y no hago tanto ejercicio como para que eso no me pase factura –respondió dándose un par de palmaditas en el estomago -. Gracias de todas maneras, me voy antes de que se me haga tarde. Seguro que la línea seis me juega malas pasadas, como siempre, por otra parte.

-Dales caña a esos niñatos.

Cuando Carlos salió, David se adentró en la trastienda mientras su primo trataba infructuosamente de disimular que acaba de llegar.

-¿Por qué no le has saludado? –preguntó, sentándose en unas cajas de plástico vacías.

-¿A quién? -preguntó intentando sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

-¡Ay, pichón! –exclamó-. Qué a mí no me la das.

-No sé de que hablas.

-¿No? Vale, entonces no te importa que le suba yo el pedido que Carlos acaba de dejarme, así aprovecho para preguntarle algunas dudas.

-Pero… eh… ¿quién se va a quedar en la tienda?

-Tú –respondió sonriendo. 

-Sabes que no sé donde están la mitad de las cosas, y que haría mal las cuentas, me pongo nervioso cuando hay más de dos personas esperando. 

-Ya, entonces… ¿se lo preparas tú? –preguntó levantando la nota que traía en la mano.

-Vale. 

-Súbeselo antes de comer, no creo que tenga nada, por lo poco que he podido leer.

-Hoy come en la facultad, tiene una clase con sus alumnos de Biología- Juan se percató de lo que acaba de decir -. Bueno, yo… creo que… lo dijo y…

-Madre mía, respira, estás empezando a ponerte demasiado _colorao_. –David se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarle. -Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no? -Juan asintió aún avergonzado-. Y qué puedes contarme cualquier cosa también. 

Esta vez Juan se removió algo incomodo y David suspiró resignado. Sabía de la atracción que su primo sentía por Carlos, y aunque había intentado en varias ocasiones animarlo a dar un paso más, su primo había entrado en fase de negación absoluta y se había refugiado en sí mismo. Por eso esa vez iba a dejarlo pasar. En realidad quizás estaría bien que lo dejase estar de una vez por todas, puede que Carlos no estuviese por la labor, que considerase a su primo alguien demasiado joven o poco interesante o cualquiera de esas excusas que el profesor pudiera dar para evitar un mayor acercamiento con Juan. Porque David siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para esas cosas, y Carlos había dejado que sus ojos recorrieran con avidez el cuerpo de su primo. 

-En cuanto baje papá me piro, quiero pasar a ver si en el desguace tiene una pieza que necesita el coche de Busi. ¿Quieres que te acerque a la universidad?

-No, tengo que pasar a comprarme unos lápices nuevos, iré en metro. Pero gracias.

-Como quieras, no te olvides de subirle el pedido por la tarde. 

David salió de nuevo a la tienda esperando porque su padre no tardase demasiado en presentarse.

\--

Hacía un frío de mil demonios esa mañana en Fuenlabrada, y la niebla les empapaba la ropa mientras corrían a través del Parque de la Solidaridad, que a esas horas estaba completamente desierto.  
-¡Venga, Niño, que te quedas atrás! –exclamó Sergio, tratando de picar a su amigo. Corría de espaldas burlonamente, demostrando una vez más que estaba en mejor forma que él. El pelo, castaño claro y largo, se le pegaba a la frente cubierta de sudor.  
-Cómeme la polla –gritó Fernando de vuelta, antes de toser como un perro.  
-Sí, con cuchara te la voy a comer.  
Se notaba arder la cara, y le dolía cada milímetro del cuerpo., larguirucho y cubierto de pecas. Parecía que nunca lograría ponerse en forma, que sus brazos siempre serían demasiado delgados y sus piernas flacas como patas de pollo. Se comparaba con Sergio, que desde pequeño había tenido la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes, y le entraba un complejo horrible.  
-Esto es por haber salido ayer. Sabes que si no te estaría dando la paliza de tu vida -mintió.  
-Yo también salí y estoy bien. Si no te hubieras fumado un paquete de tabaco enterito no estarías escupiendo los pulmones.  
-No puedo evitarlo –repuso-. Soy un fumador social.  
Dio dos palmadas, tratando de animarle.  
-Venga, un par de vueltas más y paramos.  
-¿Estás loco? Si doy dos vueltas más me tienes que llamar al Samur.  
-¿Quieres aprobar la oposición o qué?  
-Si puedo hacerla cadáver… -dijo, parándose por fin. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y trató de recuperar el resuello. Sergio aminoró la marcha hasta parar, y volvió a su lado, dándole unos golpes en la espalda.  
-Respira.  
-Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil. Esto es una mierda –masculló-. ¿Para qué necesito correr y saltar dos metros con los pies juntos, si me voy a dedicar a poner multas el resto de mi vida?  
-El examen no me lo he inventado yo. Ya sabes que si te parece demasiado duro siempre estás a tiempo de volver a la Universidad.  
-Eso ya lo probé y no funcionó, Sergio –dijo, sombrío de repente.  
-Ir a clase dos meses no es probar nada –le reprochó.  
-No me des tú también la charla, ¿vale?  
-No quiero darte la charla, pero ya sabes lo que pienso.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-Que puedes aspirar a algo mejor que a esto –dijo de todas maneras.  
-Déjalo, ¿quieres? –contestó, incorporándose fatigosamente y volviendo a correr por el camino de tierra, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-¿Esta es la manera de conseguir que corras, cabrón? –gritó, siguiéndole y poniéndose rápidamente a su altura.  
-Es que parece que pensáis todos que me lo paso de puta madre siendo reponedor en el Carrefour –dijo amargamente, sin dejar de mirar al frente-. Es una mierda de curro y lo odio, ¿pero qué otra cosa puede hacer alguien como yo?  
-Fernando, no seas gilipollas, porque tú eres muy listo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
-Ni siquiera puedo aprobar una puta oposición a picoleto.  
-Eso es porque eres un tirillas –replicó, empujándole con el hombro fuera del camino.  
Fernando volvió a parar, apoyándose en un árbol y deslizándose sobre la superficie rugosa hasta sentarse en el suelo húmedo. El pelo casi rubio se le pegaba a las sienes, y no sabía si era por la niebla o por el sudor. Cada bocanada de aire que escapaba de sus pulmones se convertía en vaho blanco en su boca.  
-Es que no lo entiendo –exclamó tras un momento-. A la gente le parece bien que tú quieras ser bombero, pero si yo digo que quiero ser guardia civil parece que estoy loco.  
-Porque la gente como tú no se mete a eso. Son notarios, o dentistas o, yo qué sé… biólogos.  
-¿Tú me ves siendo dentista? –rió lastimeramente.  
-No sé. Si es lo que te apetece –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Lo que me apetece ahora mismo es una ducha caliente y un colacao.  
-Mientras estés bajo mi supervisión, soldado, correrás cinco kilómetros diarios. Te voy a hacer aprobar la prueba física quieras o no –dijo solemnemente, ofreciéndole una mano para que se volviera a incorporar-. Porque necesito que me ayudes a mí con la teórica.  
Fernando cogió su mano para ponerse en pie, y se demoró un momento más del necesario en soltarla.  
-Niño.  
-¿Qué?  
Sergio se remangó la sudadera roja hasta el codo, mostrando en su brazo moreno y firme la figura negra que él conocía perfectamente. Entonces cogió su brazo y le obligó a hacer lo mismo, hasta que quedó a la vista el tatuaje simétrico al suyo que tenía en el antebrazo, un sencillo diseño tribal.  
-Esto significa algo, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo.  
-Ya lo sé –contestó Fernando a media voz.  
-¡Y ahora tira, si no quieres que te patee el culo!  
-Espero que sepas que esto es inútil –dijo, trotando lentamente-. Nunca voy a aprobar.  
-Eso ya lo veremos –replicó, adelantándole otra vez.

\--

Apenas había empezado el curso y ya tenía un montón de exámenes que corregir. Le gustaba poner a prueba a sus alumnos esperando fehacientemente que éstos no hubieran perdido todos los conocimientos adquiridos durante el año anterior. La mayoría de las veces se llevaba una buena alegría, otras el fracaso le hacía perder su férreo control y nadie libraba a los nuevos de una generosa reprimenda. Como era conocido por su buen talante y su tranquilidad aquello solía asustar a sus alumnos y conseguía el resultado esperado, ponerles las pilas.

Después de regresar de comer, se había sentado tras su escritorio y empezado a ojear las respuestas de sus alumnos. Parecía que este año no iba a tener que sacar a relucir esa faceta menos conocida. Entonces unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, y una cabeza asomando por ella tras abrirla, le llamaron atención.

-¿Se puede?

-Vaya, temía que te hubieras escaqueado, pero veo que sigues haciéndome caso. 

-La amenaza de que pusieras al tanto al profesor Marchena me ha dejado sin otras opciones –bromeó sentándose en una de las sillas que Xabi ofrecía a sus alumnos cuando pasaban a preguntarle dudas o simplemente a charlar-. ¿Suspendiendo a las nuevas generaciones?

-Aún eres uno de ellos, David. Pero sí, estoy con los de segundo. –Silva miraba con atención los libros de las estanterías, y como cada vez que necesitaba que alguien le sonsacara algo se mordía incesantemente los labios. -Cuéntame, ¿qué tal el verano? 

-Normal, ya sabes, por el pueblo y esas cosas. –Xabi asintió. -Al final, ¿fuiste a la India? 

-Sí, ya sabes que me gusta perderme y desconectar. Bueno, hoy no me apetece dar muchas vueltas. –David levantó la cabeza para mirarle. -Así que, ¿qué pasa? 

-Sutil como tú sólo.

-Ya sabes, todo encanto y talante –bromeó. 

-Es sólo que estoy agobiado no sé si podré con todo, las clases, las prácticas y debería buscarme un trabajo. No puedo estirar más la beca. 

-¿Tus padres no pueden ayudarte?

-No como están las cosas ahora, tengo dos hermanos que necesitan más cosas que yo. Además yo ya me he independizado. No quiero volver a ser una carga para ellos. 

-No creo que lo considerasen así. De todas formas, no deberías preocuparte, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que puedes con ello. Date tiempo, tras el verano siempre nos cuesta coger el ritmo. 

-Eso lo dijiste el primer día que estuve en esta facultad, al menos podías buscarte otro tópico que no hubieras usado conmigo.

-Vaya, trataré de mejor mi repertorio para otra vez. –Xabi observó el ceño fruncido de su amigo, se le notaba preocupado y sabía lo que eso podía conllevar, distracción en su meta final y él sabía todo lo que David había luchado para estar allí y necesitaba hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudarle. -Podrías solicitar un trabajo de ayudante, ya sabes, para el papeleo y esas cosas.

-No voy a trabajar para ti, ya hay bastantes rumores sobre lo que me dejo hacer por ti. 

-¿Sí? Pues me lo estoy perdiendo.

-En serio, gracias, pero quiero hacerlo a mí manera. 

-Algún día. Algún día conseguiré que me dejes ayudarte –sentenció. 

-Ya lo haces, siempre vengo a darte la coña con mis cosas y ni una vez me has echado a patadas. 

-Es que eso no lo hacen los amigos, y lo somos ¿no?

-Sí, pero que no se enteren ahí fuera. Creo que prefiero que piensen que me pongo de rodillas por ti a que sepan que somos amigos –Xabi levantó una ceja asombrado- se supone que hago un sacrificio para aprobar, lo otro sonaría a que sólo consigo las cosas porque tú eres mi amigo.

-Ya veo –replicó aún algo perplejo. 

-En fin, te dejo. Supongo que tendré que ir a despertar a Raúl. 

-Tengo ganas de conocer a semejante espécimen. Tiene que ser digno de estudio.

-Créeme que lo es, los antropólogos harían cola en la puerta de su cuarto para estudiar su comportamiento y su vida en general –respondió levantándose-. Nos vemos. 

-Podrías pensarte mi propuesta de trabajo.

-Podrías metértela, ya sabes… por ahí. 

Cuando David salió, dejando el despacho en completo silencio, volvió a mirar los exámenes que estaban sobre la mesa. Debería seguir con ellos y completar con éxito una jornada laboral más, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Esta facultad tiene demasiados despachos –gruñó Carlos antes de lanzar su portafolios sobre el la silla en la que hacía unos segundos Silva había estado sentado.

-Hombre, profesor Marchenator, ¿cómo usted por aquí? 

-Tenía mi primera clase con tus pupilos. Les arrancaría las uñas, una por una. ¿Por qué todos los estudiantes de medicina que cogen mi asignatura son tan pedantes?

-Porque pueden serlo –replicó-. Somos seres superiores. 

-Me abruma esa gracia que tienes, la misma que desde que te conozco. Y ya son más de…

-Calla, insensato. La mayoría de la gente de por aquí me pone cinco o seis años menos. 

-Vanidoso de mierda. 

-Envidioso –respondió de vuelta-. Aunque lo tuyo podría arreglarse si dejaras de intentar parecer un respetable anciano, y mostrarás es Carlos bohemio y adorable del que sus estudiantes se enamoraban antaño. 

-Gracias a dios, eso hace años que no pasa. Además, es a ti al que le gustaban esas cosas, y por lo que he visto no ha dejado de ser así.

-¿Qué?

-Acabo de ver salir a uno de tus estudiantes de aquí, seguro que no ha venido a resolver una duda.

-¿David? –su carcajada limpia hizo sonreír a Carlos-. Ese chico es como mi hermano pequeño, es un estudiante brillante, un poco inseguro y tímido al principio pero con un potencial increíble. Además de ser un gran amigo. 

-¿Amigo? Estás mezclado dos cosas que no deberías. Son estudiantes, Xabi. No colegas con los que irte de cañas. 

-No soy amigo de todos mis estudiantes. Es cierto que me llevo bien con algunos, pero creo que sólo podría considerar a David como mi amigo. 

-Como te gusta ser el profe favorito, ¿eh? Siempre de colegueo. Haciéndote el _enrollao_ para que sólo digan cosas buenas de ti. 

-Si las dicen por algo será –respondió sonriendo ampliamente-. Dirían lo mismo de ti si te dejaras conocer.

-Estoy bien con mi actual estatus de perro rabioso, pero gracias –alargó la mano para coger el portafolios y se puso en pie-. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que preparar unas charlas para la semana que viene, y quiero ver si avanzo un poco con las tesis de un par de alumnos. 

-Trabajas demasiado.

-Hay días que pienso que podría pedirles a los jefazos que me busquen un ayudante, un estudiante dispuesto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí por qué no, además ahora hasta les pagan. Cuando yo ayudé a mi profesor de Historia Contemporánea Española no me dieron ni las gracias. 

-Sabes, creo que podría tener un candidato.

\--

Mientras a su lado Busi jugueteaba con las llaves de su coche, él se comía con los ojos a dos rubias que acababan de salir de la boca de metro de Canillejas, con unas minifaldas impropias de esa época del año. Una de ellas, la más agraciada, se acercó a donde estaban sentados, como si estuviera buscando algo, y se encontró con la sonrisa picarona de Gerard.

-Ven aquí, que te voy a dar lo tuyo y lo de tu hermana.

A su lado, Sergi, que ni había reparado en ellas, le dio un codazo mientras se desternillaba de risa. La otra chica, que se había quedado atrás, corrió a ponerse a su altura y le susurró algo al oído, mientras le sonreía salazmente.

-Joder, tía, eres una guarra –dijo la primera.

-Pues entonces ven tú, que a mí las guarras son las que me gustan.

-Pero mira que eres bruto, tronco.

-Yo sólo les doy lo que quieren -respondió.

-No te flipes, que tampoco estás tan bueno –le espetó la guapa.

-Zorra –escupió la amiga-, que mal mientes.

-Podemos seguir con la discusión dentro del taller, si queréis –sugirió Piqué, poniéndose en pie-. Hay un Mercedes con unos asientos reclinables esperando a ser estrenados.

-Estoy segura de que su novio, que viene por ahí –dijo la segunda, señalando las escaleras del Metro-, estará deseando probarlos con ella.

-Tampoco os pongáis así, sólo soy un chico sano y divertido tratando de hacer amigas.

Ellas se cogieron del brazo y se dirigieron hacia el paso de cebra, contoneándose provocativamente. Busquets le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Hoy no es tu día, ¿eh?

-Sólo son las tres de la tarde, y ya sabes que yo soy ave nocturna.

A lo lejos se escuchó el rugir característico del tubo de escape del SEAT León GT de su amigo y compañero David. Un par de segundos después, el coche derrapó hasta la misma puerta del taller.

-Tío, estoy de Melendi hasta los cojones –se quejó Sergi, mientras Villa apagaba el motor y salía del coche.

-Y yo de tener que pasarme el día en el desguace para arreglar ese dinosaurio que tienes por coche.

-Es un clásico –protestó él.

-Es un puto Peugeot 306 del año 94. Me paso más tiempo revisándole los bajos a tu coche que…

-Como si tuvieras bajos mejores que revisar –le interrumpió Piqué.

-Que tú seas una puta barata no significa que los demás nos tiremos a cualquier culo que se nos pare delante –repuso Villa, apoyándose en el capó del coche.

-Si es profundo y calentito, ¿por qué hacerle ascos?

-Eres más basto que unas bragas de esparto –dijo Busquets, incorporándose y situándose junto a David.

-Ya sé que tú prefieres mecánicos maduritos que leen la Esquire en sus ratos libres –le picó Gerard, apretando los nudos que había hecho con las mangas del mono alrededor de su cadera-, pero yo soy un chico de barrio que sólo quiere meterla en caliente.

-No hace falta que lo jures. Y tú, deja de comportarte como una niña de 15 años –dijo, refiriéndose a Sergi-, todos sabemos que te pone el jefe de éste.

-Sois idiotas –contestó, metiéndose en el taller.

-Venga, Sergi, no te enfades –dijo Piqué, siguiéndole.

-A este y a mí –añadió Villa, señalando a Gerard- tampoco nos importaría hacerle un apaño. Pero nos tenemos que conformar con mirar desde la barrera, porque sabemos que sólo tiene ojitos para ti –se burló.

-Que os follen.

-Ojala –se lamentó David.

-Tío, estás tó mal. Esto vamos a tener que arreglarlo. Tengo un follamigo –sugirió casualmente- que podría prestarte de vez en cuando.

-Lo único que quiero es conseguir el puto dinero para el taller. Después ya veremos.

Piqué se paró en seco, dejando caer la llave inglesa con la que llevaba un rato jugando.

-¿Estás tó loco? ¿No piensas follar en todo ese tiempo? Te va a dar algo.

-No he dicho eso –replicó-. Sólo que tengo prioridades.

-Y desde cuándo follar no es una prioridad –le preguntó dramáticamente, tomando su cara entre la manos-. Es la prioridad número uno. Y la dos y la tres. Se te va a secar de no usarla.

-Y a ti se te va a caer de meterla en cualquier sitio –se rió Busquets.

-¿Se puede saber cómo sabes dónde la mete?

Los tres giraron la cabeza para mirar cómo Pep salía de la oficina. Las mejillas de Sergi se encendieron, lo que sólo hizo que las carcajadas de Villa y Piqué se multiplicaran.

-Gerard, menos bromas y ponte a trabajar, que tenemos que entregar el Audi –le dijo, ya en serio.

-Voy, míster.

-Después de cerrar podéis poneros con el coche de Busi –les propuso, poniéndole a él una mano en el hombro, que hizo que todo el cuerpo le temblara.

Piqué se fue tras su jefe a darle los últimos retoques al coche que tenían que entregar esa tarde, mientras Villa se seguía burlando de Busquets.

-Ay, el amor… 

-Algún día tú encontrarás a alguien que haga que te tiemblen hasta las orejas. Y entonces yo estaré ahí, para recordarte el grandísimo hijo de puta que has sido conmigo.

-Venga –le dijo, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro-, saca el tubo de escape que te he traído, que está en el maletero, y deja de decir gilipolleces, que tengo que irme a ver a unos proveedores.

\--

La campanilla sonó cuando la puerta golpeó contra ella, abriéndose casi hasta el fondo.

-Ya voy –gritó dejando a un lado la mercancía que acaba de recibir-. ¡David! Casi dos semanas sin verte el pelo, ¿tan liado te tienen los estudios?

-Eso parece. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Como siempre, el negocio se mantiene y eso me transmite buenas vibraciones. 

-¿Xavi y Pedro? – preguntó Silva dejando la mochila a sus pies. 

-Pues Xavi ha estado fuera porque tenía que presentar una demanda contra una eléctrica en Castellón, y Pedro en sus clases de Tai Chi 

-Los niños que practican artes marciales se suelen decantar por el yudo o el karate.

-No pienso promover la violencia, y mucho menos con mi hijo. Además es el complemento ideal para las clases de yoga que tiene los sábados –replicó, sentándose en un taburete que tenía junto a él. 

-Un niño con tan variopintas actividades extraescolares será un blanco fácil para las bromas en el colegio. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Pedro podría haber escogido otras cosas, pero le gustan porque nosotros también las practicamos y es una forma de estar más unidos. Además, también está en el equipo del fútbol de barrio. Y es muy bueno, tengo que decirlo.

-Con todo el nervio que tiene encima no me extraña –dijo apoyándose en el mostrador-. ¿Has recibido ese arroz biológico qué me habías comentado?

-Aún no, pero tranquilo, te avisaré sin falta. 

-En fin, para no hacer el viaje en balde, ponme unas galletas de esas sin azucares añadidos. Y algo de chocolate del que le gusta a Raúl.

-Pareces su padre, o peor aún su novio –respondió dándose la vuelta-. Espera, ¿no estarás saliendo con él? –Volvió a encararle un tanto preocupado. -No veo para nada que vuestras auras puedan conectar, y no quiero que sufras.

-Carles, Raúl es hetero, además, ¿tan loco y desesperado piensas que estoy? 

-Sí, hetero, ya… -le dijo, poniendo el pedido frente a él-. Y para nada pienso que estés loco, pero es que hace bastante que te conozco y siento que una parte de ti está sin completarse. Quisiera verte brillar. 

-No todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar un hombre como Xavi.

-No, claro que no. Además tú no necesitas un Xavi, su karma y el tuyo podrían ponerse en peligro, sois demasiado buenos. 

-Gracias. Oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –Carles asintió. -¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

-Cuántas vidas, querrás decir. Xavi y yo nos hemos estado encontrando a lo largo de todas nuestras reencarnaciones. Una y otra vez.

-Ya.

-Sé que para alguien tan práctico y científico como tú es difícil de creer. Pero yo lo sé, y lo siento aquí –dijo señalándose el corazón- cuando le veo, y eso me es suficiente. Además –dijo buscando algo en uno de los cajones-. Estoy seguro que tú también tienes esa persona especial, y creo que no tardará mucho en aparecer. Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al coger el pequeño colgante que le había tendido.

-Un amuleto tibetano para llamar al amor. A mí hace ya tiempo que no me hace falta. 

-¿Y uno para qué me toque la lotería o para aprobar? Porque ahora mismo es lo que necesito.

-David, ahora mismo esto es lo que más necesitas –dijo cerrando su mano en torno a la de Silva-. Confía en mí. 

-Supongo que… bueno, pues gracias. 

-No seas tan escéptico y compláceme por esta vez –repuso.

-Lo haré –respondiendo colgándose del cuello el pequeño colgante de madera y con una forma retorcida e indescifrable. Carles asintió complacido-. ¿Qué te debo?

-Nada.

-Que me queje a veces de mi situación económica no quiere decir que no pueda comprar de vez en cuando galletas –bromeó.

-Lo sé, pero es que necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Y este es el pago? –preguntó tomando la tableta de chocolate en sus manos.

-Más o menos, es un incentivo.

-En fin, soy todo oídos. –Se agachó a coger la mochila para meter su premio. 

-Hace unas semanas el sobrino de Xavi se vino a vivir con nosotros. Ha estado estudiando en Inglaterra los últimos tres años. –Silva le miraba fijamente. -¿Podrías quedar para tomar un café con él? No conoce a nadie, y es un chico adorable. Además tiene sólo un año menos que tú, creo que conectaréis en seguida. 

-No es que yo sea una de las personas con más vida social de Madrid –replicó.

-Un par de horas esta tarde. Por favor. 

David dudó durante unos segundos, la verdad es que tenía pensado encerrarse en su cuarto en cuanto Raúl saliese de casa. La tranquilidad de la noche le permitía avanzar más en sus estudios que cualquier otra hora del día. Aunque por otra parte, Carles parecía necesitar de su ayuda, y con lo bien que tanto él como Xavi se habían portado con él desde que había llegado a Madrid, supuso que se lo debía.

-Está bien. Pero dile que no soy el alma de la fiesta ¿eh? Probablemente cuando regrese considerará la opción de torturarte.

-No lo creo. Gracias, David. Tu karma te recompensará por esta acción solidaria y desinteresada.

-Me llevo galletas y chocolate, no creo que eso muestre mucho desinterés. En fin, me pasaré por aquí sobre las seis y media – dijo consultando su reloj.

-De acuerdo, voy a llamarle ahora mismo. 

Carles había desaparecido en la trastienda antes de que él hubiese salido del local. Apenas le quedaba tiempo para llegar a casa, prepararse una ensalada y consultar los apuntes que había tomado esa mañana antes de volver al mismo lugar que acababa de dejar.


	2. Chapter 2

Incluso antes de abrir la puerta, el sonido atronante de la música que Albiol solía escuchar para “ponerse a tono” una noche de fiesta, llenó sus oídos. Entró directamente a su habitación dejando la mochila sobre la cama, antes de que pudiera salir a dejar la bolsa que tenía en la mano en la cocina, Raúl había irrumpido como un torbellino.

-Hoy no me dices que no.

-¿Qué? –preguntó intentando esquivarle y seguir su camino.

-Tenemos un planazo. Una parada en casa, unas macetas y luego directos al Copérnico. Hay fiesta de Ron Arehucas, te sentirás como en casa –bromeó parándose en mitad de la puerta para que no pudiese huir. 

-¿No es lo que hacéis todos los viernes?

-Eh… bueno sí, pero venga tío… por una vez. 

-Tengo que estudiar. 

-Joder, estamos en Octubre. Necesitas que te de un poco el aire. Esta vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta. 

-Raúl…-suplicó-. Te he traído chocolate –le dijo metiendo la mano en la bolsa y mostrándole la tableta.

-Renunciaré a él si sales. ¡Joder! Limpiaré la casa, ¡coño! Hasta el puto baño. 

-¡No! –gritó–. La última vez casi morimos ahogados después de que mezclaras la lejía con el amoniaco. Casi prefiero salir…

-Vale –respondió risueño- Voy a llamar a Álvaro para confirmar.

-Raúl, era una broma –trató de explicarse.

-No, no, pequeño pony ha dicho que prefería salir –se acercó a él para pasarle el brazo por los hombres y pegarle a su cuerpo – así que pequeño pony saldrá de fiesta.

-En serio, no puedo. Tengo que sacar de paseo al sobrino de Xavi, el marido de Carles – Albiol parecía no tener ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando-. El budista del herbolario.

-¿El tío raruno que parece que fuma incienso? –Silva asintió-. Pues te lo traes, cuantos más mejor. 

-Pero…

-Nada tío, que te he pillado. Así que ponte guapo, que esta noche vas a mojar. 

David le observó salir moviéndose al ritmo de la canción que comenzaba a escucharse ahora en su reproductor de música. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, tumbándose con las piernas colgando por el borde. Podía considerar a Raúl como algo más que un compañero de piso, era un amigo que siempre se había preocupado por él, y le había apoyado en algunos momentos difíciles en los últimos tres años, pero esa manía que tenía por hacer que saliera o, peor aún, por obligarle a ligar, estaba empezando a sacarle un poco de quicio. Ya había accedido a tomar un café con el sobrino de Xavi, ¿no era suficiente? Ahora perdería toda una noche de estudio y conociendo como conocía a Albiol y sus amigos, la mañana del sábado la dedicarían a recuperarse de la resaca y él tampoco podría avanzar. Cogió el cuaderno donde anotaba su plan de estudio y decidió que tenía tiempo para reestructurarlo de tal manera que todo el trabajo que debía realizar ese mes no fuese a perderse.

\--

-Y… ¿de qué le conocéis? –preguntó mientras terminaba de vestirse y caminaba hacia el baño.

-Es cliente del herbolario –respondió Carles desde el salón- un chico inteligente y responsable, alguna vez ha hecho de canguro de Pedro. 

-Es muy mono –añadió Xavi, que estaba sentado en el sofá ojeando una revista- ¡Au! – protestó tras recibir una colleja por parte de Puyol - ¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo?

-No creo que sea conveniente que tu sobrino sepa lo que pensamos de David, debe formarse su propia opinión. 

Xavi le miró escéptico, se levantó y caminó hasta el baño donde Cesc se miraba al espejo. Tenía las pinzas de depilar en una mano, y observaba minuciosamente que no había un pelo fuera del lugar. 

-Es monísimo –susurró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- pequeño y con pecas. Te va a encantar. Estoy seguro que os llevareis genial –su sobrino se giró para ver como le guiñaba un ojo. 

Cesc no dijo nada. Se sentía un poco cohibido, como siempre que iba a conocer a alguien, y eso le pasaba demasiado a menudo. Entre los cambios de residencia por el trabajo de su padre, y que en los últimos años se los había pasado estudiando en el extranjero, había conocido a los más variopintos personajes. Aunque nunca había permanecido lo suficiente en un mismo lugar para que pudiera llegar a trabar una verdadera amistad y mucho menos una relación. Lo más parecido había sido aquel lío que había tenido con un compañero de clase el pasado curso, y apenas había durado unas cinco semanas. Además no habían terminado especialmente bien.

-David acaba de llamar –dijo Carles apareciendo tras Xavi –parece que hay un cambio de planes, y saldréis con un grupo de amigos, un poco más tarde, eso sí. Le he dicho que no creía que hubiese problema, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no.

-Me ha dado su dirección. Xavi y yo te explicaremos para llegar, pero no te preocupes no hay perdida. Si no recuerdo mal, la boca de metro no queda demasiado lejos. 

Después de que sus tíos se fuesen volvió a mirarse al espejo, alisando la camiseta sobre su pecho. No le había hecho demasiada gracia el cambio de planes. No sólo debía enfrentarse a un grupo de desconocidos sino que lo haría en su terreno. 

-David es un poco serio a veces –Pedro, su primo, apareció junto a él- pero me trae caramelos siempre. Además, conoce un montón de historias.

-¿Sí? –El pequeño asintió. 

-Él me dice que es porque lee mucho, pero yo creo que se las inventa. Es bueno con esas cosas, y juega muy bien al ajedrez. Pero me deja ganarle de vez en cuando. –Pedro se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Estaba imaginándoos juntos. 

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, papá Carles siempre dice que lo que David necesita es un novio. Igual eres tú, ¿no?

Estupendo. Sus tíos haciendo de casamenteros. Justo lo que necesitaba.

\--

Habían forjado una rutina a base de repetirla cada viernes durante lo que parecía toda una vida. Albiol solía salir el primero, ya que su casa estaba un poco más alejada del centro de Fuenabrada, porque sus padres siempre habían tenido más dinero. Cogía un autobús desde la pequeña colonia de chalés adosados hasta el mismo portal de casa de los Arbeloa. Ahora que Raúl vivía en Madrid, a Álvaro le tocaba empezar el camino solo. Bajaba su calle tranquilamente, porque sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, Sergio le haría esperar. Cuando llegaba a su puerta y tocaba en el telefonillo, la escena siempre era la misma.

-Mama, ese tiene que ser Arbeloa –se oía de fondo-. Dile que bajo enseguida.

-¿Álvaro? –decía la madre de Sergio, con su acento sevillano-. Que ya mismo baja.

Y a él le tocaba sentarse en un banco a esperar los buenos diez minutos que su amigo tardaba en acabar de peinarse, o lo que demonios fuera que le llevaba tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa, tú? –saludaba al bajar, engalanado con su mejor polo de la marca que en ese momento atrajera más miradas. Después de las palmadas pertinentes en la espalda se dirigían hacia la estación de tren, junto a la que vivía Fernando, al que también recogían de paso.

Esa tarde fue exactamente igual que tantas otras. Fernando bajó comiéndose un chupa-chups y gritándole a su madre por las escaleras que no haría ninguna locura y que le mandaría un mensaje a su padre si no pensaba volver a dormir a casa. Como siempre, perdieron el tren por los pelos y tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos al siguiente que les llevara hasta Príncipe Pío.

-¿Dónde vamos hoy? –preguntó Ramos distraídamente, mientras jugueteaba con su Abono Transportes entre los dedos.

-No sé. Supongo que donde siempre –contestó Álvaro-. He hablado con el Chori hace un rato. Me ha dicho que se apunta también David.

-¿Y eso?

-Yo qué sé. ¿Parezco su secretario personal?

-Hablas con él tantas veces al día que sí, lo pareces –se rió Torres. 

-Ah, vale. Como vosotros no os pasáis todo el puto día juntos en el gimnasio… -bufó.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Nada, nada. Es algo muy normal –ironizó Arbeloa, levantándose en cuanto entró su tren en la estación.

-Cierra la boca, Tostadas –gruñó burlonamente Sergio, subiendo al tren tras él. Buscaron unos asientos libres de aquellos en los que podían sentarse dos personas enfrentadas a otras dos, que iban en el sentido contrario a la marcha del tren. Esas sillas las ocuparon Torres y Arbeloa, y Sergio se sentó en el que dejaron libres las piernas de Fernando-. ¿A qué hora llegaste a casa ayer?

-Pasadas las siete.

-¿Y pasó algo con las tías esas con las que os dejamos?

-Que va –se lamentó-. Yo a la mía la tenía a puntito, pero Raúl no hizo ni puto caso a la otra, así que al final me quedé a dos velas.

-Este chaval necesita echar un polvo –sentenció 

-No parece muy por la labor.

-Pues hoy es el día de ir a por todas. ¿Sí o no? –preguntó, buscando la complicidad de Fernando.

-Supongo.

-Hostia, has sonado muy convencido, ¿eh?

-A ver, no me malinterpretéis, que os conozco –avisó-, pero hoy paso de eso. No me apetece estar como siempre, tirarme a alguien y luego sentirme culpable al día siguiente por no llamar y…

-Es que eres un romántico, Niño.

-Eres acojonante –se quejó Álvaro-. Si yo tuviera esa cara también me hartaría de follar.

-¿No podemos salir simplemente a beber y pasarlo bien sin más?

-¿Cuándo hemos hecho eso? –preguntó Arbeloa sorprendido-. ¿Desde cuando los tíos salen para algo que no sea mojar?

-Es que ya sé a lo que vais, y paso de acabar solo volviéndome a casa a las tres de la madrugada.

-Consuélate con que el Pony tampoco va a mojar esta noche, así que al menos tendrás compañía –se burló.

-Qué bien –contestó, con fingida alegría.

-Vale. Yo me comprometo a no meter ficha con nadie –dijo Sergio, tratando de sonar solemne-. A intentarlo.

-Eso ya es un paso. -Entonces sonó el pitido de un mensaje de texto, y medio vagón de tren buscó en sus bolsillos. Torres resultó ser el afortunado receptor. -¿Veis? La del otro día, diciéndome que si voy a salir esta noche. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada –contestó, guardándose de nuevo el teléfono en los vaqueros con indiferencia-. Paso de movidas. 

-No seas cabrón.

-Como vosotros sois unos santos con las tías… -replicó.

-Al menos miente –le sugirió Arbeloa-. Dile que te quedas en casa porque tienes… mononucleosis.

-Sí, es una idea de puta madre –contestó, dándole una colleja.

-¿Creéis que David sigue siendo virgen? –preguntó Sergio entonces, saliendo de su trance. 

Álvaro, aún frotándose la nuca, se rió sólo de pensarlo.

-Yo qué sé.

-Albiol lo sabrá, ¿no?

-Y no tengo cosas mejores que preguntarle –replicó, sarcástico.

-Macho, habláis mucho por teléfono. En algún momento se os tienen que acabar los temas normales. 

-Te aseguro, Sergio –dijo, intentando ponerse serio sin conseguirlo-, que cuando se nos acaben buscaremos otra cosa mejor que discutir que la vida sexual de los ponys.

\--

La música se le colaba por sus oídos deslizándose a través de su cerebro, donde parecía rebotar contra las paredes de su cráneo a ritmo del BUMBUM de la base de la canción. Hacía apenas una hora que los amigos de Raúl habían llegado a casa, cargados de bolsas de hielo y refrescos. Albiol había puesto sobre la mesa del comedor las botellas de vodka, ron y whisky que guardaba en su cuarto bajo llave, como si Silva fuese a robárselas en una desenfrenada noche de estudio. Los cinco estaban sentados, con las copas rellenadas cada dos por tres por Raúl que se había empeñado en que esa noche fuese un completo desfase. 

David, que no estaba muy por la labor, se levantaba a menudo con la excusa de que su vaso se había quedado sin hielos para ir a la cocina, donde vaciaba ligeramente el contenido en el fregadero. En uno de sus paseos, Arbeloa le siguió.

-¡Te pillé! Tramposete… 

-Me has asustado y ha sido por eso –se excusó.

-Ya, me parece que voy a tener que chivarme. Que se supone que eres tú el que tiene que emborracharse. Aunque seré benévolo, y si te bebes al menos dos cervezas no le diré nada. 

Silva barajó sus opciones, y ciertamente no tenía muchas. Así que con tal de evitar la charla de su amigo, asintió y se acercó a la nevera a por una cerveza. Ambos regresaron al salón.

¬-Que no, tío. –Sergio se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger unos Doritos de la bolsa que aún quedaba en la mesa. –Que este año el Madrid tampoco se va a comer un colín, que lo estamos haciendo muy mal. Mucho Mou y mucha hostia, pero lo que hace falta son huevos. Y estos cabrones están _amariconaos_. 

-No voy a ser yo el que te lleve la contraria –apuntó Fernando.

-Que no, coño, que este año lo siento, lo noto. Vamos a ser campeones. ¿A qué si Alvarito? –preguntó palmeando la silla para que volviese a sentarse a su lado. 

-Vamos a ganarlo todo –sentenció mientras añadía vodka a su copa. 

-Y tú qué, Pony, ¿no dices nada? –preguntó Ramos.

-Hombre, es que a mí el Madrid… Yo soy más de la Unión. 

-¿De qué?

-De las Palmas –le explicó Torres- De todas formas, deberías hacerte del Atleti, es el equipo del pueblo y tú eres muy de pueblo. 

David negó con la cabeza, y dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga. El estridente sonido del timbre llamó la atención de los cinco.

-¡Voy yo! –gritó Fernando poniéndose de pie.

-Tú como si estuvieras en tu casa, ¿eh? –dijo Albiol. 

Torres avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal y la abrió de un tirón.

-¡Hola! –gritó al joven que parado frente a él miraba estupefacto el número sobre la puerta.

-¿Tú eres David?

-No, ese soy yo –dijo Silva asomando la cabeza por detrás de Torres- perdónale ha bebido un poco.

-Qué va, si estoy empezando. Dame tiempo –contestó antes de volver al salón. 

-Pasa, los demás están dentro.

David se hizo a un lado dejado que el joven bastante más alto que él y considerablemente guapo avanzara junto a él. Le echó una rápida mirada, y se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco aturdido. David lo achacó a lo incomodo que podría sentirse en un ambiente que desconocía por completo. Cuando llegaron al salón, los chicos callaron y les miraron fijamente.

-Este es Cesc –dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano hacia el recién llegado- Y estos son Raúl…

-¡Chori! –corearon Arbeloa, Ramos y Torres.

-Bueno, pues Chori, mi compañero de piso –Albiol se puso en pie y le estrechó cordialmente la mano – El del polo rosa es Sergio…

-¡Ramos! 

-En fin, pues Ramos, un amigo –Sergio levantó su copa a modo de saludo.

- _Ses_ , que nombre tan raro –le comentó a Torres por lo bajo. 

-El que parece que duerme poco es Álvaro…

-¡Trufas! –gritó Albiol

-Tu puta madre –protestó él.

-Ya ves, aquí como en familia –se excusó David que empezaba a temer por la primera impresión que estarían dándole a su invitado-. Y por último, el rubio borracho que ha salido a abrirte la puerta es -dudó un momento-… el Niño. 

-¡Eh! Que lo de Niño es personal –protestó Sergio. Raúl y Álvaro comenzaron a reírse.

-No le hagas caso –comentó Fernando- Se pone _mu_ tonto cuando bebe. 

-Bueno, pues ¿Torres? –Ramos asintió satisfecho. 

-¿Una copa? –le preguntó Albiol

-Ron con Cola –respondió antes de sentarse en la silla que David acababa de tenderle. 

-¿Os conocéis hace mucho? –preguntó Arbeloa.

-El mismo tiempo que hace que tú le conoces –respondió Silva.

-¿Eh? 

-Que le acabo de conocer, es el sobrino de un amigo, ha llegado hace poco de Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

-Sí, unas semanas –comentó felizmente-. Por cierto, gracias por invitarme 

-No me las des tan rápido, espera a pasar un par de horas con estos.

Cesc río. David le parecía bastante divertido, y su tío tenía razón. Era muy mono.

\--

Más de dos horas después, los cinco caminaban -más bien serpenteaban- por las calles de Argüelles rumbo al Macetero dónde tenía previsto seguir con la noche de alcohol que acababan de empezar. 

-Venga, va, va, vamos… -les animó Sergio-. Tenemos que tener un compromiso con la fiesta.

-Cállate la puta boca –espetó Albiol.

-No me jodas, Chori, estoy intentando exprimir al máximo esta noche.

-Los cojones te voy a exprimir como sigas haciendo el gilipollas –le regañó Torres. 

-Cuanta hostilidad en tan poca gente –se percató David- Cualquiera diría que sois amigos de toda la vida.

-Por eso mismo –añadió Fernando- porque le conocemos y cuando empieza con estas tonterías no hay quien le aguante.

-Soy un incomprendido. 

-A mí también me pasa –comentó Cesc.

-¿También animas a tus amigos a hacer el tolai? –preguntó Álvaro.

-No, es que normalmente la gente me dice que no me entiende –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es porque hablas muchos idiomas. –Albiol le pasó un brazo por los hombros. -Tienes que tener un jaleo aquí dentro –acompañó sus palabras llevando su mano hasta su cabeza y despeinándole ligeramente-. Si antes nos has hablado en catalán. 

Los cinco rieron. En el tiempo que habían pasado bebiendo en el piso de David y Raúl, Cesc se había mostrado como un chico alegre y charlatán aunque también algo perdido en las conversaciones que habían mantenido. En un par de ocasiones había expuesto sus opiniones en inglés e incluso en catalán, lo que había causado el desconcierto al principio y las carcajadas después. Con el alcohol corriéndoles por las venas, todo empezaba a volverse más divertido.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? –le preguntó David, poniéndose a su altura.

-Sí, la verdad es que no salía mucho en Londres –respondió.

-Lo cierto es que yo tampoco suelo salir mucho con ellos, están un poco mal. 

-Pues a mí me gusta, será que yo también estoy mal. 

-Créeme, tú no estás nada mal –Cesc se sonrojó y Silva al percatarse tartamudeó ligeramente –eh, eh… ¡Chicos! –gritó-. Que nos pasamos de calle. 

Tomaron la calle que bajaba hacia la derecha y pusieron rumbo hacia el local al que solían acudir para terminar de “entonarse”. Un pub oscuro y pequeño, con apenas media docena de mesas dónde la gente iba a tomarse las “macetas” llenas de calimocho mientras charlaban todo lo distendidamente que la música y las conversaciones a voces en las otras mesas les permitían. 

Al llegar, Ramos y Torres fueron hacia la barra para encargar su bebida, mientras que el resto se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la entrada, la única que había libre a esas horas. 

-Voy al baño –anunció Silva.

-Pero si acabamos de salir –se sorprendió Álvaro. 

-Es que cuando empiezo, ya no paro –se defendió. 

-¡Joder, tío! Demasiada información.

David que no acostumbraba a beber, caminó tambaleándose hacia el fondo del local. Lo cierto es que apenas había bebido la mitad que sus compañeros, pero estaba claro que los efectos eran casi los mismos. Antes de llegar a su destino, se tropezó con lo que creyó una columna y resultó un tío el doble de alto que él, y con unas espaldas que podrían pasar por las puertas de su armario. 

-Vaya, perdona –se excuso.

-Te voy a perdonar, pero a hostias –replicó limpiándose la camiseta sobre la que al parecer se había derramado la cerveza que tenía en la mano al tropezarse con David.

-Bueno yo, lo siento… es sólo que… de verdad, lo siento. 

-Como si me importase una mierda –dejó la botella sobre la mesa y le dio un empujón haciendo que David trastabillase.

-Mira, de verdad que no quiero problemas.

-Lo que tú quieras tampoco me importa –añadió, cogiendo a David por la camiseta y empotrándole contra la pared. 

-A lo mejor lo que yo quiero si te importa.

Salido de la nada, Sergio apareció junto a ellos. Silva le miró de reojo, parecía bastante más grande que el otro, o quizás era sólo lo que él quería pensar. 

-Suelta a mi amigo, que no es de tu tamaño. Y a ver si tienes huevos de agarrarme a mí.

-A ti y a tu puta madre. 

El puñetazo pilló al tipo de improviso, que no tuvo más remedio que soltar a David, y acabó dando con la espalda en una mesa cercana.

-¿Decías? –preguntó Ramos acercándose a él.

-Sergio, en serio… déjalo –le pidió Silva percatándose que un par de amigos de su agresor se acercaban a ellos. 

-Primero que te pida perdón. Y luego ya veré. 

-A la única que le voy a pedir perdón es a tu hermana, por fallármela ayer –contestó orgulloso, mientras se aseguraba de que no le había abierto una herida en el labio.

-Se acabaron las buenas maneras –sentenció Ramos acercándose de nuevo, y agarrándole de la camiseta para erguirle, dispuesto a asestarle otro golpe. 

-Sergio, para –le pidió Torres en cuanto llegó al lugar. 

-No me jodas –replicó, sin mirarle siquiera-, que se ha metido con mi hermana, ¿eh? 

-Me da igual, déjalo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Albiol acercándose junto con Álvaro y Cesc. 

-Se va a montar una cojonuda como no lo dejes. –Fernando se acercó a él por la espalda. -No quiero que haya bronca, por favor. 

-Me toca los cojones, este capullo no se va a ir de rositas.

-El problema es que puede que tú tampoco lo vayas a hacer –le susurró al oído, mirando a los amigos del tipo, que parecían estar deseando partirle la cara-. No quiero eso. Por favor. 

Sergio mantuvo aún sus manos agarrando su camiseta, como si estuviese pensándoselo, hasta que sintió la mano de Fernando sobre su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

-Parece que esta es tu noche de suerte –concluyó soltándole-. Vámonos.

\--

El camino hacia el Copérnico lo hicieron extrañamente silenciosos.

-¿Siempre pasan estas cosas? –preguntó Cesc a media voz.

-Espero que no –contestó David sinceramente. Habían estado a punto de montar una buena pelea por su culpa, al fin y al cabo, y sólo quería acercarse a Sergio a pedirle perdón, pero él no tenía cara de querer hablar con nadie. Iba el primero, con Fernando un par de pasos detrás, también con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eh –dijo Albiol adelantándoles y obligando a Ramos y Torres a parar. Ya se veía la entrada de la discoteca desde donde estaban-. Vamos a intentar olvidarnos de esto y pasarlo bien, ¿vale?

-Procura que no se note que acabas de partirle la cara a un tipo –añadió Torres, señalando sus nudillos-. O nos dejarán fuera.

-Tranquilo –contestó él secamente, antes de volver a ponerse en marcha con las manos en los bolsillos.

No había cola para entrar al local, y enseguida pagaron su entrada todos y se adentraron en la discoteca decorada con motivos marítimos.

-¡Esperad! –gritó Álvaro a los que ya estaban bajando las escaleras-. A David le han pedido el DNI –dijo, sin poder contener la risa.

Todos miraron hacia arriba para verle rebuscando en su cartera, avergonzado.

-En serio, tengo veintidós años –dijo cuando por fin le dejaron pasar. Hasta Sergio se rió.

En cuanto encontraron un sitio más o menos despejado, Raúl y Álvaro gesticularon para indicar que iban a la barra a pedir unas copas. Sergio fue directo al fondo del local, donde estaban los aseos.

-Vaya movida, ¿eh? –gritó Albiol para hacerse oír, una vez estuvieron acodados en la barra y esperando a que les atendieran.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su amigo.

-Sergio –volvió a gritar, y gesticuló como un boxeador.

-Ah, ya –y se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera acostumbrado. Lo cierto era que si había una pelea por los alrededores, lo más probable es que él se encontrara en el centro-. Vodka con limón y ron con red bull –le dijo a la camarera, mientras ponía unos tickets de copas gratis sobre la barra.

Albiol observó cómo preparaba las copas, tratando de hacerlo tan rápido que echaba la mitad de los hielos fuera del vaso de tubo. Le pareció que tardaría menos haciéndolo despacio. Metió hielos hasta que asomaron sobre el borde de cristal, y luego puso el alcohol y les abrió los refrescos, sin ni siquiera mirarles a la cara.

-Chori, mira a esa –le comentó Álvaro, señalando no muy discretamente hacia una esquina de la barra.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Que lleva un rato mirándote.

-Ya, seguro –le quitó importancia, pero cuando giró la cabeza en su dirección, sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella sonrió pícaramente.

-Se supone que hoy era una noche sin tías, pero hace tanto que no mojas que contigo vamos a hacer una excepción.

No fue capaz de oír la mitad de las cosas que su amigo le dijo, pero escuchó lo esencial para saber que no le apetecía el plan.

-Creo que paso.

-¿Qué, te has metido a cura?

-Hoy hay que buscarle rollo a David –puso como excusa.

-Ya me encargaré en cuanto estés bien servido. Hoy tienes que aprovechar que estás guapo.

-Joder, gracias, ¿eh?

-No es que no lo estés normalmente –se burló-. Pero mira, esa tía no te quita ojo de encima.

-No me gusta –respondió, frunciendo los labios.

-Eres un especialito.

-Preséntasela a David. Hoy yo paso.

Arbeloa bufó y cogió su copa de la barra, dándole por perdido.

-¿Dónde coño se ha metido el Pony? Es tan pequeño que no le veo.

 

En el baño, con la mano bajo el chorro del agua fría, Ramos apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco con los dedos. Tenía los nudillos enrojecidos, y parecía que se había hecho más daño él del que le había hecho a aquél capullo. Con suerte le saldría un buen moratón a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Duele? –dijo Fernando tras él.

-Lo normal –contestó, sin levantar la mirada siquiera, para no verle reflejado en el espejo, con esa cara de decepción que a su lado era casi permanente.

-No sabría cómo es ‘lo normal’. Yo nunca he pegado un puñetazo a nadie. 

-Porque los pego yo por ti.

-Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas –replicó tranquilamente.

-Pero lo hago de todas maneras, ¿no?

-Es muy útil. Ahora te sientes de puta madre, ¿a que sí?

-¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? –le espetó, dándose la vuelta para encararle-. ¿Dejar que se metiera con un chaval al que sacaba dos cabezas?

-Hay mejores maneras de solucionarlo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus amigos hubieran decidido venir a darnos a los demás? ¿Habrías podido con todos?

-Si hubieran venido de uno en uno…

-No estoy de coña, ¿vale?

-No te pongas todo pacifista ahora, con los rollos de ‘la violencia no es la solución’ –le reprochó-. Cuando la violencia es el problema sólo hay una solución: partirle la boca al gilipollas que ha empezado.

Torres negó con la cabeza.

-Habrá un día en el que alguien lleve una navaja.

-Pues prefiero que me raje a mí antes que a alguno de vosotros.

-No digas gilipolleces, Sergio.

-Si alguien se mete con mis amigos, se las va a ver conmigo –sentenció-. Eso es algo que no va a cambiar.

-Podrían vérselas con tus palabras, en vez de con tus puños.

-Con las palabras siempre has sido tú mejor.

-No es tan difícil, ¿sabes? Deberías probarlo. Déjame ver eso –le pidió, cogiendo su mano derecha para examinarla. 

-No es nada –replicó, tratando de esconderla, pero Fernando no le dejó. Los nudillos estaban rojos, y se notaban más calientes que el resto de su piel.

-Le prometí a tu madre que no dejaría que te metieras en problemas.

¬-Eso fue hace diez años.

-Pero aún cuenta –le cortó, tajantemente-. ¿Quieres que te pida unos hielos?

-No. Estaré bien –dijo, para quitarle importancia.

-La próxima vez, intenta contar hasta diez antes de abrirle la cabeza a alguien.

-Lo intentaré.

-Gracias –contestó Fernando tras un momento, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros-. Vamos a por una copa, anda.

Volvieron a la sala y buscaron a sus amigos entre los grupos de gente bailando y saltando como locos. Encontraron a Álvaro y Raúl, él último con un cigarrillo encajado en su oreja y la copa en la mano, bailando desenfrenadamente moviendo los brazos al ritmo de la música. Arbeloa no podía parar de reír.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó a Sergio, tratando de hacerse oír. Él asintió con la cabeza y le guiño un ojo con complicidad. Todo estaba bien.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Fernando acercándose al oído de Raúl para que le oyera.

-Les he visto allí fuera hace un momento –contestó, señalando la entrada del local, donde la música no se oía tan ensordecedora.

-¿David estaba bebiendo?

-Sí.

Torres levantó los pulgares satisfecho. Había pocas cosas más divertidas que verle borracho.

 

Al comprobar que el grupo de amigos se había separado en las parejas de siempre, David le sugirió a Cesc quedarse en un lugar dónde pudieran al menos escucharse, aunque tuviera que ser elevando la voz. 

-Lo siento –se disculpó David apoyándose contra la pared y dando un trago a la copa que acaban de pedir-. No debes de tener el mejor de los conceptos de nosotros ahora mismo.

-Estas cosas pasan –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- lo que pasa es que no pegas mucho con ellos. 

-Ya, la verdad es que no. En realidad, sólo conocía a Raúl y luego él se ha encargado de ir presentándome a sus amigos. 

-¿Hace mucho que lo conoces?

-Pues, cuatro años. Coincidimos en el primer año en el Colegio Mayor. Y después el quería irse a un piso, y yo necesitaba encontrar algo más barato. Nos llevábamos bastante bien.

-Con lo diferentes que sois -musitó llevándose la cerveza a la boca-… ¿Tú y él…?

-¿Qué? No, no… -respondió negando con la cabeza. 

-Es guapo –dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya bueno, eso es verdad… pero no sé. No creo que yo fuese su tipo de todas formas –bromeó.

-¿Por qué no? –David giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Cesc clavada en él-. Tú también lo eres, y pareces inteligente y divertido.

-Hummm… gracias.

-¡Hey! –Albiol surgió junto a Silva y él estuvo a punto de tirarse a sus brazos por la bendita aparición de su amigo- Te traigo otra copa, que invita Fernando.

-¿Estáis intentando emborracharme? –se quejó.

-Es que queremos verte cantar y bailar… -Raúl comenzó a reírse.

-Te odio tanto –bufó terminándose la copa que tenía en la mano y tomando el que su amigo le había tendido-. Fue culpa del tequila, y del maldito camarero. 

-Hace un par de años –Albiol comenzó explicarle a Cesc- aquí el amigo acababa de aprobar la asignatura más chunga de la carrera, así que me preguntó si podía salir con nosotros a celebrarlo. Imagínate mi cara, el pony queriendo salir de fiesta. Así que nos fuimos a cenar a un mexicano, donde aquí el amigo se pimpló casi dos jarras de sangría él solo. Y después nos lo llevamos a un garito que tiene unos chupitos cojonudos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estaba subido encima de una de las mesas cantando y haciendo un striptease.

-¡Eh, eh! –protestó- me estaba quitando el jersey porque tenía calor.

-Si Sergio no te hubiera cargado sobre sus hombros, te hubieras quedado en bolas. Me las piro, que Álvaro está _on fire_ y habrá que controlarle.

-Hubiera sido divertido de ver –bromeó Cesc.

-Este tipo de cosas son las que hacen que me pregunte por qué sigo viviendo con él. Le encanta dejarme en ridículo. 

-Los amigos están para eso.

-¿Echas de menos a los tuyos? –preguntó Silva.

-No tenía muchos, la verdad. Es que, bueno no he estado más de seis meses en el mismo sitio desde que tenía 10 años. 

-Vaya, tiene que ser duro. 

-Un poco –Cesc agachó la cabeza- Espero poder quedarme por aquí lo bastante para hacer amigos.

-Bueno, supongo que puedes empezar a pensar en mí, en nosotros, como eso. 

-Gracias.

David, dio un trago largo a su copa. Puede que esa noche no le diese por bailar y quitarse la ropa, pero estaba claro que empezaba a hablar más de la cuenta.

\--

Raúl necesitó un par de intentos para abrir la puerta de su piso, que parecía moverse en círculos. Detrás venían los otros cinco, tambaleándose en diversas fases del estado alcohólico. El más sobrio parecía Álvaro, que además estaba que echaba chispas. El más cocido… bueno, era complicado elegir sólo a uno.

-Vosotros al sofá –les dijo a Fernando y Sergio cuando entraron todos en la casa. Sus amigos habían pasado tantas noches en ese sofá cama que ya sabían abrirlo con los ojos cerrados y con más alcohol que sangre en las venas-. De Cesc te preocupas tú –gruñó hacia Silva, antes de dirigirse hacia Arbeloa-. Y tú en mi cuarto.

-No sé si quiero dormir en tu habitación, ¿sabes?

-Pues tú verás lo que haces. Tienes el suelo de la cocina, si te gusta más –repuso, metiéndose al baño.

-Aparta, Trufas, coño, que quiero dormir –le dijo Torres, empujándole del sofá. Él contestó algo por lo bajo y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Sergio y él ya estaban quitándose los pantalones cuando Raúl salió del baño.

-¿Qué, te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche, subnormal?

-A lo mejor.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

-Cierra la boquita, Chori –masculló Sergio, quitándose también la camiseta y acurrucándose en el colchón.

-¿Qué coño te pasa a ti? –contestó Álvaro-. Siempre con la misma mierda.

-Trae una manta –pidió Torres.

Raúl abrió el armario del pasillo y cogió una manta marrón del altillo, que lanzó sobre ellos de malos modos.

-Y apaga la luz.

-Hostia, macho. ¿Por qué no os vais a la mierda? Tú, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o entras? –le gruñó a Álvaro señalando la puerta de su habitación. No tuvo más remedio que seguirle-. ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa conmigo? –le preguntó, mientras sacaba el colchón de debajo de su cama.

-¿Te sorprende que esté cabreado cuando me has sacado de allí teniendo a una tía a punto?

-Si quieres dormir en mi casa, yo digo cuándo nos vamos.

-Y tiene que ser justo cuando más me jode, ¿no?

-¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito?

-No sería la primera vez.

-Que te jodan. 

-Desde ese… día –susurró, para que nadie más les oyera- no dejas de putearme.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Sólo lo hago porque sé lo que te conviene.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? Sorpréndeme.

Albiol dudó un momento, sentándose en la cama.

-Será mejor que nos acostemos. -El otro abrió mucho los ojos. –Que nos vayamos a dormir, quiero decir –rectificó, poniéndose colorado-. Cada uno en su cama.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

 

Fuera, en el salón, ya empezaba a entrar algo de luz por las ventanas, que se reflejaba en el cuerpo de Fernando, pálido y lleno de pecas. Se había quedado dormido boca arriba, con las manos bajo el cojín que le hacía las veces de almohada. Sólo llevaba los calzoncillos azules y los calcetines y, a esas horas, cuando la calefacción aún no había empezado a funcionar, hacía algo de frío. Sergio cogió la manta, gruesa y áspera, y le cubrió con ella. Era demasiado pequeña para todo el sofá cama, pero conseguiría que los dos quedaran bien tapados si no se movía demasiado por la noche. El cuerpo de Fernando empezó a irradiar calor bajo la manta, como una pequeña estufa humana. Era una sensación agradable y familiar que le recordaba a todas las noches de borrachera en el piso de Raúl o, antes, en su chalé en Fuenla cuando sus padres salían de viaje. O incluso a las noches de verano de hacía casi diez años, compartiendo cama en la casa del pueblo en Sevilla en vacaciones. Sergio trató de recordar todas las veces que, en ese largísimo tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos inseparables, había provocado a alguien para que le pegara a él en vez de a Fernando. Las cejas que había partido por él y todos los ojos morados que le habían puesto. Y seguía sin arrepentirse.

\--

Aunque había tratado de no beber demasiado, no lo había conseguido. Fernando y Raúl habían insistido bastante y le habían pagado un par de copas más. No es que estuviese en el punto en el que, como él había dicho con Albiol la noche anterior, alguien tuviese que meterle en la cama, pero la verdad es que Cesc le había servido de apoyo durante todo el camino. Aunque él tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. 

 

Le había convencido para que se quedase, porque no estaba como para ir hasta la casa de sus tíos, así que allí estaba intentando mandar un mensaje de texto coherente para que no se preocupasen en su casa mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Te vas a caer –le dijo David mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse las deportivas.

-No, no… equilibrio –murmuró mientras empezaba a pelearse con sus zapatos- tienes-. Tienes muchos libros –comentó casualmente.

-Albiol me llama pony de biblioteca –ambos soltaron una carcajada- ¡Dios! Aún me pitan los oídos, con suerte sólo habré perdido un uno por ciento de audición esta noche.

-¿Eh? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras se peleaba con el cinturón. 

-Que me he quedado sordo –explicó terminó. Terminó de quitarse la ropa, y rebuscó debajo de la almohada dónde tenía una camiseta- Raúl tiene otro colchón en su habitación pero yo no, vas a tener que dormir aquí –le dijo señalando el otro lado de la cama.

-Vale – y caminó hacia él, aún llevaba la camiseta puesta pero estaba a la pata coja intentado deshacerse de los vaqueros que se le habían quedado atorados en los tobillos. 

-Terminarás de morros en el suelo, ya verás –dijo incorporándose y apoyándose en sus codos.

-Que tengo equilibrio, hombre.

 

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando consiguió sacarse por completo los pantalones, pero con tal mala suerte que se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo casi a plomo sobre David. 

-Ya veo, ya… -le dijo apretando las manos contra su pecho, evitando que le aplastase.

-Ha sido tu habitación, es una cabrona. Se mueve sola –comenzaron a reírse de nuevo hasta que Cesc se silenció y le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué? 

-Jo, que guapo eres. 

-Gracias… -contestó mordiéndose el labio- Tú también.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Cesc y le acarició, provocándole un escalofrío, levantó la cabeza ligeramente y le besó. Durante unos segundos sólo era la presión de unos labios contra los otros, el cosquilleo que los recorría, hasta que David no pudo más, sacó la lengua ligeramente y la paseó por los labios de Cesc. Éste abrió la boca dejando que Silva se colase en su interior. Fue un beso largo, húmedo y lento, muy lento. 

Los gritos en la habitación de al lado rompieron el momento, y ambos se separaron aunque Cesc permanecía sobre él. 

-Parecen un matrimonio –bromeó David, Cesc asintió--. Quizás deberíamos dormir. 

-Supongo… -aunque no parecía muy convencido. 

Silva sopesó la situación, que no es que se le presentase muy a menudo. Estaba en su habitación, con un chico atractivo que le consideraba “guapo” y acababan de besarse. 

-O podríamos… 

Cesc no necesitó que terminara la frase, y se abalanzó sobre él para volver a besarle. Mucho más húmedo y _sucio_ que la primera, vez, con sus lenguas bailando, estrechándose la una con la otra. Y las manos de David recorriendo su espalda mientras él, se pegaba más aún, metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas para separarlas. Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Silva, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, momento que él aprovechó para marcar su cuello, mordiéndole. Las manos de Cesc se colaron entre ambos, yendo directamente al borde de la camiseta de David, del que tiró para deshacerse de ella. Después hizo lo mismo con la suya. De rodillas sobre la cama, observó a Silva acercarse a él, sintió sus labios sobre su pecho y su abdomen, todo su cuerpo tembló de anticipación cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero y lo apretaron. 

 

Hacía menos tiempo del que Raúl pensaba que Silva no estaba con alguien, aunque no recordaba haberse sentido tan caliente, y necesitado a la vez. David levantó la mirada mientras introducía la mano dentro del boxer de Cesc, que cerró los ojos arqueándose ligeramente. Comenzó a deslizarlos ligeramente por sus piernas pero se vio interrumpido, cuando el cuerpo sobre el suyo se lanzó sobre él, y las manos de Cesc se colaron directamente dentro de su calzoncillo.

-Joder… -siseó culebreando sobre el colchón al sentir los dedos cerniéndose sobre su miembro. 

Cesc lo hacía despacio, condenadamente despacio, como si quisiera memorizar el recorrido, pero él no podía más. Llevó los tobillos hasta su culo, y le aprisionó contra su cuerpo. Aquello hizo que Cesc se espabilara, llevándose la ropa interior con sus manos. En el momento que sus miembros entraron en contacto Silva le clavó los dedos en el hombro y comenzó a moverse bajo él. Estaba claro que no iban a llegar mucho más lejos, estaban demasiado calientes y desesperados, y sólo podían frotarse el uno contra el otro. Cesc consiguió a duras penas llevar su boca hasta el cuello de David besándole y lamiéndole mientras se movía sobre él, apoyando una mano en el colchón y metiendo la otra entre ambos, tomando ambas erecciones con ellas.

-Mierda… -gruñó cuando se sintió casi al límite. 

David le cogió por la nuca y le obligó a besarle justo cuando iba a correrse, consiguiendo que sus jadeos se mezclaran a la par que sus orgasmos. 

Cesc rodó a su derecha y se quedó quieto recuperando el aliento, hombro con hombro con David. Hasta que le escuchó reírse suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ligeramente ofendido.

-Nada, que al final Raúl lo consiguió.

-¿El qué?

-Qué mojase. -Cesc se unió esta vez a su carcajada. 

Apenas veinte minutos después, los dos se habían dormido, David primero, momento que Cesc había aprovechado para apretarse contra su cuerpo y descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sería así como Raúl les descubriría unas horas después.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Raúl se despertó, con la cabeza aún latiendo como si tuviera dentro una bomba a punto de estallar, ni siquiera reconocía la habitación en la que estaba. Le llevó un momento acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y descifrar el sonido que parecía venir de debajo de la cama, que resultaron ser los ronquidos ahogados de Álvaro. Entonces toda la noche anterior le volvió a la mente poco a poco, como difuminada por el humo y el alcohol. Necesitaba un ibuprofeno, un paracetamol o una bala en la sien. Las dos primeras cosas, al menos, las tenía David en su cuarto, así que decidió dirigirse hacia allí como cada mañana de resaca. Él normalmente ya estaba despierto para esa hora, estudiando en la biblioteca o cualquier cosa.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor como en un tiovivo. Se puso en pie, apoyándose sobre algo extrañamente blando que no fue capaz de aguantar su peso, y acabó cayendo de boca sobre el colchón en el suelo.

-¡Hostia puta! –gritó Arbeloa bajo él-. Eso era mi brazo.

-¿Qué coño hace tu brazo en mitad del suelo?

-No me grites –se quejó, apartándole de un empujón.

Se levantó dificultosamente y abrió la puerta del pasillo, donde ya se oían las voces de Ramos y Torres, hablando en susurros.

-Hola.

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó Fernando, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y comiendo galletas de una bolsa de plástico.

-Voy a por algo para la resaca –les dijo, señalando la puerta de la habitación de David-. ¿Queréis?

-Hombre, si me traes una aspirina… -dijo Sergio, con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico, buscando algo comestible.

-Tráeme a mí otra –pidió Álvaro, saliendo de la habitación.

-Marchando –contestó.

No estaba preparado para la imagen que le iba a recibir al abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que David pudiera estar aún durmiendo, pero mucho menos de esa manera.

-Joder –exclamó, antes de volver a cerrarla de golpe. Y tras un instante no pudo evitar una carcajada que resonó en todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron desde el salón, levantándose alarmados.

-¡Que el pony ha follado!

-¡No jodas! ¿Con quién? –dijo Sergio.

-Con Cesc, ¿con quién va a ser?

-¡Hostia!

-LOL –dijo Álvaro.

-¿Les has pillado? ¿Estaban en pelotas?

-Estaban –dudó un momento-… No estaban ahí dale que te pego, pero se veía que ayer hubo tema.

-Joder con el Pony, parecía tonto –se rió Ramos.

-No me lo creo –dijo Álvaro-. Si no les has pillado con las pollas fuera…

-Macho, _olía_ a que habían follado. ¿Quieres más detalles? ¿Te describo el culo de Cesc?

Fernando rió escandalosamente.

-No me puedo creer que él haya mojado y yo no. Que asco de vida. Dame una de esas –le dijo a Torres, refiriéndose a su bolsa de galletas. Él se la tendió.

-Creo que he encontrado yogures –exclamó Sergio asomando sobre la encimera de la cocina-, pero son de soja.

-Eso está cojonudo. Trae un par.

-¿No son de David?

-No los va a echar de menos –sonrió malévolamente-. Él ya ha desayunado.

-¡Agh! –gruñó Arbeloa, fingiendo una arcada.

-Ñam, ñam –se burló Raúl, haciendo gestos obscenos con la boca.

-¿Quieres que te eche la raba en el salón? Porque lo haré –aseguró Álvaro, poniendo una mueca-. Potaré encima de la Play, sólo por joder.

-Dais los dos mucho asco –se quejó Fernando, comiendo galletas a carrillos llenos-. Quiero nuggets de pollo.

-Hay en el congelador –dijo Sergio.

-Trae unos pocos.

-¿Así _tó_ fríos?

-Mételos en el micro un rato, o algo.

-Sois una panda de gorrones.

-Hostia, no, que son palitos de pescado –exclamó Ramos al sacarlos de la caja.

-Me da lo mismo, me los voy a comer igual.

Sergio se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a intentar abrir el microondas.

-Estoy loquísimo, ¿eh? –insistió Albiol, notablemente sorprendido-. Es la primera vez en tres años que mete a alguien en casa.

-Ya folla más que tú –le echó en cara Arbeloa.

-Sí, bueno.

-Pues desde que te dejó la tía esa…

-Para empezar, no me dejó –le espetó-. Cortamos los dos. Y no fue la última vez.

-¿Ha habido otras y no me lo has contado?

-Oh, no –murmuró Sergio burlonamente.

-¡Drama! –le acompañó Torres.

-Cerrad el pico, vosotros dos. Te lo conté. Ese tío en Valencia en verano.

-Hacerle una paja a un tío en la playa no es mojar, hijoputa. Es ser tonto si no te devuelve luego el favor.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Necesitáis que os dejemos solos, pareja?

Los dos le echaron una mirada de las que podían matar a Torres, que se lo estaba pasando de miedo con toda la situación.

-Oye… Le quito el plástico a esto para meterlo al microondas, ¿no?

\--

Aún con las mejillas encendidas, David volvió a recostarse en la cama. Tapó su cara con las manos y permaneció así durante unos minutos. Que Albiol hubiera entrado así, que les hubiera encontrado _así_ era suficientemente embarazoso, pero aún quedaba la otra parte. En la que Cesc se despertaría y, bueno, tendrían que hablar. Suspiró pesadamente, ¿en qué se había metido? No es que no hubiese estado bien, que lo había estado, ni que Cesc no le gustase, que lo hacía. Pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y, bueno, puede que Carles pensase que era eso lo que necesitaba pero, él sabía que no era así. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Cesc bocabajo con las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, cubriéndole apenas la mitad del trasero y una de sus piernas. Le observó detenidamente, él no se había despertado cuando Raúl había entrado así que permanecía ajeno a las conversaciones que a él le empezaban a llegar desde el salón. Parecía tranquilo y relajado, durmiendo sin percatarse de cualquiera de las preguntas que transitaban por la mente de David.

El teléfono en la mesilla de noche sonó a ritmo del _Don´t let me Down_ de los Beatles, alargó la mano con rapidez tomándolo antes de que cayera al suelo producto del desplazamiento que la vibración estaba provocando.

-¿Sí? –respondió con voz ronca.

-¿David? 

-Sí, ¿quién es?

-Soy Carlos, Carlos Marchena.

-¿Hum?

-Tu profesor de Historia de la Ciencia.

Silva se incorporó de golpe, arrastrando con él las sabanas con las que su invitado se cubría. El gesto provocó que Cesc se removiera. 

-David, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, yo… ¿ocurre algo?

-Oh, no tranquilo –se excusó-. Xabi me dio tu teléfono.

-¿Mi…? Pero… ¿por qué?

-Bueno, verás, resulta que estoy buscando un ayudante y comentándolo con Xabi el me dijo que podría interesarte.

Iba a matar a Xabi. No, iba a desollarle vivo y después, sin piedad le trocearía para dárselo de comer a los patos del Retiro. 

-Ya bueno…

-No será nada difícil ni que te reste mucho tiempo, sólo necesito alguien que me ayude a organizarme. Además, la facultad te pagaría un sueldo, no excesivo pero sí algo que podría ayudarte… -Carlos dudó un par de segundos-. Xabi me comentó que necesitabas el dinero y…

-Este es un año difícil, tengo prácticas y…

-Escucha, antes que digas que no, ¿por qué no concretamos una cita? Te muestro lo que necesito y así puedes ver si estás interesado. 

David, que no quería parecer mal educado, y mucho menos un borde delante de su profesor, tuvo que admitir que sólo podría deshacerse de aquel engorro plantándole cara y buscando una escusa mejor. 

-Supongo que podría acercarme a su despacho el lunes.

-¿El lunes? Verás, necesitaría arreglar este asunto cuanto antes, ¿podrías venir esta tarde?

-¿A la facultad?

-No, no… claro que no. A mí casa. Sé que es un poco raro, pero es en mi ático donde trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo. 

-Entiendo… supongo que podría pasarme después de comer.

-Perfecto.

Mientras anotaba la dirección, David se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Había perdido la cabeza? Sabía lo que iba a pasar, se presentaría en casa del profesor y sería incapaz de decirle que no, y terminaría con una tarea más que añadir a su ya extenso horario. 

-Nos vemos esta tarde.

-Estoy seguro de que haremos buenas migas, vamos eso es lo que Xabi me ha dicho. Espero que tenga razón. Hasta la tarde, David. 

Tras colgar y volver a dejar el teléfono en el mismo lugar, se arrellanó contra el cabecero.

-¿Problemas? –preguntó Cesc sin abrir los ojos.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí bueno, creo que me acaba de salir una especie de trabajo.

-No lo dices muy feliz. –Cesc se dio media vuelta percatándose entonces de su desnudez, y como por arte de magia su rostro cobró un color mucho más vivo, tiró de las sabanas tapándose disimuladamente.

-Es un año complicado, realmente no sé si podría con todo.

-Seguro que podrás.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en la cama un par de minutos, sin saber que decir o que hacer. La noche anterior todo había transcurrido de manera fácil y fluida, pero ahora la tensión era más que palpable entre ambos. David empezó a repicar los dedos sobre su estomago distraídamente, mientras que Cesc se debatía en esperar a que el otro se levantara o hacerlo él primero.

-Debería irme –murmuró-. Conozco a mi tío lo suficiente para saber que no andará muy tranquilo.

-Vale –respondió rápidamente.

Cesc tenía que ponerse de pie para buscar la ropa que ya había localizado por el suelo de la habitación, pero al hacerlo tendría que quedarse desnudo delante de David. Y por alguna extraña razón aquello le cohibía mucho más que pensar en que la noche anterior habían estado compartiendo más que un par de besos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y las frotó contra ella, dio un pequeño brinco y se puso de pie, cuanto antes lo hiciera antes se le pasaría la estúpida vergüenza que sentía. 

David observaba de reojo como Cesc intentaba que sus movimientos fueran rápidos y mecánicos y como fallaba en el intento. Lo primero que encontró fueron sus calzoncillos, los de Silva, que vio cómo los dejaba sobre la silla mordiéndose los labios. Cuando localizó los suyos le vio trastabillar para ponérselos en un par de movimientos. Con su trasero cubierto, Cesc pareció más sereno y pudo poner el resto de la ropa con más tranquilidad. Mientras se sentaba para calzarse, David decidió ponerse en pie, con la sabana alrededor de la cintura. Cogió los calzoncillos que Cesc había dejado, y se los puso antes de dejar caer la sabana al suelo, de los pies de la cama rescató la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy –anunció Cesc. 

-Sí, mm quieres, no sé, ¿desayunar?

-No, tranquilo, prefiero irme ya. 

Silva notó que aquello era la mayor verdad que Cesc le había dicho en todo ese tiempo. Y no podía reprocharle nada, porque él también deseaba quedarse a solas y dejar de sentirse tan incomodo. Así que se acercó a la puerta para ser el primero en recibir el chaparrón que Raúl y sus amigos iban a darle.

\--

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, pero Sergio, que estaba a apenas un par de metros y sin perder detalle, se dio cuenta.

-¡Pony! –gritó-. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

-Mejor que tú seguro –replicó.

-Ahí te ha _dao_. Donde pica –se rió Torres.

Cesc salió de la habitación tras David, perfectamente vestido como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos.

Los chicos se despidieron con un “nos veremos pronto” y algún “encantado de conocerte” .Tras el tenso momento que habían tenido en la habitación, David no se sentía demasiado cómodo. Tampoco Cesc, que forzaba la sonrisa. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, sin saber a dónde mirar.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir Cesc.

-Sí.

-Pues nada. Ya hablamos.

-Sí. Te llamo –dijo David.

-No si yo te llamo antes –fue la contestación de Cesc. Silva sonrió por compromiso, sin saber dónde meterse. Se miraron un instante, antes de que Cesc repitiera una vez más que ya se verían y saliera de allí escopetado. 

En cuanto se escuchó el ‘clic’ de la puerta cerrándose hubo un escándalo de sillas arrastrándose por el suelo del comedor, señal de que habían estado poniendo la oreja en su conversación. La idea de aparecer en el salón era odiosa.

-¡¡Wohooooo!! ¡Ese Pony! ¡Ese Pony guapo! –le recibió Ramos, con el acompañamiento especial de los otros tres a las palmas.

-Idos todos a la mierda –masculló, tratando de volver a la seguridad de su habitación. Albiol le interceptó por el camino.

-No, no. Queremos detalles.

-¿Y en qué bizarro mundo voy a daros detalles de mi vida sexual?

-¡Somos amigos! Eso se cuenta –le dijo, como si fuera una ley universal-. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-No voy a aderezar vuestra escasa vida sexual con las especias de la mía.

-Eh, habla por estos –le cortó Torres-, que yo voy sobrado.

-No, eres un _sobrao_ , que es otra cosa –repuso Raúl.

-El Pony te podía dar unas clases, ¿eh, Chori? –sugirió Álvaro a mala leche.

-¿Por qué no me la comes?

-¡Organización! –exclamó Sergio, sin poder evitar reírse-. Primero las teóricas de David, luego las prácticas con el Trufas.

-Bueno… -dijo Silva, arqueando las cejas-. Pues me voy a la ducha.

-Pero si es por el bien común –intercedió Torres-. Piensa en tu compañero de piso. Hace meses que no ve una polla ajena.

-Ese es un tema que me tiene fascinado –ironizó.

Sin dejarles replicar se metió en el baño. Aún les escuchó hablar unos minutos más, hasta que sintonizó la radio que Raúl tenía allí. Sin oírles tenía tiempo para pensar con claridad, y eso pensaba hacer mientras se prepara para ir a la ducha. Desnudándose poco a poco le vinieron a la cabeza un montón de imágenes de la noche anterior. Las copas que había enviado por el fregadero, las bromas con todos en el salón, la casi pelea de Sergio por su culpa, la conversación con Cesc en la discoteca. Y entonces al colarse bajo el chorro del agua caliente, empezó a recordar el camino a casa, la torpeza de Cesc al quitarse la ropa. Su piel, su piel suave y caliente rozándose contra la suya. Y los besos, largos y húmedos, rápidos y sucios. Y se sentía bien, pero no tan _bien_ como hubiese deseado, había disfrutado de la noche, de su encuentro con Cesc pero había algo que no terminaba de cuajar, de encajar. Quizás él también lo hubiese notado y por eso se habían sentido tan incómodos al despertarse. 

Al salir y empezar a secarse con la toalla, ya había decidido que debía tomarse unos días para volver a hablar con Cesc. Dejar que el asunto se enfriará y quizás pudieran disfrutar de una bonita amistad.

\--

Gerard canturreaba algo mientras limpiaba un carburador, sentado en una banqueta plegable en el taller de Pep. Acababa de llegar y aún tenía toda la fiesta encima. David, revisando el tubo de escape del coche de Sergi desde el foso, no dejaba de resoplar.

-¿Qué coño hago aquí un sábado a las once de la mañana con el coche de Busi, si él ni siquiera está?

-Entrena al equipo de niños del barrio.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita para que seamos unos pringados.

-Oye, deja de quejarte que yo vengo de empalmada –dijo, frotándose los ojos con la manga del mono-. Tú, con tu vida monacal, seguro que ayer cenaste una sopita y te fuiste a la cama a las 9.

-Sí, con el esquijama puesto –ironizó-. Algunos tenemos más cosas en la vida que tías, coches y fiesta.

-Por eso algunos follamos y otros no lo hacéis –repuso él con media sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que tenía exámenes que preparar, joder.

-Pero yo iba a presentarte a mi follamigo –le reprochó Piqué-. No apareciste y me lo tuve que trincar yo.

-Pobre, que sacrificio –contestó con sarcasmo.

-Yo lo hacía por hacerte un favor, ¿eh? Que te veo triste. Te veo _desganao_. 

-Pues estoy perfectamente, gracias –le espetó, emergiendo de debajo del coche.

-No sé, macho, no sé. Yo sólo lo digo porque te quiero y estoy preocupado. Necesitas salir un poco, airearte, ya sabes.

-Que manía con meterse en mi vida, copón.

-Vale, vale. No digo nada –replicó Piqué.

-Pues a ver si es verdad –masculló, limpiándose las manos en la trasera de su pantalón. Echó un vistazo general al trasto de Busquets, que ya empezaba a tomar la forma de un coche de verdad-. ¿Cómo es que tu jefe nos ha dejado el taller?

-Confía en mí –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, déjame aclarar la pregunta. ¿Cómo es que tu jefe nos ha dejado el taller?

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?

-Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo. Yo no te dejaría a solas en mi negocio –dijo secamente.

-Oye, de puta madre. Gracias por avisar ahora, mientras tratamos de montar un taller juntos.

-No iba en ese plan. –Aunque realmente sí. Gerard era un pichabrava, un irresponsable y un inmaduro la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque también tenía sus virtudes, con las que compensaba esos defectos, Villa pensaba que aún le hacía falta sentar un poco la cabeza. -¿Pretendes trabajar algo hoy o vas a seguir sacándole brillo al puto carburador? Está tan limpio que me puedo tomar un café en él.

-Deja de darme por culo. Soy un hombre metódico.

-Lo que eres es un vago redomado.

-Soy práctico. Si alguien puede trabajar por mí…

-Me cago en la leche, Geri, es que algunos no tenemos esa suerte –contestó, encendiéndose-. Yo no tengo a unos padres que me paguen todo lo que me de la gana, no puedo gastarme el sueldo en copas cada finde, porque sólo tengo de sueldo lo que me pueden pagar. Y estudio, y hago chapucillas para poder ahorrar para el taller, así que deja de joderme con que salgo poco o estudio demasiado o lo que sea, y haz el puto favor de currar un poco.

Gerard se quedó pálido. No era habitual que su amigo se pusiera tan serio. Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero siempre tendía a tomarse las cosas a broma. Estaba claro que ese tema le afectaba especialmente, y prefirió recular antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea.

-Ya sabes que no iba en serio, joder. No te pongas así –masculló-. ¿Hay algo más que hacer allí abajo?

-Ya da lo mismo. De todas maneras, yo me tengo que ir –escupió-. Había quedado en subir a arreglarle el calentador a un vecino.

-David, tío… No te mosquees.

-No estoy mosqueado. Dile a Busi que la próxima vez que tenga que hacer algo en su coche y no piense aparecer, que llame a su puta madre.

\--

Mientras subía en el ascensor rumbo a la última planta del edificio donde Carlos tenía su ático, David seguía preguntándose las razones que habían llevado a Xabi a meterle en ese compromiso, pero sobre todo las opciones que podía tener para rechazar el trabajo y salir airoso de la situación delicada en la quedaría con su profesor. La puerta se deslizó dándole paso al rellano dónde únicamente había una puerta, no tuvo tiempo para nada más, pues Carlos había abierto.

-Buenas tardes –saludó tímidamente.

-Buenas –respondió Carlos- ¿Te ha costado encontrar la casa? Espero que no, la verdad es que no viene tanta gente como para que sepa dar buenas indicaciones.

-Sin problema –musitó entrando tras de él.

A David no pudo dejar de llamarle la atención el desorden que había en la casa. El recibidor, que no era tal, se abría a un amplio salón con estanterías en las que apenas se distinguía el color de la madera pues estaban a rebosar de libros. Libros que había también en pilas junto al sofá, o a la mesa de trabajo que estaba cubierta de papeles, y en la que destacaba una antigua Olivetti negra. Silva jamás había visto tal cantidad de libros en un lugar que no fuera una biblioteca, y tenía la sensación de que muchos de ellos habían sido leídos varias veces por su dueño.

-Perdona el desastre, como puedes ver el orden no es una de mis virtudes. –Carlos sonrió ligeramente. -Como te decía, no suelo recibir muchas visitas y, bueno, así soy yo –le explicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero vamos, siéntate por favor.

A la derecha junto a una enorme ventana había un par de butacas, que debían de ser el lugar de lectura de su profesor, por como estaban orientadas para recibir toda la luz solar que pudieran. David tomó asiento frente a Carlos,

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Café, té?

-No gracias, estoy bien así. 

-Bien entonces, será mejor que te explique un poco el trabajo que tendrías que realizar. 

-Verá yo...

-Ya me había dado la sensación de que no estabas muy por la labor –le cortó-. Pero ya que has venido, permíteme que te explique y al menos tendrás una buena razón para decir que no.

-Supongo que… es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo con las clases, las prácticas…

-Lo sé, pero esto no te llevaría tanto tiempo. Además Xabi cree que podrías compaginarlo perfectamente.

-Xabi tiene un concepto elevado de mí.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Habla maravillas de ti.

-Tendré que darle las gracias –murmuró-. Sigo pensando que exagera.

-Bien, te explicaré entonces… -Carlos se tomó un par de folios que había dejado sobre la mesita de café- lo primero este sería el contrato que tendrías. La facultad lo gestiona todo, te darían un número de la seguridad social si no tienes, y te pagarían por dos o tres horas de trabajo al día si nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-¿Dos o tres horas? –preguntó tomando los papeles que le habían tendido. ¿Cómo esperaban que renunciase cada día a ese tiempo? ¿Cuándo iba a dormir? 

-En realidad el tiempo diario podría variar, lo más seguro es que trabajásemos juntos sólo uno o dos días a la semana pero un mayor número de horas. Dependería del volumen de trabajo que se me acumulase.

-¿Y en qué consistiría exactamente? –preguntó después de leer la casilla en la que ponía el sueldo que percibiría. No estaba nada mal, y en realidad necesitaba el dinero. 

-Trabajo con alumnos que preparan sus doctorados y tesis, por lo que tengo que asesorarles en muchas cosas. Mi problema es que no puedo hacerme cargo de todo, las clases y mis alumnos. Necesito organizarme, o más bien que alguien lo haga por mí.

-O sea que básicamente lo que necesita es que alguien planifique sus citas, sus horarios y esas cosas.

-Eso es. Y trátame de tú, que no soy tan mayor. 

-Claro, lo siento. 

-Xabi me dijo que serías perfecto para el trabajo porque eres algo maniático con todo esto de organizar y programar horarios. 

-Un poco sí –se sinceró- Y podría, bueno… ¿organizarme yo para ayudarle? Vamos, poner los días que mejor me vengan a mí.

-Siempre y cuando podamos cuadrarlo con los míos. –El teléfono sonó en alguna parte del salón, Carlos comenzó a buscarlo entre libros, papeles y cualquier cosa que se pusiera en un su camino. -¡Aquí! –exclamó al encontrarlo debajo de unos sobres que había en una mesa auxiliar junto a la puerta que daba al resto de la casa-. ¿Sí?

Mientras su profesor empezaba una conversación telefónica, David intentaba repasar mentalmente las horas que podría robar para aceptar el trabajo. Si apretaba lo justo sus horas libres y restaba un par de horas semanales de sueño podría hacerlo. Y el dinero le vendría genial. ¿Podría hacerlo? Demonios, necesitaba aclararse. 

-Va para largo –le dijo Carlos- siéntete libre de curiosear por la casa, por esa puerta se va a la cocina y al baño. 

David asintió y se puso en pie, echó un vistazo a los libros en las estanterías, casi todos de historia contemporánea. Ojeo algunas notas tomadas por el profesor, parecían correcciones de trabajos y exposiciones. Caminó entonces hasta la puerta que separaba el resto de la casa del salón, pensando que podría mojarse la cara y despejarse. Aún le quedaban restos de la juerga de la noche anterior, y parecía tener los sentidos atontados, quizás de esa manera podría tomar una decisión que no le llevara al completo desastre.

La cocina estaba casi enfrente, y al fondo parecía estar la habitación de Carlos por lo que sólo quedaba una puerta tras la que podía estar el baño. Tomó la manilla en la mano y la giró empujando suavemente.

-Mecaguenmiputavida –gritaron al otro lado. David intentó volver a cerrar la puerta pero alguien se lo impidió - ¿Estás tonto o qué? Casi me ma…

Villa se quedó a mitad de la frase. Aquel no era Carlos, para nada era su vecino, su profesor. Era un chico algo más joven que él mismo, pequeño y bastante acongojado por sus malas formas, al parecer. 

-Hostia, casi me matas… ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy un alumno del profesor Marchena –respondió aún impresionado por las malas maneras.

-¡Ah! Uno de esos frikis que se saben hasta si Napoleón tenía hemorroides ¿eh?

-No… estudio medicina –respondió, aún sin saber por qué.

-¡Coño! Un matasanos –bromeó limpiándose las manos al trapo que tenía colgando del bolsillo derecho-. Perdona, ¿querías pasar?

-No, tranquilo, sólo venía a refrescarme. 

-Pasa, pasa –le instó haciéndose a un lado-. Estaba revisándole el calentador.

-Gracias.

Villa se quedó allí apoyando en el marco de la puerta mientras David se mojaba las manos y se las llevaba al rostro. Silva podía sentir la mirada en él, observándole, escrutándole y aquello le hacía sentir nervioso. Se giró bruscamente.

-¿Qué? –espetó nervioso.

-Nada, espero a que termines –respondió sonriéndole. 

-¿Y para eso tienes estar mirándome todo el tiempo?

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Me hubiera quejado si no lo hiciese? –replicó. 

-Eres un poco susceptible ¿no?

-Y tú un poco irritante. 

-No, no te creas – bromeó.

-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

David dio un paso hacia la puerta, quería salir de allí. Ese chico le ponía nervioso, con esa manera de mirarle, esa sonrisa de medio lado. Y esas arrugas que el salían bajo los ojos cuando sonreía. ¿Por qué demonios se había fijado en eso? 

-¿Me dejas pasar? –preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

-Claro.

Pero apenas se apartó, lo que provocó que cuando Silva pasó a su lado, casi tuviera que rozarle, pecho con pecho. Los ojos de Villa se dedicaron a escrutar el rostro del David, los ojos ligeramente rasgados, las pecas que se arremolinaban entorno a la nariz, los labios finos y ese maravilloso lunar junto a la barbilla.

-¿Y vienes mucho por aquí? –preguntó antes de que Silva pusiera rumbo al salón.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo. 

-Trato de ser amable, por si no te das cuenta. Quizás la gente no suela serlo contigo pero…

-Voy a trabajar para él –espetó interrumpiéndole-. Como ayudante. 

-O sea que volverás por aquí.

-Supongo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo que volver, adiós –se quedó allí un par de segundos más, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Quizás esa intensa mirada que el otro chico le devolvía tuviera algo que ver. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, movió nervioso la cabeza y se dio media vuelta 

-David.

-¿Qué? –preguntó deteniéndose, volteando la cabeza.

-Que me llamo David –Se había vuelto apoyar contra el marco de la puerta, y le sonreía de nuevo. -¿Y tú?

-David –Villa frunció el ceño confuso. -También me llamo David. 

-Bonito nombre –bromeó.

De nuevo volvió a quedarse allí sin moverse, mirando fijamente el rostro que le escrutaba con tanta determinación. Se le hacía extraño, porque la molestia que sentía no era tanto por saberse observado con detenimiento, sino por saber qué demonios estaría pasando por la cabeza de David mientras lo hacía. Silva suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

-Será mejor que vuelva con mis cosas –comentó Villa.

-Yo también debería volver con Carlos. Bueno pues… adiós.

-Hasta pronto, espero. 

Villa había cerrado la puerta del baño antes de que David tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, pero eso no le impidió volver a estancarse allí, en mitad del pasillo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

\--

-Cabronazo –masculló Sergio, pulsando frenéticamente todos los botones del mando de la PlayStation de Albiol.

-Eres un manta –repuso Álvaro, haciéndole un combo y rompiéndole un brazo por tres sitios distintos.

-Y tú eres un puto friki.

-El puto friki le está dando la paliza de su vida al chulo de gimnasio –se burló él-. Zas, KO.

-Vete a la mierda –replicó, dejando el mando de malos modos sobre la mesa del salón.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Quién se atreve con mi robot ninja?

-Sabes que tu Yoshimitsu no tiene nada que hacer contra mi Hwoarang en un buen día –le echó Raúl en cara.

-Es una pena que tengas tantos días malos.

-Tengo resaca, ¿vale?

-Y yo, y no confundo el círculo con el cuadrado.

Él respondió con un corte de mangas. Era cierto que se había pasado media mañana preguntándose por qué su personaje sólo daba puñetazos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba pulsando los botones que no eran. Normalmente podía ganar a Álvaro a cualquier versión del Tekken, desde el 3 hasta el 6, pasando por el Tekken Tag Tournament y el Dark Resurrection, que era su preferido. Al fin y al cabo, no es que tuviera mucho más que hacer a lo largo del día, así que se lo pasaba jugando al Tekken y al FIFA. También al GTA cuando necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión.

También iba a clase, claro. De vez en cuando.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Fernando, tirado de cualquier manera en una silla y comiendo puñados de chocokrispies directamente de la caja.

-Joder, eres un coñazo. Las dos y media –contestó Albiol, levantándose para meterse al baño-, y como lo vuelvas a preguntar te voy a…

-Hostia –dijo, levantándose como un resorte-. Me voy.

-¿Qué prisa tienes? –le dijo Sergio.

-Hoy hay partido, a las siete. Y tengo que pasar antes por casa a cambiarme y coger la camiseta.

-Anda que no hay tiempo hasta las siete…

-Y déjame que te haga una sugerencia –añadió Arbeloa.

-A ver.

-Jubila esa camiseta de Kiko. Cómprate una de Forlán, hombre.

-Tira tú la camiseta de Raúl y cómprate una de Higuaín, cabrón –replicó.

-Mira, no compares a Raúl… -se encendió Álvaro.

-No empieces, Trufas. Ya sabemos que Raúl te la pone dura, no hace falta que lo repitas.

-¿Estáis hablando de mí? –preguntó Albiol, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-Más te gustaría –le pinchó Arbeloa.

-Bueno, qué, ¿os venís o me bajo yo solo?

-¿A dónde? –dijo el Chori, que no se estaba enterando de nada.

-A Fuenla, ¿a dónde va a ser?

-Coño. Si esperáis a que me duche me bajo con vosotros. Tengo ropa sucia que dejar en casa.

-¿No te lava la ropa el Pony? –preguntó Sergio.

-Lo hacía hasta que metí unos gayumbos rojos en la lavadora y se lo teñí todo de rosa –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros como si no hubiera sido su culpa.

-Va, pero date prisa –aceptó Fernando a regañadientes.

-No tardo nada.

Raúl se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, usando el gel de aloe vera y tomillo de David, porque el suyo llevaba dos semanas vacío. Trataría de recordar coger uno de casa de sus padres esa tarde, porque comprar gel en el OpenCor era el tipo de cosa que le hacía sentir ridículo. Los hombres compraban whisky y galletitas saladas y Okey de vainilla y condones, no gel de ducha. Para esas cosas valían las novias.

Podía sonar machista, pero había comprobado que las mujeres daban más problemas de los que solucionaban. Daban muchos problemas. Las relaciones en general, eso de tener que estar pendiente de alguien todo el día, de tener que rendir cuentas si ibas a salir o si ibas a quedarte en casa, si querías ir al cine a ver tal peli o tal otra. No es que él hubiera tenido muchas novias de verdad en su vida, pero había tenido las suficientes como para saber que no le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones si un día quería salir solo con sus amigos, o si quería quedarse en casa a jugar unas manos de póker. Lo del sexo regular estaba bien, pero esa era la única ventaja que le había encontrado a tener una relación estable, además de no tener que comprar artículos de aseo. Porque luego siempre estaba el tema de la ruptura, y no necesitaba nada de eso. Ya había suficiente drama en su vida con sus padres y su carrera y sus amigos que se volvían retrasados mentales en cuanto bebían.

Porque esa era otra. Álvaro era experto en sacar el tema en cuanto bebía unas copas de más, pero cuando llegaba la mañana se hacía el sueco como un profesional. Era mucho más fácil seguirle el rollo, así que nunca le había pillado por banda y le había hecho explicarle lo que había pasado aquella noche hacía ya más de un año.

-¡Venga, tú! –gritó Fernando, golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Voy, voy –dijo, cerrando el agua y buscando su toalla-. Coño, joder.

Salió de la bañera, tratando de no tropezarse con la cortina de ducha, y se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla antes de envolverse en ella. El espejo del baño, con un horroroso marco blanco de plástico, estaba totalmente empañado, pero su figura se intuía como una mancha de color contra el fondo claro de los azulejos de la pared. Puede que no fuera muy listo, pero al menos era guapo. Lo suficiente, tampoco era una maravilla de la naturaleza, pero era guapo. Y era alto y parecía que hacía algo de ejercicio, aunque no se moviera del sofá. Y era en general una buena persona, además de gracioso. Y tenía una buena tranca, aunque eso no fuera algo para ir pregonando por ahí. No era tan mal partido, después de todo. Puede que no fuera listo, pero estaba en tercero de Económicas sin casi ir a clase, pegándose panzadas a estudiar dos semanas antes de los exámenes, ayudado de litros de Red Bull. Gilipollas tampoco debía de ser. Y aún así, en su Equipo A, Torres era el guapo, Arbeloa era el cerebro de la operación, Ramos era la fuerza bruta… Y él era el puto Murdock, que lo único que hacía era decir tonterías y volar helicópteros.

Salió del baño, se puso los primeros pantalones limpios que encontró y cogió la bolsa con la ropa para lavar.

-Ya estoy.

-Gracias a Dios.

-¿Relájate, eh?

Cogieron el Metro hasta Príncipe Pío y esperaron a que pasara el primer tren a Fuenlabrada. Fernando, Sergio y Álvaro tenían ese aspecto lamentable de acabar de llegar de fiesta, apestando a humo y a alcohol, sudando vodka puro cuando a su alrededor todo el mundo tenía una vida respetable. La gente iba al trabajo o a lo que fuera que hacía las personas de provecho los sábados a mediodía, y ellos aún ni se habían quitado las legañas.

-¿Nando?

Torres se dio la vuelta para ver quién le llamaba, mientras Sergio resoplaba.

-Odia que le llamen así, no es por nada –masculló.

-¡Ey! –exclamó, sorprendido-. ¿Qué tal?

Resultó ser una chica con el pelo teñido de un extraño tono rojizo y con un vestido muy corto, que llevaba unos zapatos planos y los tacones en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella, obviamente encantada de haberle encontrado.

-Ya ves, volviendo a casa.

-¿Anoche salisteis por Madrid?

-Sí. Se alargó un poco la cosa.

-Ya, para nosotras también –replicó, riendo como si fuera la cosa más cómica del mundo.

Llegó el tren, y ella arrastró a sus amigas a unos asientos cerca del grupo de chicos para poder seguir hablando con Fernando. Siguió la conversación tonta con las típicas preguntas y las típicas anécdotas de la noche anterior. Los otros tres se mantuvieron en silencio, sin tener realmente gran cosa que aportar. Sin tener tampoco interés en hacerlo. El camino hasta Fuenlabrada se hizo eterno.

-Venga, sí, nos vemos el lunes –se despidió Torres, mientras ellas tomaban la dirección contraria al salir de la estación.

-¿Y esa tía? –preguntó Sergio en cuanto se hubieron marchado.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada, que no me suena.

-Es del curro. Trabaja de cajera.

-Ah. ¿Con esta también te has enrollado, o qué?

-No, ¿por?

-No sé, lo parecía –contestó, tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-¿No puedo hablar con una tía sin habérmela trincado?

-No he dicho eso. Sólo preguntaba. Cuesta llevar la cuenta.

-No sabía que la llevaras.

-No la llevo, pero…

-Joder -les interrumpió Arbeloa-... Ya vale, ¿eh?

-Bueno, me voy, a ver si me da tiempo a echarme una siesta –dijo Torres.

-Vendréis esta noche, ¿no? –preguntó Sergio.

-¿A dónde?

-Hoy pincho donde siempre, desde las 11.

-No sé –contestó, mirando a Albiol-. ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche?

-Depende de cómo estén las cosas en casa.

-Bueno, yo voy –les dijo Fernando-. Pegadme un toque si os apuntáis.

-Venga, Niño, ya hablamos ¡Suerte esta tarde! –se despidió de él según entraba a su portal-. ¿Vosotros qué hacéis?

-Yo me tengo que pillar el bus para ir a casa. Tío, acompáñame –le pidió a Álvaro.

Él resopló, calibrando sus opciones.

-Me da toda la pereza.

-No seas mierdas.

-Luego me toca volver solo.

-Te acompaño de vuelta.

-Y te acoplas en mi casa toda la tarde.

-Pues que te den, no me acompañes –cedió con mala leche, amenazando con sacar su iPod del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-Pero si sabes que te iba a acompañar de todas maneras, gilipollas.

-Entonces… Agh -gruñó.

-Sois peor que un matrimonio –les echó en cara Sergio, riendo.

-Un matrimonio viejuno, de esos que ya no folla –admitió Raúl, ante la mirada asesina de Arbeloa-. Venga, cuenta con nosotros esta noche.

Se despidieron de él y cogieron el autobús que llegaba hasta la colonia en la que vivían los padres de Albiol. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por casa, porque la relación con sus padres no era la mejor. Le habían echado de Fuenla, poco más o menos, para que así dejara atrás a sus amigos, que no consideraban buenos para él. En el futuro que habían planificado para Raúl no había sitio para sus tres mejores amigos desde hacía una década. Él tenía que estudiar Económicas y conseguir trabajo en un banco y llevar la vida que sus padres habían soñado para sí mismos y no habían sido capaces de conseguir. Puede que tuvieran algo más de dinero que los padres de los otros pero, al fin y al cabo, seguían viviendo en Fuenlabrada, no en la puñetera Moraleja. Los Torres, Ramos o Arbeloa de este mundo puede que no fueran los amigos con los que soñaba un director de sucursal de Caja Madrid, pero eran los mejores que a Raúl se le podían ocurrir. Siempre estaban allí, para lo bueno y, sobre todo, para lo malo. Cuando le dejó la novia, cuando se peleaba con sus padres, cuando se murió su abuela… Ellos siempre estaban allí. Y eso le daba mil vueltas a tener amigos ganadores del Nobel o podridos de dinero o niños de papá.

El autobús paró a las afueras de la urbanización, y tuvieron que recorrer un par de manzanas de casas idénticas hasta llegar a la suya. Abrió con su llave y no le recibió nadie. Todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Mamá? ¿Alguien?

-No están.

-No jodas –replicó, sarcástico-. Mejor. Dejo esto, cojo ropa limpia y nos vamos.

Raúl entró a la cocina, con Álvaro detrás. Metió la ropa sucia en el cesto que tenían al lado de la lavadora y se dirigió hacia su cuarto en el piso de arriba, parando por el camino frente al frigorífico para coger una mandarina.

Ya en su habitación, mientras él elegía calzoncillos y camisetas que llevarse, además de alguna sudadera para cuando llegara de verdad el frío, Álvaro pasaba el rato tumbado en la cama de Raúl, jugueteando con la esquina despegada de un póster sobre su cabeza.

Era curioso cómo ya no sentía esa habitación como suya, cuando había pasado en ella toda su vida. La mayoría de los momentos importantes de se los había encontrado tumbado en esa misma cama en la que estaba el Trufas, pero ya le parecían muy lejanos. Hacía cuatro años que no pasaba dos noches seguidas en esa habitación. Ni siquiera en verano, porque siempre ponía como excusa que tenía que estudiar para septiembre con tal de no tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que sus padres. Y lo cierto era que siempre tenía exámenes que preparar, pero que lo hiciera era otra cosa. David volvía a Canarias en verano, así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba solo en el piso, a menos que convenciera a Álvaro para que se quedara a dormir. Tampoco le costaba mucho convencerle.

-¿Sudadera blanca o azul?

-¿No te puedes llevar las dos?

-No tengo sitio en el armario.

-Pues la blanca. Y date vida, que tengo hambre.

-Si vamos a ir al sitio este donde pincha Ramos, yo voy a necesitar una siesta.

-Comemos en mi casa y luego nos la echamos. Va.

-Vale, ya estoy. Espera, que les dejo una nota diciendo que he dejado ropa para lavar.

-Eres un hijo de lo más afectuoso –se burló Álvaro.

-Cállate.

No tardaron en estar de vuelta en el autobús, camino al piso de los Arbeloa en el centro de Fuenlabrada. Llegaron justo cuando empezaban a recoger la mesa, y toda la familia revoloteaba entre el comedor y la cocina llevando platos y vasos y fuentes medio llenas de comida.

-¡Raúl! –le recibió la madre, con dos sonoros besos. Los hermanos también le saludaron como a uno más.

-Hola, mamá, yo también he llegado –musitó Álvaro.

-A ti te veo todos los días. ¿Habéis comido?

-Que va.

-Pues sentaos, que ha sobrado carne para un regimiento –les ordenó, llevándoles hacia la mesa-. Luego te voy a meter todo lo demás en un tupper para que te lo lleves a Madrid, que seguro que no comes nada bueno. He hecho unas croquetas…

-¡No le des las croquetas! –refunfuñó Álvaro-. Yo quiero croquetas.

-No seas así, bicho. Ya te haré otro día.

-Le quieres más que a tus propios hijos.

-Habla por ti, Alvarito –repuso su hermano mayor-. Sólo le quiere más que a ti.

-Eso es un gran consuelo.

-Menos hablar y más comer. ¿Queréis pan?

Comieron hasta que estuvieron al borde de la implosión. La madre de Arbeloa era una gran cocinera, y en esa familia se sentía como uno más. Había pasado tanto tiempo allí que parecía su segunda casa. Casi todas las tardes después de clase, cuando merendaban viendo los dibujos antes de ayudarse con los deberes, los fines de semana de partido, que veían todos en el pequeño salón del piso, sentados en cojines en el suelo…

Arbeloa sabía que para sus padres él era casi un hijo postizo, que le tenían muchísimo cariño. Muchas veces, cuando tenían esas peleas tontas que acababan con los dos sin dirigirse la palabra en tres días, su madre era la primera que le empujaba a arreglarlo. Le recordaba todas esas cosas que le gustaban de él, todos esos momentos que habían compartido, y de repente las razones por las que habían peleado resultaban estúpidas.

-Vete a la ducha, que llevas la misma ropa con la que saliste ayer de casa, gorrino –le echó ella en cara-. ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir? –le preguntó a Raúl.

-No lo sé. Creo que íbamos a salir esta noche.

-No paráis en casa, ¿eh? Vaya panda. Álvaro, sácale la cama, ¿me has oído?

-Sí. Tú, a mi habitación –le dijo, arrastrándole con él desde la cocina, donde hablaba animadamente con su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo te alejo de ella. Si no, luego se pasa la semana diciendo lo guapo que estás y lo mucho que has crecido. Me voy a duchar. Saca la cama –dijo con desgana, cogiendo ropa limpia del armario para llevársela al baño.

Cuando salió de la ducha, diez minutos más tarde, Raúl estaba tumbado todo lo largo que era en su cama, durmiendo como un bebé. Le echó contra la pared para hacerse un sitio y no tardó en dormirse él también, oyendo de fondo la respiración suave de su amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Como todos los martes, Álvaro quedó con Raúl en Moncloa para comer. Cada año escogían una asignatura de libre elección a la que ir juntos, y ese curso había tocado Psicología de la Atracción Sexual, sólo porque sonaba útil en el mundo real, algo que no pasaba con casi ninguna de esas asignaturas.

Siempre quedaban en la esquina entre dos calles donde tenían toda una gama de restaurantes a su disposición: McDonalds, kebab, chino, pizza y bocadillos. No se podía pedir más.

Álvaro llegó un poco tarde, como siempre, y supuso que tendría que esperar a Raúl que, aunque vivía a cinco minutos andando de allí, era aún más impuntual que él. En cambio, en cuanto salió del metro le vio, charlando con alguien al lado de la parada del autobús. Al principio no sabía con quién, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí. Pero entonces ella –porque era un ella- le puso una mano en el brazo, a la altura de su inapreciable bíceps, y se rió. Albiol se revolvió ligeramente incómodo, aprovechando para colocarse la mochila sobre el hombro. Él se quedó mirando desde donde estaba, como si estuviera viendo uno de los documentales que les enseñaban en clase. _La mujer le ríe las gracias para demostrar que le considera un tipo interesante, gesticula en exceso para sacar a relucir las partes de su anatomía que él puede apreciar más, mueve el pelo para repartir las feromonas en el aire. El hombre se mantiene rígido, con las manos pegadas al cuerpo. No se siente atraído por ella._ O algo así, tampoco era como si prestara demasiada atención.

La verdad es que ella era guapa. Quizá demasiado delgada, pero tenía el pelo castaño brillante y los ojos grandes, y llevaba unos pantalones azules que hacían que sus piernas parecieran eternas.

Llegó un autobús y ella se despidió sonriendo ampliamente. Raúl volvió a colocarse los cascos de música.

-Eh, gilipollas –le dijo Álvaro, acercándose por fin hasta donde estaba él.

-Hola.

-¿Y esa con la que hablabas?

-¿Quién?

-La que acaba de marcharse en el bus –dijo, señalando la dirección en la que se había ido.

-Ah. Vamos juntos a algunas clases.

-Entonces no sé cómo te ha reconocido –se burló.

-Le suelo pedir los apuntes. ¿Te hace un kebab? Me apetece.

-Como quieras.

Se pusieron rumbo al local minúsculo e insoportablemente caluroso, que estaba a apenas un par de manzanas.

-Creo que le gustas.

-¿A quién?

-Joder, Raúl, macho. ¿Te acabas de levantar?

-Hace veinte minutos.

-A la tía esa –le aclaró.

-¿A Laura?

-Así que se llama Laura.

-Me parece que tiene novio –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mí me parece que quiere meterse en tus pantalones.

-Ya, bueno, yo no me lío con tías con novio.

-Ni con novio ni sin él.

-¿Tanto te preocupa? No quiero meterme en medio de ninguna relación, y ya está.

-Pues en medio de las mías bien que te metes.

-Joder, Álvaro. Eres muy _pesao_ -gruñó, entrando en el restaurante. Él le siguió. Había un par de personas en la cola, todos estudiantes como ellos, todos buscando la comida más abundante, barata y rápida de Madrid para volver rápido a Ciudad Universitaria a aguantar sus clases de por la tarde con ardor de estómago.

-¿Tienes suelto? –le preguntó Albiol cuando le tocó pagar.

-¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Treinta céntimos. -Él sacó su cartera y se los dio antes de pedir su comida. –Voy pillando sitio.

-Vale.

Arbeloa creía saber a qué se debía todo eso, por qué de repente era tan reacio a intentar nada con ninguna chica, aunque ellas prácticamente se le lanzaran encima. Estaba cansado de oír que no le gustaba una porque tenía el pelo demasiado corto, o la otra porque lo tenía demasiado rizado, o era demasiado bajita o tenía la nariz demasiado respingona o los ojos demasiado verdes. Alguna en el mundo tendría que gustarle. Sabía que las mujeres le seguían interesando, porque uno de los inconvenientes de estudiar Ingeniería Informática era que cada vez que el ordenador de un amigo tenía un problema, era su problema; pero una de las ventajas era que podía cotillear en el historial de Internet. Y sólo con echar un vistazo al de Raúl ya sabía más de sus inclinaciones de lo que nunca necesitaría saber. El problema era otro, y aunque él había tratado de buscarle otra explicación, no la había.

Había pasado hacía algo más de un año, el verano anterior. Estaban en Camas, el pueblo de Sergio, en Sevilla. Acababan de volver de las fiestas de algún pueblo vecino, y habían bebido más cerveza de la que nadie consideraría recomendable. Eran al menos las seis de la mañana cuando entraron en la casa vacía que les habían dejado sus tíos para pasar allí la semana de vacaciones que ya estaba tocando a su fin. 

En el sorteo de habitaciones habían tenido suerte, porque les había tocado la principal. Eso significaba que tenían que compartir una cama de matrimonio, pero no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Además, con el calor que hacía ni siquiera necesitaron cubrirse con la sábana, así que lo único que compartían era metro y medio de colchón. Fer y Sergio estaban en la otra habitación, con dos camas minúsculas en las que apenas entraban y una ventana por la que no era capaz de correr ninguna brisa.

Entraron a trompicones en el cuarto, tropezándose con sus propios pies. Oían a los otros dos susurrando entre risas, como si tuvieran miedo de despertar a alguien –aunque no había nadie más en la casa- pero no fueran capaces de controlar las carcajadas que les asaltaban a cada momento.

Raúl se había tumbado en la cama, con los pies colgando por el borde, como si no pudiera soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo. Se quitó las zapatillas ayudándose del otro pie y se desabrochó torpemente las bermudas negras, levantando la cadera para deslizar los pantalones por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Los huesos de su cadera sobresalían por encima de la goma de los boxers de dibujos. Su camiseta estaba ligeramente levantada, lo suficiente para que se intuyera su ombligo.

-No quiero volver a Madrid –dijo, cruzando los brazos bajo la cabeza y vocalizando aún menos de lo normal.

-Ya. Yo tampoco –contestó él tumbándose a su lado, aún vestido-. Pero a la vez quiero volver, ¿sabes?

Raúl se giró para mirarle, con los ojos entrecerrados, ya casi dormido.

-Sí. Como que quiero estar como aquí, pero allí.

-Eso.

-Totalmente.

Álvaro sonrió. A veces sentía que Albiol era el único que hablaba su idioma. Parecía un poco lento, un poco tonto, pero simplemente… era un tipo raro. Su cabeza funcionaba de una manera distinta a la de los demás. Puede que no recordara que las ballenas eran mamíferos, o que en un primer momento no distinguiera Austria y Australia, pero él tenía otro tipo de inteligencia. Entendía a las personas. Siempre le hacía reír cuando lo necesitaba, sabía cuándo darle un abrazo y cuándo una colleja para que despertara.

Parecía tonto porque era muy bueno, muy confiado, muy dulce. Porque nunca se tomaba nada demasiado en serio ni se enfadaba con facilidad.

Raúl era su mejor amigo, su hermano, la primera persona a la que le contó que había perdido la virginidad, con la que compartió el primer cigarro y la primera –y última- pastilla de éxtasis. Había sido quien había estado ahí para él durante todo el instituto, y quien había luchado por que no se distanciaran cuando éste terminó. No recordaba ni un solo momento importante de su vida en el que Raúl no hubiera tomado parte.

Y Álvaro estuvo a punto de joderlo todo esa noche.

No fue consciente de ello cuando algo punzante y sordo en su estómago le empujó hacia él con la boca entreabierta hasta que sus labios se rozaron, y la punta de su lengua asomó tímidamente para acariciarle. Ni siquiera cuando él, sorprendido, fue incapaz de reaccionar. Desde luego no reparó en su error cuando él le devolvió al fin el beso, perezosamente, casi como si no tuviera fuerzas para evitarlo. Abrió su boca para él y dejó que Álvaro le devorara con un beso lento y febril. 

Ni siquiera entonces supo lo que podía significar eso, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aún con sus labios rozando los de Raúl, respirando el mismo aire que él durante un momento larguísimo, y dijo:

-Qué calor hace.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido al momento, con las manos bajo la almohada y una extraña sensación de calma en el pecho.

Sólo a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó ocupando todo el espacio en la cama que compartían, y le vio a él acurrucado en la el borde como siempre, recordó lo que había pasado. “Actúa como si hubieras estado tan borracho que ni siquiera sepas de qué habla”, pensaba. “Ríete, finge que lo ha soñado. Y si no cuela, échale a él la culpa”. Pero cuando el Chori se despertó no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. No dijo ni una sola palabra sobre nada. Fernando y Ramos se levantaron como siempre, bromeando y convirtiendo el desayuno en una juerga.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? –preguntaron tras la enésima pulla que habían ignorado. 

Álvaro miró a Raúl, que no se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo.

-Nada. Hemos dormido mal –contestó a media voz-. Hace demasiado calor. Menos mal que hoy volvemos a Madrid.

Volvieron esa misma tarde. Arbeloa condujo casi todo el camino, y Raúl se lo pasó haciéndose el dormido en el asiento de atrás, mientras los otros dos seguían a lo suyo, totalmente ajenos a lo que les pasaba.

Él nunca se había atrevido a contárselo a nadie, y ni siquiera hablaron nunca del tema. Con el tiempo la incomodidad se fue diluyendo hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. O casi. Siempre que se emborrachaba le volvía a la mente esa noche, como si el alcohol le ayudara a recordar. No podía evitar pensar que Albiol lo había malinterpretado todo. Que su comportamiento de los últimos meses se debía a aquél error en Sevilla.

-Oye… -dijo cuando llegó a la mesa en la que Raúl ya estaba sentado. Colocó la bandeja frente a él y ocupó su incómoda silla-. Estaba pensando una cosa.

-A ver.

-Tienes que comprometerte a escucharme hasta el final. A no interrumpirme.

-Suena a que vas a decir alguna gilipollez –apuntó Raúl.

-Es probable.

-Entonces hazte un favor y cállate –le sugirió, cogiendo un trozo de pollo que se había caído del pan de pita.

-En algún momento tendré que decirlo, así que lo hago ya y nos lo quitamos de en medio.

-Joder –masculló.

-A ver… -empezó a decir-. ¿Tú estás… como –carraspeó, sin saber exactamente cómo quería decirlo. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida-… enamorado de mí, puede ser?

Raúl se atragantó con el enorme bocado que acababa de pegarle al kebab.

-¿Pfe? –exclamó, con la boca llena, escupiendo trozos de lechuga-. ¿Tfu eref fonto?

-Te has manchado la nariz de salsa.

Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano y le hizo un gesto para que le diera un segundo, hasta que fuera capaz de tragar.

-¿Tú eres tonto? –repitió, dando un trago a su Coca-Cola.

-No pasa nada. Quiero decir que eso no tiene por qué afectar a…

-¿Qué cojones te has fumado?

-Son cosas que pasan, ¿no? –Enarcó las cejas. -Quiero decir… No sé. Supongo.

-A ver, Trufas. No. No estoy enamorado de ti –le espetó-. Ahora mismo ni siquiera me caes bien.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque no paras de sabotear mis rollos, y tú no…

-Estoy seguro –le interrumpió.

-Es sólo que desde esa noche…

Raúl soltó una carcajada. 

-Eres acojonante.

-Fue un momento confuso…

-¿Confuso? –se rió-. Tú me besaste a mí. Tú –aulló, señalándole-. A mí –y se señaló el pecho-. ¿Lo pillas?

-No hace falta que se entere todo el mundo –musitó, encogiéndose.

-Es tan sencillo que hasta yo lo entiendo, macho. Tú me besaste a mí –repitió, por si no había quedado suficientemente claro. 

-Eso lo sé.

-Hostia, ¿sí? –ironizó-. Porque lo dices como si yo me hubiera lanzado a chupártela, o algo.

-Vale, fue culpa mía.

-Gracias.

-Pero a lo mejor tú lo entendiste mal.

-A lo mejor. ¿Tú estabas tratando de hacerme el boca a boca, o cómo va el tema? –preguntó con mordacidad.

-No… No sé.

-A ti se te va la olla y el problema es mío.

-No he dicho que sea tuyo, pero a lo mejor hiciste de eso algo que no era. No sé, es que parece que…

-Ni parece ni hostias –volvió a cortarle.

-Yo sólo pensé que, yo qué sé, te molaba. –Se encogió de hombros. -O algo.

-Mira, tú serías la última persona por la que me pillaría. –Empezó a contar todas sus virtudes con los dedos. -Eres un pesado, roncas, nunca me dejas ganar a la Play, te gustan las Ruffles York’eso. Eres todo lo que odio… junto en una sola persona –resumió-. Y eres feo.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.

-Es que de verdad que pareces tonto.

-Ya –contestó. Dio el primer bocado a su kebab y aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. No había ni una sola mesa que no estuviera pendiente de su conversación. Se habían convertido en la telenovela de la hora de la comida. 

No había sido esa su idea cuando había decidido sacar el tema. La verdad es que ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de lo que quería sacar de la conversación. En el fondo esperaba que Albiol le dijera que sí, que estaba enamorado de él, para así al menos poder dejar de comerse la cabeza. Si no lo estaba no tenía sentido que fuera tan celoso cuando él ligaba, o que se negara a hacer caso a nadie.

-Joder. Es que como pasas de las tías…

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

-Es que te juro que no lo entiendo, macho.

-A lo mejor sólo estoy esperando a la persona perfecta, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\--

No había una verdadera razón para aceptar el trabajo, o para dejar de hacerlo. Podía presentar una serie de excusas poco creíbles y poner pies en polvorosa, o coger el trabajo y seguir adelante porque el dinero le vendría de perlas. O, como había hecho, firmar el contrato que Carlos le había tendido y no pensar demasiado en ello. Algo que realmente no le estaba costando mucho; y si no hubiera sido porque ese martes tenía que acercarse hasta el ático de su profesor ni siquiera habría reparado en su nuevo cometido. Había sido la agenda de su móvil la que le había recordado la cita que tenía con él, mientras comía en la cafetería de la facultad. 

**“Marchena, 17:00”**

El texto había parpadeo un par de veces. David había mirado el mensaje durante un par de segundos y había vuelto a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Siguió comiendo con sus compañeros, y tuvo tiempo de pasarse una hora por la biblioteca antes de coger su bicicleta y poner rumbo hacia Malasaña, dónde Carlos tenía su casa. 

Poco antes de llegar a Juan de Austria, la cadena de la bici decidió que había aguantado demasiado tiempo sin suponerle un problema y se salió, lo que consiguió no sólo que tuviera que frenarse en seco cerca de la estación de metro de Quevedo, sino que también hizo que su buen humor desapareciese por completo. Intentó sin mucho acierto arreglar el problema con las coronas, que llevaban un tiempo dándole problemas. Tampoco funcionó ponerse a tensar la cadena, por lo que tuvo que caminar llevando la bici a un lado. 

Más tarde de lo que había esperado, y suponiendo que llegaba diez minutos tarde, se detuvo frente al portal del edificio de Carlos, sacó de su mochila la cadena y el candado y se dispuso a anudarla en el poste que había enfrente.

\-- 

David se despidió de la señora Blanco y se metió en la trastienda. 

-Deja de comer uvas, cabrón, que te veo –regañó a Gerard que le esperaba apoyado en las estanterías del fondo. 

-Hostia, ¿de qué me sirve tener un amigo con una tienda si no puedo gorronearle? 

-Esta tienda está poniendo los fondos para el puto taller, mamón. Así que deja de restarle beneficios –replicó rebuscando en una caja de metal. 

-Han sido tres míseras uvas. –Piqué salió tras de él, que había vuelto al mostrador. -No voy a causar un desajuste monetario, o una crisis mundial. 

-Podrías… -murmuró abriendo la caja registradora para meter el cambio que había cogido del almacén. 

-Tío, en serio a ver si terminas los exámenes, rebajas la tensión o follas un poco. Porque tanto mal humor no puede ser sano. –Dejó a su amigo al otro lado, apoyando los codos en el mostrador de espaldas a la puerta. 

-¿Cómo es que terminas relacionándolo todo con el sexo? Porque eso, colega, sí que no puede ser sano. 

-El sexo es vida. Mi vida. ¿Por qué no hablar de él? –preguntó con media sonrisa. 

-Nadie te dice que dejes de hablar de él, sólo que podrías dejar de mencionarlo en cada puta frase que dices. 

-Tampoco es para tanto, lo que pasa es que como tú practicas poco, parece que es más. ¿Qué coño miras? –Gerard volteó la cabeza para saber lo que había provocado que David estuviera a punto de provocarse un tirón en el cuello. 

-Nada –murmuró quitándose el delantal verde con el que atendía sus clientes-. Espérame aquí. 

David salió de la tienda, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca. Lo cierto es que hacía un par de minutos que no le estaba prestando atención. Frente al establecimiento de sus padres un joven que reconoció al instante intentaba asegurar su bicicleta. 

-Puedo echarle un ojo si quieres.

Silva se volteó para encontrarse con esa media sonrisa que pensaba que no iba a volver a ver, y en la que casi no había pensado en esos tres días. 

-No gracias, con esto –dijo levantando la pesada cadena de seguridad- será más que suficiente. 

-Me refería a esto –Villa se acercó a él, agachándose para observar el desajuste en su bici. 

-La llevaré al taller después, gracias –musitó separándose ligeramente. 

-Van a cobrarte cincuenta euros y yo podría hacerlo gratis –replicó, poniéndose en pie. 

David le miró escéptico. Sabía que en el taller le cobrarían una buena suma por muy pequeño que fuese el arreglo que tuvieran que hacerle, y a él no le sobraba el dinero. 

-Soy un manitas, tranquilo –explicó Villa-. Te prometo que estará en perfectas condiciones cuando bajes.

David no estaba demasiado convencido, y mantenía el candado en la mano. 

-Si la terminas de joder… 

-Que no, que soy muy bueno en esto. –Sonrió ampliamente. 

-En una hora más o menos habré terminado. 

-Perfecto, estará para entonces. 

Silva recogió la cadena y la guardó de nuevo en su mochila, se despidió y puso rumbo a casa de Carlos. Villa tomó la bicicleta y la condujo hasta la tienda. 

-¡Aguanta la puerta, cojones! –le gritó a Gerard, quien enseguida acudió en su ayuda. 

-¿Quién era ese? 

-Nadie –musitó metiéndose en la trastienda-. Necesito tres en uno, toma, vete a la ferretería de la calle Garcilaso. 

-Para no ser nadie, te tomas muchas molestias, ¿no? ¿O vas a cobrarle? –bromeó. 

-¡Que vayas a por el puto tres en uno! –espetó nervioso. 

-En carnes podrías cobrarle, a ver si te quita la mala hostia. 

Villa le miró de malas formas y se dio la vuelta buscando la caja de herramientas que tenía por allí. Gerard no esperó respuesta y salió en busca de lo que le había encomendado. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, suspiró algo más tranquilo. Lo cierto es que había esperado encontrarse con David otra vez pero no tan pronto, aunque si el destino había decidido que volvieran a verse, ¿quién era él para quejarse? 

Cogió el cartel de _Vuelvo enseguida_ y lo pegó en la puerta. Necesitaba tiempo para dejar la bici puesta a punto. No iba a negarlo, quería impresionarle, y si conseguía algo a cambio no iba a ser desagradecido.

\--

Carlos levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía delante, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y observó a su amigo espatarrado en el sofá. Xabi había llegado hacía casi un par de horas directamente desde la facultad, había traído algo de comida india y después se había aposentado en su salón. La verdad es que no había dicho mucha cosa, y él intuía que algo le pasaba a su amigo, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no hablaría hasta que se sintiese cómodo, o hasta que Carlos le obligase a base de amenazas. 

Aquella tarde parecía que Marchena iba a tener que esforzarse al máximo. 

-Necesitas un ajedrez –dijo Xabi de pronto. 

-¿Para qué? No sé jugar. 

-Para aprender. Para que podamos jugar. 

-Tú tampoco sabes –espetó. 

-Ya, pero somos dos profesores de universidad, la gente debe pensar que hacemos esta cosa cuando te visito, o que tenemos pequeñas disertaciones sobre historia o medicina. Puede, incluso, que piensen que discutimos sobre política. 

-¿Qué más da lo que piense la gente? –Preguntó- un momento, ¿qué gente? No es como si mucha gente supiese que vienes aquí. A gorronear –aclaró. 

-He traído la comida –se excusó- Sólo te he robado un par de tazas de café. 

-Y valiosas horas de mi vida, no es fácil trabajar contigo cambiando de canal cada quince segundos. 

-Es que, amigo, tienes una mierda de canales. 

-No es como si usase mucho la caja tonta. –Carlos se puso en pie y se acercó al sofá, sentándose en el reposabrazos-. ¿Vas a contármelo o voy a tener que ver como no haces nada en todo el día? 

-¿Contar? –Xabi se removió incomodo, señal inequívoca de que había dado en el clavo. -No tengo nada que decirte, he venido a ver a mi amigo. Eres un desagradecido –se quejó. 

-No lo sería si vinieras a visitarme como única razón. Pero por favor, Xabi, ¿cuánto hace qué nos conocemos? 

-Demasiado, por la forma que tienes de tratarme. La confianza empieza a dar asco –replicó molesto, poniéndose en pie. 

-¡Joder, Xabier! –protestó agarrándole del antebrazo-. Siéntate, y dime de una puñetera vez qué cojones te pasa. 

Xabi le observó de reojo, suspiró airadamente y volvió a tomar asiento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Vale, no estaba bien, y puede que necesitase hablar cuando había decidido ir a visitar a su amigo, pero al llegar las fuerzas se habían evaporado, y sólo quería pasar la tarde allí e intentar que al llegar a casa los recuerdos no supusieran un golpe demasiado grande. 

-No es nada –musitó-. Nada importante –matizó-. Me he levantado algo nostálgico, nada más. 

Carlos le observó detenidamente. Parecía decir la verdad, pero con su amigo no podía tenerlas todas consigo. Era demasiado cabezota cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos, o de contarle a alguien un problema. No es que el fuese muy distinto, pero al menos él sabía pedir ayuda. Lo único que Xabi hacía era encerrarse más en sí mismo. Eso sí, sin dejar de parecer, a los ojos de los demás, el perfecto caballero. 

El timbre de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Parece que David se ha adelantado –le informó. 

-Cierto, hoy era su primer día. 

Marchena asintió y se encaminó hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta. 

-¡Oh, hola! –exclamó sorprendido. 

-Hola. Te he traído esto –Juan sonrió ampliamente mostrando un plato envuelto en papel de aluminio. 

-Mmmm, gracias. 

-Son frisuelos, los ha hecho mi tía –se explicó-. Ha hecho tantos que me ha dicho que te los subiera. 

-Tu tía me consiente demasiado. Pero pasa –le dijo, haciéndose a un lado-. Hay café recién hecho, seguro que te puedes tomar uno y acompañarnos. 

-Oh, ¿no estás sólo? –preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado obvio. 

-No, éste –señaló a Xabi que permanecía atento a la conversación- es uno de los amigos más pesados que puedas echarte a la cara. Xabi, él es Juanín. 

-Juan –dijo de repente. 

-Vaya, olvido con facilidad que no te gusta demasiado. –Carlos le sonrió ligeramente. -Voy a poner un poco de leche a calentar para ti –le indicó al recién llegado-. ¿Sólo para ti? 

Xabi asintió viendo como su amigo dejaba el plato sobre la mesilla a los pies del sofá, y se iba rumbo a la cocina. Juan se quedó quieto, sin decir una sola palabra mientras que él le observaba. Si no recordaba mal, este era el jovencito del que alguna vez Carlos le había hablado. Recién llegado de Asturias para estudiar Bellas Artes, primo de David, ese espécimen al que Marchena había ayudado con sus estudios. No es que se parecieran mucho físicamente, y por la manera de comportarse no parecía que lo hicieran de ninguna otra manera. 

-¿Qué tal te estás habituando a la ciudad? –preguntó al fin. 

-Bien –respondió sorprendido. 

-Oh, Carlos me dijo que llegaste a principios de verano. 

-Sí, sí… quería conocer Madrid antes de empezar las clases. 

-¿Y cómo van? 

-Bien, me gusta mucho –explicó. 

-¿Siempre has querido estudiar Bellas Artes? 

-Bueno, supongo… siempre he dibujado. No recuerdo hacer otra cosa. 

-Pues aquí está. 

Carlos apareció cargado con una bandeja y tres tazas de humeante café en ella. Xabi observó la rapidez con la que Juan se había vuelto para mirarle, la cálida sonrisa con la que recibió la taza de sus manos, y el brillo de sus ojos cuando creía que nadie estaba mirándole, con la vista fija en Carlos. Xabi sonrió de medio lado, mientras aceptaba el café que su amigo le tendía. 

-¿Qué tal las clases? –le preguntó Marchena a Juan cuando se sentó frente a él. 

-Interesantes, parece que voy a aprender más de lo que esperaba –comentó. 

-¿Y cual es tu especialidad? –preguntó Xabi. 

-Retratos, pintura realista –especificó. 

-¡Oh! –Miró fijamente a su amigo, que enseguida se percató que tramaba algo. -¿Sabes? Hace no mucho Carlos me comentó que le gustaría tener un retrato para poner aquí en el salón. 

-Eso no es… 

-Vamos, no sea modesto –le interrumpió-. Creo que por una vez puedes vanagloriarte de tu buen aspecto y aprovechar ahora que estás en la plenitud de tu vida. 

-¿Perdona? 

-Y ¿qué dices, Juan? ¿Pintarías a Carlos? 

Mata, que mantenía la taza entre las manos cerca de sus labios, la bajo lentamente hasta dejarla sobre la mesa. Dejó que su mirada viajara a Carlos y se detuviera en su rostro. ¡Claro que lo haría! Se moría de ganas por hacerlo, por hacer cualquier cosa que supusiera pasar más tiempo junto a él. Observándole, escuchándole, _sintiéndole_. Había pasado todo el verano inventando cualquier excusa para subir al ático, arrastrando las cajas de sus pedidos hasta la cocina, colocando los productos en la despensa cuando Carlos olvidaba hacerlo. 

-Quizás no sea demasiado bueno… 

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó Xabi-. Estoy seguro de que tu trabajo será espectacular. 

-Xabi, por muy buena que sea tu intención, no puedo permitirme posar para un retrato. Requiere tiempo del que no dispongo. 

Juan frunció los labios. Estaba seguro de que Carlos no iba a aceptar, pero por un momento se había hecho ilusiones. 

-Que te pinte mientras trabajas. 

-¿No era un retrato? 

-Bueno, no eres de las personas a las que les gusta mirarse a todas horas al espejo, así que un retrato no pegaría con tu forma de ser. Pero un cuadro que mostrase tu vida diaria. ¿Podrías hacerlo? 

-Claro. Además no molestaría y… bueno me serviría para practicar. Podría incluso presentarlo a alguna clase, si tú quieres claro –explicó rápidamente. 

-¡Qué más quieres! Conseguirás un bonito cuadro para este desastre que llamas salón y ayudarás al muchacho con sus clases. 

-Pero… 

-Si te encanta ayudar a los chicos con las clases. 

Carlos dio un trago largo a su café, sólo y frío. No tenía ni idea que extraña maquinación había llevado a Xabi a semejante excitación por conseguir que Juan pintase un cuadro, un cuadro de él corrigiendo exámenes, o escribiendo en su Olivetti. Pero al menos esa cara de desesperación que había mostrado cuando había bajado sus defensas solo unos minutos antes había desaparecido. 

-Será aburrido, no hago otra cosa que leer y hacer correcciones a los trabajos de mis alumnos. 

-No importa, quiero decir, necesito tranquilidad y tiempo para pintar. 

-¡Perfecto! –Xabi se levantó-. Yo tengo que irme ya, pero os dejo ultimando los detalles. 

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –comentó Carlos mirándole fijamente. 

-Ya, ya… otro día –se disculpó-. Un placer, Juan. 

Cogió el abrigo que había dejado sobre una de las butacas cercanas al ventanal y su portafolios. Justo en ese momento, el interfono timbró. 

-Ese debe de ser David –Carlos se levantó raudo y salió para abrirle. 

-Es uno de sus alumnos –le explicó Xabi a Juan-. Va a trabajar para él, me hace un favor. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y necesitaba el dinero. 

-Ah… 

-Bueno, pues espero ver pronto los resultados de vuestro trabajo. 

Xabi sonrió ampliamente. Oh, vaya si lo esperaba.

\--

David empezaba a exasperarse. No iba a ser posible hacer todo ese trabajo en tan poco tiempo. No tendría que haber aceptado. Ahora tendría que estar en la biblioteca adelantando horas de estudio y no en aquel salón intentando poner orden en el caos que eran los archivos de Carlos. Además de desesperarse cada poco tiempo al pensar que ese era el último informe que tenía que guardar, por fecha y orden alfabético, estaba el hecho de que el caos que se extendía a su alrededor no parecía tener fin. Cuando Carlos le dijo que su primera tarea sería ordenar unos documentos no pensó que estos se remontarían diez años atrás, y que no había ni una forma lógica para estar guardados en esas cajas. Así que no hacía más que mirar el reloj anhelando que la hora que había prometido estar allí terminase y pudiese bajar a recoger su bici. Porque temía que ese _manitas_ de tres al cuarto acabara por estropear su medio de transporte. 

 

-¡Me estáis poniendo nervioso! –exclamó Carlos poniéndose en pie-. Trabajo en silencio, me gusta la tranquilidad y con vosotros dos –les señaló a él y a Juan que se había quedado para encontrar la luz perfecta para su cuadro- dando vueltas y moviendo cosas no puedo. ¡No puedo! –gruñó.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Juan.

-¿Cómo voy a ordenar nada si no puedo moverme? –replicó David. 

Juan le miró atónito. Estaba claro que ambos tenían que moverse para realizar las actividades por las que estaban ahí, pero al menos él conocía a Carlos lo suficiente como para saber que no era nada bueno contraatacar en un momento así.

-No sé, pero te pagan para que me ayudes. Y, créeme, no ayudas nada con todo ese ruido y esos bufidos que sueltas cada dos segundos. 

-Si al menos hubiera un orden, por enrevesado que fuese, lo encontraría. Pero es que está todo apilado, sin ton ni son. Tengo que empezar de cero, con todo.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo sin montar todo ese escándalo?

-No –protestó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pues así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. –Carlos se pasó la mano por la cabeza-. Quizás no fuese buena idea, quizás debo seguir con mi antiguo sistema. 

-¿Cuál? ¿El de dejarlo todo por cualquier parte? –David tomó su mochila del suelo-. Sé que necesitas silencio para trabajar, porque yo lo necesito para estudiar, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que buscar papeles, colocarlos y andar de un lado para otro. Pero si eso no puede ser, entonces sí, quizás tengas razón, y esto no fue una buena idea. 

Juan les miró a ambos. Carlos fruncía el ceño disgustado y David hacía otro tanto de lo mismo. Tenía claro que Marchena necesitaba ayuda con el orden, y por lo que Xabi había dicho ese chico necesitaba el dinero. Alguna manera de solucionarlo tenía que haber.

-¿Tienes que estar aquí mientras él trabaja? –preguntó Mata de repente.

-¿Qué? –Carlos salió del trance al que había llegado intentando dilucidar si podría soportar a David haciendo esos molestos ruidos.

-Bueno, sí va a empezar a ordenar desde cero, y te dará un sistema nuevo, no creo que tengas muchas indicaciones que darle ¿no?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no viene cuando tú no estés en casa? ¿Podrías hacerlo? –le preguntó a David.

-Sí, claro… supongo que sí. 

-¿Y no supondrá un problema con tus clases? –le preguntó Carlos.

-No, no para nada. Tengo algunas horas libres las mañanas de los miércoles.

-Y tú tienes clases todo el día en la facultad –Mata se puso entonces rojo como un tomate-. Esto, creo… 

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Lo cierto es que podría funcionar –Carlos caminó hasta David y puso una mano en su hombro-. Creo que trabajaremos mejor por separado.

-Probablemente –sonrió-. Gracias –le dijo a Juan.

-Oh, nada… 

-Entonces, volveré mañana y me dedicaré a ordenar todo esto, en un bullicioso movimiento de hojas, además podré gritar y acordarme de tu familia cuando me desespere.

-Tienes mi permiso. Dejaré las llaves en la tienda de abajo, pregunta por David. ¿Le recuerdas? Le conociste la primera vez que viniste.

-Oh, sí. Ya, él –murmuró. Entonces su teléfono sonó-. ¿Sí? –preguntó tras descolgar-. Estoy en el trabajo, sí… sí Raúl, te lo conté ayer… escucha, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ahora?... ¿pasa algo? Entonces, ¿no puedes esperar a que llegue a casa? Vale, vale… ven a buscarme anda. 

Mientras le daba la dirección, Carlos y él salieron hacia la entrada. 

-Gracias, y lamento que el primer día haya sido tan desastre.

-No es como empieza, sino como acaba.

Tras despedirse de su nuevo ayudante, Carlos volvió al salón donde Juan continuaba de pie. 

-Supongo que entonces el cuadro tendrá que anularse. Necesito al modelo. No podría trabajar si tu no estuvieras.

-Bueno, tú no te moverás mucho, ¿no?

-No, sólo necesito encontrar un lugar con buena luz, y plantaré mi taburete y el caballete. Puedo pasarme horas sin moverme –le explicó feliz de que su oportunidad no se desvaneciese.

-Bien, entonces, encuentra esa dichosa luz antes de que me vuelva a poner con mis cosas. 

-Claro.

-Y empezaremos el fin de semana, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, sí. Estupendo. 

Carlos salió rumbo a su habitación dejando a Juan de nuevo en completa soledad pero exultante. Iba a trabajar con Carlos como modelo, iba a hacer un cuadro realmente bueno. Pero sobre todo iba a poder observarle sin temor a saberse descubierto.

\--

Mel se encontró la tienda cerrada cuando volvía de encargar la fruta en el mercado que irían a recoger a la mañana siguiente. Y aquello le gustó poco, pero cuando descubrió el por qué le gustó aún menos. Así que David y él habían tenido una de sus grandes broncas, de esas que oían en toda la calle, porque a gritos y a cabezones nadie ganaba a la familia Villa. 

-Esta tienda es la que te da de comer –le recordó a su hijo.

-Me lo llevas diciendo toda la vida, papá. No es como si fuese algo nuevo. 

-Es que parece que no te das cuenta, con los tiempos que corren y tú siempre con estas tonterías. Tienes un trabajo, tienes una manera de ganarte la vida. Deja de perder el tiempo y dedícate a lo que de verdad merece la pena.

-¡Hostia, papá! –gritó-. No empecemos con lo de siempre ¿eh?

-Empezaré con lo que me dé la gana, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo mejor para mí no es pudrirme detrás de un mostrador.

-Igual preferirías que nos hubiésemos quedado en Tuilla, allí hubieras acabado con los pulmones negros de hulla.

-Joder, papá –protestó.

-Quizás deberíais esperar a llegar a casa para discutir, la gente empieza a pararse delante de la tienda –terció Gerard.

-Tú calla, cojones –se quejó David- Y saca la puta bici, a ver si va a bajar a por ella y no la tiene lista.

Piqué, que sabía que lo que una discusión de los Villa podía llegar a durar, no dudó en obedecer a su amigo, coger las cosas y esperar a que el dueño de la bici bajase a por ella. Apoyado en el SEAT León de David con la bici a un lado, Gerard aún podía oír las voces, algo más moderadas, de su amigo y su padre. No era la primera vez que los veía discutir por esa misma razón, Mel quería que su hijo fuese ingeniero y para eso habían emigrado desde Asturias, para conseguir algo más de dinero y ver como su hijo prosperaba. Pero David no había estado demasiado centrado en sus estudios cuando era un adolescente y los había abandonado con apenas diecisiete años. Así que casi diez años después se encontraba trabajando en una tienda de ultramarinos que competía a duras penas con los supermercados, y las tiendas abiertas casi las veinticuatro horas de dueños asiáticos. 

Ellos se habían conocido hacía ya unos años, cuando Gerard hacía las prácticas en el taller de Pep y David había llevado allí la furgoneta de su padre. Habían hecho buenas migas enseguida pese a los casi cuatro años que les separaban. Fue él quien, tras ver la destreza de Villa con los coches y con cualquier trabajo manual, le había animado a meterse en el grado de mecánica que él mismo había hecho, con la idea de en un futuro no muy lejano montar un taller juntos. Y bueno, poco a poco y con la ayuda del vecino profesor de la universidad, David lo estaba consiguiendo. No le quedaba mucho para terminar. Un título del que sus padres pudieran sentirse orgullos. Un nuevo futuro.

Pero su padre no estaba muy por la labor. Había visto a David fracasar con sus estudios una vez, y parecía no estar dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad. Prefería la seguridad que el negocio familiar podía darles. 

Y ahí era cuando ambos estallaban.

-¿Qué haces con mi bicicleta? 

Parado frente a él, y con cara de pocos amigos estaba el chico al que él sólo había visto de refilón mientras su amigo había salido a su rescate.

-Hola, Gerard –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Qué haces con mi bici? –volvió a preguntar. 

-Esperar a que bajarás, y tú ¿te llamas?

-No creo que te importe –respondió mientras se agachaba a mirar el estado de la cadena y las coronas-. La ha arreglado –murmuró.

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? Es bueno.

-Pero… las coronas, estaban dobladas hacia dentro y…

-Bueno, ya que estaba, no ha podido pararse. Es muy eficaz, le gusta hacer las cosas bien. 

-Ya –David abrió la mochila y buscó su cartera, sacó veinte euros y se los tendió-. Dáselos y dale las gracias.

-No creo que los acepte. Además, ¿por qué no esperas y se las das tú?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vamos, serán cinco minutos. Espera aquí. 

Si Villa había hecho aquello, debería tener una buena razón. Y conociendo a su amigo, y sobre todo sus gustos, estaba más que seguro de cual era. 

-¡Hey, David! –gritó desde la puerta.

-¡Que te esperes fuera, coño!

-El chico de la bici está esperando para darte las gracias. –David asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas que separaban la trastienda del resto.

-¿Sí?

Gerard asintió y volvió a salir fuera.

-Ahora viene. 

-David –dijo Silva.

-Sí, ese mismo.

-No, que me llamó David –dijo tendiéndole la mano. 

-Coño, mira que es casualidad –Gerard la apretó con fuerza, manteniéndola así más de lo necesario, escrutándolo con sus ojos azules, haciendo que Silva se sintiera turbado y tuviera que apartar la mirada y, tras soltarse, dar un paso atrás. Le encantaba hacer esas cosas, sabía el poder que ejercía sobre los demás, y siempre que podía hacía gala de ello.

-Hola. –Villa salió con una gran sonrisa que, por supuesto, Piqué supo que no iba dirigida hacia él, pero que le alegró ver tras la monumental bronca que había tenido con su padre. -¿Le has echado un ojo?

-Sí, está perfecta. Es más de lo que esperaba, gracias. No es mucho pero… -le enseñó el billete.

-¿Qué? No, no, para nada. Ha sido una tontería.

-Pero si te has tirado una hora…

-He dicho que ha sido una tontería. –Gerard conocía esa mirada, esa expresión. La _bitchface_ era como él y Busi la llamaban, y cuando aparecía más te valía poner pies en polvorosa, o hacer lo que fuera que David quisiera. 

-Pero… no puedo, quiero decir… -Silva se mordió el labio-. Has hecho un gran trabajo. 

-Bah… no es para tanto –Villa se llevó la mano a la nuca y frunció al nariz.

-¡Pony! –David giró la cabeza para ver a Raúl al inicio de la calle, llevaba la mochila colgada a un hombro, y le saludaba con la mano. 

-¿Pony? –preguntó Piqué entre risas.

-Es… -intentó buscar una explicación que no le dejará en completa evidencia pero no la tenía-. Tonterías de mi compañero de piso –se excusó-. Bueno será mejor que me vaya –tenía que evitar a toda cosa que Albiol llegará hasta allí, o dejaría su imagen por los suelos.

-¡Oye, espera! –Gerard puso la mano en el manillar de la bici- ¿Por qué no vienes el jueves a Torre Europa?

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, vamos a hacer botellón con unos amigos, podrías venir.

-Bueno, yo… -Silva miró a Piqué que sonreía ampliamente, después a Villa que parecía no entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. 

-Vamos, así le pagas un par de copas a éste –señaló a Villa- y quedáis a pachas con lo de la bici. 

-Supongo que… no lo sé, me lo pensaré –Raúl estaba a punto de llegar-. Mañana tengo que volver a terminar unas cosas, te daré una respuesta –dando la vuelta a la bici puso rumbo hacia su amigo-. Gracias, de verdad –dijo mirando a Villa una última vez.

-¿Qué coño de Torre Europa? –le preguntó David a Piqué cuando Silva ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Calla, guaje. Que estoy a punto de conseguir que folles.

\--

David se llevó a Raúl de allí a toda prisa, para que no tuviera ocasión de conocer a aquellos dos sujetos. Sólo de pensar en el lío que organizarían entre los tres le daban ganas de que le tragara la tierra. Caminaron deprisa buscando un bar en el que sentarse a tomar algo, pero Albiol le ponía pegas a cada uno que encontraban. Llegaron hasta la primera calle ancha que cruzaba con Juan de Austria, que parecía ser Luchana.

-Ay, una horchatería –exclamó, emocionado.

-¿Quieres una horchata?

-Porfa.

-Hace un frío de morirse.

-Venga, Pony, va. Hace meses que no tomo una horchata de verdad.

-Vale –accedió. Había veces que Raúl era demasiado valenciano para él, como cada vez que le veía cocinar arroz y trataba de darle alguna clase magistral. Como si él hubiera hecho una paella en su vida.

Tras dejar la bici sujeta a una farola se sentaron en una mesa cerca del gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Albiol se dedicaba a mirar a la gente que cruzaba frente a ellos, como si por estar allí dentro no fueran a verle riéndose.

-Mira las pintas de ese. Es una mezcla entre Al Pacino en _Sacrface_ y Pancho Villa.

Silva puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Para eso le había pedido que quedaran con tanta insistencia? 

-¿Qué os pongo?

-¿Tenéis leche de soja? –preguntó David mecánicamente, como hacía en cada bar y cada cafetería del mundo.

-Eh… ¿no? –contestó el camarero extrañado.

-Vaya, pues…

-A mí ponme una horchata. Bien grande –le cortó Raúl.

-Y un café solo. –Lo apuntó todo en su libreta y se marchó hacia la barra. David no necesitó mirar a su amigo para saber que se estaba riendo de él. –No te metas con mi leche de soja, porque tú te has pedido una horchata en octubre.

-No he dicho nada.

-Pero lo vas a decir. ¿Hemos venido aquí por algo o vas a hacerme perder el tiempo como la mitad de las veces?

-Jo, macho, para haber follado hace nada sí que te dura poco el buen humor.

-¿Estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida sexual o para…?

-Qué te gusta decir eso de “vida sexual” –dijo, haciendo el gesto de las comillas en el aire-. Ahora que la tienes…

-¿En qué momento he dejado de tenerla?

-¡Pony! ¿Qué me dices? –se sorprendió, pegando un respingo en su silla-. ¡Estas cosas no me las cuentas!

-Lo dices como si te hubiera contado algo alguna vez –repuso con indiferencia.

-David, David… en esta relación no hay simbiosis.

-¿Pero tú sabes lo que es la simbiosis? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Oye, que estoy estudiando una carrera. Hay una cosa que se llama simbiosis empresarial, por si no lo sabías.

-Ya, de todas maneras lo nuestro es más bien una relación parasitaria.

-Cómo te gusta hacerte el listo.

Volvió el camarero con sus bebidas y la cuenta, que dejó sobre la mesa sin mirarles siquiera.

-Bueno, ¿qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Que si me vas a decir para qué me has llamado.

-¿No puedo querer tomarme una horchata con mi compi de piso?

-¿Problemas en clase? ¿Con tus padres? –aventuró-. ¿Con Álvaro?

A Raúl le cambió la cara. Dio un trago a su horchata y bajó la mirada, haciendo bolitas con una servilleta de papel. David iba a tener que sacárselo con sacacorchos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Cuando tenía algún problema iba a contárselo a Álvaro; cuando tenía un problema con Álvaro se lo contaba a él. Y siempre estaban teniendo problemas. Nunca era nada demasiado grave, sólo los típicos malentendidos de ‘me ha dicho esto’ o ‘me ha hecho esto otro’. Aunque Raúl no era una persona que se enfadara con facilidad, se ofendía enseguida, y Álvaro no era el hombre más delicado del mundo. 

-Es que, joder… Tenías que haberle visto –escupió, atragantándose con sus propias palabras, tratando de decirlo todo a la vez-. O sea, ¡como si hubiera sido mi culpa! Porque no lo fue, ¿sabes? Es que es acojonante. Yo callándome todo este tiempo y viene el idiota y… Porque yo no quise decir nada por él, ¿sabes? Y ahora…

Mientras Raúl seguía con sus desvaríos y gesticulando como si quisiera sacarle un ojo a alguien, él se debatía entre intentar prestarle atención a su compañero o tomar una decisión sobre la petición que el amigo de David le había hecho. En realidad, se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba considerando no dar una respuesta negativa. Estaba claro que lo más sensato sería agradecerle la invitación y declinarla educadamente, pero David le había arreglado la bici y le haría un feo negándose a ir. Además, Silva era una persona a la que le gustaba pagar sus deudas. Y no es que la tuviera con David, pero había hecho un gran trabajo con la bici y seguramente le había ahorrado unos buenos euros.

-… porque me besó él, y yo…

-¡Perdona? 

-¿Qué?

-¿Has dicho que te besó?

-¿Yo? No –contestó, tajante-. ¿Qué? No.

-Vamos a ver, Raúl. Acabas de decirlo, y ahora tienes que explicarlo.

-No es lo que parece –cedió al fin.

-Raúl…

Por una vez tendría que aprender a confiar en alguien que no fuera Álvaro, así que tras guardarse ese secreto más de un año, se abrió por fin a su compañero de piso.

-Estábamos muy pedo… -empezó.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Le contó su versión de la historia, no demasiado imparcial. Cómo no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, cómo se pasó meses convencido de que Álvaro no recordaba lo que había hecho hasta que se lo echó en cara una madrugada de borrachera. La incomodidad, el miedo a que cambiaran las cosas entre ellos. Lo mucho que le molestaba que él hubiera decidido esconderlo bajo la alfombra.

-Y vale que a veces le quito las tías de encima a propósito, pero no es por eso. Es que no quiero que se líe con cualquiera –confesó a media voz, dando vueltas a su horchata-. Porque es un tío especial, ¿sabes?

David apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia Raúl.

-¿Pero a ti Álvaro te gusta?


	5. Chapter 5

Raúl acababa de salir de la ducha cuando llamaron al telefonillo. 

-David, ¿abres? –gritó desde el baño-. ¡Eeeh! –Salió enrollándose la toalla alrededor de la cadera y fue a abrir la puerta. –Cago en la leche. ¿Sí?

-Comida china –contestaron.

-Eh… Pony, ¿has pedido comida china?

-¿Qué dices? –replicó Silva desde su habitación.

-Chori, abre, gilipollas, que somos nosotros –se rieron desde la calle.

David asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Te han vuelto a engañar con lo de la comida china?

-Vete a la mierda.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y, mientras ellos subían, se puso sus pantalones buenos de salir a ligar, los que le hacían buen culo.

Sus amigos entraron en tropel a casa, riéndose como locos.

-Macho, ¿cuándo has visto tú a un chino con acento sevillano? –preguntó Torres, saludándole con una palmada en la espalda.

-Es que sois idiotas.

-¿Aún estás sin vestir?

-Hay tiempo. Relájate.

-Sólo estoy emocionado. Es la primera vez que el Pony nos saca por ahí. ¿A dónde crees que iremos, a la biblioteca?

-Peor, seguro que nos droga y nos usa como sujetos de experimentos. –contestó Fernando, tratando de sonar como recién salido de una película de terror.

Desde su habitación acababa de oír como sus amigos cuestionaban ese acto totalmente impropio de él. David proponiendo un plan de fiesta. David saliendo un jueves por la noche, cuando al día siguiente tenía clase y prácticas en el hospital. Entendía la sorpresa, las bromas, porque ¿quién pensaría en él haciendo algo así? ¿Qué rocambolesca idea había surgido para que él hiciera algo como eso? ¿Quién le había arrastrado a tomar dicha decisión?

_-Muchas gracias, vuelva cuando quiera. –David dejó salir a una madre que empujaba el carrito de su bebé mientras sostenía la puerta. -Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte?_

_Tras el mostrador le sonreía una mujer entrada en carnes, con rizos cobrizos alrededor de su rostro redondo. Llevaba un vestido de flores grandes y llamativas, y traía puesto también un delantal azul. Esperaba encontrarse con David, como Carlos le había dicho, tendría que recoger las llaves y darle una respuesta a la invitación que él y su amigo le habían formulado la tarde anterior. Pero no estaba, y Silva se sintió aliviado, no tendría que pasar por el mal trago de decirle que no, no tendría que escabullirse de la invitación._

_-Yo… trabajo para el profesor Marchena, me dijo que había dejado unas llaves para mí._

_-Pues no sé nada, espera seguro que mi hijo tiene que saber. ¡David, cariño! ¿Puedes venir un momento?_

_-¿Ahora? –gritaron._

_-Sí._

_Durante un largo minuto, David se quedó allí, parado con las manos en los bolsillos balanceando su peso de un pie a otro, mientras que la madre de Villa le observaba tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de madera._

_-No sé como quieres que coloque la mercancía si no haces más que llamarme –protestó mientras salía._

_-¿Sabes algo de unas llaves de Carlitos? –su madre señaló en dirección a David y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos._

_-Hola… ¡Hola! –exclamó de repente haciendo que su madre estrechase la mirada-. Esto, llaves… sí, claro –se dio la vuelta para rebuscar en uno de los cajones que tenía a mano- ¡Aquí! Toma._

_-Gracias –respondió alargando la mano para que Villa dejase las llaves en ella. Durante un par de segundos nadie dijo nada más. Ellos siguieron mirándose mientras Dori, la madre de Villa, permanecía atenta a los movimientos de ambos-. Será mejor que suba, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Buenos días._

_-Buenos días –respondió Dori ante la ausencia de palabras de su hijo._

_Salió de allí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, directo al portal, le temblaban ligeramente las manos y tardó más de la cuenta en abrir la puerta._

_-¡Oye! –David acababa de salir de la tienda._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Bueno, no me has dado una respuesta._

_-¿Respuesta? –preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido._

_-No cuela –dijo sonriendo-. Sé que sabes de lo que hablo._

_-Yo… -David se mordió ligeramente el labio y suspiró pesadamente-. Mira, gracias por la invitación pero tengo clase el viernes y, bueno, no puedo faltar._

_-Nadie te pide que te quedes hasta el amanecer._

_-Ya, pero…_

_-Entiendo. Eres de esos._

_-¿De esos?_

_-Sí, los mojigatos que se quedan en casa, recogiditos estudiando y sin vida social._

_-Si estás intentando picarme con eso, te advierto que no va a funcionar. Me quedo en casa, estudiando, sí. Pero es que a diferencia de muchos, me importa mi futuro._

_Se dio la vuelta empujando la puerta ligeramente con el hombro. No había tenido una buena razón hasta ese momento para negarse a ir con ellos, pero ahora lo tenía más que claro. No le gustaba la gente que se permitía el lujo de hacer juicios sin conocerle, y parecía que David estaba dispuesto a ello._

_-Eh, espera –le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-, vamos, no era para tanto. Sólo era una broma._

_-Muy gracioso –espetó._

_-Vamos, no seas así. Es sólo, bueno, una invitación. Puedes decir que no si no quieres. No tienes que inventarte excusas._

_-¿Excusas?_

_-Bueno, es lo que parece. Nadie te obliga a venir, puedes decir que no._

_-Bien, pues no._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó poniendo la mano para impedirle que abriera el ascensor._

_-¿No acabas de decirme que puedo simplemente negarme?_

_-He dicho que no tienes que dar excusas, y que puedes decir no. Pero quiero saber cuál es la razón._

_-No me apetece –mintió encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Seguro? Porque creo que esa no es la verdadera razón –le dijo dando un paso, obligándole a recular._

_-Sí – David no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos y a Silva estaba empezando a inquietarse-. Tengo que subir a trabajar._

_-Bien._

_-Y no puedo hacerlo si tú invades mi espacio personal y bloqueas la puerta del ascensor._

_-Ya._

_-¿No vas a moverte?_

_-No._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque quiero que vengas mañana._

_Villa le sonrió ligeramente haciendo que David frunciese la nariz. La verdad es que estaba molesto por la situación, no se encontraba cómodo, pero por otro lado, en el fondo, no podía negar que ese interés estaba llamando su atención._

_-Sí digo que iré, ¿me dejarás subir?_

_-Claro, soy una persona razonable._

_-Seguro –murmuró-. Está bien,_

_-¿Eso es un sí? –Silva asintió. -Estupendo, cuando bajes a dejar las llaves concretaremos hora y lugar. ¿Te parece bien?_

_-Qué remedio –respondió sonriendo ligeramente. Villa se separó entonces de él permitiéndole abrir el ascensor-. Avisaré a mis amigos, estoy seguro que estarán encantados de apuntarse._

_-¿Amigos?_

Entonces había llamado a Raúl y le había propuesto el plan. Le costó hacerle entender que no era una broma pero cuando lo hizo no tardó en arrastrar a sus amigos con ellos. Al menos así se sentía algo más protegido.

\---

Raúl se acercó sigilosamente a Álvaro. Lo principal era actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Eso llevaba haciendo más de un año, podía seguir haciéndolo después de la conversación con él el otro día, y después de la conversación con David, que fue casi peor. Su lema en esas situaciones, que últimamente se repetían más de lo conveniente, era ‘pase lo que pase, que no cambie nada’. 

-Ey –dijo, sobre su hombro.

-Hola –contestó él, dándose la vuelta perezosamente para encararle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, ¿qué pasa?

-No… quería decir que qué tal.

-Ah. Bien.

-Vale.

-¿Tú?

-También –replicó. Sonrió forzadamente y miró a sus dos amigos, que cuchicheaban como las dos marujas que eran, tirados de cualquier manera en el sofá. Se había hecho un silencio denso e incómodo entre los dos, que Albiol rompió con lo primero que se le ocurrió-. Oye, ya me he bajado Dexter, mañana lo vemos…

-Ah, ya lo vi el martes –le cortó Álvaro.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Se me olvidó decírtelo.

-Joder –masculló Raúl.

-Bueno, puedo volver a verlo, si quieres. El episodio es una pasada.

-Eres un gilipollas.

-Raúl, macho…

-No. No puedes ver Dexter sin mí –sentenció, como si fuera una ley de la naturaleza, como la gravedad o cualquier rollo de esos-. Tenemos un trato.

-Bueno, se me olvidó. No es para ponerse así.

-¡Tenemos un trato! –exclamó, ofendido-. Esto no se hace.

-Venga, tío –trató de relajar los ánimos Arbeloa, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Cállate, estamos teniendo una bronca.

-¿Qué? **Tú** estás teniendo una bronca conmigo. Yo sólo estoy aquí en plan: ¿WTF? –exclamó, gesticulando con los brazos sobre la cabeza-. ¿Y qué clase de bronca es si yo no puedo hablar?

-Eres gilipollas.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. -Álvaro se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Albiol trató de formar una frase coherente, pero sólo boqueó un par de veces, demasiado cegado por el odio para ser capaz de pensar nada. –Vete a la mierda.

-Genial.

-Y como me sueltes un spoiler te diré quién muere en Anatomía de Grey en el capítulo de esta semana.

-Eres una mierda de persona –le espetó Álvaro, cabreándose al fin.

-¿Sí? Adivina de quién se me ha pegado –replicó, dándose la vuelta para meterse en el cuarto de David.

-Le he dicho a mi madre que hoy duermo en tu casa, así que más te vale que se te pase la tontería esta noche.

-Ya veremos –dijo entre dientes, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

David tenía la cabeza metida dentro del armario cuando Raúl accedió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de malas maneras. 

-Es que joder, más tonto no puede ser –masculló Albiol.

-¿Perdona?

-Nada… nada –gruñó.

-¿Quieres algo? –Por la cara de perro que arrastraba, sabía que necesitaba hablar. Qué, como siempre, la causa tenía de nombre Álvaro y, como de costumbre, no iba a ser nada fácil. A no ser que se repitiese el extraño episodio de la horchata. 

-Una camiseta –dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Una camiseta, para salir.

-¿Mía?

-No, de tu padre –espetó molesto-. A ver, quita –dijo, empujándole y observando el interior de su armario-. Tío, tienes un gusto pésimo. Aquí sólo hay negro, con sus variaciones en gris, y gris más oscuro. 

-Raúl, mides como 15 centímetros más que yo. ¿En serio piensas ponerte esto? –preguntó arrebatándole el polo negro que tenía en sus manos. 

-Bueno, tengo tableta que lucir –dijo enseñándole los abdominales. 

-Déjate de decir tonterías –puso una mano en cada hombro y le dio un empujón- siéntate y dime, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Algo de qué? –preguntó sentándose en la cama. 

-No te hagas el tonto. 

-Siempre decís que lo soy, ¿no? 

-Mira, no tengo mi mejor día, así que iré directo al grano. 

-¿Estás nervioso por el tío ese? –le interrumpió Raúl apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón. 

-¿Tío, qué tío? 

-Pues con el que has quedado. 

-No he quedado con nadie, me… nos –se corrigió-, ha invitado a un botellón. 

-Un tío que conoces hace un par de días. Tú nunca sales si no es con nosotros.

-Voy a salir con vosotros –replicó.

-Porque me lo suplicaste. No es que me importe salir de fiesta un jueves, pero bueno, al menos podías decirme la verdadera razón. Si hay que echarte un cable con un tío, pues ya sabes… aquí estoy. Aunque estás tú muy suelto, ¿eh? Cesc, ahora este…

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? –Gritó nervioso-. Aquí no hay nadie que explicar salvo la verdadera razón por la cual estás en mi cuarto y no haciendo el pijo con tus colegas. 

-Quería una…

-Es por Álvaro, ¿no? Sé que no habéis hablado desde el otro día. 

-Tienes razón, tu camiseta no me sentaría bien, iré a por algo decente a mi armario.

-Raúl, no seas imbécil. ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Nada… -murmuró-. Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde. –Se puso de pie, pero David extendió una mano, y tomándole del antebrazo le impidió ponerse en marcha-. Es… es una tontería, ¿vale? Teníamos un trato y ahora… encima de la estupidez del otro día, y parece que el ofendido es él, y ¡joder! Siempre igual. Puedo dejarlo pasar, ¿vale? Pero me jode ser el que siempre recula, ¿sabes? El que se calla siempre. 

-Pues no lo hagas.

-David, en serio. Conozco a Álvaro, mejor que él mismo. Y sé, sé que las cosas tienen que ser… pues como tienen que ser. 

-Raúl, yo… mira creo que necesitáis hablar. Esta situación se os va a ir de las manos.

-¡Anda ya! –exclamó-. Se pasará, y seremos como siempre. Como hermanos. 

-Pero… 

-Venga, ponte guapo para ese chico. Y espero que me dejes darle el visto bueno, que por lo nervioso que estás…

-¡No estoy nervioso! –gritó de nuevo.

-Ya, seguro… 

Raúl consiguió zafarse del resto de preguntas, de las palabras que no quería escuchar y que sabía que David iba a decirle. Porque le conocía, Silva no era de los que se callaba, como él. Y pondría sobre la mesa las cosas que en ese momento no podía manejar.

\---

-Yo sólo digo que es una mala idea –masculló Torres, cruzándose de brazos.

Álvaro y Sergio estaban inclinados sobre el teléfono móvil de David, que había cometido el error de dejarlo en el salón.

-Tú eres un aguafiestas. Venga, antes de que salgan.

-Déjame un momento –murmuró Arbeloa-. Esto tiene método.

-Qué método ni qué hostias –metió prisa Sergio-, coge el número y san se acabó.

-Shh –le mandó callar-. Apunta.

-Yo sólo os aviso, si a mí me hacéis algo así alguna vez, os mato. 

-El Pony nos lo va a agradecer, ya verás –le aseguró Álvaro.

-¿Llamamos ahora?

-No, mañana –replicó, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y marcando el número.

-La vas a liar parda, tío.

-Niño, cállate un poquito –le cortó Sergio, acercando la oreja al teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Cesc? –preguntó Álvaro hacia el otro lado de la línea, abriendo mucho los ojos-. No sé si te acuerdas de nosotros. Yo. De mí, quiero decir. Soy un amigo de David. –Un silencio. –Sí, el mismo. Oye, que me ha pedido que te llame…

-Madre mía…

Álvaro le mandó callar con un gesto.

-…porque esta noche vamos a salir a tomar algo y dice que le apetece mucho verte. 

Sergio levantó los pulgares, aprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

-Bueno, es que él está… en la ducha, y no puede hablar, pero me ha dado tu teléfono –mintió. Otro silencio, esta vez más largo-. ¿Sí? Pues como en… media hora, o así. Es un poco precipitado, sí, pero… 

-El chaval no es tonto, ¿eh? Se va a oler que hay algo raro.

-¿Sabes llegar hasta Torre Europa? Perfecto –dijo, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción-. Entonces te vemos allí.

-Toma ya –exclamó Ramos en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

-Sois unos cabronazos.

-Vas a ver. Esta noche va a ser legendaria.

\---

Habían llegado con bastante tiempo, cargando con las bolsas de bebida que habían comprado a buen precio en la tienda de David, caminando desde la estación de metro de Bernabeu cumpliendo con la rutina de antaño, y que hacía ya bastante que no repetían. Pero que debido a las intenciones de Gerard de conseguir que Villa mojara habían vuelto a repetir. Esperaron en el fondo de la plaza, haciendo un pequeño corro en torno a las bebidas, hablando del último coche que había entrado en el taller. Piqué asentía a las explicaciones de Sergi acerca de las posibilidades que tenía el motor de salvarse mientras se llevaba el vaso de plástico a los labios. Unos metros a su izquierda un chico acababa de llegar, siguiendo, al parecer, el camino marcado en una hoja de papel que doblaba con cuidado para meterla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Gerard sonrió sin darse cuenta, dedicando toda su atención hacia él. 

-¿Ya estás oteando a tu nueva presa? –preguntó Sergi al darse cuenta de que su amigo ya no le prestaba atención.

-Pobrecillo, parece perdido. Necesita un guía. 

-Si, un guía directo a tus pantalones –se mofó Villa.

-Tranquilo, que esto no me distraerá de mi cometido –dijo colocándose tras de él, dispuesto a masajearle los hombros-, hoy follas. 

-¿Qué me estás contando? –Se aventuró a exclamar Sergi-. ¿Y esa buena nueva? 

-¡Hostia, es verdad! Qué no te hemos contado lo mejor. Querido Sergi, estamos reunidos para que aquí el paleto saque el sable a pasear. 

-¿Y no me habíais contado nada? –preguntó ofendido-. Yo movilizando a las amigas de mi hermana y ya tenía plan hasta el Tato.

-Intenté explicártelo ayer por la tarde –se defendió Gerard-, pero tu atención estaba centrada en cierta parte de la anatomía de mi jefe. 

-¿Qué cojones dices?

-¡Qué le estabas mirando el culo! 

-Eso no es… eso es… ¡vete a la mierda! Me voy a buscar a estas porque si las planto mi hermana me degüella. 

Mientras Piqué seguía riéndose de Busi, David se apoyó en el murete cercano, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Trataba de parecer sereno y distante, como si volver a ver a Silva no le importase lo más mínimo, pero sus ojos le delataban, miraba de reojo a cada persona que avanzaba desde la Castellana por los bajos de Torre Europa y se abría paso hasta la plaza dónde habían quedado. 

-Oye, tío, creo que le voy a entrar a ese –dijo Piqué, señalando hacia el chico que había llegado unos minutos antes. 

-Cabrón, no puedes esperar ni cinco minutos.

-Hay que tantear el terreno. –Villa le miró de malas maneras recibiendo una sonrisa socarrona como respuesta. -Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabo. 

-Macho, no tienes vergüenza ni la conoces…

Entonces un grupo no muy numeroso llegó hasta el centro de la plaza. No le vio la primera vez que puso sus ojos en ellos, flanqueado como estaba por dos de sus amigos, pero cuando se paró en seco, David se incorporó de repente, dándole un golpecito a Piqué en el hombro para que se diese la vuelta y los viese.

\---

Silva se había empapado del buen humor de sus amigos, incluso se venía riendo con las anécdotas de Sergio sobre la última vez que había estado pinchando en Fuenla; estaba bastante más tranquilo y relajado de lo que había estado en todo el día, y casi había olvidado la razón por la que estaban allí. Aunque era cierto que no podía dejar de pensar en Raúl, en lo ausente y callado que estaba, pero sobre todo en el estúpido de Álvaro que no parecía tener intención de arreglar las cosas. 

-¿Ese es Cesc? –preguntó Raúl.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Silva. Se detuvo observando al sobrino de Xavi que acaba de verles y les saludaba con la mano.

-¿Qué hace Cesc aquí? –Albiol se puso junto a David, que se encogió de hombros. Las risitas de sus amigos le dieron la respuesta.

Al otro lado, Silva pudo ver a sus anfitriones. Villa hizo un extraño movimiento de cuello a modo de saludo, junto a él Gerard hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no empezar a carcajearse. Silva le respondió con una tímida sonrisa; tras unos largos segundos dirigió sus pasos hacia Cesc. 

-¿Qué cojones habéis hecho? –les dijo Raúl airadamente. 

-Joder, macho, echarle una mano al Pony –se defendió Sergio.

-Para una vez que nos invita, queríamos devolver el favor –añadió Álvaro.

-Mira que sois marujas, ¿quién coño os creéis que sois? ¿Pensáis que lo sabéis todo? 

Y aunque había lanzado las preguntas al viento, Álvaro intuía que iban dirigidas a él. 

-Mira que os lo dije, pero nada, vosotros erre que erre… -les regañó Fernando.

-Joder, ya empezamos –dijo Sergio bufando. 

-No podéis meteros en el vida de los demás sin consultar –dijo siguiendo los pasos de Raúl que ya se había acercado hasta Cesc y Silva. 

-Pero, ¿ha pasado algo que no sepamos? –preguntó Ramos a nadie en particular.

\---

Tras unos saludos embarazosos y las intensas miradas que sentía en su nuca. Silva se disculpó y reunió con Villa y Piqué. 

-Hey –saludó. 

-Hombre –dijo Gerard pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros-, ¿qué tal, chaval? Así que te has traído amiguitos, ¿eh? Pues me parece muy bien, creo que voy a conocerlos. Y, si me permites, a unos más intensamente que a otros.

-Perdónale –se disculpó Villa- es que es así de silvestre por naturaleza, lo llevamos a un adiestrador pero no sirvió de nada. 

-Ya…-dijo forzando una sonrisa, un poco incómodo-. Pues se ha quedado buena noche ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó él-…¿Una copa?

-Por favor –replicó inmediatamente-… ¿tienes cerveza?

-Claro. –Se agachó para coger una litrona de las que habían traído y se la tendió. 

-Gracias –dijo tras abrirla, llevándosela a la boca-. El alcohol, ese gran lubricante social.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, escupiendo la bebida.

-Eso dicen –dijo Piqué apareciendo de nuevo, justo para salvar a Villa- Aunque yo prefiero otro tipo. 

-Macho, es que contigo no hay quien pueda –protestó David.

-Si lo hago por vosotros, que os noto un poco… tensos. 

-Gracias. –Silva se mordió el labio y echó una mirada a sus amigos-. Bueno, pues… ¡Raúl!

\---

Mientras Albiol acudía a la llamada de David, sus amigos arrinconaron a Cesc.

-Oye, empanao, pero de colegueo ¿eh? –le dijo Sergio, amistosamente- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ya sabes entre el Pony y tú. 

-Pero, chico, déjale… -le interrumpió Fernando, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Vamos con esos, que se ve que van bien servidos.

Se acercaron hacia el murete dónde se encontraba el resto, con Piqué empezando a servir copas. Era obvio que Villa estaba más callado de lo habitual.

-Bueno pues estos son mis amigos –dijo Silva señalando a los recién llegados –Ramos, Torres, Cesc y el Trufas. 

-¡Tu puta madre, pequeño Pony! –protestó Álvaro, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Silva por desvelar su mote. 

-Ellos son David y Gerard. 

-Villa y Piqué –interrumpió el más alto- que noto yo que aquí va a haber feeling –dijo mirando directamente hacia Cesc. 

-Hostia, macho, que gilipollas eres –protestó David. 

-No, no… yo también lo notó –le apoyó Ramos emocionado.

-Sergio, tío… a veces eres muy tonto –le regañó Torres. 

-Y creo que es el momento perfecto para empezar a beber –anunció Álvaro. 

Con las primeras copas servidas las conversaciones empezaron a fluir, se hablaba de fútbol y mujeres como casi siempre que se reunían al menos un par de hombres. Había bromas y anécdotas que relajaron el ambiente y permitieron que se fueran conociendo poco a poco. Silva se acercó a Cesc y comenzaron una charla más privada. 

-Así que no sabías que me habían llamado –comentó Cesc casualmente.

-La verdad es que no. 

-Vaya, pensaba que había sido idea tuya.

-Bueno, quería hacerlo pero…

-No surgió la ocasión, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, yo…

-Vamos, no pasa nada –dijo amistosamente-. Yo también podía haber llamado.

-Lo pasé bien el otro día –señaló David llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Yo también.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de ellos. Haciéndoles sentir incómodos como la mañana que habían despertado juntos. 

-Sólo que bueno… -comenzó Silva. 

-Puede que no sea el momento oportuno para repetir, ¿verdad? 

-Es sólo que estoy muy liado con las clases, las prácticas…

-Te entiendo, a mí me pasa casi igual. 

-De verdad que yo…

-Sí, yo también. 

-Y a vosotros ¿no os gusta el fútbol? –Piqué se acercó a ellos, colocándose en medio. 

-Sí –respondieron al unísono. 

-¿No se nota que solo vengo a interrumpir? –se sinceró. 

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Silva.

-¡Ay! Es que lo tengo que explicar todo, a David no le hacía muchas gracia que estuvierais tan solitos… es que… ya sabéis, le gusta que la gente se integre en el grupo.

-Seguro –respondió, ligeramente hostil. 

-Pero ve, vamos, únete a ellos –le sugirió. 

-¿No teníamos que integrarnos todos?

-Sí, pero a tu amigo ya le integraré yo, ¿verdad? –se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Silva, mirando directamente a Cesc quien le sonrió ampliamente, haciéndose a un lado para que Piqué se colocase junto a él, rozándose hombro con hombro.

David, un poco más aliviado tras la conversación con Cesc, aunque molesto por las formas de Gerard, volvió con el resto del grupo. 

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Raúl cuando llegó junto a ellos. 

-Y tú, ¿todo bien? –replicó, extrañado de que Álvaro no estuviese al lado de su compañero de piso. 

-Dejémoslo en tablas. 

-¡Coño, cuanta gente! –exclamó Busi al llegar -¿Y cuál es el que te quieres tirar? –le preguntó disimuladamente a Villa.

-Pues supongo que al Pony –interrumpió Álvaro, que estaba junto a ellos. 

-¿El pony? ¿Quién es el pony? –preguntó levantando la voz.

-Este –dijeron Ramos y Torres a la vez, señalando a David.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Busi apretó con la mano el hombro de Villa, asintiendo vehementemente. 

-Anda, quita –protestó-. ¿Y las amigas de tu hermana? 

-Allí –señaló a un grupo de chicas cercano-, vía libre con todas menos con la morena de pantalón rojo. Es mi hermana –puntualizó. 

-¡Coño, tías! –le dijo Ramos a Torres, y ambos se pusieron en cambio- Me pido a la rubia.

-Venga, yo la de azul –respondió. 

-Ya está, se han quedado con las mejores –murmuró Álvaro.

-Pues aquella del abrigo negro no está mal –comentó Raúl.

-Cómo si fueras a conseguir algo –le picó.

-¿Sí?- dio un trago largo a su ron con redbull y se encaminó hacia ellas, justo antes de llegar se dio la vuelta- Va por ti, Trufas. 

Él sólo rodó los ojos y se escondió tras su bebida.

-Joder tíos, ya no hay un puto hielo –se quejó Busi. 

-Hay un chino por aquí cerca –apuntó Silva-, puedo ir si queréis. 

-¡Cojonudo! –le animó Sergi.

-Espera, voy contigo –Villa apuró su copa y ambos emprendieron el camino.

\---

Álvaro se quedó allí con Sergi, observando la desbandada del grupo, y tuvo un poco la sensación de que era una caravana de mujeres parando en la plaza de un pueblo lleno de hombres viejos y feos y desesperados. Aunque ninguno de ellos era viejo ni feo. Lo de desesperados sí que casaba más con la realidad.

Sergio y Fer arrinconaron a dos chicas que parecían ir también en pareja, y cada uno se puso a trabajar con una. Era su _modus operandi_ habitual, eso de cazar en pareja. Elegían a dos que fueran tan amigas inseparables como eran ellos, y si ligaban, ligaban los dos seguro, porque entre ellas se animaban a seguirles el rollo. Tenían el método totalmente dominado.

Lo del Chori era un poco más prueba y error. Si encontraba el público adecuado le funcionaba muy bien, pero siempre daba con alguna de esas zorras amargadas con cara de acabar de comerse un limón que ya le estaban dando calabazas antes de que pudiera presentarse. Álvaro rezó para que la chica de esa noche fuera de esas, pero se le veía en la cara que era un encanto.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sergi, que era el único que quedaba por allí.

-Nada. ¿Tú no vas a la caza del abejaruco ibérico?

-Que va, las tengo a todas muy vistas. Cuando se pasan el día en tu casa depilándose las piernas en tu baño como que pierden encanto.

-Es lo que tiene –contestó Arbeloa, que lo había vivido en sus propias carnes, ya que su casa era como el club social de Fuenlabrada, en la que paraban todos los amigos de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Ella estaba sonriendo. Raúl también. Gilipollas.

-Así que… parece que hay rollito entre estos dos, ¿eh?

-Sí, creo que sí –dijo, sin realmente haber escuchado la pregunta. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de oír lo que se estaban diciendo.

-Conociendo a David, parece que le gusta mucho David. Mi David y el tuyo, quiero decir. Aunque claro, nunca se sabe desde fuera, ¿no? Pero lo parece. 

Raúl había cogido las manos de la chica entre las suyas. ¿De qué coño iba eso?

-Sí, nunca se sabe –contestó Arbeloa mecánicamente.

Sergi seguía hablando sobre las relaciones y la atracción y no sé qué teoría que tenía un dueño de un taller de coches que era el jefe de Fulanito, que aparentemente era un tío súper listo, y Álvaro no le hacía ni puto caso, pero a él no parecía importarle demasiado.

Raúl. Y esa chica. Y él miraba las manos de ella y ella se reía como una tonta y se ponía colorada hasta las orejas.

-Vale, tengo cuatro teorías, y voy a descartar… dos –dijo Raúl, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

-¿Sólo con ver mis manos?

-Te he dicho que soy muy bueno.

-A ver si es verdad –replicó ella con picardía.

-No, la tercera también la descarto. Ya lo tengo claro –presumió él, haciéndose el interesante-. Estás estudiando enfermería.

-Vete por ahí –gritó-. ¡Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Te he dicho que era bueno.

-Alguien te lo ha chivado.

-Te juro que no. ¿Quieres que te explique cómo lo sé? –dijo, volviendo a coger sus manos-. Tienes las uñas muy cuidadas, muy bonitas –sonrió-, y pintadas, pero están cortas. Y eso significa que necesitas llevar guantes de látex.

-Qué fuerte. Eres como Sherlock Holmes.

Algunas chicas rieron a su espalda.

-Así que estudias enfermería.

-¿Y por qué sabes que es enfermería y no otra cosa?

-La otra opción era veterinaria, pero no tienes arañazos ni nada en las manos, así que…

-¿Y por qué no medicina?

-Porque los médicos no tienen cara de ángel.

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la vista, ruborizándose.

-¿Cuál era la última opción?

-Asesina en serie, pero esa no puedo demostrarla. Aún. -La chica soltó una carcajada limpia y franca. Estaba en el bote. –Ahora te dejo que adivines qué estudio yo. Te aviso que nunca lo vas a saber.

Álvaro quería matar a alguien. ¿Cómo podía haber caído con un juego tan barato como ese? Y esa noche iba a dormir en casa de Raúl, y no pensaba usar el puñetero sofá cama que le destrozaba la espalda mientras él y esa idiota redomada se montaban una fiesta privada en la habitación. Además seguro que era de las escandalosas, de las que repetían ‘Raúl, oh, Raúl, no pares’ hasta quedarse sin voz. 

Necesitaba más vodka.

-... Y tiene razón –seguía Busi-, porque la intimidad que existe entre dos personas en la cama, ¿sabes?, no se puede comparar con nada. ¿No te parece?

-¿Perdona? –reaccionó al oír la palabra cama.

-Yo creo que no conoces a alguien hasta que te has acostado con él. Esa es la prueba de fuego. Puede que sientas atracción pero luego no haya fuegos artificiales. El sexo lo pone todo en perspectiva.

No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba hablando, o de si estaba tratando de ligárselo, o de si estaba un poco drogado, porque parecía estar poseído por el espíritu del indio que escribió el Kamasutra. Todo era un poco confuso.

-¿A si que crees que todo el mundo tendría que follar con todo el mundo?

-No. Creo que el sexo es algo esencial en una relación de pareja. Que si el sexo funciona, todo lo demás puede funcionar.

-¿O sea que tengo que acostarme con él?

-¿Con quién? –preguntó, totalmente desubicado.

-Hipotéticamente, con alguien. Con… -carraspeó-. Ya sabes.

-Ya. ¿Supongo? –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\---

Caminaron los primeros cinco minutos en completo silencio, uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarse. Ni siquiera se miraban. El ambiente empezaba hacerse denso y molesto, por lo que Villa se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. 

-Me alegra que cambiarás de opinión –habló, llamando la atención de David-. Sobre lo de venir –puntualizó. 

-Me obligaste. 

-Lo dices como si te hubiese apuntado con una pistola. Simplemente te di otra opción. 

-Una única opción –le corrigió.

Ambos se rieron, y bajaron el ritmo de su caminata más relajados y dispuesto ahora a, quizás, entablar una conversación más tranquila y amistosa. 

-Al menos lo estás pasando bien, ¿no?

-Sí –respondió Silva con sinceridad. 

-Aunque a lo mejor preferirías estar con tu _amiguito_.

-¿Mi…?

-Sí, el chico que te estaba esperando en la plaza. 

-Cesc es… es diferente. 

-¿Y con eso quieres decir?

-Que es diferente –confirmó, deteniéndose frente a su destino, Villa le observó entrar en la tienda parándose en el exterior unos segundos antes de seguirle un tanto molesto. 

-¿Así que es especial para ti? –preguntó poniéndose a su altura, junto a los congeladores.

-¿Te molestaría que lo fuera? –respondió cogiendo la bolsa de hielos y encarándole. 

-No mucho, pero creo que a Piqué sí –Villa sonrió, esperando haber jugado bien sus cartas. Silva le observó, mirándole directamente a los ojos pero no le dijo nada más, le esquivó y fue directo a pagar-. ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que esperabas que te dijera otra cosa –le susurró al oído. 

-Probablemente te falla el instinto –repuso recogiendo el cambio y saliendo a toda prisa. 

-¿Seguro? 

Villa le detuvo unos metros más adelante tomándole del antebrazo, haciendo que tuviera que volverse y mirarle directamente. Sus dedos seguían apretando con fuerza mientras esperaba una respuesta, las palabras que no parecían llegar. Silva parecía preocupado como si su mirada pudiese delatarle pero no conseguía apartar la vista, clavada en los ojos oscuros que le miraban con demasiada intensidad. Por su cabeza pasaban cientos de cosas, respuestas lógicas y otras no tanto, replicas que podría darle sin dejar a la luz la verdadera razón por la que se había sentido molesto, porque él lo sabía pero no podía permitirse tal lujo.

-Vamos. Están derritiéndose los hielos. 

Villa tuvo que soltarle, dejándole dos o tres pasos de ventaja mientras intentaba aclararse. No había sacado nada en claro, pero sí había sido capaz de notar cierta inseguridad, ciertas dudas que no sabía si podían alentarle o no. Resopló frustrado antes de volver a ponerse a su lado.

\---

Piqué tenía una mano ocupada con una copa, la otra en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, la espalda apoyada en una columna y en los ojos su mirada de ‘la tengo enorme’, que era una mirada muy especial que él había acuñado, mezcla entre bestia salvaje y modelo de calzoncillos.

-Y… ¿De qué conoces a David, entonces? –preguntó Cesc después de un silencio embarazosamente largo.

-De hace años. Somos colegas. Los dos hemos estudiado mecánica…

-¿Medicina?

-Mecánica. Es como Medicina pero para coches.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –repitió Gerard.

-Creo que…

-¡Ah! El otro David –dijo, cayendo en la cuenta.

-Sí –contestó Cesc, riéndose nerviosamente.

-A él no le conozco. David es el que le conoce.

-Ah. Vaya. Yo la verdad es que tampoco le conozco mucho. Es que acabo de llegar de Londres, y…

-¿Qué hacías en Londres?

-Vivía allí. 

-¿Y hacías algo aparte de vivir? –preguntó socarronamente.

-Estudiaba, y eso –contestó Cesc, un poco incómodo.

-Claro. Yo soy mecánico, ¿te lo he dicho?

-Sí.

-Soy muy bueno con las manos –le informó, mientras sacaba la mano de su bolsillo y la abría. Lo cierto era que era grande y fuerte y muy masculina, como era todo en Gerard.

-Seguro que sí.

-Soy bueno con las herramientas. Las herramientas grandes. Las llaves inglesas me gustan. La llave Allen. El taladro.

Cesc enarcó las cejas.

-Ya veo.

-¿Has pasado la ITV últimamente? Podría echarte un ojo.

-No tengo coche –contestó, dándole un trago a su copa.

Piqué hizo lo mismo, preguntándose si el chico era tonto o sólo se hacía el duro. Le gustaban los que se hacían los duros, pero también los inocentones como él, así que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

-Lástima. ¿No te interesa hacerte con uno? Sé de alguien que ofrece uno grande, todo terreno. Mucho kilometraje, pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo, ¿no? –sonrió-. Está más rodado, va más fácil. Como la seda.

-Ni siquiera tengo carné de conducir –repuso Cesc-. Lo siento.

-Pues tienes suerte, entonces. Resulta que soy un profesor estupendo.

-Ya. No tengo planeado sacármelo, de momento –dijo.

-Pues tener un buen coche a mano es muy importante. Un coche con potencia, que te pueda sacar de un apuro. Yo soy el primero que piensa que atarte a un mismo coche de por vida es un coñazo, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Mira. ¿Gerard, te llamabas? –le cortó-. A lo mejor parezco tonto, pero no lo soy. No tanto. Sé a qué juegas.

-¿Sí?

-No eres muy sutil.

Piqué se rió sonoramente.

-Tampoco lo intento.

-A lo mejor deberías -replicó.

-¿Te molesta que sea tan directo?

-Me parece que te lo tienes muy creído.

-¿Y no tengo razones?

-A lo mejor –contestó, sin disimular su sonrisa-. Pero esa no es la cuestión.

-¿Necesitas que te escriba unos sonetos? Porque puedo hacerlo. No sería la primera vez.

-Estoy seguro de que no. Harías lo que fuera por llevarte a alguien a la cama.

-No hace falta que sea la cama –apuntó como quien no quiere la cosa-. El asiento de atrás de mi coche, los baños de un bar, un ascensor cualquiera… Soy muy polivalente.

-Ya. Mira, tengo que ir a…

-Te equivocas conmigo –le interrumpió, antes de que pudiera ponerle cualquier excusa barata.

-¿En qué?

-No haría lo que fuera por llevarme a alguien a la cama –respondió, volviendo a meter la mano en el bolsillo, fingiendo desinterés-. Pero haría lo que fuera por llevarme a alguien como tú.

-Esa frase es buena –reconoció.

-¿Lo suficientemente buena como para que me des tu número?

-A lo mejor –contestó con media sonrisa-. Pregúntamelo dentro de un par de copas.

\---

Mientras Torres se quejaba de que su copa estaba demasiado caliente, Sergio intimaba con su rubia, hasta que se fijó en un grupo cercano de jóvenes que recogían sus cosas a toda prisa, dándose cuenta del coche de policía que había aparecido al fondo.

-¡Coño, los munipas! Venga, va, va, va… Hay que ponerse en marcha. 

-¡Qué el Pony no ha vuelto! –informó Álvaro. 

-No te preocupes –comentó Piqué acercándose junto a Cesc- está en buenas manos –añadió tras reparar en la ausencia de David. 

-Con estas buenas manos te voy a dar de hostias como no dejes de hacer el tolai –gruñó Villa apareciendo junto a Silva. 

-Es que ni follando te relajas, macho. 

Silva frunció el ceño, mirando con intensidad a Piqué, que intentó hacerle caer en su red con una sonrisa picarona, pero sólo consiguió que David le mirase más malhumorado. 

-¿Por qué no nos movemos antes de que nos pongan una multa? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Gerard. 

-Minipunto para el Pony– coincidió Torres-, que como me pillen va a aprobar las oposiciones Rita la cantaora.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, guardando las botellas sin terminar, y tirando todo lo que ya habían consumido a la papelera cercana. Saliendo de la plaza hacia el paseo de la Castellana.

-¿Y para esto me voy yo a comprar hielos? –preguntó Villa después de arrojar la bolsa recién comprada en la papelera.

-Se los podías haber dado a Piqué, para que se le bajara el calentón –se burló Busi. 

-Tengo otras maneras –replicó humedeciéndose los labios mientras miraba a Cesc, que le sonrió ya algo borracho.

-Y ¿dónde vamos? –preguntó.

Todos se miraron desconcertados, nadie había propuesto nada y simplemente se habían puesto a caminar. Al final todos los ojos recayeron en Silva. 

-¿Yo? ¿Precisamente yo? Por mí me iría a casa, que mañana tengo clase –sentenció, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Villa que le miraba anhelantemente- Yo qué sé…-bufó-. ¿Huertas?

-Mismamente –replicó Albiol agarrándose a la cintura de la chica con la que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche- ¿Ese búho no nos deja en Cibeles?-preguntó, señalando el autobús que estaba llegando a la parada cercana. 

Como si fuese la voz de alarma, cuando acabó de hablar todos corrieron en estampida hacia allí entre las risas de algunos y los improperios de otros. 

El autobús estaba ya bastante lleno cuando empezaron subirse, y el numeroso grupo que formaban sólo terminó por ocuparlo de todo. Ramos y Torres ocuparon los últimos asientos libres juntos a las dos chicas que estaban intentando ligarse. Raúl le cedió amablemente un hueco a la suya, Ana. Álvaro fue hacia ellos entablando rápidamente conversación con ella, algo que no pareció gustarle del todo a Albiol, pero que prefirió guardarse las malas formas para cuando tuviera un momento a solas con su amigo. 

Silva aprovechó su baja estatura para colarse entre algunos pasajeros y apostarse en la zona central, contra la ventana, apoyando los brazos en la barra de seguridad, les dio las espalda al resto de pasajeros y observó el movimiento que la ciudad seguía manteniendo pese a que la noche ya se había cernido sobre ella hacía unas horas.

-¿Te molesto? –Villa llegó hasta él, agarrándose a la barra con la mano izquierda y dejando la derecha peligrosamente cerca de las caderas de David. 

-Ciertamente podrías haber escogido otro lugar.

-¿Sabes? Por mucho que estás intentando que me aleje, sólo consigues que vuelva.

-Debe ser tu vena masoquista.

-Probablemente.

El autobús se puso en marcha, dando un tirón antes de coger un ritmo relativamente rápido. El brusco movimiento provocó que Villa perdiera el equilibrio pegándose más aún a Silva. Sus cuerpos encajaron entonces perfectamente. Silva con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás apoyada en el pecho del asturiano, y la mano de Villa cerniéndose con fuerza a su cintura. 

-Perdona –murmuró sin moverse un ápice, sintiendo como suyo el escalofrío que había recorrido el cuerpo del joven estudiante de medicina. 

-¿Puedes…? ¿Podrías…?

Pero Villa no estaba escuchando, y si Silva tenía algún problema con su cercanía no estaba dispuesto a hacerle demasiado caso, y para probarlo movió la cabeza hacia delante, escondiéndola en el cuello de David.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó nervioso. 

No obtuvo la respuesta que pretendía, puesto que no medió ninguna palabra antes de besarle. Justo debajo de la oreja, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, marcándole. Villa se detuvo allí unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma que David emanaba, empapándose de él. No estaba muy seguro cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en recibir un empujón, una mala palabra que le privara de esa sensación pero tenía claro que él no sería quien rompiera el contacto. 

Contra todo pronostico Silva no protestó, no se removió incomodo ni articulo una frase hiriente; no lo hizo porque simplemente no podía. Se había quedado paralizado, con un mar de sensaciones azotando su pecho, la calidez de esos labios contra su piel, el cosquilleo en su estomago y un ligero malestar porque le había pillado de improviso. 

-¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga? –susurró Villa al fin.

-¿Qué? –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Si de verdad necesitas que te explique lo que estoy haciendo –acompañó sus palabras moviendo la mano que tenía en su cintura, deslizándola bajo la chaqueta y la camiseta, acariciando la piel que ardía con cada pequeño toque. 

-Para.

-¿Por qué? Porque sé que no te desagrada. 

-No… yo… -suspiró derrotado cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía pararle? Apartarle como habría con cualquier otro que se hubiera comportado de aquella manera. Él no era así, no con alguien como David-. Por favor, ellos…

-¿Te molestan que nos vean tus amigos? –Silva no respondió pero su cuerpo se tensó-, ¿es por eso? –detuvo las caricias que había seguido haciéndole en el abdomen-, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a otro lado? Tú y yo solos… 

-Yo… 

El autobús llegó entonces a la glorieta de Cibeles, deteniéndose a un lado del Paseo del Prado, la gente comenzó a moverse con pereza y ellos tuvieron que separarse. Villa no quería alejarse demasiado. Habían conectado, lo sabía. Todo estaba a punto de salir como él esperaba, pero Busi le había cogido por banda y David había aprovechado para adelantarse junto a Álvaro, Raúl y Ana.

\---

Poco después de empezar a caminar por la calle Huertas, uno de los relaciones de un pub cercano les ofreció chupitos gratis y copas a buen precio, y no hizo falta mucho más para que se dirigieran hacia allí. Una vez dentro el grupo terminó por disgregarse. Silva estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Álvaro hasta que este, con alguna copa de más encima, decidió que su compañía no era lo que necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando Villa se deshizo de malas maneras de Busi y se encaminó hacia él.

-Hola –le dijo apoyándose también en la pared.

-Hummm… -murmuró dando un trago a la cerveza que sostenía con un par de dedos. 

-Sobre… lo de antes –comenzó Villa.

-Mira, siento si te he dado una idea equivocada pero yo... no quiero nada. 

-Joder, no sé como cojones crees que voy a creerme eso. Puede que no sea estudiante de medicina, pero de tíos entiendo.

-No me cabe la menor duda, pero yo no soy como todos los tíos –sentenció-. Y si te lo ha parecido, pues lo siento. No era mi intención. –Se incorporó acercándose a la barra para dejar la botella.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A casa, tengo clase mañana. Ha sido un placer, gracias por invitarnos.

-David… -dijo consiguiendo que le mirase por fin a la cara-. No sé lo que te pasa exactamente, pero creo que esto que haces no es más que la salida fácil.

-¿Perdona?

-Es la sensación que da. Porque joder, no lo puedes negar hay _algo_ , pasa _algo_ entre nosotros. Lo sé, lo he notado todo este tiempo.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado.

-Joder, cuando fuimos a… y luego en el bus… -Silva agachó la cabeza un segundo, para volver a levantarla mostrando una mirada más fría y distante- Y… mira, ¿sabes qué? ¡Qué por mí puedes irte! No sé que cojones hago intentando… ¡joder! –gruñó dándose la vuelta-. Tienes un problema –dijo volviéndose otra vez- No sabes lo que quieres, y eso, a parte de que supongo que termina por desquiciarte, puede joder a un montón de gente. 

Silva apretó los puños con fuerza y sin mediar palabra giró sobre si mismo para largarse lo más rápido que pudo.

\---

Aunque ya iban bastante borrachos, había invitado a Ana a un chupito de tequila. Había algo muy sensual en la manera en la que las chicas se lamían la sal de la mano antes de beber que a Raúl siempre le había fascinado.

-Astronauta.

-¿Tengo cara de astronauta?

-No sé. Profe de guardería.

-Te he dicho que no lo adivinarías –la picó, arrinconándola más contra la pared. Ella se movía distraídamente al ritmo de la música del local, rozando contra él en todos los lugares correctos.

-Vendedor de Avon llama a tu puerta.

-Eres graciosa.

-Tú eres muy alto –replicó, colgándose con los brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Raúl, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –interrumpió Arbeloa de repente, elevando la voz por encima del volumen de la música.

-No. Lárgate –contestó él sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Le faltaba tan poquito.

-En serio –insistió, tirando de él-. Es cosa de vida o muerte.

-Joder. Espera un segundo –le dijo a ella, antes de darse la vuelta para encararle-. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

Álvaro le arrastró hasta el fondo del local, atravesando la puerta que daba a los baños, donde la música no se oía tan alta.

-No te líes con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por favor?

-Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que pedir las cosas por favor no valen de nada, Alvarito –repuso de malos modos.

-Porque no quiero que lo hagas.

-Eres un hijo de puta de primera, ¿sabes?

-Porque me pongo celoso, ¿vale? –masculló al fin.

Antes de que Raúl pudiera pensar una respuesta, la puerta de los baños pintada de rosa se abrió, y por ella apareció Fernando con la chica con la que había estado toda la noche, que se colgaba de él como un koala borracho y sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa con vosotros? –dijo, claramente de buen humor-. ¿Chori, tienes un cigarro?

Raúl buscó su paquete de tabaco y sacó uno para Torres y otro para él. Mientras los encendía se abrió la otra puerta, la pintada de azul, por la que aparecieron Sergio y su chica de esa noche. Tan típico. Fernando y él se miraron y, mientras las dos chicas se juntaban para comentar la jugada, ellos chocaron las manos disimuladamente. 

-Nos vamos a ir a casa, que mañana curro –dijo Torres, dando la primera calada-. Pasadlo bien –se despidió, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Raúl y Álvaro sólo hicieron un gesto de asentimiento mientras les seguían con la mirada, hasta que les perdieron entre la multitud.

-Tengo que volver –dijo Albiol.

-Espera.

-Mira, estoy demasiado borracho para hablar contigo –le espetó, apartando la mano con la que Álvaro le sujetaba la muñeca-. No sé qué coño quieres y me estás cabreando, la verdad.

-¡Raúl, joder!

-Estoy harto de comerme tus marrones, cuando siempre eres tú –le echó en cara, dándole un empujón y haciéndole chocar de espaldas contra la pared-. Eres tú todo el rato, tío. Comiéndome la cabeza y haciéndome pensar cosas que no son. Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres mi puto hermano, joder, y no puedo aguantar esta mierda –sentenció. Álvaro se olvidó hasta de respirar. Nunca le había visto así, y por un momento le dio miedo. Porque podía haberlo jodido todo, porque para él era mucho más que un hermano-. Cuando sepas lo que quieras me lo cuentas, pero mientras tanto déjame en paz.

\---

Antes de volver junto a Ana, Raúl se detuvo en la barra. Necesitaba otra copa, o al menos el tiempo que tardaran en servírsela para tratar de serenarse. Pero ni siquiera atendió a las protestas de la camarera cuando se percató de que David parecía tener algún tipo de percance con el chico que les había invitado. Cuando llegó al punto donde les había visto discutir, Silva ya se había ido.

-Hey! –dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de Villa-. ¿Dónde va el Pony?

-A casa, supongo –respondió.

-¿Ha pasado algo? 

-Nada… -gruñó- sólo, si de verdad sois tan amigos, quizás podrías aconsejarle, o decirle que deje de comportarse como un estirado. O no, sabes, que simplemente él debería darse cuenta de que lo que hace no le va a llevar a ningún sitio.

-No entiendo nada –respondió con sinceridad.

-Olvídalo, sólo… creía que…

-Mira, sé que puedes creer que le conoces y que puedes permitirte el lujo de juzgarle, pero hace casi cuatro años que le conozco y me ha costado Dios y ayuda rascar en la superficie. ¿Sabes? No puedes conseguir nada de él si no te ganas su confianza. 

-Yo…

-Es difícil, él es demasiado tímido y algo complicado. Le cuesta ser, no sé, natural o espontáneo. Piensa demasiado… se lo digo muchas veces, que a veces sólo debería dejarse llevar. Pero no puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza. 

-Puedo entender eso pero… es… ¡me cagüen la puta! Parecía que yo… y él… y ahora… ¡Mierda! En serio, pensaba que David era alguien que tenía las cosas claras. 

-Si bueno, todos pensamos eso de alguien alguna vez.

Raúl le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le dejó allí para volver junto a Ana, que se había unido de nuevo a su grupo.

No pasó más de una hora cuando Villa se acercó a él.

-Tu amigo va muy pedo –dijo señalándole a Álvaro.

-Lo sé –gruñó-. Será mejor que me lo lleve a casa. 

-Oye… yo… me gustaría hablar con David. Quizás debería pedirle disculpas, fui algo brusco. 

-Claro, te daré su teléfono.

-En realidad, esperaba… ¿te importa si voy contigo? 

-¿A casa? –Villa asintió-. Macho, no sé… yo…

-Es sólo que necesito hacerlo, ¿sabes? Soy así, voy por impulsos y necesito.. Quiero hablar con él. Por favor. 

-Vale –respondió al fin-, pero me ayudas a cargar con ese cabrón.

\---

El pedo que llevaba Arbeloa ya había pasado la fase divertida y la depresiva, e incluso la agresiva. Estaba ya en lamentable, en la que las palabras salían a borbotones y sin articular, las rodillas no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo y el cuello parecía de goma. Raúl le dejó caer contra el fondo del ascensor antes de entrar él.

-¿Te has enrollado con ella?

-No creo que te importe –contestó Albiol pulsando el botón de su planta.

-Es una pregunta normal que te haría cualquier amigo.

-Estás muy borracho.

-¿Lo has hecho? –insistió, tratando de mantenerse de pie. Raúl miró a Villa buscando algún tipo de ayuda, pero fue inútil.

-No, Álvaro, no me he liado con ella. ¿Contento?

-Indiferente total.

-Ya, vale. ¿Crees que podrás entrar en casa andando solo? –dijo, abriéndole la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? –preguntó, arrastrándose fuera del ascensor y, ya en el apartamento, hacia la cama de Albiol.

-Porque no ha querido. Me ha hecho la cobra.

-Mentiroso.

Suspiró por enésima vez y miró a Villa.

-Aquí ya puedes arreglártelas solo. Esa es su habitación –dijo, señalando la puerta cerrada-. Suerte. Eh, fuera de ahí –le ordenó a Arbeloa, cuando vio que estaba tumbado todo lo largo que era sobre su cama-, tú duermes en el suelo.

-No quiero el suelo.

-Pues es lo que hay.

\---

David había llegado a casa hacía más de una hora, y le había sido imposible meterse en la cama. En su cabeza no dejaban de bullir ideas y sentimientos que no le permitían dormirse. Por eso después de haber dado media docena de vueltas sobre el colchón se había levantado y sentado frente a sus apuntes, dispuesto a aprovechar aquella noche de insomnio. Pero debía haber previsto que aquello que no le había permitido dormirse tampoco le dejaría concentrarse. 

Era la séptima vez que leía la misma frase cuando decidió desistir. Echándose hacia atrás en la silla se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó con rabia. No dejaba de repetir mentalmente todas las conversaciones que había tenido esa noche, primero con Cesc y después con él. Si bien las palabras con el sobrino de Xavi le habían aliviado y servido para _aclarar_ su situación, todo lo ocurrido con Villa le había descolocado. Su comportamiento había sido impropio de él, y no por haberse mostrado interesado o no haber sabido controlar esa forma de hacerlo, sino por esa extraña bipolaridad que se había adueñado de él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las palabras de David, aunque duras, habían dado en el clavo. No sabía lo que quería y lo estaba pagando con la persona menos indicada.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, había tenido la impresión de que Álvaro y Raúl habían entrado en algún momento cercano y aquello no hacía más que confirmarlo.

-Estoy estudiando –masculló esperando a que Albiol le dejase tranquilo, pero volvieron a llamar así que se puso en pie arrastrando la silla sin muchos miramientos, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón-. Te he dicho que…

Pero Raúl no estaba allí. Quién estaba parado frente a él con una mano levantada como si se hubiese quedado a mitad de unos golpes a la puerta era David. Silva boqueó un par de veces sin saber muy bien lo que decir, se llevó las manos al borde la camiseta azul, una vieja y desgastada camiseta del monstruo de las galletas que su hermano le había regalado hacía unos años, y tiró de ella como si de un tic nervioso se tratara.

-Hola –dijo Villa al fin. 

-Hola… ¿qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-Raúl. Le pedí permiso… yo… quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, creo que… no fui justo, yo te juzgue y apenas te conozco. No debí hacerlo. 

Silva se mordió el labio, nervioso, porque tenía que decirle que no podía aceptar sus disculpas, no cuando Villa tenía razón, y si alguien tenía que pedir perdón debía ser él. 

-Y bueno… pues… eso, que lo siento. 

-¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo por eso? –preguntó entre confuso y profundamente halagado.

-Necesitaba hacerlo. Soy bastante impulsivo –se defendió, sonriendo al fin-. Espero no haberlo empeorado.

-No, claro que… -suspiró resignado-, debería ser yo quien se disculpara –admitió.

-Pero…

-Tenías razón. 

Villa le miraba sorprendido, probablemente esperaba otra reacción. Alguna contestación airada o una mala palabra. Pero, aunque David no había tenido todo el tiempo que normalmente hubiera dedicado a pensarlo, sabía que se había equivocado, o al menos no había actuado como debía. 

-Bueno, supongo que los dos nos equivocamos –dijo al fin-, ahora te dejo que vuelvas a estudiar.

-Aún no hay Metro –dio Silva de repente.

-Caminaré. 

-Hay buen trecho. –Miró hacia el interior de su habitación. -Puedes esperar aquí, si… si quieres.

-Creía que estabas estudiando.  
-No mucho, la verdad –confesó. 

-No querría molestar. 

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Se apartó de la puerta, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en el borde. Villa entró tras él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Durante unos segundos se quedó de pie sin saber muy bien si debía sentarse junto a él o hacerlo en la silla que había junto al escritorio. No necesito tomar una decisión,

-Ven, siéntate, esa silla es demasiado mala hasta para pasar sólo un rato –sonrió palmeando el colchón, después se deslizó hasta la pared, colocando un cojín detrás de su espalda. 

Villa se colocó a su lado, descalzándose antes de subirse a la cama, permanecieron así sin decirse nada, mirando a la pared que tenían enfrente con la tensión creciendo entre los dos. Silva intentaba relajarse y puede que entablar una conversación trivial, salvo que no hacía más que pensar en que David tenía razón, en que no sabía lo que quería y obviamente haberle invitado a pasar a su habitación no había solucionado nada. Mucho menos después de darle la razón y disculparse. Por su parte, Villa se debatía entre seguir callado o retomar la conversación que había terminado de forma brusca en el pub. Lo tenía claro, porque estaba seguro de ello, había _eso_ , esa sensación en la boca del estomago que le decía que entre ellos podía pasar mucho más. En su cabeza palpitaba la idea de dar rienda suelta a las palabras que se le atascaban en la garganta pero temía volver a equivocarse, David había admitido que tenía razón, que no sabía lo que quería y puede que ni siquiera él notase eso, que fueron solo las cavilaciones de alguien que pese a negarlo constantemente, pese a ocultárselo a sus amigos anhelaba tener más de lo que estaba dispuesto a pedir. 

Un fuerte golpe en la habitación contigua impidió que ambos siguieran con sus tribulaciones internas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Silva.  
-Ha sonado a peso muerto, tu amigo Álvaro no iba muy fino.  
-Debería de ir a ver si están bien.   
-Supongo que Raúl puede ocuparse de ello, ¿no?  
-Sí, claro… -Silva le miró de reojo- Sólo es… nada.  
-Venga, ¿qué? Dime.   
-Ellos, bueno, no están pasando por su mejor momento. Y no sé, me da miedo que Raúl haga algo de lo que se arrepienta.  
-Algo como…  
-No lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que es… él no es como yo.   
-¿Y cómo eres? –preguntó Villa tumbándose lateralmente, con el codo sobre el colchón y la cabeza apoyada en la mano.   
-Difícil –dijo sonriendo.   
-El ser humano en general lo es.   
-Supongo, Raúl dice que pienso demasiado. Probablemente tiene razón.   
-A veces –comenzó- me gustaría poder ser así, ¿sabes? Cuando haces las cosas sin pensarlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, los golpes son bastantes fuertes.   
-Puede… -Silva se deslizó en la cama, hacia abajo, quedando boca arriba con las manos sobre el estomago- pero al menos haces cosas. Quiero decir, muchas veces pienso tanto en lo que está bien o mal, en lo que algo me puede aportar, que me quedó sin hacerlo.   
-Ni mucho ni poco –dijo.  
-¿Cómo? –cerró los ojos, algo amodorrado  
-Supongo que lo perfecto sería una mezcla, ¿no? Pensar algunas veces, actuar otras.  
-Sí.   
-Haríamos una buena pareja. –Silva abrió los ojos de repente, tensándose ligeramente. -Lo que quiero decir que un poco de tu forma de ser y un poco de la mía, haría una persona mejor.   
-Puede que tengas razón –dijo, bostezando ligeramente.  
-Debería irme, te estás quedando dormido.  
-No, no… -murmuró-. Es tarde, no puedes irte… quédate.   
-No pasa nada, no quiero molestar.   
-Por favor –dijo girando la cabeza, mirándole directamente. 

Villa le observó detenidamente, tenía los ojos parcialmente cerrados como si le costase demasiado mantenerlos abiertos y sonreía tímidamente. Cerró los ojos, y se permitió pensarlo detenidamente, uno o dos minutos. Quedarse allí no hacía las cosas más fáciles, no suponía un gran paso, pero era lo que deseaba y puede que las consecuencias no fuesen tan malas, y si lo eran quizás mereciese la pena. 

-Pero que sepas que ronco –dijo al fin. 

Silva sonrió con los ojos cerrados, se acurrucó doblando las piernas y acercándose un poco más a él. No tardó mucho más en caer profundamente dormido. Villa tampoco.

\---

Mientras eso pasaba en una habitación, al otro lado del diminuto piso la cosa era bien distinta.

Cuando Raúl volvió de buscar una manta y una almohada en el armario del pasillo, se encontró a Arbeloa en la misma postura en la que lo había dejado, pero había conseguido quitarse las deportivas y los vaqueros.

-Te lo digo en serio, fuera de mi cama.

-No quiero dormir en el suelo –se quejó, poniendo morritos-. Siempre me pisas por la mañana.

-Pues yo duermo en mi cama sí o sí.

-Te he hecho sitio –dijo, señalando los diez centímetros que quedaban entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Como te oiga quejarte esta noche te juro por mi madre que duermes en la calle –le amenazó-. Déjame coger el pijama.

Álvaro levantó la cabeza y él pudo coger los pantalones de cuadros y la camiseta gris. Se quitó la ropa, dejándola en un montón sobre el suelo junto a la puerta, y se puso su pijama, antes de pararse a pensar en cómo iba a pasar hasta el otro lado de la cama.

Apoyándose precariamente en la estantería llena de cómics que colgaba de la pared, pasó una pierna hasta el lado que el Trufas había dejado libre, y luego la otra, quedando de pie sobre el viejo colchón y casi rozando el techo con la cabeza. Se tumbó como pudo, dando la espalda a la pared, con la nuca de su amigo a escasos centímetros de su cara. No era la postura ideal, pero al menos se aseguraba que no se iba a caer de la cama.

Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir, intentando borrar de su memoria todos los eventos de esa noche.

-Raúl –susurró inmediatamente Álvaro.

-Me cago en la hostia puta, ¿qué?

-Tú eres Mulder y yo soy Scully.

-Vale, tío.

-Tú eres Buffy y yo soy Spike.

-Vale –repitió con desgana.

-Tú eres Booth y yo soy Brennan.

-¿Qué es esto, la versión friki de contar ovejitas? –bufó-. Duérmete.

-Kirk y Spock.

-Yo soy más de Data y Picard –le contradijo, sólo para que se callara de una santa vez.

-Luke y Leia.

-¿A qué juegas? –preguntó, levantando la voz sin darse cuenta.

-Tensión sexual no resuelta, Chori.

-Vale.

-¿La resolvemos? –preguntó en un susurro, acurrucándose contra él y obligándole a pegar la espalda contra la áspera pared de gotelé, porque el culo de su amigo comenzaba a incidir sobre cierta parte sensible de su anatomía.

-Deja de decir chorradas.

Álvaro se dio la vuelta, no sin ciertas dificultades, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente en la minúscula cama.

-No estoy de coña.

-En serio, tío, duérmete –le dijo, sonando un poco suplicante.

-Mira, peor de lo que estamos no podemos estar.

-Seguro que sí.

-Y si follamos –siguió, ignorando sus negativas-… toda esta tensión no resuelta se resuelve, y se acabó.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Pues no lo sé.

-Ya. Pues ese es el tema. Así que vamos a dejarlo.

-¿Crees que estarán haciéndolo? –preguntó él sin pararse a respirar entre estupidez y estupidez.

-¿Quiénes?

-David y el otro.

-¡Yo qué sé!

-Shh, no hables.

-Pero si eres tú el que…

-A ver si les oímos.

-No quiero oírles –lloriqueó Raúl, al borde del suicidio.

-Vamos a follar. Porfa.

-Tienes un problema, Álvaro.

-Te quiero un huevo, ¿sabes? –musitó quejumbrosamente, apoyando la frente en su pecho. Albiol no sabía dónde poner los brazos, que empezaban a dormírsele.

-Joder, lo pedo que vas.

-Ese es mi problema, que te quiero un huevo y tú a mí no. 

-No es… Joder. Yo a ti también –reconoció, a su pesar.

-Pero no igual.

-Eso no lo sabes.

Álvaro le tomó de la nuca y le acercó hacia sí, besándole con rabia.

-No me quieres como yo a ti –gruñó contra sus labios.

Raúl sintió el calor de su aliento, que olía a vodka más de lo que le hubiera gustado, y la firmeza del cuerpo de Álvaro contra el suyo. Y todo dio un poco igual.

-Eres muy tonto –replicó, cerrando los ojos para volver a besarle.

Arbeloa sólo necesitó que sus labios le dejaran entrar para crecerse, para hacer suya su boca y convencerse de que lo que estaba pasando era real. O un sueño muy vívido, pero lo suficientemente auténtico como para merecer la pena. Aprovechó la fuerza con la que le atraía hacia él para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Raúl, sin separar sus labios un segundo. Su boca era posesiva pero generosa, torpe a la vez que dulce. Era todo lo que era Raúl. Sus cuerpos se movían erráticamente, amoldándose el uno al otro, tocándose con las manos ansiosas. Las sábanas se enredaban a sus pies y los músculos se tensaban al unísono, entre gemidos ahogados y el sonido del somier crujiendo cada vez que se movían, acompañado de los golpes del cabecero de metal contra la pared cuando el cuerpo de Álvaro se deslizaba sobre Raúl, balanceando la cama.

La cosa se iba calentando. Los labios bajaban hasta el cuello y mordían la piel, y las manos buscaban un cuerpo al que agarrarse, clavando los dedos en la carne.

Álvaro tenía inmovilizado a Raúl bajo su peso, que sólo podía arquear la espalda para acercarse más a él y colar sus manos bajo la tela de la camiseta con desesperación. Él se incorporó para dejar que se la quitara, y por fin le pudo mirar. Aún en la semioscuridad de la habitación veía sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, un poco hinchados. La mirada hambrienta y aún teñida de alcohol. El pecho estrecho y escuálido una vez le hubo despojado de la camiseta, que se veía tibio y suave, y estaba pidiendo ser tocado. Albiol aprovechó para cambiar las tornas, y de un impulso le hizo girar para que fuera él quien quedara boca arriba en la cama. Con tan mala fortuna de que ya no había más cama sobre la que girar, y cayeron los dos a plomo sobre el suelo, golpeándolo con un estruendo de improperios y cuerpos chocando.

-¡Coño! –bramó Álvaro, en cuanto volvió a meter aire en sus pulmones.

-Joder –exclamó Raúl, haciendo lo posible por levantarse-. ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que me he roto una costilla –contestó, cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía para incorporarse. Se palpó la parte de atrás de la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había ninguna herida abierta, aunque sentía su cerebro como dentro de una batidora.

Cuando se aseguraron de que seguían de una pieza, los dos se sentaron en la cama, sin saber exactamente cómo retomar aquello que estaban haciendo, fuera lo que fuera.

-Voy al baño –dijo Raúl, levantándose de repente. Cruzó el pasillo en dos zancadas y se encerró allí, abriendo el grifo para aparentar. Se sentó en el borde frío de la bañera y trató de pensar. 

Todo era estúpido y precipitado, aunque estaba bien. Muy bien. Pero era estúpido. Y su amistad valía mucho más que un polvo una noche y una mañana incómoda. Valía más que cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de eso.

Se mojó la cara y volvió a la habitación.

-A lo mejor… No sé –empezó. Álvaro se había puesto la camiseta otra vez, y estaba sentado sobre sus piernas en la cama-. ¿Tendríamos que estar sobrios cuando hagamos… esto?

-Creo que será lo mejor.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo hagamos. Ni que sí. Sólo que…

-Borrachos no –estuvo de acuerdo Arbeloa.

-Claro. Porque es como…

-Es un tema… 

-Delicado.

-Importante –dijeron, interrumpiéndose.

-Todas esas cosas –concluyó Raúl-. ¿Así que estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí. Lo mejor será que durmamos.

-¿En la misma cama?

-Bueno –respondió Álvaro, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndole un sitio-, a estas alturas no vamos a andarnos con mariconadas.


	6. Chapter 6

Raúl se despertó abrazando algo. Algo caliente y sólido y muy parecido a un cuerpo, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era Álvaro, de que tenía un brazo alrededor de su torso y la frente apoyada en su hombro, y las piernas amoldándose a la forma de las de él. Aún no había acabado de abrir los ojos y ya sabía que tenía que salir de ahí.

No quería despertarle y tener que enfrentarse a él a esas horas, en ese momento y de esa manera, después de lo que había pasado por la noche. Estaba haciendo todo lo que llevaba intentando evitar una eternidad. Habían hecho que cayera la primera ficha de dominó de la intrincada figura que era su amistad, y las demás estaban cayendo una tras otra, sin que él ni nadie pudiera evitarlo. Era cuestión de tiempo que todo se jodiera, que alguno de los dos diera un paso en falso y todos esos años de amistad se fueran al traste, si es que no había pasado ya.

Por la noche no había parecido una mala idea, al menos al principio. Parecía natural. Álvaro quería hacerlo, Raúl **quería** hacerlo, y de algún modo se habían convencido de que no pasaría nada por intentarlo. Pero si lo hubieran llegado a hacer, si se hubieran acostado… ¿en qué les convertiría eso? La idea de ser novios era tan ridícula que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente, pero el concepto de amigos con derecho a roce no era algo que él entendiera. Si lo hacía con Álvaro una vez, probablemente quisiera hacerlo otras cien después, y sabía que no podría soportar que él estuviera con otra persona a la vez. Raúl era uno de esos pocos hombres de la vieja escuela que quedaban, que aún creían en las relaciones exclusivas y la fidelidad y… ¡estaba hablando de su mejor amigo, por Dios! Había perdido la cabeza.

Aún no se había atrevido a moverse, por miedo a despertarle. Ni siquiera había respirado demasiado profundamente. Pero tenía que salir de allí, eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento. Lo primero que hizo fue levantar la cabeza, apartándose de él muy lentamente. Lo siguiente, ya más delicado, era apartar el brazo con el que le rodeaba a la altura de la cintura. Por suerte Álvaro dormía con las dos manos bajo la almohada, así que no se interponían en su camino. 

“Control”, pensó. Puso toda su atención en los músculos de su brazo, empezando en la muñeca y subiendo lentamente el antebrazo, el codo, girando la articulación del hombro hasta que quedó por fin todo en el aire, perpendicular a su cuerpo. Lo dejó ahí un momento, dándose cuenta de la imagen tan estúpida que tenía que presentar desde fuera. La parte fácil estaba hecha, sólo quedaba pasar por encima de él sin despertarle.

Por un instante pensó si no sería mejor enfrentarse a él como un hombre adulto. Hablar de lo que había pasado. No tardó ni dos segundos en descartar la idea. Ser adulto estaba sobrevalorado.

Levantó una pierna como hacía su madre en la alfombra del salón cuando practicaba yoga. Lo esencial era no mover demasiado la cama. Se sentía capaz de pasar una pierna sobre su cuerpo si apoyaba una mano al otro lado de su cabeza. “Madre mía, qué gilipollas soy”. Cruzó la pierna de arriba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegró de tenerlas largas, porque fue capaz de ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama con una a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin siquiera rozarle. Contuvo la respiración para que ni siquiera su aliento le rozara. Con cuidado puso el pie en el suelo. “Lo peor ya ha pasado, no la cagues ahora, macho”. Se agarró a la estantería de la pared para mantener el equilibro, temiendo que después de todas las molestias para no despertarle la tirara y le cayeran todos los libros y las figuritas de Batman encima. Pero no, la estantería aguantó, y Raúl fue capaz de pasar la otra pierna sobre Álvaro y hasta el suelo. “Gracias” pensó, dirigiéndose a ninguna deidad en particular, antes de darse la vuelta y machacarse el dedo meñique del pie con la mesilla de noche.

Tuvo que morderse el puño para no cagarse en su puta madre. Lo esencial era salir de la habitación cuanto antes, ya que estaba libre. Cogió una camiseta y unos pantalones que aún estaban medio limpios de algún montón en el suelo, y se llevó también unas Converse, sin pararse a mirar siquiera si eran del mismo color.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con toda la delicadeza del mundo, y en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo se permitió respirar por primera vez en toda la mañana.

“Eres un cagado de mierda” se dijo. Le gustaba hablar consigo mismo en esas situaciones, lo que no le ayudaba a sentirse algo menos loco en ese momento. 

Lo que necesitaba era despejarse, quizá darse una ducha, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Esas tuberías viejas sonaban como una orquesta sinfónica, seguro que le despertarían. Se planteó lavarse con una esponja en el fregadero de la cocina, pero le pareció demasiado triste hasta para él. Se mojó un poco la cara, bebió un vaso de agua y cogió unas rebanadas de pan de molde para matar el gusanillo del hambre.

El plan ya estaba claro en su mente. Entraría en un bar que quedara en el camino opuesto al que Álvaro tendría que coger para llegar al Metro. Pediría un café con leche y un donut de chocolate y se leería el As de arriba abajo, no sólo las secciones del Madrid y el Valencia. Incluso esas páginas de relleno sobre ciclismo o halterofilia que metían para aparentar ser un periódico deportivo. Sólo cuando hubiera acabado volvería a casa, rezando para que él ya se hubiera ido. Otra opción era ir a clase, pero realmente no la consideró muy en serio.

Cuando se disponía a salir por fin, se dio cuenta de que la bici de David seguía allí, lo que quería decir que aún no se había levantado. Eso sí que era raro.

\---

Un fuerte golpe, posiblemente la puerta al cerrarse, le despertó. David se quedo quieto, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que su cuerpo fuera poco a poco desentumeciéndose. Hacía un poco de frío y el despertador aún no había sonado así que se permitió el lujo de tirar de las mantas hacia arriba, tapándose hasta la barbilla. Mientras alargaba el tiempo de ponerse en pie comenzó a pensar en las tareas que tenía pendientes, en la forma más precisa y eficaz de realizarlas para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Esa mañana tenía clases de Historia de la Ciencia y prácticas después de comer, si llegaba con tiempo podría pasarse por la biblioteca y consultar un par de datos. Contaba con que al despertador no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para sonar, y estaba dispuesto a apagarlo para no escuchar el estridente pitido. Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla y tras un par de intentos fallidos consiguió dar con él, tomándolo en la mano para acercárselo al rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para enfocar los números.

-Mierda –gruñó al darse cuenta de que marcaba las diez y cuarto pasadas. Lo meneó un par de veces esperando que se hubiera estropeado, pero no había duda. Se había quedado dormido. Se incorporó lentamente y entonces le vio. 

Villa estaba de pie, junto al escritorio, escrutando su póster de la musculatura humana. Y todo lo que había pasado acudió a su cabeza como si de la descarga de una tormenta de verano se tratara. Se sintió abrumado y cohibido sin saber si debía moverse o no, y estaba en su propia cama, no podría sentirse más patético. David tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros del vaquero y estaba inclinado hacia delante, probablemente intentando descifrar alguno de los nombres que Silva había anotado. Éste se percató que Villa estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado por lo que aprovechó para observarle tranquilamente. Si era sincero era la primera vez que le dedicaba más de unos minutos, los días anteriores se había sentido raro haciéndolo pero ahora podía aprovechar las circunstancias. Lo que sabía es que puede que David tuviera la nariz fruncida, y el semblante relajado. Quizás una sonrisa asomase por sus labios. Y entonces deseó poder verla, poder mirarle a la cara y hacerlo tranquilamente sin que eso supusiese ningún tipo de problema. Sin que aquello le llevara a pasarse horas pensando en por qué lo había hecho, si había sido correcto o no. 

-Hola.

Villa se había dado la vuelta mientras él vagaba entre sus confusos pensamientos, y le miraba apoyándose contra el escritorio, con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas por los pies. Silva se quedó sin palabras, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía, más bien como si acabara de dejar a su cabeza pensar en ello, a sus entrañas sentir ese cosquilleo que había acallado las primeras veces. 

-Me he dormido –dijo al fin.

-No sabía a que hora tenías que despertarte, y no quería hacerlo si podías descansar. Parecías necesitarlo.

-Gracias –susurró-, ¿y tú? ¿No has dormido bien?

-Sí. Sólo que normalmente me despierto a las seis, y hoy a las nueve ya tenía los ojos abiertos –dijo tranquilamente-, así que me levanté con cuidado de no molestar y he estado cotilleando un poco –confesó.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante? –preguntó apartando la sabana y moviéndose un poco más adelante.

-Libros, más libros. Apuntes con letra que casi no puedo entender… y ¡oh! –se dio la vuelta hacia la estantería y agarro el cráneo que David tenía en ella- Esto. ¿Una de tus victimas? 

-La primera –dijo sonriendo.

-Admito que me he quedado tó pillao. Sabía que los matasanos, o proyecto de ello, erais raritos pero esto ha superado mi límite.

-No es para tanto, la mayoría nos hacemos con algún hueso el primer año. 

-¿Por qué una calavera? –preguntó dejándola de nuevo en su lugar.

-Quiero ser neurocirujano.

-¡Coño! Apuntas alto. ¿Por algo en especial?

-Supongo que… -en realidad no tenía una razón particular, la neurología ni siquiera era su asignatura favorita-, es el listón más alto. Me gusta dar todo hasta conseguirlo.

-O sea que no es por vocación ni nada de eso ¿no?

-Bueno, la medicina sí es por vocación. La especialidad… creo que no.

-¿Y cuál sería?

Era la primera vez que alguien se lo preguntaba. Todo el mundo había dado por sentado que la neurocirugía era lo que deseaba, y no iban muy desencaminados, pero para llegar a ello había tenía que echar a un lado otras especialidades que probablemente le hubieran llenado mas.

-Oncología. 

-¡Hostia! Eso es muy duro… quiero decir… mucha gente muere. 

-Lo sé, pero… -agachó la cabeza- Creo que podría hacerlo bien, conectar con la gente más allá del vinculo del doctor-paciente ¿sabes? Soy muy empático y probablemente sufriría más de la cuenta. Pero creo que eso me ayudaría también a tratar con ellos. ¿Entiendes?

Villa asintió sonriendo, escucharle hablar así, relajado y sobre todo confiándole algo que parecía tan personal hacía que se sintiera mucho más cerca de él. Pero había tenido similares sensaciones durante el día anterior y no habían servido de nada. Cuando parecía que estaban conectando David había reculado y habían dado un paso atrás. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar con ellos, ni siquiera había pensando verdaderamente en lo que sentía, sólo quería poder acercarse a él, poder intentarlo. 

-Deberías hacer lo que más te gustara, más allá que la neurocirugía exija un gran sacrificio. La gente suele dar más cuando hace lo que realmente le gusta. 

-Y ¿a ti? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? 

-La mecánica, supongo. Se me da bien, me gusta trabajar con los coches, llenarme las manos de grasa. Quiero montar un taller, con Gerard –le contó-, aunque aún queda mucho, necesito ahorrar.

-¿Por eso trabajas con tu familia? –Villa asintió. -Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Además, si no siempre puedes empezar con las bicis –bromeó.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, mirándose directamente hasta que Villa giró la cabeza y observó el póster tras de él.

-Me he sentido tan estúpido –confesó-. No sabía la mitad de los nombres. No sé cómo alguien puede sabérselos todos.

-Bueno, yo no podría distinguir la batería del motor en un coche.

-Entonces… ¿te los sabes todos? –Silva asintió. -A ver… este ¿cuál es? –dijo señalándose el abdomen.

-Estás señalando a un punto indeterminado de tu estomago. Puedo enumerarlos todos si quieres.

-No, no –dijo acercándose a la cama, tomó una de sus manos y se las llevo hasta su cuerpo, colocándola sobre su barriga. –Este, éste de aquí. –Presionó los dedos de Silva contra su piel. 

David observaba su mano sobre la camiseta de Villa, los dedos trazaron el camino del abdominal oblicuo izquierdo de arriba hacia abajo hasta detenerse justo por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón. Había tenido la vista clavada en sus propios movimientos hasta que se había detenido, levantó entonces la cabeza para observar cómo le miraba con intensidad. Su mano tembló ligeramente, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando Villa se inclinó hacia delante, curvándose ligeramente, acercando su cabeza. Entonces David cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto. Sus labios estaban resecos, y le costó aguantar las ganas de pasar la lengua por ellos y humedecérselos. Por unos segundos Villa simplemente se mantuvo así presionando su boca contra la de Silva, hasta que el estudiante de medicina entreabrió la boca y él la abordó con rapidez. Alzó la mano y le tomó de la nuca, aprovechando el jadeo que ese movimiento había provocado en Silva para besarle con furia, este se agarró con las dos manos a su camiseta levantándose sobre sus rodillas lo que permitió a Villa tomar por completo el control del beso, haciéndolo húmedo y largo, hasta que empezó a notar que no podría detenerse mucho más tiempo, pensando por primera vez en una situación así. 

-O paramos, o…

Silva resopló por la nariz, y sin pararse a pensar se recostó sobre la cama, llevándose a Villa con él tirando de su camiseta. David se subió a la cama quedando de rodillas primero, hasta que las manos del más joven volvieron a reclamarle haciendo que se tumbara ligeramente sobre él. Volvió a besarle, más lento esta vez, mientras que dejaba que Silva colase las manos por debajo de su ropa acariciando sus costados, él llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla y le acarició el rostro, bajándola después hasta que abarcó con ella su cuello, dejando que el pulgar delineará la línea de la mandíbula. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando el cuerpo bajo el suyo tembló al dejar que su peso cayese por fin sobre él. Villa cortó el beso para dejar que sus labios descendieran desde la barbilla hasta el cuello, momento que David aprovechó para tirar de los bordes de su camiseta y obligarle a deshacerse de ella, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba hizo lo mismo con la camiseta que cubría el torso de Silva.

El teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche sonó.

-No –le ordenó Villa-, ni se te ocurra –suplicó. 

-Puede… es sólo que… -se excusó alargando la mano para tomar el móvil-. ¿Sí?

-Pony, Pony tío ¿aún estas en casa? –Raúl hablaba entre susurros.

-Sí.

-Hostia, que raro… pero… ¿estás bien? 

-Sí, ¿Raúl necesitas algo? –le cortó la comprobar que pese a que no parecía haberle gustado demasiado que contestase la llamada, Villa volvía a estar dispuesto a dejarlo donde había parado, como comprobó cuando sus labios volvieron a recorrer su cuello. 

-Álvaro… ¿sigue ahí?

-¿Qué? Yo… -un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios.

-Pony… ¡coño! ¿No estaré interrumpiendo…? ¿Por qué David ya se ha ido no?

-No, no me he ido –gruñó Villa-. Y sí, estás interrumpiendo –comentó lo suficientemente alto tratando de que Albiol se diera por aludido. 

-Joder, tío… mierda… yo. Lo siento.

-Espera, Raúl –le cortó- ¿Pasa algo? 

-No, nada… sólo… avísame cuando Álvaro se vaya. Pues eso, que se os de bien. Y recuerda, hay condones en el armario del baño.

Silva no tuvo tiempo para decirle nada más puesto que ya había colgado. Se quedó un par de segundos mirando el teléfono como si no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Villa, que por nada del mundo quería que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos tuviera un brusco final, le quitó el móvil de la mano y lo lanzó a los pies de la cama. 

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh… -musitó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- estábamos en algo verdaderamente interesante, no vamos a dejar que se estropee ¿verdad? 

Villa lanzó la pregunta, dejando la pelota sobre el tejado de David, que debería decidir sí la llamada había sido lo suficiente para romper el momento o si por el contrario podían retomarlo dónde lo habían dejado. Por segundos Silva estuvo tentando a detener lo que habían comenzado, porque el pensamiento de que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos había acudido a su cabeza, raudo y veloz, pero Villa le había dejado decidir a él, no había intentado convencerle con besos, o palabras con doble sentido que le hubiesen mareado lo suficiente como para que sus hormonas actuasen por sí solas. No iba a ser capaz de tomar una decisión, no podía pararse a pensar en lo que iba a suceder después y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le importaba, no quería ser consciente de ello. Simplemente quería dejarse llevar. Levantó entonces la cabeza para besarle de nuevo.

Villa le embistió entonces con su boca, barriendo cualquier tipo de duda que pudiese quedarle con besos húmedos y salvajes, mientras sus manos se perdían por su pecho y él sólo podía dejarle hacer, disfrutar de las caricias, de su movimiento y de cómo poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaban a encajar. Fue el asturiano el que no perdió demasiado tiempo, como si aún tuviese miedo a que pudiera cambiar de opinión, y se deshizo de sus pantalones y de los propios. David tornó la situación en un rápido movimiento quedando sobre Villa, que pareció ligeramente conmocionado al verle tomar las riendas de la situación, aunque se olvidó de ello cuando Silva deslizó su lengua por su pecho, provocándole escalofríos que hicieron que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Y supo que debía pararle, porque necesitaba **tenía** que hacerlo, llevó su mano hasta la nuca y tiró de él para besarle con rabia. Aprovechó que se había incorporado para, con la otra mano, tomar sus pantalones, tirando de ellos y rebuscar en los bolsillos. 

-Supongo que no tenemos que salir –bromeó cuando Villa encontró el preservativo que había estado buscando. 

Silva se lo arrebató de entre los dedos y lo abrió, sacándolo rápidamente. Fue él quien también lo colocó sobre el miembro de Villa, y el que sentándose a horcajadas sobre él fue descendiendo lentamente. Los dedos del asturiano se le clavaban en los huesos de la cadera, apretando con fuerza mientras él se asía a sus hombros; cuando le sintió completamente dentro se permitió parar uno o dos segundos, para llevar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Villa. Comenzó a moverse tan despacio como podía, escuchando perfectamente como la respiración de David se aceleraba poco a poco y eso le hacía encenderse mucho más, tanto que le costaba controlarse, pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque Villa ascendió sus manos por la espalda obligando a curvarla clavándose un poco más en el interior, lo que hizo que todo su autocontrol se desvaneciera y, ayudado por sus propios talones, empezara a moverse más y más rápido. 

Villa gimió con fuerza cuando David estrechó el abrazo al que sus piernas le sometían, la sensación de placer llenaba cada fibra de su ser, y supo que estaba a punto, demasiado a punto. Así que llevó una mano entre sus cuerpos, enredando sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Silva, le escuchó sisear y dejándose llevar llevó su boca hasta su barbilla mordiéndole ligeramente. El más joven no pudo contenerse más, y se dejó ir, con una sensación brumosa recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Villa no necesitó más para acompañarle. 

El asturiano apoyó la frente en el pecho de Silva mientras sus manos rodearon su espalda, acariciándolo con pereza, podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón palpitar con fuerza, aunque a medida que los minutos transcurrían iba volviendo a su ritmo natural. David tenía la cabeza ladeada con la mejilla contra la sien de Villa, estaba empapado en sudor y sus cuerpos parecían estar pegados. Sabía que tenían que moverse, que debían hacerlo pero se sentía demasiado bien, le gustaba el tacto de las manos de Villa por su cuerpo, su calidad respiración contra él y después de recuperarse unos pequeños besos que estaba repartiendo por su cuello. 

Una carcajada le nació desde el fondo de la garganta, llenando el silencio que había poblado la habitación. Villa levantó la cabeza, mirándole confundido. Silva no podía parar de reírse, contrayendo su cuerpo contra él.

-Eh… ¿Qué cojones es tan divertido? –preguntó ligeramente molesto.

-Nada… nada, yo… -pero no podía evitarlo, la risa nerviosa se había adueñado de él y le era imposible parar.

-Joder, pues para no serlo te estás partiendo el pecho. 

Silva se incorporó separándose de David, y rodando en la cama, se encogió tratando de parar el inoportuno ataque de risa, pero fue peor, sufrió una especie de acceso de tos y la cosa se complicó más. Villa le miraba atónito, no sabía que hacer o decir así que simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado observándole. 

-Lo siento… -dijo al fin, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es sólo, no sé… mierda…-se quejó-. Estaba pensando y… de verdad. ¡Dios! –se llevó las manos a la cara completamente avergonzado. 

Villa se inclinó sobre él, apartándole las manos de la cara y obligándole a que le mirara. David no le dijo nada, sólo abrió los ojos mostrando la culpa y el malestar que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Intuía que si le dejaba más tiempo, caería en esa rutina de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que parecía ser propio de él así que pegó su frente contra la suya y le susurró.

-Está bien… no pasa nada –le besó con pereza, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, mientras su lengua se abría camino en su boca. Al romper el contacto, y volver a encararle sonrió con sinceridad. 

-Gracias –dijo mordiéndose el labio-, es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que el único momento en el que no pienso es… y… por un segundo deseé poder estar siempre así. 

-No tengo problemas en ayudarte con ello. Es más, podemos empezar ahora mismo si quieres. 

-Estaría bien –respondió con sinceridad-, pero tengo que estar en el hospital antes de las tres.

Villa se incorporó mirando el reloj sobre la mesilla.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra. 

-No puedo, de verdad. –Villa se subió sobre su cuerpo dispuesto a inmovilizarlo. -No ahora aunque…

-¿Aunque? 

-Puede que otro día…

-Otro día… ¿mañana? –Silva torció la boca, sonriendo débilmente. Villa le besó rápidamente y aunque no consiguió una respuesta sabía que ya la tenía.

\---

Tenían ambos una taza entre las manos, estaban apoyados contra la encimera uno al lado del otro, Villa bebía su café cargado mientras él hacía lo mismo con su té. Se habían duchado y vestido, Silva tenía aún algo más de una hora para llegar al hospital y aunque en cualquier otro momento hubiera salido rumbo a la biblioteca, la presencia de David le había disuadido de ello. 

-Supongo que debería ir tirando para casa –dijo dejando la taza en el fregadero-. Mi madre empezará a llamarme en unos diez minutos. 

-Bien, yo tengo que… -Silva se quedó callado cuando Villa se puso frente a él, le quitó la taza de las manos y se presionó contra él– que ir a… -sus labios fueron ocupados por los de Villa. 

-Hostia, Raúl… ¿dónde cojones estás? Me va a estallar la puta cabe…

-Hola –Silva asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Villa.

-Hombre… ¡hey!... ¿qué tal tíos? –dijo, tratando de sonar menos incómodo de lo que se encontraba-. Bueno, como que sobro. –Álvaro se dio cuenta de que había llegado en mal momento, así que se dio rápidamente la vuelta, volviendo a la habitación.

-Será mejor que me vaya –suspiró Villa- pero no creas que pienso olvidar lo de mañana.

-¿Mañana? –dijo caminando junto a él, rumbo a la entrada. 

-Si, tengo que ayudarte a que sigas sin pensar, ¿recuerdas? 

Silva abrió la puerta y se quedó apoyando contra ella mientras Villa salía, le observó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. El asturiano se acercó y volvió a besarle. 

-Te llamo esta noche y concretamos.

-No puedo opinar al respecto ¿verdad? 

-No. Que salves muchas vidas.

-Apenas me dejan acercarme a los pacientes.

-Con una sonrisa de esas tuyas, seguro que alguna salvarás. 

Villa abrió la puerta del ascensor y se subió. Silva esperó unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta, cuando lo hizo se encontró de nuevo con Álvaro.

-Vaya moñas. 

-No es de buena educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

-Lo qué sea, ¿dónde mierdas está el Chori?

-No sé, ¿por?

-El hijoputa se ha llevado mis zapatos y los suyos me quedan pequeños, no puedo ir hasta Fuenla descalzo ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? 

-Le he llamado tres veces, y pasa de mi cara. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? 

Silva asintió con desgana y se metió a la habitación. Cogió el teléfono que se había quedado olvidado entre las sábanas y llamó a su compañero de piso. 

-¿Se ha ido ya?-Raúl ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada.

-No, no puede.

-¿Por qué? 

-Te has llevado sus zapatos.

-Coño, ya decía yo que me quedaban grandes. 

-Bien, ahora que ya lo sabes, ya puedes volver a casa y darle a tu cenicienta su zapato.

-¿Qué?, el Villa folla bien ¿eh? Porque vaya humor que te gastas, y el horno no está para bollos.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Raúl se quedó callado, pensando en las tres horas que había estado sentado en aquella cafetería a la espera de esa llamada, pensando en lo que no había pasado la noche anterior y en lo que podría pasar en un futuro cercano.

-Dile que ya voy.

\---

En la semana que había pasado desde la accidentada noche en la que se conocieron, no había habido una mañana en la que Cesc no se hubiera despertado para encontrar un mensaje de Gerard en el móvil. Se daban los buenos días y las buenas noches, se contaban lo que desayunaban, lo que merendaban y las palmeras de chocolate que se comían a media mañana. Hablaban de fútbol, del Barça, de lo mucho que se aburría en el taller cuando no había curro, de lo coñazo que eran las clases en la Universidad. Piqué le decía las ganas que tenía de quedar con él a solas, Cesc jugaba a darle largas, porque sabía que eso haría que volviera a insistir con más ganas.

Cesc tecleó rápidamente, haciendo que su teléfono emitiera unos molestos sonidos metálicos que interferían con el aura positiva de la música tibetana con la que Carles les deleitaba esa tarde.

> Estoy en casa con mi tío y mi primo corriendo desnudos por el salón. Mi familia da miedo

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

> ¿Stas desnudo? Nose dnd vives, pero voi de camino

Cesc no pudo evitar reír. Subió los pies al sofá y tecleó su respuesta.

> Jaja no, idiota. Sólo ellos están desnudos. Son naturistas

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Pedrito a su espalda, trepando por el respaldo del sofá. Él cubrió la pantalla del teléfono antes de que pudiera verla.

-Nada, sólo hablo con un amigo.

Otro de los familiares pitidos.

> Yo tb puedo sr naturista, si ese es l rollo q t va. Mis actividads favoritas se hacen mjr desnudos, de toas maneras

-¿Con David? –insistió.

-Pedro, no está bien ser cotilla –dijo Puyol desde la cocina, donde cuidaba de su huerto de hierbas aromáticas.

-Es un amigo de David –contestó Cesc.

> Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso. Estás empezando a ser muy predecible

-¿Es tu novio?

-No, no es mi novio. Yo no tengo novio.

Cesc pudo sentir la mirada de Carles atravesándole.

-¿Pero te gusta? –preguntó.

-Papi, creí que no había que ser cotilla.

Cesc miró la pantalla de su teléfono de reojo.

> Predecible? Nunca. Slo soy insistente. Asiq cuand m as dixo q vams a qedar?

-Preocuparme por el bienestar emocional de mi sobrino no es ser cotilla. ¿Tú has terminado tus deberes de Mates?

-Sólo me queda un ejercicio –contestó, frunciendo la nariz. No necesitó que le dijera nada más antes de marcharse a su habitación a acabarlos, con la cabeza gacha.

> Nunca he llegado a decirte que sí

-Parece que tenéis buena conexión.

-Cualquiera con móvil hoy en día tiene buena conexión –bromeó.

-Tenéis muchas cosas que deciros, al menos.

Otro pitido, y Cesc no fue capaz de resistir la tentación de mirarlo.

> Pero ya sabs, cuand haces pop ya no hay stop. Slo necesito q m digas que si 1 vez. Luego no te cansaras de mí

-Me cae bien, eso es todo. –replicó, mientras le contestaba.

> No sé, creo que ya estoy empezando a cansarme :P

-¿Es un buen chico?

-Es muy guapo. Y me hace reír, aunque no sé si es a propósito o…

-¿Es intrínsecamente bueno? –le interrumpió Carles.

-Supongo –respondió Cesc, sin estar muy seguro de lo que significaba esa palabra. El teléfono le avisó de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

-Eso es lo más importante. La última vez que conocí a tu tío, yo tenía tu edad, y eso fue lo primero que percibí en él. Que era bueno, que tenía algo… una serenidad ancestral. Que estábamos en el mismo nivel de consciencia.

-Ya. Yo no sé nada de eso, así que… -se encogió de hombros-. No es como si quisiera casarme con él, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé si quiero ir con él al cine.

Otro pitido más.

-Yo diría que él parece muy interesado.

-Pero no precisamente en eso –musitó Cesc, sin querer explicar qué era lo que tanto quería Piqué de él. Carles tenía la creencia de que hablar de sexo era algo muy natural y saludable, y a él le daba ganas de esconder la cabeza en el suelo como un avestruz. 

-Lo importante es que los dos tengáis claro hacia dónde queréis que os lleve la relación. Experimentar sexualmente es algo muy recomendable a tu edad. Yo mismo…

-Te creo, te creo –le cortó.

-Realmente, me doy cuenta de que la educación que has recibido ha fomentado el tabú que es el sexo en las conversaciones de los jóvenes con sus mayores. No es que yo sea muy mayor, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-En serio, Puyi…

- _Carinyet_ , no voy a darte detalles de mi vida sexual, pero sí creo que estoy en disposición de aconsejarte -Cesc le miró con horror– en cuanto a la toma de decisiones se refiere. ¿Has pensado si esto es algo que quieres o algo que deseas? Porque en esos pequeños matices reside la importancia del camino que vayas a escoger.

-Papi, estás asustando al primo.

Cesc miró a Pedrito como si fuera el salvador.

-Siempre te animo a entablar conversaciones con los demás, especialmente con los adultos –le dijo su padre-, pero en este momento deberías dejar que Cesc y yo tuviéramos nuestro momento.

Una estridente melodía, si es que se podía denominar así a la horrible música techno que emitía el móvil de Cesc, interrumpió la contestación de Pedro.

-Tengo que coger esto –exclamó, tratando de ocultar su alivio. Se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Pues ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie –oyó decir a su primo con retintín.

-Menos mal que has llamado –fue su saludo al descolgar.

-¿Te has cabreado conmigo? –le respondió Piqué.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, como no me contestabas los mensajes…

-Estaba hablando con mi tío.

-Has dicho que te estabas cansando de mí.

-Pero sólo era una broma.

-Así que… ¿aún tengo posibilidades?

-Geri… 

Él se rió a borbotones, y Cesc no pudo evitar contagiarse. A veces le daba la impresión de que se conocían de toda la vida, aunque realmente no sabía nada de él. Había algo en la manera en la que se reía o en su forma de hablar, lenta y como perezosa, que le recordaba a algo que ni siquiera había tenido. Eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero Puyol probablemente le dijera que eran memorias de su vida pasada.

-¿Cuánto más me vas a hacer currármelo?

-Ah, que estás intentándolo –se burló-. No lo parece.

-Eso es porque soy muy bueno.

-O muy malo.

-Estás cayendo en mis redes sin ni siquiera saberlo. Cuando te vuelva a invitar al cine me vas a contestar que sí. No podrás evitarlo.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

-¿Has visto? Ya estás ansioso -presumió.

Cesc no pudo evitar reírse, tumbándose sobre su cama.

-Me parece que eres tú el que está ansioso. ¿Nunca antes te han dicho que no?

-Aún no me has dicho que no –apuntó Piqué-. No lo vas a hacer.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Soy bueno captando las señales. Y tú eres todo señales, Francesc.

-No te vas a poner místico, ¿verdad? Ya tengo suficiente de eso en casa.

-Me voy a poner como tú quieras que me ponga –contestó, y Cesc casi pudo imaginar el movimiento de sus cejas y su caída de ojos.

-¿Esas frases te funcionan de verdad?

-Dímelo tú.

-Nunca sé si eres así a propósito o de verdad te crees que tus topicazos de mala peli porno funcionan con alguien normal –le dijo desinteresadamente.

-Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? Y me gustas más cuanto peor te portas conmigo.

-No me porto mal –se quejó.

-Eres muy cruel. Cada vez que me comparas con un actor porno como si fuera algo malo me destrozas.

-Es que eres muy sensible.

-Claro que lo soy –repuso, tratando de sonar como ello-. Bajo mi espectacular físico hay un hombre muy sentimental.

-¿Te has sentado encima de él? –bromeó Cesc.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero es cierto.

-¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

-Estoy dispuesto a que tú seas el primero.

-Geri, en serio –le cortó-. ¿Has tenido alguna relación que durara más de un par de noches?

-No –reconoció, pareciendo bastante orgulloso de ello.

-Y estoy seguro de que tú has roto muchísimos.

-¿Me darás calabazas si digo que sí?

-Ni siquiera estaba haciéndote una pregunta.

-Si ya vienes con ideas preconcebidas de mí, esto va a ser imposible.

-¿Y qué es _esto_?

-Cualquier cosa que vaya a pasar entre tú y yo –le informó Piqué tranquilamente-. Lo que surja, como se suele decir.

-Geri, quieres acostarte conmigo. Dilo claro. No me voy a asustar, ¿sabes? Y no me parece una mala idea.

-¿No?

-Eres un idiota, pero estás bueno.

-Vaya. Eso es…

-Si pasaras menos tiempo tratando de ser encantador, o lo que sea que haces –le interrumpió- te iría mucho mejor.

-Me va suficientemente bien, muchas gracias –replicó, algo ofendido.

-Sólo intentaba darte un consejo.

-¿Por qué necesitaría consejos de alguien como tú?

-Porque soy la persona que llevas tratando de ligarte una semana. Porque, en algún momento, alguien te gustará de verdad, y a esa persona le gustarás por lo que eres, no por lo que finges ser.

-Lo que sea –repuso, tratando de sonar indiferente-. ¿Vamos a quedar o no?

Cesc miró hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar respuestas en su lámpara de papel japonés.

-¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?

\---

La luz que había estado utilizando durante toda la tarde empezaba a desaparecer, la noche se cernía sobre Madrid y no tendría mucho más tiempo para seguir con el cuadro. Apenas era un boceto, unas líneas con el carboncillo que habían dejado sus manos negruzcas, pero no había conseguido nada más. Intentaba concentrarse, sacar esa inspiración que necesitaba para darle el enfoque que el retrato necesitaba, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba mirando a Carlos, más y más anhelaba lo que no podía tener. Llegaba al punto de ofuscarse de tal manera que ni siquiera era capaz de trazar las líneas generales de su trabajo. Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa que había acercado junto al caballete y metió las manos entre las piernas, inclinándose ligeramente para tener un mejor punto de vista. Carlos tecleaba afanosamente sobre su maquina de escribir, ese sonido se había convertido en la banda sonora de las dos tardes que había pasado allí sentado. Al principio le había resultado un tanto molesto y incluso llegó a temer que se le levantara un serio dolor de cabeza, pero con el paso del tiempo consiguió hacerse a él, y convertirlo en una parte más de esa imagen que deseaba inmortalizar. 

Observó como Carlos alzaba la mano mecánicamente y levantaba la taza de café para darle un trago. Tenía que estar helado, puesto que él mismo lo había preparado hacía un par de horas, junto al suyo que había dejado olvidado hacía ya un buen rato. Pero el profesor de historia no parecía encontrarlo tan malo puesto que incluso había llegado a relamerse los labios lentamente. 

Juan estuvo a punto de suspirar, pero lo he evito llevándose una mano a la boca. Se sentía tan idiota, tan sumamente pequeño a su lado porque no era nada para Carlos, porque le veía como un pequeño estudiante al que podía ayudar y él, él necesitaba tantas cosas. Deseaba tener la determinación de su primo, plantarse delante del escritorio y llamar su atención decirle todo aquello que llevaba semanas imaginando en la soledad de su habitación, acurrucado entre las sabanas. Como sueños vívidos. Pero sabía que jamás reuniría el valor suficiente y esa oportunidad tan valiosa que Xabi le había servido en bandeja iba a ser desperdiciada. Cuando enfocó de nuevo la vista, Carlos le sonreía, se había quitado las gafas y mordisqueaba casualmente una de sus patillas.

-¿Bien? –preguntó el profesor.

-Sí, creo que por hoy hemos terminado –dijo sumamente nervioso, temía que como el primer día pidiese ver sus avances y una segunda vez no sería nada factible hacerle creer que lo tenía todo en su cabeza, recogió la sabana que había traído de casa y cubrió el lienzo con ella-, has avanzado mucho hoy, -comentó, refiriéndose a la cantidad de tiempo que le había visto dedicarse a su novela.

-Probablemente en cuanto lo relea elimine el noventa por cierto. Es lo que suele pasar la mitad de las veces –respondió poniéndose en pie. 

-Puede que esta vez no, ¿quién sabe? 

Carlos echó una ojeada al caballete.

-Aún no –dijo rápidamente-, no hasta que esté terminado.

-Bueno, supongo que mi curiosidad tampoco se verá recompensada hoy –Juan empezó a recoger el resto del material mientras que Carlos se apoyaba contra el sofá cercano -¿Cómo está tu primo? Hace varios días que no le veo.

-Bien… bueno eso creo. Nosotros tampoco le vemos mucho.

-¿Y eso?

-Mmmm, creo que se ha echado novio, bueno el dice que es sólo un _amigo_ pero por la cara que pone siempre que suena el teléfono, yo no diría eso. 

-Juventud, divino tesoro. Pero bueno, es el momento, es cuando debéis aprovechar vuestro tiempo –Carlos se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro –Y ¿tú? 

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿no hay alguien especial? 

Juan tragó lentamente apartando la mirada rápidamente. ¿Si había alguien especial? Claro que sí. La persona más especial de todas, la primera en la que pensaba cada mañana al despertarse esa que poblaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Esa persona que hacía que el corazón le palpitase desbocado, que conseguía que hubiera mariposas en su estomago cada vez que le miraba. Esa persona de la que se había enamorado casi a primera vista.

-No… nadie –murmuró separándose de repente-. Me voy por si mi tita necesita ayuda. 

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-No sé, cuando te venga bien.

-¿Y tus clases? 

-Si claro, cuando no tenga, y eso…

-Bueno, avísame cuando te venga bien, me dejaré algunos trabajos para corregir. Me relaja tenerte por aquí.

-Es fácil trabajar contigo, eres un bueno modelo.

-¿Por qué hablo poco y me muevo menos?

-En realidad es por tu estructura ósea, tu mandíbula y tu rostro sereno. Podrías pasar perfectamente por un noble del siglo XVIII, serías uno de los modelos más usados por los pintores neoclásicos.

-Vaya… ya sabía yo que había nacido en la época equivocada –bromeó.

-Bueno, creo que yo también…-susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Nos vemos. 

Juan le sonrió con timidez y se echó la mochila a la espalda. Después simplemente caminó hacia la entrada y dejó a Carlos sólo en el ático. Él volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó frente a la Olivetti. Sacó el folio para releer lo que había escrito. 

“Pegó la espalda contra la pared de la trinchera, sobre su cabeza podía escuchar el silbido de las balas que buscaban un destino humano, carne fresca que desgarrar. Apoyó el fusil contra su pecho y esperó a que el fragor de la batalla terminase. A su alrededor estaban los cuerpos sin vida de varios de sus compañeros, aquellos que habían viajado como él desde los pueblos costeros dispuestos a luchar por sus ideales, por su país. Él era el más joven, aquel al que todos habían acogido bajo su tutela y habían intentado salvar a toda costa. Y lo habían conseguido dando su vida por ello, por eso no podía dejarse matar. Tenía que salir de aquella trinchera, tenía que luchar por llegar a resguardo y volver a su casa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde tenía las cartas que había escrito a su madre, también estaban las que Esteban le había dado para que entregase a su hermana, y las que Alfonso quería que diera a su mujer. Esas las había escrito la noche anterior.

-Más te vale terminar eso pronto, la vela tiene que durarnos un par de días más –se quejó Alfonso al ver como se afanaba en escribir unas letras a su madre.

-No seas así-le defendió Esteban-el pobre crío necesita estás cosas.

Él sonrío. No termino la carta, pensaba hacerlo la mañana siguiente. Pero las tropas enemigas se habían acercado demasiado a su posición y habían empezado a cernirse sobre ellos. Esteban fue el primero en caer, a primera hora de la mañana. Más tarde lo haría Alfonso. Había caído a su lado, y él le había acompañado hasta el momento final.

-Tienes ojos de bueno, tan azules y serenos –le dijo mientras él se afanaba en taponar la herida- tienes que hacerme una promesa.

-Venga no seas así, van a venir pronto a por nosotros.

-No, por favor. Házmela.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Sal de aquí con vida. Entrega mis cartas y las de Esteban. Por favor.

-Yo…

-Por mis hijos Juanín, hazlo por mis hijos. “

\---

Fernando llegaba tarde. Había habido una crisis en el pasillo de los huevos, después de que un conductor imprudente a manos de un carrito de la compra se estrellara contra el lineal, haciendo un plato de huevos revueltos en el suelo. Aunque era casi el final de su turno y no entraba en la descripción de su trabajo, se había pasado veinte minutos recogiendo aquél moco naranja.

Odiaba su trabajo. Lo odiaba sobre todas las cosas. 

Sergio ya estaba esperándole dentro, sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Traes cara de mala hostia –le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Ugh, no me hagas hablar. Podría matar a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa, Fernando? –le saludó su peluquero, dándole una palmada en la espalda-. ¿Qué vamos a hacerte hoy?

Él se miró en el espejo frente al sillón en el que estaba Sergio, y antes de pensarlo mucho dijo:

-Cortar. Muy corto. Y fuera las mechas.

Ramos se llevó la mano a la boca, alarmado.

-Niño, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué no voy a estarlo?

-Cuanto más oscuro tienes el pelo, peor estás anímicamente.

-¿Quién ha dicho esa gilipollez?

-Lo sabe todo el mundo. Fíjate en Britney Spears.

Fernando rodó los ojos.

-Yo no soy Britney, y si me pongo el pelo más rubio pareceré Guti. Otra vez. Y nadie quiere eso.

-¿De verdad te lo tienes que cortar?

-Es pelo, Sergio. Crece de nuevo. No es como si me cortara un brazo.

-Si yo tuviera tu pelo…

-Ya lo sé –le interrumpió-. Va, antes de que cambie de opinión –le dijo al peluquero, tomando asiento.

Le colocó la capa aquella para cortarle el pelo y sacó las tijeras.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque no quiero que vengas a denunciarme luego. Sois mis mejores clientes.

-Segurísimo.

-Bien. ¿Qué idea tienes?

Fernando se lo explicó mientras una chica le retocaba el color a Sergio, que no se perdía detalle de su explicación. 

-¿Y si me lo corto ya también?

-No –dijo Torres tajantemente.

-Ah, tú puedes pero yo no.

-Tú no tienes el pelo corto desde los catorce años. No digas gilipolleces. ¿Has acabado con el Marca?

-Por muchas veces que leas la noticia, no vas a haber dejado de palmar contra el Sevilla.

-Eso es, regodéate.

Las tijeras comenzaron a trabajar sobre el pelo de Fernando, haciendo que los mechones rubios cayeran hasta el suelo en una cascada ininterrumpida.

Le dolía como si fuera una parte viva de él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cambiar su imagen siempre había sido el primer paso a la hora de dar un cambio a su vida. En esa ocasión no sabía cuál tenía que ser el siguiente, pero estaba convencido de que algo tenía que cambiar.

El proceso fue largo y difícil, y cada vez que se miraba al espejo se sorprendía de la imagen que éste reflejaba. Pero no era algo malo, volvía a ver en él a ese chico que acababa de empezar el instituto, que todavía soñaba.

Hacía un rato que Sergio había terminado cuando acabaron de peinar a Fernando. El ruido del secador cesó tras unos minutos, pues tampoco había mucho pelo que secar. 

-Bueno, ¿qué? –preguntó Torres, girando el sillón hacia su amigo mientras el peluquero le daba los últimos retoques al amago de cresta que le había hecho. 

Sergio ladeó la cabeza, mirándole inquisitivamente

-Parece mentira –resolvió al fin-, pero aún tienes más cara de niño que antes.

-Gilipollas.

\---

Sorprendentemente, Álvaro y Raúl estaban mejor de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo. Claro que lo que había estado a punto de pasar planeaba sobre sus cabezas constantemente, pero no les preocupaba. Habían alcanzado una especie de equilibro. Los dos sabían lo que sentía el otro, los dos sabían que en algún momento iba a pasar, pero no parecían tener prisa. Llevaban más de diez años esperando, una semana no era nada para ellos.

> **Álvaro dice:** tengo 1 mierda d trabajo q acabar  
>  **Raúl dice:** xD y yo k?  
>  **Álvaro dice:** tu ni vas a clase cabrón  
>  **Raúl dice:** si no m molesto en ir a clase xq voy a ir a fuenla?  
>  **Álvaro dice:** xa verme  
>  **Raúl dice:** 1 – mi tv es mas grande.  
>  2 – no hay nadie en casa.   
> en tu casa estan tus hermanos dando x culo todo el rato  
>  **Álvaro dice:** vamos a ver glee  
>  no la puta lista de schindler  
>  **Raúl dice:** 1sec  
>  telf.  
>  **Álvaro dice:** qien coño te llama?  
>  **Raúl dice:** stfu  
>  **Álvaro dice:** no estas hablando x telf?   
> **Raúl dice:** mi madre  
>  gilipollas  
>  **Álvaro dice:** LOL manda saludos d mi parte  
>  **Raúl dice:** ok  
>  dice k ahi te peten.  
>  **Álvaro dice:** tu madre me odia xo no tanto  
>  cuelga ya coño  
> stamos teniendo una conv importante  
>  **Raúl dice:** si la hostia de importante  
>  en tu casa o en la mia?  
> y t recuerdo k yo stoy solo, q silvi tiene una *****cita*****

Arbeloa esperó un momento, aprovechando para mirar su Twitter mientras él terminaba de hablar por teléfono. La verdad era que, aunque no le apetecía tener que salir de casa y subir hasta Madrid, quería verle. No habían estado solos desde el incómodo momento en el que Raúl volvió a casa después de haberse marchado sigilosamente por la mañana. Consiguieron reírse de ello, de lo estúpida que era toda la situación. Se había llevado sus zapatillas al tratar de huir, haciendo su encuentro inevitable. Álvaro bromeó diciendo que lo había hecho a propósito, y eso relajó el ambiente. No tuvieron que hablar de lo que había pasado o lo que iba a pasar. O de si iba a pasar, siquiera.

> **Álvaro dice:** sigues ablando con tu madre?  
>  **Raúl dice:** blabla tu futuro blabla soy una pija y siempre tengo cara de k todo huele mal  
>  **Álvaro dice:** jajajjjaj  
>  q t cuenta?  
>  **Raúl dice:** k si la vecina ya a acabado derecho  
>  m la pela!  
>  **Álvaro dice:** …  
>  **Raúl dice:** yasta  
>  ya se ha cabreado  
>  **Álvaro dice:** entonces t vienes?  
>  **Raúl dice:** coge el puto coche y ven tu  
>  tardas 20 minutos  
>  **Álvaro dice:** ffffff  
>  **Raúl dice:** y trae los dvd que te dejé o te abro la cabeza  
>  **Álvaro se ha desconectado**

Albiol echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Calculaba que tenía media hora, más o menos, para prepararlo todo antes de que llegara. Su cuarto estaba medianamente recogido, el salón también, tenía cocacola, dinero para pedir comida china y el capítulo de Glee descargado. 

Estaba nervioso, qué tontería.

Puede que fuera demasiado optimista sacar los condones para tenerlos a mano, pero al fin y al cabo esa era la razón primordial por la que quedaban. Los dos lo sabían, era algo inevitable. Iban a estar solos probablemente hasta la noche, y después de lo que pasó lo más recomendable era no pensar mucho en ello. Hacerlo. Quitarse esa tensión de en medio. 

Simplemente iba a sacarlos del armario del baño, para que no les cortara el rollo en caso de que… Pero cuando fue a buscarlos se dio cuenta de que el maratón que se había pegado David esa semana había diezmado las reservas, y lo único que quedaba era una caja vacía.

-Cago en su madre… -masculló-. Luego dice que apunte en la lista cuando termino algo, pero no veo que en la puta lista haya apuntado los condones. Coño.

Lo lógico era salir a comprar. Puede que no se diera la ocasión de usarlos, pero si se daba… Estaba harto de quedarse siempre a medias por una razón o por otra. Si había un momento, era ese. 

Se puso una chaqueta y unas deportivas y salió a la desapacible tarde madrileña. Hacía frío y lloviznaba, y el aire tenía un aspecto plomizo un poco deprimente. Había una farmacia justo frente a su portal, pero siempre le había hecho sentir ridículo comprar preservativos en la farmacia. De todas maneras, el supermercado no estaba lejos de allí, y así podía aprovechar para comprar otras cosas.

Fue directo hacia la zona de los chocolates y los bombones, sintiéndose como un adolescente nervioso, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención. Encontró los preferidos de Álvaro, los que sabía que le gustaba comer después de hacerlo, unas repugnantes trufas de chocolate blanco y ron. Precisamente de ahí le venía el mote. Algunos se fumaban un cigarrito, otros comían trufas. Cada loco con su tema.

Al ir a pagar cogió una caja de condones, como quien no quería la cosa, tratando de parecer muy natural, aunque notaba los colores subiéndole por las mejillas.

\---

En el tiempo que pasó desde que volvió a casa hasta que Álvaro llamó a la puerta había pasado de estar nervioso a estar histérico. Le sudaban las manos y tenía un molesto tic en la pierna, por no hablar de que había vuelto a morderse las uñas, algo que no hacía desde el último año de instituto. Él entró por la puerta como si tal cosa, le puso en la mano una bolsa llena de DVDs y le dio una colleja cariñosa según pasaba hacia el salón.

-He pensado que necesitaríamos algo un poco masculinizante después de Glee, así que he traído _Robocop_.

-¿No había nada más viejuno?

-Cierra esa boca de blasfemo que tienes, no te metas con Robocop –le espetó, fingiéndose ofendido-. Luego te deleitaré con _Desafío total_ y _Starship Troopers_. Festival de Paul Verhoeven. Es el mismo tío que hizo _Showgirls_ -le informó, moviendo las cejas.

-Ya. Vale. ¿Piensas pasarte aquí todo el día, entonces?

-Macho, no me he cogido el coche con la mierda de día que hace para ver una serie de unos niñatos cantando –replicó, metiéndose a la cocina.

-Vale, vale.

-Más te vale tener el capítulo bajado.

-Ya está conectado a la tele, joder, sólo falta que vengas.

-Voy –repuso, buscando algo comestible en los armarios-. Además, ¿no dices que David no está?

-Sí. Ha quedado con su novio, o lo que sea.

-Entonces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

-Sí, para ver pelis malas de ciencia ficción –musitó-. Vaya fiesta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Álvaro, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Nada. Tráeme una coca-cola, ya que estás.

Álvaro abrió la puerta del frigorífico y cogió una lata. Tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era un espejismo o una mala jugada de sus ojos. Había una caja de trufas nuevecita. Y no cualquiera, trufas blancas de las que Raúl sabía que comía. Y sabía cuándo las comía.

-Oye… ¿Has hablado con la chavala esa…?

-¿Con quién?

-La de la otra noche. Ana.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Raúl odiaba las trufas de chocolate blanco. Las odiaba con ardor. De hecho, había llegado a decir que eran el invento más repulsivo desde la Nocilla blanca. Lo cierto era que el sabor no era tan distinto, pastoso y dulce y artificial. Sólo había una razón para que estuvieran allí.

-Sólo… ¿Sigues hablando con ella?

-Ni siquiera me dio su teléfono –contestó él, algo confuso-. ¿Por?

-No, nada. Curiosidad.

-Pues puedes estar tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilísimo –mintió. Iba a pasar. Iba a pasar esa tarde, en algún momento entre una horrible versión de Tears For Fears y los sesos de un alienígena salpicando la pantalla del televisor, iba a tirarse a su mejor amigo. Entonces se dio cuenta de todas las pistas que había pasado por alto. La mesa de centro del salón, que normalmente estaba llena de papeles y bolsas vacías de Doritos, estaba irreconociblemente ordenada. La funda del sofá no tenía ni una arruga, y Raúl llevaba ropa decente, no solo el cochambroso chándal se usaba cuando ni siquiera pretendía salir de casa. Todo estaba pensado.

Claro que estaba preparado para que sucediera, pero no para que lo hiciera tan pronto. Sólo había pasado una semana, ni siquiera había podido hacerse a la idea. Álvaro necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, y no lo había tenido. Ni siquiera había querido pensar en ello.

-Venga, coño. ¿Qué haces?

-Voy, voy, ve dándole al play –contestó, antes de armarse de valor, respirar hondo un par de veces y atreverse a salir al salón.

Soportaron la primera mitad del capítulo a duras penas. Cada vez que se revolvían en el sofá se rozaban, y sus cuerpos se tensaban como cuerdas de violín. Albiol se mordía la uña del pulgar, sentado sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Álvaro las había subido a la mesa y repiqueteaba con los dedos en el reposabrazos. “Si va a pasar, que pase ya” pensaba Raúl. En la mente de Álvaro las cosas no sonaban muy distintas, pero ninguno de los dos se movía para dar un paso. 

Arbeloa le miró nerviosamente de soslayo, y descubrió que él hacía lo mismo y disimulando casi tan mal. La situación era absurda, y no pudo evitar reírse. Sin más preámbulos se acercó a él y le besó. Fue tenso y rígido, y ninguno de los dos sabía si realmente era así como tenía que funcionar. Los brazos caían muertos a los lados del cuerpo, porque no sabían si era el momento de comenzar a tocar; los labios se movían mecánicamente, demasiado inseguros para ser apasionados. No había ni rastro de lo que tuvieron esa noche, que era descontrolado y torpe pero al menos les hacía sentir _algo_. Había habido pasión y rabia y ganas de morder, lamer y tocar. Y eso que estaban teniendo… era un beso de mierda, uno de los que se dan cuando se juega por primera vez a la botella, demasiado preocupado por hacerlo bien para hacerlo bien. Y aunque los dos lo sabían, no eran capaces de ponerle solución.

“En algún momento se pondrá interesante, cuando deje de estar nervioso. Sólo tengo que poner aquí la mano…” pensaba Álvaro, mientras la colocaba sobre el pecho de Raúl. Él respondió tomándole de la cintura, pero su mano no era lo suficientemente sólida como para fingir pasión ni tan ligera como para parecer una caricia sutil. Le empujó hasta dejarle tumbado en el sofá, y él se colocó encima con cuidado.

-Ay, espera. Me estoy jodiendo la espalda –se quejó, removiéndose incómodo bajo él-. Me estás clavando el codo en la tripa.

-Perdona –replicó Álvaro, recolocándose-. ¿Así?

Volvieron a besarse, tratando de rescatar algo de la fogosidad de la otra noche. ¿Había sido el alcohol el que lo había hecho todo más fácil? Puede que les estuviera fallando algo. Entonces les habían faltado manos para alcanzar todos los rincones de piel que querían acariciar, y ahora les estaban sobrando extremidades, porque no sabían qué hacer con ellas. No hacían más que estorbar, quedándose atrapadas bajo el peso de un cuerpo, retorciéndose de manera antinatural o simplemente ocupando sitio como si estuvieran muertos.

Álvaro decidió que era el momento de acelerar las cosas, y coló una mano entre sus cuerpos, serpenteando bajo la camiseta de Raúl. Su piel estaba tibia y se estremecía al contacto con sus dedos, aunque él no parecía reaccionar. Se aventuró bajo la cintura de sus vaqueros, amenazando con desabrochar el botón. Entonces pareció captar las señales y él también metió las manos bajo la sudadera de Álvaro, haciendo amago de quitársela. Agarró los bajos, junto con los de la camiseta que llevaba dentro, y tiró de ellos hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su espalda. La capucha de la sudadera se enredó cuando trataba de sacársela por la cabeza, y Arbeloa tuvo que pelearse con ella para liberar sus brazos.

-Au, au, me estás aplastando.

-Espera –dijo, quitándose la ropa por fin y tirándola al suelo-. Ya está. Ahora tú.

-¿Yo qué?

-La camiseta.

-Ah. Uhm –musitó, tratando de meter sus brazos entre los dos-… A ver.

Álvaro acabó sentado sobre su regazo, con una pierna apoyada en el suelo. Le costaba mirar a Raúl directamente a los ojos. Cuando lo hacía se ponía más nervioso, y empezaba a reconsiderar que eso fuera una buena idea. Le ayudó a levantarse la camiseta, y él le abrió el botón de los pantalones, deslizándolos por sus caderas.

-¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí, en el sofá? –preguntó Raúl tentativamente.

-No sé. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu cama?

-No, como quieras.

-A mí me da lo mismo –replicó Álvaro-. Toma una decisión por una vez en tu vida.

-Si te digo que me da igual es que me da igual, joder.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? Porque parece que no quieres.

-Sí que quiero, pero no así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así de mal. El otro día no fue tan raro.

Álvaro suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Estaba siendo definitivamente raro. No podía dejar de pensar que era Raúl, el Chori, su mejor amigo desde que el mundo era mundo, y que estar allí, sobre él y tratando de quitarle la ropa no era normal. No era natural, más bien. Claro que le quería, eso era algo que ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarse, pero no sabía si le gustaba de esa manera. Tenía que reconocer que había pensado en él algunas veces, en la cama antes de dormir o en la ducha por las mañanas, pero con la cantidad de pajas que se hacía eso no tenía ni mérito.

-No sé, estaba demasiado borracho para acordarme –contestó al fin.

-Pues estuvo bien.

-De eso me acuerdo –reconoció rápidamente-. Pero a lo mejor fue el alcohol. A lo mejor lo nuestro no es algo sexual.

-¿Y qué es?

-No sé, ¿amor platónico?

-Eso es como ser novios pero sin follar. No suena muy divertido.

-Ya, no sé…

Los dos se miraron un momento.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Albiol.

-¿Jugamos a la Play?

No era eso a lo que se refería, pero jugar a la Play sonaba bien. Álvaro se levantó, volviendo a subirse los pantalones y buscando su camiseta en el suelo, mientras Raúl hacía lo mismo. Puede que no fuera muy listo, pero aprendía de la experiencia. Si la primera vez no parecía buena idea podía dejarlo pasar como algo puntual, pero si tampoco la segunda funcionaba… Puede que Álvaro tuviera razón y sólo fuera un amor platónico.

-Lo siento –dijo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Álvaro.

-Que esto no funcione. Sonaba bien, ¿sabes? Tú y yo juntos.

-A veces pasa. Los bocadillos de lentejas también suenan bien, pero son imposibles.

Raúl asintió con la cabeza. Lo comprendía perfectamente.

\---

Silva se removió en el asiento del copilo, apoyó el codo contra la ventanilla y la cabeza contra su mano. No quería mirarle porque sentía la desesperación apoderándose de él, incluso notaba como sus músculos iban tensándose poco a poco. Y estaba seguro que cuando Vila se diera cuenta y de sus labios brotaría un _¿qué?_ , le sería imposible no espetarle un _te lo dije_ ; y no es que se conocieran de toda la vida, pero era bastante consciente de que su respuesta desencadenaría una tormenta. 

Le observó entonces de reojo. Tenía ambas manos en el volante, los hombros hacia delante y todo el cuerpo rígido, los labios formaban una fina línea, y los ojos estaban fijos en la carretera. No iban a más de veinte por hora, buscaban un sitio donde aparcar pero llevaban así más de quince minutos y no habían conseguido nada. 

La idea había sido de Villa, pasarse con el coche a buscarle después de las clases. Había intentado explicarle que si, como en los últimos días, acabarían en su piso aquello era una tontería. David sabía lo difícil que era aparar por la zona pero Villa había protestado e insistido con tanta vehemencia que simplemente no le quedó más remedio que claudicar. Por eso estaban ahí, dando vueltas cuando podrían haber llegado a casa hacía un buen rato y aprovechar el tiempo para otras cosas. 

A Silva aquella situación, además de empezar a crisparle los nervios, le suponía _tiempo_ , tiempo con Villa, en el que no se ponían en juego besos húmedos, pieles sudorosas y el rechinar de los muelles de su cama. Eso no era bueno, al menos tal y como él lo entendía. En esos momentos podía caer en la cuenta de que siete días, de los siete que habían pasado desde que se acostaron la primera vez, habían estado viéndose. Si bien era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos lo pasaban sobre el colchón de la habitación de Silva, alguna vez en el coche de Villa, pero sólo porque no el asturiano no había podido tener las manos quietas. Eso no quitaba que esas horas fueran horas que él había estado desaprovechando, quizás esa no era la expresión exacta, porque si que las aprovechaban. ¡Y de qué manera! No había un momento con Villa que fuese una pérdida de tiempo y lo disfrutaba, se liberaba de todas y cada una de las maneras posibles y durante esos instantes era feliz, dejaba de lado todas las cosas que le atormentaban que hacían que temiese por su futuro, simplemente se dejaba mimar, adorar, puede que incluso hasta querer. 

Pero en momentos como ese cuando estaban juntos y no pasaba nada podía darse cuenta de que por muy bien que las cosas estuvieran yendo esa semana, por mucho que Villa se afanaba en ir colándose en su vida, en ganarse poco a poco su confianza, no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello no iba a llevarles a ningún lado, que esos maravillosos días eran un espejismo, algo puntual, ese soplo de aire fresco que puede que necesitara, pero que no podía convertirse en algo permanente. ¿Por qué? Podía enumerar muchas razones, pero las que más recurrentes eran dos. Su meta profesional estaba muy por encima de cualquier cosa en su vida Quería ser el mejor neurocirujano, algo que no se lograba de la nada, necesitaba constancia, esfuerzo y mucho sacrificio. La otra era algo más común, algo que muchas parejas podían achacar para no convertirse en eso, en _parejas_. Eran tan diferentes, pertenecían a mundos tan diferentes. Villa era extrovertido, seguro de sí mismo, alguien lleno de energía dispuesto a todo por todos. Ese amigo que todos quieren tener, porque saben que nunca va a fallar. Y él, era demasiado tímido, introvertido y desconfiado por naturaleza. Le costaba abrirse, entregarse a cualquier persona que no hubiese superado una serie de meticulosas ideas y parámetros. Villa era fuerte, sincero y mundano. Él, más allá de su tamaño, se sentía pequeño, diminuto ante todos, y le parecía que siempre tenía que dar el doscientos por cien para poder conseguir lo que a otros les caía del cielo. Sabía que Villa era un luchador, que estaba dispuesto a conseguir sus metas, pero también que podría dejarlo de lado por _alguien_. Y él se veía incapaz de hacer algo así. 

A veces, si tenía tiempo para pensar, junto a Villa se sentía despreciable. 

-Cojones… ya era hora. 

Giro la cabeza y le vio mover las manos sobre el volante. Un Megane dejaba libre una plaza en su misma calle. No tardó demasiado en estacionar el coche, apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón, después le miró.

-Vale, tenías razón. 

Silva sonrió. 

-La próxima vez, te haré caso –llevó la mano hasta el cinturón de seguridad de David y lo desabrochó también, se inclinó sobre él y le beso-, pero no te acostumbres. A mí me gusta tener la razón.

-Aunque parezca mentira, creo que ya me había dado cuenta.

Vila rió sobre sus labios, alzó la mano pasándola por encima de sus hombros y le pegó a su cuerpo. No le hizo falta más que el primer contacto con la lengua de Silva para encenderse, convirtió el beso en una batalla personal, mientras que la otra mano se metía debajo del jersey y la camiseta, acariciando su estomago. 

-Mierda –gruñó- me estoy clavando la puta palanca. –Silva rió de nuevo apoyando las manos en su pecho.

-Estamos al lado de casa.

-¿Me estás invitando a subir?

-Cómo si hiciera falta. 

Salieron del coche, Villa le dejó un par de pasos de ventaja, observándole echarse la mochila a la espalda. Parecía un niño recién salido de la escuela. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba esa tendencia que Silva tenía a ser adorable, demasiado adorable. Le hacía pensar en cosas, cosas demasiado importantes, demasiado _fuertes_ como para que pasasen por su cabeza tan pronto. Sacudió la cabeza como para sacarse esas ideas y en dos grandes zancadas se plantó a su lado. Silva le sonrió mordiéndose el labio. “No, no” pensó. Y en un movimiento brusco le tomó de la nuca y le pegó de nuevo contra sus labios, haciéndole daño. Le besó brusco y necesitado. Le besó fuerte y agobiado.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a follar. Ya –gruñó empujándole contra la puerta de su edificio.

-Si, ya bueno… sabía que esa era la idea pero…

-Si quieres me pongo a decirte todas y cada una de las formas de las que quiero hacerlo –Silva tragó saliva– si quieres te relato detalladamente todas las cosas que quiero hacerte. Pero yo soy más de acción que de palabras. 

Se miraron un instante antes de que se diera la vuelta para abrir, una vez dentro Silva se detuvo provocando que Villa le mirase sorprendido, tenía una expresión confusa y quería decirle algo, quería decirle lo mucho que necesitaba eso, lo que sólo Villa le daba. Abrió la boca y se quedó sin palabras, sabía que iba a preguntar lo que ocurría pero también que no podría decírselo. Nunca. Así que alargó los brazos, pasándolos por su cuello mirándole embelesado. Después acercó sus bocas, sus labios hicieron la más mínima de la presiones.

-Espero que tengas tiempo y energías para probar todo eso que estaba insinuando ahí fuera. 

Villa rodeó su cintura y le apretó contra él. Dejó que fuera Silva el que le besara demasiado lento para su gusto, hasta que no pudo soportarlo, se hizo el dueño del beso y le empotró contra el ascensor. Se ocupaba de besarle, tocarle mientras que presionaba incesantemente el botón del ascensor. Entraron en él trastabillando, con las manos del asturiano intentando abarcar cada rincón de David, y con las manos de éste acariciándole la nuca y la cabeza mientras seguían besándose. 

Nada más entrar en el piso dejaron caer la mochila de Silva y las primeras prendas de ropa. Villa le empotró contra la pared elevándole ligeramente, él pasó sus piernas envolviendo su cintura. Estuvieron besándose hasta que casi les dolieron los labios.

 

-¡Irse a un hotel! 

Los gritos provenían desde el salón, Silva puso las manos sobre los hombros de David y les separó. A este no le gustó demasiado el movimiento, porque volvió a lanzarse por sus labios.

-Para… -susurró- No estamos solos.

-¡Ya era hora que os dierais cuenta! –Silva reconoció entonces la voz de Arbeloa.

-Joder… -gruñó Villa dejando que aplastar a David contra la pared, recogió el jersey y la camiseta que le había quitado y se las tendió, empezó entonces a abrocharse la camisa mientras veía como Silva caminaba hacia el salón.

-Hola.

En el sofá estaban Raúl y su inseparable Álvaro. No pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que estaban sentados uno a cada extremo, con los brazos tensos tomando los mandos inalámbricos de la consola. Normalmente ocupaban una plaza y media, se ponía tan juntos que terminaban dándose codazos mientras jugaban. Esa era una parte de la gracia del pasarse horas frente a la consola, o eso le había explicado su compañero de piso. “Picar al trufas es lo más divertido” había sido su frase exacta, y él les había visto pelearse por un golpe bajo que había impedido un gol del Madrid cuando jugaban contra el Valencia. 

-Hola –Villa apareció detrás de él, metiéndose la camisa por los pantalones.

-¡Hey! –dijeron al unísono.

-¿No ibais a no sé dónde? –preguntó Albiol.

-Eh, no… -respondió.

-¿Cómo qué no? Esta mañana cuando te ibas te pregunté, ¿vas a llegar cuando siempre?

-Sí, y te dije que no. 

-Ves –sentenció sonriendo a Álvaro. Se había dado cuenta de que su amigo había puesto mala cara cuando David había negado la afirmación de Raúl. 

-Te dije “No, llegaré un poco más tarde”. Pero te metiste en el baño.

-Bueno, pero dijiste no. Que después hubiese una continuación es algo que no importa.

-Cuando es lo principal de la idea, como que sí –protestó Álvaro. 

-Pfff… no me vengas con pijadas.

-¿Pijadas? ¿Entender algo completamente al revés es una pijada? 

-Oye –le susurró Villa a Silva- parece que hay pelea conyugal, ¿nos vamos a tu cuarto?

Silva asintió. Entonces se dieron la vuelta y pusieron rumbo a su habitación.

-No lo entendí al revés, pero tenía que cerrar la puerta. No iba a enseñarle la chorra al Pony. 

-Como si no te la hubiera visto antes. 

-¿Tanto te molesta? 

-A quién le enseñes la polla no es de mi incumbencia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -replicó. 

-Me parece bien.

-Pues vale.

-Bien –le espetó. 

Se creó entre ellos de nuevo ese clima de tensión que se había instaurado después de su intento fallido por llegar más allá de lo que lo habían hecho la otra noche, Raúl tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisión que mostraba el juego en pausa. Alvaro había agachado la cabeza y observaba con atención el tomate que su calcetín de Mazinger Z. Eran sus favoritos, Raúl se los había traído de un viaje hacía unos años y, aunque estaban hechos un desastre, no podía dejar de usarlos. 

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Álvaro, alarmándose ante los sonidos que empezaban a salir de la habitación de David.

-¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?

-¿Qué? O sea… ¡cojones!

-Tengo tapones en la habitación.

-¿Tapones?

-Llevan una puta semana así, o me compraba unos o me terminaba suicidando. 

-Macho… -Arbeloa le miró entonces, se acercó hasta colocarse en el lugar en el que siempre se sentaba, le dio un ligero codazo y sonrió –Venga tira, que te voy a dejar ganar.


	7. Chapter 7

Cesc había recorrido tantas veces ese camino en el último mes que ya no se perdía casi nunca. Salió del Metro y se aseguró de que había elegido la boca correcta. El taller se intuía a lo lejos, y se encaminó hacia él mientras se colocaba la capucha de su parka azul marino. El frío de principios de diciembre en Madrid era muy distinto al de Londres, mucho más seco, que casi parecía quemarle la garganta cuando respiraba. A veces echaba de menos la lluvia constante y el ambiente gélido a la orilla del Támesis, pero entonces se daba cuenta de que en Madrid tenía cosas que nunca había encontrado allí.

El taller parecía desierto cuando entró. Se dio cuenta de que Pep, el jefe de Gerard, no estaba en la oficina esa tarde, porque en vez de la emisora de música ligera que sintonizaba habitualmente, sonaba la música de Piqué. Más bien atronaba.

-¿Geri? –dijo, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

Él asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta de un coche.

-Hola –le saludó, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estaba esperándote.

-Ahí dentro, quiero decir.

Piqué sonrió, agarrándole de una de las presillas de su pantalón vaquero y acercándole hacia él.

-Estaba esperándote. Este coche tiene un asiento trasero muy amplio, ¿sabes?

Cesc trató de soltar sus manos, pero Gerard era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Te dije que no lo volvería a hacer en un coche que no fuera tuyo.

-No han pasado por aquí muchos coches que yo no haya probado.

Él arrugó la nariz, tratando de parecer asqueado. Lo cierto era que esa manera suya de ser, con tan pocos pelos en la lengua, era de lo que más le gustaba de Piqué. Eso y sus manos grandes, y sus ojos azules, y su pelo suave y rubio…

-Podría entrar cualquiera. Tu jefe…

-No está.

-Pero podría volver.

-Está de viaje –replicó, abriendo el botón de sus pantalones. Cesc aprovechó para zafarse de él y alejarse un par de pasos juguetonamente. Gerard le miró como un niño al que acabaran de quitar una piruleta.

-Me dijiste que íbamos a ir al cine hoy.

Piqué salió del coche y recogió sus herramientas.

-Pero sólo te invito al cine para que te sientas obligado a chupármela.

-Eres lo peor.

-Y a mucha honra –contestó, sonriendo con suficiencia. Se acercó a Cesc y, sin tocarle demasiado para no mancharle, le besó lentamente, con los labios posesivos y sólo el roce suficiente de su lengua para dejarle con ganas de más. Él se apoyó en sus hombros, sintiendo el calor de la piel de Gerard bajo su camiseta blanca.

-Venga –dijo al fin-, acaba lo que estás haciendo y nos vamos. ¿Te queda mucho?

-He terminado de cambiarle la radio a este coche, y ahora tendría que echarle un ojo a aquél –dijo, señalando a un todoterreno al otro lado del taller.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene la junta de la culata jodida, así que se le mezcla el agua y el aceite –le explicó con desinterés, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-. Es algo bastante común, pero se soluciona fácil. Sólo hay que sangrar el circuito y cambiar una pieza.

-¿Y vas a tardar mucho?

-¿Quieres que lo deje para otro día?

-No, no –le aseguró-. No quiero meterte en problemas.

-Tú –dijo, señalándole- vas a ser el único que se meta en problemas hoy.

-¿De qué tipo? –preguntó, siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh, de la mejor clase.

-Yo siempre he sido muy buen chico, ¿sabes?

-No estoy nada sorprendido.

-Seguro que tú eras el típico que ponía caras a través de la puerta cuando le echaban de clase de religión.

Piqué se dirigió hacia el otro coche, jugueteando con una llave inglesa en la mano. Cesc le siguió a una distancia prudencial para poder observarle sin que él se diera cuenta. Siempre se ponía muy gallito cuando le descubría mirándole el culo.

-Realmente no soy tan malo como parezco.

-No sé si creerte.

Lanzó la llave inglesa al aire, haciendo que diera un par de vueltas antes de caer de nuevo en su mano, casi sin esfuerzo, sin ni siquiera necesitar mirarla para calcular su trayectoria.

-Si me conocieras de verdad te darías cuenta –replicó, enarcando las cejas crípticamente y preparándose para volver a repetir el malabarismo.

-Me gustaría conocerte, ¿sabes? Si tú te dejaras.

Le pilló tan de sorpresa su contestación, tímida y sincera, que le dio más fuerza de la necesaria a su muñeca. Casi pudo ver la llave inglesa elevándose en el aire a cámara lenta, como en una película. No tuvo tiempo de iniciar la maniobra de evasión antes de sentir el dolor agudo y violento en la frente. 

-Me cago en mi madre –farfulló, llevándose allí la mano y sintiendo el flujo de sangre caliente y espesa entre sus dedos.

-¡Ostras! –exclamó Cesc, acercándose a él y tratando de ver si el golpe había sido grave.

-Quita, no pasa nada –dijo él, apartándole avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rematadamente gilipollas?

-¿Qué…? Pero si estás sangrando.

-Lo creas o no, esto me pasa mucho –le dijo, antes de que la risa le asaltara.

-¡Geri! –se asustó el pobre Cesc, al verle con la ceja sangrando copiosamente y riéndose como un desequilibrado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Las heridas en la cabeza son muy escandalosas.

-¿Vamos a urgencias?

-No hace falta. Sólo me lavo un poco…

-Nada de eso. ¿Y si se te infecta?

Piqué levantó la vista y le miró a través del velo de sangre que cubría su ojo derecho.

-Por eso mismo me voy a lavar la herida, genio.

Cesc frunció el ceño y le arrastró hasta el diminuto baño que había al lado de la oficina, un sitio oscuro y no demasiado limpio. Abrió el agua del lavabo y obligó a Gerard a inclinarse sobre él. 

-Vamos a ir a urgencias sí o sí.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Te van a tener que dar puntos –le cortó, vertiendo un poco de agua con sus manos sobre la herida.

-Ay, ay. Au.

-Cierra los ojos, que te voy a poner jabón.

-¿Sabes lo que haces? Au, au, hazlo con un poco de cariño –se quejó.

Se secó las manos en los bajos de su chaqueta y buscó un pañuelo de papel limpio en un bolsillo, para tendérselo a Piqué.

-Aprieta la herida. Tendría que dejar de sangrar. 

Él levantó la cabeza lentamente, presionando el pañuelo contra su ceja. Tenía toda la cara mojada, y un reguero sanguinolento bajaba hasta su barbilla. Cesc cogió la toalla que estaba junto al lavabo, aunque no parecía terriblemente limpia, y le secó con cuidado la cara y el cuello antes de que empezara a mojar su camiseta, llena de goterones rojos.

-Ya estoy mejor.

-Creí que estabas bien –replicó Cesc con mordacidad-. Coge tu abrigo, que nos vamos al médico.

-De verdad, no hace falta.

-¿Era una sugerencia? No. Coge tu abrigo –le ordenó.

Gerard fue con la cabeza gacha hasta su taquilla y tomó su plumas. Tuvo dificultades para ponérselo sin dejar de apretarse la herida, que ya notaba cómo empezaba a secarse.

Cesc le ayudó a cerrar el taller y paró un taxi, que les llevó hasta el centro médico más cercano.

-Nos van a hacer esperar aquí mil años –se lamentó Gerard cuando ya estuvieron sentados en la sala de espera, aguardando a que le llamaran para ponerle los puntos-. Cuando vayan a coserme ya pareceré Ribéry.

Cesc no pudo evitar carcajearse, dejando que la tensión de los últimos minutos se desvaneciera.

-¿De verdad te pasa esto a menudo?

-Uff –bufó, señalándose un punto indeterminado de la cabeza-. Esto fue el capó de un coche que se me cerró encima. Seis grapas. Esto –y señaló otro- un golpe con un gato hidráulico. También me dejé los dientes montando en bici, pero esa es otra historia.

-Luego dicen de mí que soy torpe.

-Puedes reírte si quieres. Yo lo haría.

-Por eso tú eres una mala persona y yo no –repuso-. Déjame ver eso.

Piqué se despegó el kleenex con cuidado de no volver a abrir la herida, y él se acercó a mirarla con detenimiento.

-¿Qué tal pinta tiene? –preguntó.

-Parece que te va a quedar una cicatriz muy sexy.

-Eso siempre está bien. 

-Tendrás que inventarte una historia mejor que ‘me tiré una llave inglesa a la cara’ si quieres impresionar a alguien –dijo casualmente.

-Vale, ríete. Estás deseándolo.

Cesc se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le puso.

-Es una historia graciosa, no digas que no.

Piqué esbozó media sonrisa casi sin querer. 

-Gerardo Piqué –dijo una enfermera a sus espaldas.

-Joder, ¿tan difícil es mi puto nombre? –refunfuñó, levantándose.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le sugirió Cesc. Él le miró un momento sin decir nada y frunció los labios, así que se levantó y fue a su lado hasta la consulta.

El médico no hizo más que mirarle durante unos segundos y decidir que lo más aconsejable era ponerle dos tiras adhesivas para cerrar la herida, que no tenía demasiada complicación.

-Espera aquí un segundo –le dijo, saliendo a petición de una enfermera.

-¿Luego quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado? –preguntó Cesc sentándose a su lado en la camilla, balanceando los pies en el aire.

-Hace como diez grados en la calle.

-Cuando yo me hacía una herida, mis padres me llevaban a tomar helado –repuso alegremente.

-No tengo diez años.

-Bueno, pues nada…

-Eso no significa que no quiera un helado –rectificó, en el último momento.

Él sonrió inocentemente, satisfecho con sus progresos.

-Si te portas bien mientras te dan los puntos, invito yo –se burló.

-Cesc –dijo. Él se giró para mirarle, pero las palabras que iba a decir se le trabaron en la garganta. Quizá fuera lo mejor. Le desordenó el pelo juguetonamente y él se revolvió como un niño pequeño-. Creí que ibas a pagar tú de todas maneras.

\---

Carlos se despertó empapado en sudor, con las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo. Al instante de saberse consciente las pateó al borde de la cama, llevó las manos al rostro y se lo frotó con desesperación. Trató de recordar lo que había soñado, porque sabía que ese malestar en el cuerpo, ese agarrotamiento de los músculos, no podía venir de otra parte que de un mal sueño. Por unos minutos trató de recordar los pequeños pedazos que pudieran quedar en su mente, imágenes apenas definidas que le dieran la pista para desentramar la madeja en la que se habían convertido sus pensamientos. Pero lo único que consiguió fue un incipiente dolor de cabeza, y la premisa de que necesitaba una buena ducha.

Antes de entrar bajo el chorro de agua tibia que esperaba le ayudase a despejarse, observó su rostro en el espejo, un par de gotas de sudor recorrían su sien hasta deslizarse por sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios había soñado? Gruño a la nada y se metió en la ducha.

Las primeras gotas le hicieron sisear un par de insultos, maniobró con el grifo y consiguió dejarlo a la temperatura ideal. Cuando el agua incidió sobre sus hombros gimió de pura satisfacción. Y como si el semáforo se hubiese puesto en verde para una carrera de coches, los recuerdos de ese _mal sueño_ empezaron a asediarle. Y no tuvieron piedad, le atacaron directo a dónde más dolía, con imágenes nítidas que no hicieron más que perturbarle. Apoyó la cabeza contra los azulejos blancos y se mordió los labios con fuerza. No podía negarlo, eso era lo que había soñado y esa era la causa de su estado. Cansado, sudoroso _necesitado_. Su cuerpo había reaccionado claramente al sueño, a los recuerdos que su mente le había servido en bandeja.

Y trató de hacerlos desaparecer. Con el agua helada calándole, maldiciendo y gritando mientras su cuerpo protestaba ante el castigo, pero nada parecía suficiente y seguía siendo atormentado por aquellas escenas, que le recordaban que no había nada en su subconsciente que no fuese real, que todo lo que había _salido_ aquella noche había sido la clara demostración de que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. 

**Manos**

_Unas manos pequeñas y suaves que le acariciaban el rostro, que seguían por su cuello y de entretenían con el vello de su pecho. Manos que se mostraban ansiosas por tocar todo lo que podían, y él no quería detenerlas._

Fueron las suyas las que descendieron por su cuerpo, las que recorrieron su pecho, su estómago y se detuvieron en su miembro, que parecía ajeno a todo lo que no fueran aquellas malditas imágenes. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando cernió su puño entorno a él.

**Gemidos**

_Escapaban desde el fondo de su garganta mientras sentía aquellos labios carnosos por su estomago con un destino definido. Gemidos y jadeos que se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que le sentía descender entorno a él._

Movía su mano más deprisa de lo que quería, más de lo que necesitaba sólo porque tenía que acabar con aquello. Sacárselo de la cabeza, aliviarse y olvidar el maldito sueño. Y el calor.

**Calor**

_Que le abrasaba desde dentro, que le hacía sudar y moverse erráticamente mientras todo se convertía en oleadas de placer, en brumas blancas y estertores del orgasmo que le sacudía._

Se vino entre sus dedos, con la respiración entrecortada mientras el agua, aún helada, seguía recorriendo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, había caído una vez más, una nueva mañana después de haberse prometido, como cada noche desde hacía un largo mes, que no lo haría, que conseguiría apartar esos sueños de su cabeza, que al despertarse no tendría que aliviarse de aquella manera. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba ahí la _tentación_ acudiendo cada día a su casa, poniéndole las cosas más y más difíciles. 

¿Por qué no podía dejar de desearle? ¿Por qué se afanaba en lo imposible?

Salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en su albornoz gris, con los dientes castañeteando y el vello de punta. Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-Maldita sea, Carlos. Tienes casi cuarenta años, deja de comportarte como un jodido adolescente. Es un crío, un crío que no tiene el mayor interés por ti. ¿No podrías tener un poco de dignidad al menos? 

_Puede que. Quizás._

No dejó a su mente pronunciarse una vez más, porque cada mañana dejaba que le convenciese, que le diese falsas esperanzas y terminaba torturándose cada tarde mientras él trabajaba frente a su lienzo, y más aún cada noche cuando aquellos malditos sueños le asediaban. 

El teléfono se puso de su parte esa vez. Corrió hasta la habitación para tomarlo. Xabi le estaba llamando. Xabi podría ayudarle, era su mejor amigo. Xabi debía ayudarle.

\---

Cogieron el tren más tarde de lo esperado. A Álvaro y Sergio les tocó esperar en el portal de los Torres a que Fernando llegara del trabajo, para acompañarle a casa mientras se daba una ducha rápida y se vestía. Flori insistió en darles de merendar, por mucho que Ramos le asegurara que no era necesario, y les sacó unos bocadillos de jamón que acompañó con un zumo recién exprimido. Comían los dos a carrillos llenos cuando Fer salió de su habitación con una camiseta en cada mano. 

-¿Amarilla o azul?

-La azul –le dijo Sergio con firmeza.

-A mí me gusta la amarilla.

-Niño, la azul.

-Pues la azul será –convino Fernando.

-Nadie aprecia mi sentido de la moda –se lamentó Arbeloa mientras recogía unas migas de pan de la mesa.

-A ti te sigue eligiendo la ropa tu madre, así que cállate.

-¿Nos vamos o qué? ¿Por qué coño has salido tan tarde del curro?

-Hay un tío que está de baja y, hasta que encuentren a otro, me he quedado con algunos de sus turnos. Sólo serán un par de días, pero no viene mal la pasta. ¿Sabes quién es? –le dijo a Sergio-. El Toni este, que su hermana trabaja en el Bershka, esa que está tan buena. 

-Coño, ¿y por qué está de baja?

-Se metió una hostia con el coche en la Carretera de Extremadura. Se ha roto el brazo por dos o tres sitios, pero no le ha pasado nada más.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Álvaro. 

-Sí. Deja que coja el abrigo -contestó.

Fueron más callados de lo habitual hasta la estación, con las manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de sus cazadoras. No había muchas cosas de las que tuvieran reparos en hablar, pero esa era una de ellas. Sobre todo cuando estaba Álvaro delante. Fernando y Sergio habían dejado de darle importancia hacía tiempo, e incluso Albiol trataba de fingir que lo había superado, aunque cuando tenía que hacer un viaje en coche aún se le notaba nervioso. Pero Arbeloa no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

 

_Era el final del verano, y Álvaro llevaba ya un par de semanas en Madrid, estudiando para sus exámenes de septiembre. Llevaba todo el día esperando la llamada de Raúl, que tenía que volver esa tarde de Valencia. Hacía casi un mes que no se veían y, aunque hablaban por teléfono casi a diario, le echaba de menos._

_La llamada que recibió, en cambio, fue la de Silva. Al principio pensó que Raúl se habría quedado sin saldo o sin batería y le habría pedido el teléfono prestado a David, porque no sería la primera vez. Pero entonces sintió una especie de pinchazo en el pecho, y supo que algo había pasado._

_-Ha tenido un accidente llegando a Madrid._

_Una conexión en el cerebro de Álvaro se rompió._

_-¿Él está bien?_

_-No lo sé, estoy yendo al hospital._

_-¿A dónde le han llevado? –preguntó, buscando las llaves del coche con manos temblorosas. Si le llevaban al hospital significaba que estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que importaba. Podía lidiar con lo que fuera siempre y cuando siguiera vivo y pudiera volver a oírle reír y hacer bromas tontas que sólo tenían gracia para él._

_Al llegar al hospital se encontró a los padres de Raúl que, por un momento, olvidaron el odio ancestral que le tenían y le explicaron lo poco que sabían. Venía de Valencia con un amigo que, por alguna razón que desconocían, se había salido de la carretera. El coche dio algunas vueltas de campana y acabó estrellándose contra un poste. Habían oído decir a los conductores de la ambulancia que era un milagro que los dos hubieran salido de allí de una pieza._

_En ese momento estaba en el quirófano. Le estaban operando, porque tenía un derrame interno, varios traumatismos y una contusión pulmonar, lo que fuera que significara eso. Entonces llegó David, que había tenido que coger un taxi. Álvaro le repitió lo que los padres le habían contado, esperando que para él tuviera algún sentido todo aquello. No parecía real, sino una broma de mal gusto. Necesitaba verle para saber que estaba bien. No podían esperar que se creyera que estaba allí metido en un quirófano, abierto a la mitad como un pollo con las manos de un médico revolviéndole las tripas. Necesitaba verle._

_-No he llamado a Fer y Sergio. Se me ha olvidado._

_-Lo he hecho yo, no te preocupes –le aseguró Silva, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Deben de estar al llegar._

_No tardaron mucho, Torres aún vestido con el uniforme del Carrefour. Lo primero que hicieron, tras preguntar por el estado de Raúl, fue abrazar a Álvaro y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, que su amigo era demasiado plasta para irse a ningún lado. Él no lo pudo evitar más tiempo y se echó a llorar contra el pecho de Sergio, que no supo hacer nada más que acariciarle el pelo para tratar de consolarle._

 

Aún entonces, más de dos años después, había momentos en los que se acordaba de aquella sensación de incertidumbre, de estar en un mal sueño. En cualquier instante podía salir un médico vestido de verde con cara de circunstancias a decirles ‘hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido’, como pasaba en las películas, y esas horas las recordaba como las más angustiosas de su vida.

Puede que fuera entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Raúl era una persona tan importante en su vida. Que no sólo eran amigos, que había algo invisible, una especie de campo de fuerza que les unía. Que si Raúl muriera él tendría que arrastrarle toda su vida consigo. 

Sabía que, aunque pasaran cuarenta años, siempre habría cosas que sólo ellos dos entenderían. Que sólo con él tendría esos momentos en los que los dos se echarían a reír sin necesidad de decir una palabra, porque habían pensado lo mismo. Su vida sin Raúl estaba incompleta, le faltaba la mejor mitad, esa parte que desde fuera parecía tonta e insustancial, pero que para ellos lo era todo. 

Raúl le había enseñado a tomarse la vida sin mucha prisa, con filosofía y sentido del humor, y disfrutando de las cosas pequeñas. A ser generoso por el simple placer de sacarle a alguien una sonrisa, a ser bueno sólo porque era lo más sencillo.

-Álvaro, ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó Fernando cuando se sentaron en sus sitios en el tren.

 

_Cuando le sacaron del quirófano y le llevaron a la habitación, sólo dejaron acercarse a la familia. Arbeloa trató de hacerles entender que él era más que familia, que era su mejor amigo en el mundo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le dijeran que Raúl estaba en coma, que lo mejor era dejarle descansar._

_-¿En coma? ¿Por qué está en coma? Va a despertarse, ¿verdad? –le dijo al doctor, acercándose a él más de lo debido-. A lo mejor sólo está dormido. Tiene el sueño muy profundo._

_Era ya entrada la noche cuando le dejaron pasar a verle. Su padre se llevó a sus hermanos a dormir a casa, y Álvaro se negó a moverse de allí. No quería que se despertara y no le encontrara ahí. La madre de Raúl se quedó dormida en el sillón junto a su cama, y él colocó una silla al lado del cabecero y se sentó allí a pasar la noche._

_Era curioso lo tranquilo que parecía. Tenía golpes y heridas en la cara y los brazos, pero no parecía que le doliera nada. Dormía tranquilamente, con las manos sobre el estómago y respirando con regularidad casi mecánica. El sueño comenzó a vencerle, y apoyó la cabeza a su lado en el colchón, quedándose dormido sintiendo su calor._

_Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad. Los padres y hermanos de Albiol estaban allí casi todo el día, haciendo turnos para estar junto a él. Álvaro no se movía de la habitación más que cuando llegaban David o Ramos y Torres y le obligaban a irse a casa a darse una ducha y dormir un rato. Nunca se iba durante mucho tiempo, y cuando volvía se encontraba a David pasando apuntes o a los otros jugando a las cartas a los pies de la cama._

_Álvaro le leía. Había cogido algunos cómics que sabía que eran sus preferidos, y se los explicaba, describiéndole también los dibujos, incluso poniendo distintas voces para cada personaje. Cuando se cansaba de Batman, que siempre le había parecido un superhéroe bastante mediocre, se pasaba a las revistas de videojuegos._

_-… Este tiene buena pinta. En Hobby Consolas le ponen cuatro estrellas, y tiene advertencias por sexo y violencia. Tenemos que comprárnoslo a medias cuando te despiertes, porque este es carillo._

_-Cállate –dijo con voz ronca._

_-¡Raúl? –exclamó él, dejando la revista caer al suelo._

_-Eres muy pesado._

_-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, levantándose para acercarse a la cama._

_-Tienes cara de cansado. ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En el hospital. Tuviste un accidente de coche._

_-Oh –replicó, haciendo amago de levantar el brazo para tocarse la cabeza. Álvaro cogió su mano y se lo impidió-. Me siento raro._

_-Has estado en coma unos días._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Y te han tenido que quitar el bazo._

_-Qué pasada –musitó, bastante impresionado con lo guay que se había vuelto en un par de días-. ¿Estás llorando?_

_-No –mintió Álvaro, sorbiéndose la nariz. Raúl trató de apretar su mano, pero no tuvo apenas fuerza-. Tu madre ha bajado a por un café hace un momento. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? Tendría que llamar a una enfermera para decirle que te has despertado._

_-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?_

_-Todo el que me han dejado._

_-Ven –le llamó, abriendo los brazos torpemente. Álvaro se apoyó sobre él y dejó que Raúl le abrazara lánguidamente mientras él casi sollozaba contra su cuello. De alivio, de alegría, de miedo contenido._

_-Si te llegas a morir…_

_-No seas moñas._

_-En serio, no sé qué habría hecho._

 

El viaje en tren duró menos de lo habitual. A lo mejor sólo lo pareció porque él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, o a lo mejor el Universo estaba tan ansioso como él por encontrarse con Raúl. 

Ya había estado a punto de perderle una vez, y no pensaba dejar que eso sucediera nunca más. Sonaba melodramático y estúpido, pero por fin se había dado cuenta de que no quería pasar un solo día más lejos de él. A él le quería incluso antes de saber que era posible amar de esa manera, pero había tenido demasiado miedo a que eso pudiera estropear lo que tenían. Nada podía estropearlo más que esa costumbre que habían adquirido de negar lo evidente y mirar para otro lado. Había cien cosas que podrían salir mal, pero había decidido nunca volver a pensar en ellas, porque con que saliera bien una ya era suficiente.

\---

Xabi recogió los últimos exámenes que le quedaban por corregir y los metió en el portafolios. Observó la mesa, todo tenía que estar en perfecto orden antes de que pudiera irse. Alineó el tapete de cuero para que estuviese paralelo a las bandejas de metal donde clasificaba sus documentos. Verificó que la pantalla del ordenador estuviera apagada y limpió las invisibles pelusas del respaldo de la silla. Vio entonces su reflejo en el cristal de la gran ventana que tenía detrás de su escritorio, vaqueros oscuros, jersey morado de pico y la camisa negra completaban el conjunto que ese último día antes del puente había decidido lucir. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se acarició la espesa barba pelirroja. Hacía ya varias semanas que sólo se la retocaba ligeramente, le gustaba ese aire masculino que otorgaba a su rostro, ya que sin ella parecía un jovencito, incluso si no tuviese esas pequeñas arrugas en la frente y en los ojos, podría pasar por un estudiante. “¿A quién pretendes engañar?” se preguntó “Eres un viejo, por mucho que lo intentes disimular con la ropa, la actitud y las amistades con algunos alumnos. Los cuarenta están a la vuelta de la esquina y no podrás evitarlo”. Suspiró resignado y recogió el casco de la moto que estaba sobre la estantería. “Otro estúpido intento”, esa voz en su interior empezaba a ser realmente molesta. 

De camino al parking reservado a los profesores se encontró con algunos colegas a quienes saludó y deseó un buen puente. Esos tres días alejados de la facultad eran muy aprovechados por sus compañeros, también por la gran masa estudiantil, para salir de la ciudad. Él, como casi siempre, trataría de convencer a Carlos para que le acompañara a Tolosa y probablemente discutirían porque su amigo alegaría que le esperaban montañas de trabajos que corregir, cuando en realidad sólo se pasaría el día frente a la Olivetti intentando avanzar en la maldita novela que estaba robándole la vida. Así que haría el viaje solo y volvería a enfrentarse con una madre decepcionada, a la que no le gustaba su vida de profesor bohemio que no se asentaba en ninguna parte y que había dejado su _perfecta_ vida en Inglaterra. Como si el realmente hubiera querido hacerlo. 

Antes de salir del edificio se puso la cazadora de cuero que llevaba en la otra mano, se subió la cremallera hasta la barbilla, caminó entre los coches y llegó a la zona reservada para las motos.

-¡Hey, Mr. Classy Man! 

Las llaves le resbalaron de entre los dedos impactando contra el asfalto. No podía ser. No era real. Simplemente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y estaba oyendo voces. “Perfecto, demencia senil precoz” pensó de repente. 

-Te queda bien la chaqueta. No parece muy de tu estilo, pero me gusta.

La voz sonaba mucho más cerca y parecía demasiado real como para que no fuera producto de su imaginación. Sintió pánico, sus mejillas perdieron el color y por un momento deseó desaparecer. 

-Xabi…

La mano que se colocó sobre su hombro fue como un golpe en la boca del estomago, estuvo a punto de hacer que se doblara por la mitad. A duras penas consiguió disimularlo, tenía el cuello rígido y los puños apretados. Notaba la mandíbula tensa con los dientes fuertemente apresados. 

-Xabi, por favor…

La mano dejó su hombro y puedo notar como el alivio que se sentía se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin apenas abrir la boca.

-He venido a verte –respondió enseguida.

-No puedes… no puedo creer –se corrigió- que hayas tenido el valor...

-Me ha costado casi dos años hacerlo.

-No debiste. Tienes demasiada cara –masculló.

-Por favor…

-No. No me hagas esto. Ya… está olvidado. Te he olvidado. 

-¿Sí? 

-Vete –gimió-, déjame tranquilo.

-No puedo creerte y lo sabes. Cometí un error. 

-¿Un error? –Preguntó dándose la vuelta- ¿Un error? –Tenía gracia que lo describiera así. –No seas patético, por favor. Arruinaste mi vida. ¿Me oyes? No es que te equivocaras a la hora de coger una salida en la autopista –escupió-. Me jodiste la vida.

-Lo sé… y lo siento. Lo siento de veras. 

-No es como si tus palabras pudieran servir de algo. Ni antes, ni ahora. 

-Lo sé, ¿vale? Pero, joder… -Le vio llevarse las manos a la cara, frotándose el rostro con desesperación. -No puedo… necesito que me perdones. 

-¿Para qué? Para limpiar tu conciencia, ¿no? Y así puedas ser feliz y seguir con tu vida. No cuentes con ello. –Volvió a darse la vuelta y recogió las llaves. –Si de verdad lo sientes tanto –masculló-, vete y no vuelvas. Déjame vivir mi vida lo mejor que pueda.

No le dijo nada más, pero durante unos minutos estuvo allí parado, a un par de metros, parecía a punto de decir o hacer algo más y Xabi sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más, tenía un nudo en la garganta y necesitaba gritar, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción. Entonces giró el rostro y miró por encima de su hombro, y ya no estaba; buscó el teléfono en el fondo de su portafolio y con dedos temblorosos marcó el número de Carlos.

-¿Sí?

-Está aquí –dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confuso.

-Está aquí –repitió masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Quién?

-Stevie. Stevie ha vuelto.

\---

Raúl tenía la cara a diez centímetros de la pantalla del ordenador, y pulsaba teclas incansablemente mientras gritaba órdenes por el micrófono de sus cascos. Un equipo de humanos de la Alianza les estaban dando para el pelo, y ni todas las habilidades de curación de sus Sanadores les servían para mantenerse en pie el suficiente tiempo para lanzar un ataque significativo.

-Me cago en todo, sois unos mantas –gritó, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. El timbre sonó justo en el momento en el que conseguía que uno impactara de lleno en el pecho de un Guerrero rival-. ¡PONY! –le llamó-. Abre la puerta, que estoy en medio de una _PvP_. 

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntaron sus compañeros de la Horda desde el otro lado del cable de fibra óptica.

-Cállate y sigue matando gente, joder. Llevamos aquí cuatro horas y no hemos avanzado una mierda. Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde, ¿sabéis? No puedo pasarme diez horas aquí para conseguir la puta bandera.

Silva asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

-Esto huele a choto que no veas –dijo.

-Si mi equipo no fuera una panda de mancos habría tenido tiempo de ducharme hoy –contestó, asegurándose de que ellos le oían.

-Eres el peor Líder del mundo –le reprochó uno con voz infantil.

-Vale –replicó Silva, ignorándole-. Ya han llegado estos.

-Joder. Pues yo tengo aquí para otras tres horas.

-No –contestó, tajantemente-. Te toca socializar con gente de verdad, no con píxeles.

-¿Nos ha llamado píxeles? –preguntó alguien al otro lado.

Raúl suspiró sonoramente y se estiró, haciendo que los huesos de la espalda crujieran como una carraca.

-Lo dejamos por hoy.

-Lo dejas tú. Nosotros seguimos –dijo uno con voz grave.

-Sí, claro. Intentad seguir sin un Paladín, veréis que bien.

-¿Qué te crees, el Maradona de este equipo?

-O el Zidane –añadió otro.

-A la mierda. Mañana aquí todos a las cuatro. Y más os vale estar bien despiertos, porque vamos a conseguir la puta bandera por mis cojones –sentenció-. ATPC –añadió, antes de desconectarse con un bufido-. Yo en algún momento tuve un equipo que no era una mierda.

-Seguro que sí –dijo Silva, dándole la razón como a los tontos. Cuando le hablaba de ese juego de rol, con todos sus tecnicismos y su argot se perdía como si le estuviera hablando en chino.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Villa, Gerard, Cesc y Busi, cargados con bolsas llenas de bebidas que habían comprado en la tienda de David, como solían hacer.

-¿Qué, te has metido a currar en el McDonalds? –dijo Sergi según le vio.

-Un doble Whopper –exclamó Piqué, siguiendo la broma.

Raúl se dio cuenta de que seguía con los cascos con micrófono puestos. Se los quitó de malos modos, lanzándolos sobre su cama.

-Ni siquiera ha tenido gracia. Los Whopper son del Burguer King –masculló-. Voy a ducharme antes de que lleguen los otros –informó a David cuando sus amigos pasaron al salón, mientras él cogía algo de ropa limpia.

-¿Y vas a dejarme a mí solo ante el peligro?

-Bueno, es tu novio, creo que lo superarás.

-No es mi novio –se apresuró a aclarar él.

-Follamigo, lo que sea. Confío en ti –le dijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros con ceremonia antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Silva cogió las bolsas que habían puesto sobre la mesa, sacó las botellas de alcohol para dejarlas allí y se llevó los refrescos a la cocina. Villa se peleaba con los cajones del congelador para incrustar las dos bolsas de hielo que habían traído, pero no había manera. Estaba llenos con los tupper que la madre de Álvaro le daba a Raúl, y por más que intentaba encajar allí los hielos no podía. Silva le miró de reojo, consciente de que David estaba empezando a perder los nervios. 

-Deja, ya lo hago yo.

-No –respondió con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía habérselo tomado como algo personal, un reto. Así que Silva le dejó lidiar con ellos, poniéndose mientras tanto a buscar los vasos de plástico que tenían que estar en algún armario. 

-¡Hostia! –exclamó Busi-. Geri, tío, mira… el Mafia II 

-¡No jodas! Aún no he podido pillármelo –respondió arrebatándoselo de las manos -¡Mola! Vamos a probarlo.

-No –exclamó Silva desde la cocina-, a Raúl no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.

-Va, no seas aguafiestas, es una partida nada más. Mientras se ducha –se excusó Gerard- ¿A que tú quieres jugar? –cogió a Cesc de la solapa de la chaqueta que todavía no se había quitado y lo pegó a él. 

-Podemos esperar a que salga Raúl, y preguntárselo –trató de conciliar. 

-Venga, hombre. Si no lo vamos a joder, somos unos hachas con la Play, ¿a qué sí? –Busi asintió, pero Silva se acercó al mueble dónde estaba la tele, cogió el cable de la Play y la desconectó.

-El que luego se come la bronca de Raúl soy yo. 

-Vaya muermo –Piqué se acercó a él, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le sonrió- Pero si tú vas a meterte en nada con el Villa a la habitación ¿qué más te da?

-Eso… eso no es verdad –protestó poniéndose ligeramente colorado.

-Geri, vale ya –le regañó David saliendo de la cocina- Deja la puta Play, hemos venido a tomar algo no a jugar como críos.

-La Play 3 no es de críos –repuso Cesc.

-Eso es, es una aparato para jóvenes vitales y estupendos de la muerte como nosotros –Gerad le quitó el cable a Silva de las manos y lo volvió a conectar-. Vosotros id a hacer vuestras cosas y dejadnos tranquilos. Si necesitamos que nos echéis la bronca, ya te llamaremos –le dijo a Silva.

-No me toques lo cojones, Geri –gruñó Villa-, si te ha dicho que no será por algo. La puta consola es de su compañero de piso. 

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –preguntó Raúl saliendo del baño mientras se ponía la camiseta.

-Estos cafres han encontrado no sé que juego y querían probarlo –explicó Villa.

-Les he dicho que no te gustaba que tocarán tus cosas.

-Gracias –dijo arrebatándole el juego a Busi de las manos que se había acercado a ponerlo-. El Trufas y yo estamos a punto de acabarlo, así que no me toquéis los huevos. Que me jodéis el perfil, y acabamos mal.

-Hostia, creamos uno nuevo. No es como si la consola no tuviera memoria para parar un tren. 

Raúl le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, como calculando el riesgo que supondría poner el mando en sus manos.

-Vale, pero como jodáis algo, os mato –les advirtió. Se acercó a Silva y le dio un golpe en el hombro-. Gracias por defender mi honor.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Eh, venga… la próxima vez que Ramos y Torres quieran jugar con tu calavera te prometo que no les dejaré.

-¿Qué? –exclamó horrorizado.

-Bueno, qué… ¿hace o no hace esa partida? –preguntó Gerard levantando el mando.

\---

-Podían habernos jodido el perfil –Álvaro gritaba mientras movía los brazos enérgicamente.

-Macho, ¿crees que no sé creer dos perfiles para el mismo juego?

-Solo te voy a decir: Medal of Honor: Allied Assault.

-Pfff… -farfulló Raúl-. Era una mierda de expansión. 

-Perdimos treinta horas de juego porque quisiste enseñarle al Pony como se jugaba.

-¡Eh! –protestó Silva desde el sofá-. Le dije que no quería, pero se puso pesado.

-Eso, encima déjame en la estocada, mamón. Lo que sea, era para la Play 2, está la tengo dominada.

-Llevas un año con ella, la otra la tuviste como seis. No me jodas. 

-Pásame las patatas –le pidió Sergio a Gerard que se había levantado a servirse otra copa- Esto promete ponerse interesante. 

-¿Sí? –preguntó Busi.

-Seguro –le confirmó Fernando-. Todo depende de las cosas que empiecen a salir ahora, pueden remontarse a la fiesta de Agrónomos de hace dos años. 

-¡Me vomitó encima! –protestó Raúl. 

-O al viaje a Londres de hace cuatro –añadió Fernando.

-Acabamos en la otra punta de la ciudad porque no sabe leer un mapa –se quejó Álvaro. 

-Un matrimonio, vamos –comentó Busi.

-Peor, peor… que estos no follan –se mofó Ramos. 

-Bueno, vale ya ¿no? –Raúl miró a Álvaro que había parado de buscar cosas que echarle a la cara y se encaraba con sus amigos. 

-Eso, se supone que hemos venido a beber –terció Villa.

-Estoy servido, gracias –se mofó Gerard-, pero bueno si hemos venido a celebrar tu cumpleaños, hagámoslo a lo grande.

-¿Cumpleaños? –preguntaron Ramos y Torres a la vez. 

-No hemos venido a eso –se excusó Villa- Hace un día de mierda, y para salir de botellón Raúl y David nos han ofrecido su casa.

-Como las otras veces –comentó Cesc- Sois muy buenos anfitriones –dio un trago a su cerveza y sonrió. 

-Lo que sea –Raúl cogió la botella de Ron y empezó a servirse, se acercó hasta Silva y le susurró-: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el cumpleaños de tu novio?

-No es mi novio –masculló- Y no te lo dije porque esto no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Que no, joder! –exclamó. 

Raúl se encogió de hombros, terminó de servirse y volvió a sentarse en torno a la mesa del comedor. Habían dejado de jugar cuando el resto de sus amigos habían llegado a casa, y él había empezado a pelearse con Álvaro porque no le había hecho ninguna gracia que tocasen un juego que no habían terminado, como si hacerlo pudiese ser una especie de sacrilegio. Lo cierto que es Arbeloa estaba algo tenso, o eso le había parecido por la forma que había tenido de sacarle punta a cada una de las cosas que le había dicho. Raúl se llevó el pulgar a la boca y comenzó a morderse la uña, puede que lo que _no_ había pasado entre ellos comenzará a pasarles factura. Puede que hablar más de la cuenta hubiese estropeado lo que tenían. 

-Y vamos a beber, así… ¿sin más? –preguntó Busi.

-Si quieres puedes ponerte a hacer el pino mientras empinas el codo –bromeó Piqué.

-No coño, es que… podíamos jugar a algo.

-Dejemos la Play tranquila –terció Silva, que sabía que las cosas entre sus amigos estaban aún algo tensas.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a algún juego para beber.

-¡Hostia, macho! –exclamó Villa-. ¿Que estamos en las fiestas de tu pueblo hace diez años y no me he dado cuenta?

-No seas así –comentó Gerard-. No ves que pasa demasiado tiempo con sus mocosos, se le estará pegando. 

-Sois unos cabrones –Busi se terminó la copa de un trago y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, tampoco es tan mala idea –todos miraron a Fernando-. Joder, hay juegos divertidos y podemos echarnos una risas, además prefiero eso a tener otro debate sobre el Clásico –protestó recordando la noche anterior cuando sus amigos se habían enzarzado en una pelea verbal con Sergi, Piqué y Cesc sobre si el penalti sobre Messi había sido dentro o fuera del área. 

-No es que esos juegos sean santo de mi devocion, pero prefiero eso a escuchar otra perorata sobre si Cristiano esto, o Messi lo otro. –Silva chocó su cerveza contra la de Fernando. En aquel mundo de culés y madridistas ellos eran los únicos que se entendían. Villa también, pero solía tirar más hacia el Barça por influencia de sus amigos.

-¿Qué será entonces? –preguntó Ramos, tratando de secundar a sus amigos. 

-¡Como digas la abuela, te corto las pelotas! –dijo Villa lanzando una mirada furibunda a Gerard.

-Hostia, que seas penoso con los juegos de palabras y los números cuando vas pedo no es mi culpa.

-Me niego, acabo cieguísimo con esa mierda. 

-¿Un _yo nunca_? –Todos volvieron la mirada hacia Cesc. -¿Qué? Es lo único que recuerdo de los veranos en el pueblo. 

-No es como si no supiéramos la mitad de los secretos de los de por aquí –comentó Álvaro. 

-Los sabéis por grupos –corrigió Silva.

-Un _yo nunca_ será –terció Fernando.

Raúl rellenó su copa con gesto grave.

-Ya os voy advirtiendo que no va a salir nada bueno de esto, pero como no me haréis caso…

Después de dos horas de preguntas absurdas y de parar cada cinco minutos para comentar alguna anécdota referente a dichas cuestiones, estaban bastante _alegres_. No tanto por las respuestas sino por el simple hecho de que, mientras unos hablaban, otros bebían. No había más que otro pack de seis cervezas, el ron empezaba a escasear y los hielos nadaban en la bolsa de plástico dentro de un cuenco. Fernando sabía que el juego estaba acabándose y aunque se habían reído bastante cuando Piqué intentó demostrar que podía chuparse el codo y había acabado dando con su trasero en el suelo, faltaba algo. Había preguntas que siempre salían en ese juego que apenas se habían tocado, había habido muchas preguntas sexuales pero todas ajenas al grupo. Y eran un grupo en el que había dos parejas, tenían que sacarle juego a esas cosas. Además, el Pony y Cesc no habían bebido casi nada, demasiado formales eran para la mayoría de las cafradas del resto del grupo.

-Me toca –dijo Torres interrumpiendo la conversación entre Busi y Álvaro sobre si era o no posible comerse cinco rebanadas de pan de molde en un minuto. Y lo hizo, más que nada, porque sabía que estaban a punto de llegar a la parte práctica y, sinceramente, le apetecía muy poco ver a su amigo echando hasta la primera papilla por semejante tontería–. Yo nunca…

-Odio cuando se pone ese rentitín al empezar la frase –masculló Gerard ya bastante borracho. 

-Yo nunca –repitió poniendo quizás más énfasis en el tono-. Me he liado con nadie que esté en esta habitación.

-Pffffffffffffff… -Piqué cogió el vaso y le dio un trago mirando por el rabillo del ojo quienes del resto de sus compañeros lo hacían. 

Se le unieron, los David, Álvaro, Raúl, Sergio y Cesc. Como era de suponer, ya sabía la mayoría de ellos, aunque al parecer entre el grupo de amigos de los anfitriones hubo alguna que otra sorpresa.

-¡Sergio? –Fernando le miraba atónito, el sevillano se encogió de hombros. 

-No es como si hubiera sido algo importante o apoteósico. Fue una puta paja –se defendió. 

-Pero… ¿Quién?

-Se masca la tragedia –le susurró Busi a Piqué que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no escupir el trago que acababa de dar a su cubata. 

-El Trufas, ¿vale? Ni siquiera me acordaba hasta que le he visto beber.

-Tío, macho… -se quejó.

-No sabía que eso contaba –espetó dirigiendo una mirada furibunda hacia Arbeloa. 

-Si, bueno… -estaba claro que él tampoco se acordaba demasiado de ello y, por supuesto, si había bebido había sido por lo que había pasado recientemente con Raúl. Pero eso Ramos no lo sabía y había optado por lo más sensato.

-¡Hostia! –exclamó Villa- Pues hubiese apostado por vosotros –dijo señalando a Albiol y Álvaro.

-Yo también –afirmó Cesc. 

-Y entonces, tú ¿con quién? –le preguntó Piqué a Raúl, tratando de que la conversación fluyese y Fernando dejase de fulminar con la mirada a Sergio. 

-Eh… -había metido la pata. Bueno, Álvaro lo había hecho, porque si su amigo no hubiese levantado la copa para beber, él tampoco lo habría hecho y así se ahorraría un montón de explicaciones. Porque vale, Arbeloa lo sabía, y Silva también. Pero joder, ahora tendría que explicárselo a los demás. 

-Se lío con el Pony –terció Álvaro. No quería que nadie supiese nada, no cuando _todavía_ había sido un fracaso. 

-¿Qué? –Fernando dejó entonces de mirar a Ramos y volteó la cabeza rápidamente- ¿Cómo?... espera, mejor… ¿Cuándo? 

-Joder, que fuerte… -Sergio no podía creérselo. No porque no lo hubieran sabido hasta entonces, sino porque era el Pony, el que parecía no haber tenido vida sexual hasta hacía muy poco. 

-En la residencia ¿vale? Estábamos muy pedo. 

-Demasiado, mucho –confirmó Silva-. Ni siquiera me caías bien. 

-Hombre, gracias. 

-¿Qué? La culpa fue del tío ese que estudiaba arquitectura.

-Fiero –David asintió- Hostia, que cabrón que era. Putas novatadas. 

-¿Te liaste con él? 

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, Villa no había dicho ni una palabra hasta entonces y fue como si su frase les traspasase a todos. 

-Hace cuatro años –reconoció Raúl-. Cogimos un ciego del quince después de la primera noche de novatadas, y nos encerraron en un cuarto de la limpieza. Estaba muy oscuro… y yo qué sé, pasó. 

La explicación no parecía convencer a ninguno de los que no lo sabían de antemano, pero no podía ser más cierta. Aquella noche ambos habían bebido demasiado, Raúl porque no estaba en su mejor momento sentimental y David porque creía que sería la mejor manera de pasar por las novatadas y tal vez integrarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Pero no había sido así para ninguno, por eso cuando estuvieron en aquel cuarto oscuro, con los sentidos embotados por el alcohol, solo hizo falta que uno de los dos diera un paso al frente para desencadenar aquel encuentro. A la mañana siguiente, y durante varias semanas, se evitaron a toda costa, hasta que un castigo en la planta de la residencia que compartían les puso juntos, y una broma de Raúl, una ironía de David les había llevado a hablar las cosas, dejando claro que aquello había sido puntual y que gracias a dios ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro. Después, simplemente descubrieron que pese a las diferencias podían ser grandes amigos.

-Me apasiona la vida sexual del Pony –comentó Sergio- Vamos, que la tenga. Hasta hace muy poco pensaba que eras virgen.

-Tengo veintidós, sería un poco triste –repuso molesto.

-De ti solo sabía que estudiabas y que eras un poco mandón.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es lo que Raúl decía. 

-¿Mandón?

-Hostia, macho. “Raúl recoge la ropa” –trató de imitar la voz suave y el acento canario de David- “Raúl no soy tu chacha”, “Raúl apaga las luces cuando salgas de casa” Y todas esas mierdas, mi madre estaba encantada. Siempre dice que me meterás en vereda. 

-Eso es imposible –repuso David- Eres un caso perdido.

-Pero me quieres igual –Albiol se abalanzó sobre él y estuvo a punto de tirarle de la silla cuando le abrazó.

-¡Quita, bicho! 

-Joder que triste… -murmuró Fernando- Creo que el Pony folla más que yo. 

-Eso es imposible. –Sergio se apiadó de él. -Todo el mundo sabe que tú follas mucho.

-Ya bueno, pero últimamente estoy en dique seco… Y él, pff –bufó-. ¡Pero si se tiró a Cesc la primera noche!

-¿Qué? –espetaron a dúo Villa y Piqué.

-Ups… -Fernando dio un trago a su copa y se deslizó por la silla. Quizás había hablado demasiado. 

-¿Te lo follaste? –preguntó Gerard encarando a Cesc.

-Eh… no –frunció el ceño y miró a David en busca de ayuda-. No exactamente. No lo hicimos.

-¿Por qué estamos dando detalles de lo que hago o dejo de hacer en mi habitación? –protestó Silva-. Porque aquí todos tienen sus líos, y yo no voy metiéndome en la vida de los demás. 

-Ya bueno, me importa una mierda tu vida –espetó Piqué-, pero no la de este. 

-¿Gracias? –replicó molesto Cesc-. Si yo me pusiera a indagar en tu vida sexual tendría para varios años.

-Pero yo no lo escondo. 

-¿Quién esconde nada? –protestó, poniéndose en pie-. Simplemente no creo que deba dar explicaciones de mi vida. 

-Pues si quieres yo te las doy de la mía. Por ejemplo, aquí el Guaje y yo follamos hace un par de años. –Gerard intentó sonar socarrón, quería que Cesc se molestase con él, que entrase en ese juego. Porque no quería ser el único al que esa sensación le carcomiera. 

-Bien por vosotros. 

-Esto se está saliendo de madre –les interrumpió Álvaro, consciente de que las cosas no irían por buen camino si alguien no lo remediaba-. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a algún lado?

-Tengo que trabajar mañana –comentó Torres, tratando de escurrir el bulto- Será mejor que me vaya, a ver si cojo el último tren a Fuenla. 

-Me voy contigo.

Sergio se levantó y cogió su chaqueta de encima del respaldo del sofá. Fernando hizo lo mismo, se miraron al notar que nadie más había dicho nada, haciendo que la tensión se palpase en el ambiente. 

-Pero vosotros podéis ir ¿eh? –Torres trató de animarles, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto.

-Tengo clase mañana –Cesc se puso en pie entonces.

-Espera voy contigo y seguimos hablando.

-Joder, Gerard. No hay nada que hablar, vamos juntos si quieres, pero de verdad que me parece una tontería muy grande.

-Bueno, vale –masculló- ¿Te vienes? –le preguntó a Busi.

-Paso, voy a llamar a mi hermana a ver si todavía anda por Moncloa. ¿David?

Villa había sido el que más callado había estado durante casi todas las discusiones se habían formado a raíz de la pregunta de Fernando. Sólo había abierto la boca para expresar su asombro en cuanto a los asuntos que atañían a Silva, pero después simplemente se había quedado allí, sentado, con las manos sobre los pantalones y una expresión sombría. 

-Me voy a casa.

Silva le observó desde su rincón junto a Raúl. Había estado pendiente de él toda la noche y estaba claro de que los últimos minutos no habían sido de su agrado. Se debatía entre intentar explicarle, o dejar que se fuera, porque en realidad no había hecho nada que mereciese que le mirase de esa manera. Como si le hubiese decepcionado. 

-En fin, esperemos que la próxima sea mejor –comentó Piqué antes de irse. 

Junto con Cesc y Sergi fueron los primeros en irse. Después de unas bromas con Álvaro y que esté les confirmase que se quedaba, Ramos y Torres pusieron rumbo hacia la estación de Metro más cercana. Villa se acercó a Silva, momento que fue aprovechado por Raúl y Álvaro para volver al salón y dejarles a solas. 

-Bueno, pues me voy.

-David…

-Me voy el puente con mis padres. A Tuilla.

-Creía que ibas a quedarte con tu primo. 

-Puede arreglárselas solo –respondió poniéndose la chaqueta-. Hablamos. 

-En serio, no puedo creer que tenga que preguntarte esto pero… ¿estás enfadado?

-¿Debería? ¿No, verdad? Entonces, tranquilo. 

Ni siquiera le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió dejándole allí plantado frente a la puerta.

-De puta madre –masculló.

-¿Problemas? –Raúl sacó la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

-Si lo has oído para qué preguntas. 

-Vale… ¿No deberías hablar con él?

-¿Por qué? –espetó, molesto.

-No sé, vale que es una estupidez… pero bueno…

-Es mono que se ponga celoso –comentó Álvaro apareciendo a su lado.

-Joder, vaya gilipollez más grande –le reprendió Raúl.

-No en serio, quiere decir que le importas. De verdad –Albiol le miró un segundo, mientras él sonreía -¿Por qué no bajas? Seguro que le pillas y podéis hablar. 

-No voy a disculparme –farfulló cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-No tienes que hacerlo, sólo habla con él y punto. Estoy seguro que se está arrepintiendo ahora mismo –Álvaro cogió la chaqueta de Silva y se la tendió. Éste se la puso a regañadientes.

-Me parece una completa pérdida de tiempo. 

-Si bueno, pero si lo arreglas vas a follar –elevó los pulgares para darle ánimos-. Venga Pony, no te hagas de rogar. 

Silva salió unos segundos después, dejándoles solos. Raúl volvió enseguida al salón, sin embargo Álvaro tardó un momento más, se tomó su tiempo, sabedor de que ese era el momento de tomar una decisión.

\---

En momentos así, Raúl se alegraba de que Arbeloa y él no tuvieran secretos de ese tipo. No había nada malo en tener secretos, y la mayoría de las veces era algo muy recomendable, pero entre ellos dos no los había. No había necesidad. 

Él le había contado lo que pasó con David el año que los dos vivieron en la residencia la mañana después de que pasara. Álvaro le dijo lo de Sergio en los vestuarios del polideportivo según volvía a casa esa misma tarde. A ninguno de los dos les hizo especial ilusión la noticia, lo que en su momento achacaron a que fueron ideas realmente malas. A la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, lo veían de otra manera. No les había gustado porque habían sido David y Ramos, y no ellos dos. 

Raúl se preguntó, mientras recogía vasos y botellas vacías, si en algún momento dejaría de estar celoso de cada persona que se acercara a hablar con Álvaro. Si tendría que morderse la lengua para no gritar cada vez que le contara alguno de sus escarceos. Si en algún momento podría ser el padrino en su boda sin guardarle rencor a la novia, porque sabría que ella nunca sería capaz de hacerle feliz. 

¿Acaso él podría? Era algo que nunca antes se había atrevido a preguntarse, pero que había tenido sentido durante unos días, cuando aquello que tuvieron pareció levantar un poco el vuelo. Luego se estrelló contra el suelo, convertido en una bola de fuego, y los dos decidieron que era mucho mejor hacer como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. 

Estaba funcionando, aparentemente. Todo lo que podía funcionar una amistad en la que uno se callaba la mitad de las cosas que quería decir. Funcionaba de manera superficial, apenas lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había algo raro entre ellos. Sus llamadas de teléfono eran mucho más escasas y más cortas, ya no pasaban tiempo a solas si no era absolutamente necesario y siempre parecía que todas las frases quedaban a medio terminar.

Que Álvaro hubiera decidido quedarse a ayudarle a limpiar era extraño. Primero, porque él nunca se ofrecía a hacer nada que implicara levantarse del sofá; pero más importante, porque él parecía el más interesado en dejarlo todo atrás. Puede que fuera su manera de quitarle importancia. Estaba claro que no podrían seguir evitándose toda la vida.

-¿Qué hago con todo esto? –preguntó, recogiendo unas bolsas de patatas a medio terminar.

-Si queda algo guárdalo en el armario ese –contestó Raúl, señalando la puerta sobre la nevera.

-Las guardas aquí para que no llegue el Pony, ¿a que sí?

Él se rió, porque era cierto que siempre tenía problemas para alcanzar los sitios más altos, y más de una vez le había tenido que pedir que le bajara algo de los estantes de arriba.

-Él no come mierdas de estas. Sólo galletas de arroz y muesli y gilipolleces sanas.

-Joder –dijo Álvaro sonriendo-, ¿te acuerdas cuando abrieron la tienda esa debajo de mi casa, que todas las tardes al salir de clase nos gastábamos una fortuna en Risketos…?

-Y nos los comíamos viendo Pokémon mientras hacíamos los deberes –terminó la frase, mientras le apartaba hacia un lado para meter el alcohol que había sobrado en la nevera.

-Bueno, yo los hacía y tú los copiabas.

-No es culpa mía que tú siempre hayas sido el más listo –contestó Raúl, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo soy el guapo, pero es que no se puede tener todo.

-¿Por qué dejamos de hacerlo?

-Dejaron de poner buenas series de animación a esa hora.

-Y tú te viniste a Madrid –añadió, sin poder evitar sonar un poco dolido.

-Eso fue años después.

-Si siguieras viviendo en casa de tus padres, aún comeríamos Risketos y veríamos dibujos todas las tardes.

-No te pongas en plan nostalgia, que está muy visto –se quejó.

Álvaro apoyó su peso en la encimera de la cocina.

-¿No echas de menos esos años del instituto?

-Cuando bebes te pones de un filosófico que es insoportable –contestó-. No te apalanques, que aún queda mucha mierda en el salón –dijo, agarrándole un brazo y tirando de él hacia allí.

-Te lo estoy preguntando en serio –insistió Álvaro, resistiéndose a moverse-. ¿No lo echas de menos?

-Claro que sí, joder. Mi vida como universitario no está siendo la hostia, precisamente –reconoció-. Y vivir aquí está guay, pero a veces echo de menos Fuenla –musitó, casi sin poder evitar que las palabras se escaparan de su boca-. Cuando me entran ganas de hablar contigo y tengo que llamarte, en vez de quedar en el parque a tumbarnos en la hierba y fumar porros.

-No echo _eso_ de menos. -Los dos se rieron, recordando las paranoias que le daban a Álvaro cuando fumaba. –Sólo lo hacía por ti, ¿sabes?

-Ya. Creo que soy muy mala influencia.

-Espera a que lo sepa mi madre –le picó-. Se acabaron las croquetas para ti, amigo.

-Tu madre me adora –replicó.

-Ojala pudiera decir yo lo mismo.

-¿De tu madre? –preguntó Raúl.

-De la tuya, gilipollas.

-Bueno –dijo a media voz-. Creo que no le caes bien porque sabe que me importas mucho.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

Raúl se mordió el labio, apartando la mirada, porque sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido.

-¿Crees que si lo volvemos a intentar será un desastre? Porque quiero hacerlo de verdad, y me da igual si…

Pero los labios de Álvaro le hicieron callar. Ahí tenía su respuesta. Sus manos le atrajeron hacia él con tal fuerza que se clavó el borde de la encimera en los riñones, pero dio igual, las manos de Raúl estaban sobre él, tomándole del cuello y acercando sus cuerpos con desesperación. Las bocas se devoraban ansiosas, todo labios y gruñidos ahogados. No tardaron en empezar a deshacerse de la ropa, quitándose las camisetas con prisa y dejando que cayeran en el suelo de la cocina. Los dedos recorrían la piel caliente como si toda su vida hubieran pertenecido allí pero, al mismo tiempo, con la novedad de la primera vez, en la que todo es nuevo y sorprendente y da un poco de miedo.

-David puede volver en cualquier momento –susurró contra la boca de Álvaro. Él respondió metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de Raúl y besándole con más fervor, como temiendo que pudiera echarse para atrás. Otra vez-. Vamos a mi cuarto.

No necesitó más para arrastrarle fuera de allí, a través del salón y dentro de su habitación. 

-Necesitas una cama más grande –dijo, dejándose caer sobre ella y arrastrando a la vez a Raúl, sin perder tiempo para volver a unir sus labios. La respuesta que él estaba a punto de darle se convirtió en un jadeo cuando se presionó contra su entrepierna, colocando sus manos al final de su espalda y apretándole contra él. Los pantalones comenzaban a asfixiarles, y cuando Arbeloa hizo amago de abrir el botón del de Raúl, él lo tomó como una señal para incorporarse y despojarle de sus vaqueros, abriendo la cremallera con rudeza y deslizándolos por sus caderas y sus piernas hasta el suelo. En sus boxers se perfilaba su erección, suplicando ser liberada, incidiendo contra la tela elástica.

-Hostia –exclamó Raúl, sorprendido, cuando comenzó a quitárselos.

Álvaro se rió nerviosamente, con una pizca de orgullo tiñendo su voz.

-Me llamabais exagerado…

Se mordió el labio y lo rodeó con su mano tentativamente. Tras el primer jadeo de Álvaro, producto de la necesidad o de la anticipación, lo transformó en un bombeo constante y lento, recreándose en los movimientos y los sonidos que escapaban de su cuerpo. Los ojos cerrados, la lengua asomando por sus labios rojos y húmedos, los gemidos graves con el fondo de la garganta. Fue aumentando el ritmo sin apenas darse cuenta, según aumentaban los deseos de dejarse de medias tintas y clavarle al colchón en un polvo furioso y brutal, de arañar su cuello con los dientes.

Él le hizo parar, incorporándose para volver a besarle mientras trataba de quitarle los pantalones, llevándose también consigo los calzoncillos de Bob Esponja. Sólo lo había bajado hasta mitad del muslo cuando atacó con su boca el miembro de Raúl, haciendo que él se tuviera que apoyar en la pared con una mano para mantener el equilibrio. Los dedos de la otra, instintivamente, se enredaron en el pelo de Álvaro, que rodeaba su culo con un brazo, clavando las uñas en la piel fina y pálida. Su lengua caracoleaba provocándole escalofríos que le subían por la columna hasta erizarle el pelo de la nuca. 

Sólo necesitó que parara un instante para volver a tumbarle en la cama bruscamente. No quería terminar tan rápido. Iban a hacerlo bien. Iban a hacer que la espera hubiera merecido la pena. Se recostó sobre él, presionando sutilmente su cuerpo, y volvió a buscar la boca de Arbeloa febrilmente. 

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, calientes y desesperados por encontrar alivio, una liberación. Se aferraban al otro, recorriendo la piel con la yema de los dedos primero, luego clavándolos en la carne hasta oír los gemidos del otro.

-Raúl, ya –masculló Álvaro, antes de volver a morder sus labios.

-Espera, creo que… en la mesilla… -balbució él, estirándose para abrir uno de los cajones, en los que revolvió nerviosamente mientras Álvaro cubría su pecho de besos y caricias ásperas y desesperadas-. ¡Aquí! –exclamó triunfalmente cuando encontró un preservativo, antes de abrirlo y colocarlo sobre su erección.

-Ah –musitó Álvaro, confuso, decepcionado y algo asustado-… Vale.

-Si esperas meterme eso, vas jodido –replicó. Él se rió sonoramente, y sus ojos se llenaron de diminutas arruguitas que Raúl quiso besar una por una.

-¿Nunca?

-No así, tan… de repente –contestó, a la vez que le tomaba de los muslos y le arrastraba hacia él.

-Ve con cuidado –suplicó, a un volumen apenas audible. Raúl no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto.

-Eres adorable cuando quieres.

Él se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el pecho. Raúl se colocó entre sus piernas y, sujetando fuertemente sus caderas, empezó a abrirse camino dentro de él. Álvaro cerró los ojos con fuerza y ciñó más sus muslos en torno a Raúl, clavando los dientes en su labio inferior para evitar los quejidos que querían salir de su boca. Él fue despacio, agónicamente despacio, hasta que el gesto en la cara de Álvaro cambió, casi imperceptiblemente. Jadeó, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y abrió los ojos durante un segundo, lo suficiente para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Llevó las manos hasta las muñecas de Albiol y le instó a ir más rápido.

Él obedeció a sus gestos y al ritmo que empezaron a imponer sus caderas con un movimiento ondulante casi involuntario. Estaba insoportablemente guapo, y su cuerpo era todo lo que había imaginado cuando pensaba en ese momento, delgado y huesudo, pero sólido y fuerte y suave cuando tenía que serlo. Y su boca sabía a vodka y a Doritos y a chocolate, pero también a risas y reproches que nunca iban en serio; a todo lo que era Álvaro. Volvió a besarle, pegando contra él su pecho, embistiendo erráticamente y con rabia, o con algo que nacía incluso más dentro. Le arrancó un gemido del fondo de la garganta. Su respiración se aceleraba y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que Raúl casi podía _oírlo_. Él le atrajo más hacia sí, clavándole las manos en los costados, besando el cuello y la clavícula de Albiol cuando se estiraba sobre él.

Cada vez que los labios de Álvaro quedaban libres, se llenaban de gruñidos que le arañaban la garganta, de gemidos entrecortados. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su frente húmeda de sudor. Se tocaba furiosamente, con la mano enterrada en el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos, a punto de llegar, tan cerca que ya sentía la presión bajo su estómago, los primeros espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo como una fiebre. Se aferró al cuerpo de Raúl, que se arrugó sobre él cuando le alcanzó también, apenas segundos más tarde.

Siguieron moviéndose el uno contra el otro, por simple inercia, hasta que el agotamiento les obligó a parar, separando sus labios que llevaban unidos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Raúl se arrellanó al lado de Álvaro en la estrecha cama, luchando con sus pulmones para devolver a su respiración el ritmo normal. Él, para hacer sitio, se colocó de espaldas a la pared, apoyando el peso de su cabeza en el codo.

-Joder –jadeó-. ¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes? 

-Bueno, lo intentamos –recordó Raúl.

-Hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo… durante años –le dijo, todo emocionado, como si acabara de descubrir América-. Cada segundo que no estábamos follando era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Vale, gracias, ¿eh?

-Ya me entiendes –repuso. Guardaron silencio un momento, sin ni siquiera poder pensar en nada, con el cerebro demasiado lleno de endorfinas y los músculos demasiado rendidos. Sólo se oían los estertores del ventilador del ordenador de Raúl y, de fondo, la televisión de los vecinos, amortiguada a través de la pared-. ¿Sabes qué me apetece ahora?

Raúl suspiró lastimosamente.

-Están en la parte de arriba del armario –contestó con indolencia.

-¡Oooooh, trufas! –exclamó, levantándose de la cama de un brinco y buscándolas donde le había dicho. Albiol le observó estirarse para cogerlas, con todos los músculos marcándose bajo su piel, y aún entonces le pareció irreal lo que acababa de pasar, y a la vez era tan fácil como si ese fuera el estado natural de las cosas. Cuando volvió, abriendo la caja y metiéndose la primera trufa de chocolate blanco en la boca, se colocó a horcajadas sobre Raúl-. ¿Quieres una?

-Ni de coña.

Plantó la caja sobre su pecho y se comió la segunda.

-Tendrías que probarlas. Lo mejor que hay –le aseguró, con la boca llena.

-Das mucho asco.

Riendo, se inclinó sobre él y le besó, sólo lo suficiente para impregnar sus labios del dulzor empalagoso del chocolate blanco. Él fingió una mueca de asco. Álvaro cogió una tercera, y esa vez se la comió más lentamente. La sujetó entre dos dedos y la fue lamiendo descuidadamente, mientras con la otra mano recorría la cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de Raúl, desde debajo del esternón hasta algo por encima del ombligo. Nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca, nunca había sentido su tacto extrañamente pulido.

-¿Sabes? Cuando yo te conté que me gustaban las trufas después de hacerlo… Tú nunca me dijiste nada.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que haces después de follar.

Raúl sonrió y, de no haber sido por esa cara suya de buenazo, casi habría parecido perverso por un instante.

-Lo vuelvo a hacer.

\---

Hacía un frío del carajo y la chaqueta no era lo suficiente para impedir que lo sintiera colarse bajo la ropa. A esas horas no había mucha gente por la calle, un grupo de chicos que dejaban la casa de alguno de ellos y parecían debatirse entre todas las posibilidades que la noche madrileña les deparaba. Enfiló la calle rumbo hacia Argüelles, la boca de metro más cercana, y hacia dónde suponía que David se había dirigido. Iba tan aprisa que no reparó en que antes de entrar en Alberto Aguilera le había dejado atrás, sentado en un banco en mitad de la calle.

-¡David! 

Se giró y le vio allí sentado, con las piernas estiradas, los brazos cruzados encima del pecho y las manos escondidas bajo estos. Se quedó parado a unos metros, con la boca semiabierta con una frase sin hilar completamente en los labios. 

-He bajado a buscarte –le dijo al fin, Villa asintió con desgana-, ¿podemos hablar? 

-¿De?

-No sé, ¿qué te parece de la manera qué has tenido de irte? ¿O de por qué te has ido?

-Me he ido porque mañana me voy a Tuilla y me toca conducir. 

-¿Y por eso estás aquí? –preguntó señalando el banco. 

-Estaba… -se encogió de hombros-. No importa, será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso en pie, ajustándose la cazadora. Le miró durante unos segundos, Silva intuía el enfado en sus ojos, y también quizás la duda, pero no le decía nada y él no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Ya les había dicho a sus amigos que no iba a disculparse, puesto que tenía claro que no había hecho nada malo, la culpa era de los bocazas de sus amigos, tampoco es como si alguien tuviera el derecho a cuestionarle sobre su vida privada. Era un joven responsable y sensato, jamás había cometido locura alguna y cualquiera podría atestiguarlo, desde amigos, familia hasta profesores como Xabi, o su reciente jefe Carlos. Así que en ese sentido podía sentirse bien consigo mismo y no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera él, le reprendiese. 

Pero estaba el hecho, o más bien lo que Álvaro había dicho. _Celoso_ ¿Podría estarlo realmente? No tenían una relación, no eran una pareja al uso, era cierto que en las últimas semanas habían estado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabían aprovecharlo de una sola manera, y él no iba a quejarse, pero sólo eso no le daba sentido a una relación. Y estaba bien así, se sentía liberado con David y no podía, ni quería pedir nada más. Había supuesto que para Villa ese acuerdo no hablado, ni siquiera pactado, era suficiente. Pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, no podía asegurarlo. 

-¿Vas a irte así? –preguntó por fin cuando pasó a su lado.

-¿Así cómo? 

-No sé David, enfadado, molesto… ¿dolido? Porque me gustaría poder decir que lo siento, pero… no he hecho nada malo ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé –le miró tentativamente-. Olvídalo. 

-¿Así de simple?

-¡Joder! ¿Qué cojones quieres qué te diga? 

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad. 

-Es sólo… yo… no estoy celoso ¿vale? Sé perfectamente que no puedo estarlo, y más con esas cosas. Yo también tengo una vida antes de ti.

-¿Entonces? 

Villa suspiró derrotado. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Ni siquiera él mismo podía entenderlo. Había sido irracional, esa furia que le había crecido en el interior del pecho cuando habían hablado del pasado de David, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no había estado allí, de que apenas era una muesca en su vida. Y sintió un miedo tremendo, pánico en estado puro que hizo que se bloqueara. Porque David tenía su vida, un pasado del que no sabía nada, un presente en el que sólo eran compañeros de cama, y un futuro en el que sabía que no iba a estar. Y aquello dolía, no sabía exactamente el por qué, pero hacía que la sangre quemase, que una sensación pesada se le colocara en la boca del estomago y que todo se volviera gris y oscuro de repente. 

-Lo siento –dijo al fin- no soy muy racional la mayor parte del tiempo. –Elevó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Silva-. Es tarde y hace frío. Debería irme y tú subir, vas a congelarte.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien –mintió-. Estamos bien, ¿no?

-Supongo –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Villa se inclinó sobre él y le dio un ligero beso-. ¿No quieres quedarte? 

-Tengo que irme, de verdad. El viaje es largo, y no quiero que mi padre conduzca todo el camino, necesito descansar. 

-Como quieras. 

-Cuando vuelva te llamo, ¿vale? 

Silva asintió mordiéndose los labios para no decirle algo más. Puede que David dijese que estaba - _estaban_ \- bien pero él no tenía la misma sensación. Era cierto que no se conocían tanto, pero había algo en su forma de mirarle, en su forma de actuar que le delataba y a él se le encogió el corazón de repente por no ser capaz de entenderle, de ayudarle. Le vio alejarse con pasos rápidos y lo cierto es que estuvo a punto de ir tras de él. Sin embargo se quedó allí, al menos durante cinco minutos, preguntándose si de verdad, al regresar iba a llamarle.


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard llegaba tarde al trabajo, como casi todos los días. Se puso los vaqueros y una de las camisetas blancas de su extensa colección, que no duraban ni un par de meses porque siempre acababan hasta arriba de grasa, y cogió la cartera y las llaves de la mesilla, antes de salir escopetado. Ya desayunaría al llegar al taller.

Se metió en el coche, tirando el mono azul recién lavado al asiento de atrás, junto con su abrigo y los cientos de papeles que acababan siempre en el salpicadero como por arte de magia. Estaba tratando de poner orden en ellos cuando encontró la libreta que se había pasado toda la tarde anterior buscando como loco, hasta que la dio por perdida. Era una pequeña agenda negra, muy desgastada de ir permanentemente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones desde el uno de enero. Buscó un boli y fue a apuntar el último nombre que había que añadir a su colección. _Cesc, baños del intercambiador de Moncloa_. En esa misma página ya había otras tres notas. 

_Cesc, mi coche_   
_Cesc, oficina de Pep_   
_Cesc, Audi A4_

Esa semana había tenido al Empanao ocupado, recordó, sonriendo con suficiencia. Volvió un par de páginas sólo para regodearse en su agitada vida sexual, pero lo que encontró no le gustó demasiado. Páginas y páginas de Cesc, Cesc, Cesc. Tuvo que volver al mes anterior para encontrar una nota que no empezara con su nombre.

 _Cajera del Mercadona_

Y la semana anterior a esa también estaba repleta de él. Piqué bufó, guardándose la agenda en el bolsillo y arrancando el coche. El manos libres pitó un par de veces, dándole a entender que se había activado, y él de repente supo lo que hacer. Buscó su móvil y, en el primer semáforo, recorrió los contactos en un golpe de vista antes de decidirse por uno.

-¿Sí? –contestaron al quinto tono, con la voz pastosa del que acaba de amanecer.

-Zlatan, ¿te he despertado?

\---

David sabía que era normal. Eran las primeras semanas, esas que todas las parejas tienen, sobre todo una pareja como _esa_ que puede que hubiera esperado demasiado. Se alegraba por ellos, por supuesto; eran amigos y probablemente Raúl fuese una de las mejores personas que había conocido, y Álvaro le caía bien. Se complementaban a la perfección y, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, siempre pensó que entre ellos había algo más. Pero bueno, las cosas eran así. Estaban juntos, eran felices. Y eran lo más moñas que se había echado a la cara en sus veintidós años de vida. Por lo menos lo eran en privado, o lo que ellos consideraban así, porque un piso compartido no podía serlo en la mayoría de los casos. Eso quería decir que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el piso, cosa que por otra parte venían haciendo desde siempre, sólo que ahora siempre estaban en el cuarto de Raúl, y dónde podía oírles, o en el salón dónde podía verles. No es que hubiera habido un gran cambio en su actitud respecto el uno con el otro, pero había veces. Había veces que David quería abrirles en canal y usar sus tripas para estudiar anatomía. 

Y aquella tarde de mediados de diciembre era una de ellas.

Había vuelto de las prácticas hacía no más de media hora y no había podido usar el baño porque Álvaro estaba dentro, y cuando este salió Raúl se había adentrado sigilosamente. Así que para aprovechar el tiempo se metió en la cocina para hacer algo de cena, pero el fregadero estaba atestado de platos, la mesa y la encimera llenas de envoltorios y latas abiertas. Y por supuesto la nevera estaba vacía. 

-Hostia puta –masculló cerrando la nevera de malas maneras.

-Si pretendes hacerla giratoria vas a tener que darle más fuerza. –Álvaro apareció justo en ese momento, vestía sólo unos pantalones cortos del Madrid y traía en una mano un paquete de galletas que parecía haber acabado de engullir.

-Eran mías.

-No había nada más comestible. 

-Si Raúl hubiera hecho la compra…

-Le he tenido un poco ocupado –contestó con socarronería. 

-Me parece estupendo, pero podéis parar de follar para hacer la compra, tendréis que reponer fuerzas. Digo yo. 

-Vaya, el Chori tiene razón. 

-¿Perdona?

-Qué estás que muerdes. 

David no le contestó. Agarró la lista de la compra que estaba clavada con una chincheta en el corcho junto a la puerta y salió rumbo al salón. 

-Espera, hemos pedido comida china. ¿No quieres?

-No –musitó.

-Quieto parao –le dijo agarrándole del brazo, le arrebató las llaves que tenía en las manos y le obligó a sentarse en el sofá –Vamos a ver, Pony. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo hambre y no hay nada que llevarse a la boca. ¿Te parece poco?

-Pues sí. Además hace dos días había comida y me mandaste a la mierda porque no recogí la toalla mojada del suelo del baño.

-Es que eres un guarro. Y tu novio también. –Álvaro esbozó una sonrisa. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, que suena raro, eso de novio.

-Ya bueno, acostúmbrate. Es lo que sois. –Se puso de pie, pero Álvaro tiró de él otra vez haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu novio, Pony. Tu novio.

-Yo no tengo novio –siseó. 

-¿No? Bueno, pues tu follamigo. –Silva apartó la cara y fijó la mirada en la ventana-. Mira, si no quieres contármelo a mí, espera a que salga Raúl y yo me voy a la compra para que habléis. Total, no es como si no fuera a contármelo luego. –No consiguió hacerle esbozar una mínima sonrisa y aquello le molestó, no tanto por él porque, vale, sí, David era su amigo, pero Fernando y Sergio siempre iban a estar por delante y él ya tenía bastantes cosas de las preocuparse con su recién estrenada relación; pero para Albiol, Silva era más que un compañero de piso, era esa persona que jamás le había juzgado, a la que podía abrirse si él no estaba cerca era, ahora que él había ocupado el estatus de Novio, su mejor amigo. 

-No tengo nada que contar –respondió al fin.

-¿Seguro?

-No he sabido nada de él desde la última noche que estuvo aquí.

-¿No? –preguntó preocupado- ¿Tanto se enfadó?

-Según él, no estaba enfadado. Pero creo que bueno… me mintió.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Alguna otra razón para que no me haya llamado?

Álvaro se quedó pensativo unos minutos; era cierto que aquello no era muy normal y puede que hubiese algún tipo de razón oculta que él no llegase a ver pero lo más probable es que Villa se hubiese cabreado. 

-Pues menudo gilipollas.

-Gracias. –Silva sonrió, recogió las llaves y tomó la lista de la compra. -Guardadme un poco de pollo al limón y cerdo agridulce.

-¿Cómo sabes que hemos pedido eso?

-Llevo viviendo cuatro años con Raúl, y jamás le he visto pedir algo distinto.

-Es un chico de costumbres.

-Me alegro. –Arbeloa le miró confuso. -Por vosotros digo, se os ve muy bien. Y estaba claro que sólo alguien como tú podría hacerle feliz. Y viceversa.

-Ya ves… -se puso de pie pero en lugar de regresar a la cocina salió detrás de David que ya había abierto la puerta-. Podrías llamarle tú. 

-¿Qué?

-No sé, puede que no esté enfadado. Puede que sea, no sé… otra cosa. 

-Quizás.

-Pony, yo… he tardado mucho en darme cuenta de que lo que me pasaba con Raúl era esto, he estado escondiéndome años y las he pasado putas, aunque ni siquiera me daba cuenta de por qué, ¿entiendes? Y ahora, joder, ahora es lo mejor del mundo. No sé, puede que él -se encogió de hombros-… Una llamada no va a hacerte daño. 

Silva le miró fijamente un par de segundos, después sonrió de medio lado y salió por fin del piso. Cuando Álvaro se dio la vuelta, Raúl estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Ni una palabra.

-Nada. Ni una –dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Así que…

-Raúl…

-Vale, vale. –Cuando se acercó a él para darle, al parecer, un beso, Albiol puso una mano en su pecho-. Lo es -musitó.

-¿El qué?

-Lo mejor del mundo.

Álvaro se rió.

-Moñas.

-Nenaza.

Le tomó del brazo que había usado para detenerle y le arrastró hacia él, besándole.

-Aún quedan quince minutos para que llegue la comida –le avisó Raúl. 

-Me sobran cinco.

\---

Fernando había decidido que esa tarde no pensaba cansarse mucho. Nada de cardio, sólo algo de musculación, que buena falta le hacía. Sergio no le quitaba ojo cuando se subía a una máquina, porque era muy capaz de tirarse un peso sobre el pie, y no quería tener que cargar con él medio cojo, porque si ya de normal era un quejica, lesionado podía ser algo épico.

-Niño, no va a pasar nada si te pones unos kilos más, ¿eh? Que eso lo levanta hasta Odie.

Torres se imaginó al diminuto perro Sergio en el gimnasio, y le pareció una idea tan graciosa que ni siquiera pudo ofenderse.

-Es que no estoy de humor hoy, macho.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él sólo bufó como toda respuesta, lo que para Ramos fue suficiente. Había descubierto que eso venía a significar ‘estoy de bajón y ni siquiera sé por qué, pero me voy a pasar el día lloriqueando hasta que tú lo averigües’. 

No sabía ni por donde empezar. Últimamente su amigo estaba para el arrastre, sin ninguna razón aparente. Él siempre había sido de risa fácil, como si la sonrisa pícara fuera el estado natural de su cara, pero esas últimas semanas era más habitual verle con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza gacha, como demasiado encerrado en sus pensamientos. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Crees que durarán? –preguntó Torres de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Raúl y Alvarito.

-Sí, claro que sí. De cualquier manera iban a hacer viejos juntos… Ahora al menos follan.

Era cierto que lo de sus amigos no les había pillado muy de sorpresa, porque era algo que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente ya se había imaginado que pasaría. El problema de ellos dos era que iban bastante escasos de neuronas, siempre lo había sido. Cuando les dijeron que necesitaban hablar con ellos, tan solemnemente, Sergio y Fernando se imaginaron algo mucho más grave que esa triste confesión que hicieron. 

_-Estamos juntos._

_-Juntos. ¿Rollo…?_

_-Rollo saliendo juntos –aclaró Arbeloa._

_-No_ saliendo _-le cortó Raúl-. No sé…_

_-Que estáis enrollados._

_-Bueno, es más que eso._

_-¿Sois novios? –sugirió Ramos medio en broma._

_-Tampoco tanto. ¿No? ¿O sí? –preguntó Álvaro mirando a Raúl._

_-Lo que sea. Lo que queremos decir es que no va a cambiar nada._

_-Todo va a seguir como siempre._

_-Pasáis más tiempo juntos que ninguna pareja que yo haya conocido, joder –se quejó Torres, quitándole hierro al asunto-. ¿Qué coño va a cambiar?_

Pero había cambiado algo. No sabía qué era ni cómo era distinto, pero simplemente lo era. No en ellos, porque seguían siendo los dos idiotas que eran siempre, igual de inseparables y de incomprensibles, pero cuando estaban los cuatro de repente parecían cojear como una banqueta con tres patas. No es que fueran ese tipo de pareja que no era capaz de quitarse las manos de encima, aunque puede que sólo se contuvieran frente a ellos, pero ya no eran el mismo grupo que solían ser. Fernando no podía evitar darse cuenta de que se habían convertido en dos y dos. 

-¿Y qué va a pasar si cortan? –dijo, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas-. Quiero decir, ¿tendremos que elegir un bando?

-¿Por qué van a cortar estos dos? No he visto una pareja mejor avenida en mi vida. Ni una sola discusión seria en diez años.

-¿Y si se ponen los cuernos?

-Tío…

-Vale, es una pregunta tonta -reconoció.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-No, joder. O sea, en parte sí, pero no exactamente.

-Me está quedando clarísimo –ironizó Ramos.

-Todos evolucionan, pero nosotros estamos… como estancados aquí.

-¿Qué tiene esto de malo?

-Que seguimos como hace cuatro años. A nuestro alrededor todo el mundo ya está buscando pareja como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, y sacándose carreras… -bufó-. Porque, joder, sabes que quiero a Albiol, pero que este tío esté sacándose Económicas y que yo esté aquí…

-Tenemos veintidós años, no es como si hubiera prisa. Sobre todo porque nos tocará jubilarnos a los ochenta, a este paso. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de empezar?

-No.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó, sin estar aún muy seguro de qué era lo que tanto le molestaba.

-Están creciendo, tío. Y yo sigo siendo un puto niño.

-Tú siempre vas a ser un niño. 

-Hablo en serio.

Sergio asintió con la cabeza. No era capaz de entenderlo, porque él era perfectamente feliz así, sin muchas responsabilidades, sin preocupaciones, pero Fernando siempre había estado mucho más centrado que él. Por eso funcionaban juntos, porque él pensaba demasiado y Sergio no pensaba nunca, así que se complementaban a la perfección. También era lo que más problemas les creaba, porque tenían un estricto código de ‘siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero no dudaré en llamarte gilipollas cuando te lo merezcas’ del que tenían que echar mano constantemente.

Sergio se levantó de su máquina y se miró en el espejo, como para comprobar si su trabajo había dado frutos. A esas horas el gimnasio estaba prácticamente desierto, y sólo había un par de chicos más de su edad, trabajando duro con algún propósito, no como los capullos que llegaban después del trabajo a correr un rato en la cinta con sus chándales de marca.

-Mi hermano se va a casar, ¿sabes? –dijo-. Mi hermano, tío. 

-¿En serio? –exclamó Fernando-. ¿Cuándo?

-No sé, supongo que en primavera. Nos lo contó ayer. Hubo anillo y pedida de mano y toda la hostia.

-Joder.

-Él se va a casar y yo ni siquiera tengo con quién ir a la boda.

-Encontrarás a alguien –respondió, como si no tuviera más importancia.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero ir con cualquiera. No puedo ir a la boda de René con una tía que conozco de una noche.

-Podemos ir juntos –sugirió Fernando.

-Y eso es aún más triste.

-No, en serio –insistió, muy convencido-. Vamos juntos y nos ligamos a alguna de las amigas de la novia. Las tías en las bodas están muy desesperadas.

-¿Te estás colando en la boda de mi hermano?

-Espera, ¿que no pensaba invitarme? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cómicamente-. Cabronazo.

Sergio no pudo evitar reírse.

-No sé, tío, a lo mejor tienes razón por primera vez en tu vida. A lo mejor tenemos que crecer. Aprobar las opos, echarnos novia…

-Tengo miedo –le interrumpió-. Estas sonando como yo… pero en andaluz.

-Será que paso demasiado tiempo contigo –bromeó-. ¿Ves? Por eso necesito una novia.

-Ya, por eso y por otra cosa que yo me sé.

Sergio le lanzó una toalla a la cara que él no tuvo tiempo de evitar, y los dos se rieron despreocupadamente.

-Oye, prométeme una cosa –dijo Fernando tras un momento.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuando nos echemos novia no seremos de esos calzonazos que se olvidan de sus amigos, ¿vale?

Ramos le miró con afecto, un poco condescendientemente.

-Nunca, Niño. Nunca.

\---

Xabi cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que deseaba, le temblaban las manos, le hervía la sangre y necesitaba gritar. Sin embargo sólo caminó hasta la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, con un único pensamiento, olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Pero claro, eso era lo último que iba a ocurrir. Porque sabía que los recuerdos de lo acontecido sólo unos minutos antes no iban a tardar en golpearle, justo dónde más dolía. 

Lo que no esperó fue que mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones de su cómoda apareciese aquel gorro de lana azul, desgastado y con un par de puntos sueltos que bien merecía que se deshiciera de él de una vez por todas. 

_Hacía más de dos años que se habían mudado, dejando el pequeño apartamento que Xabi había alquilado al llegar a la ciudad y que Stevie había hecho suyo sólo seis meses después de que su relación comenzase. Habían sido felices en aquel piso de no más de sesenta metros cuadrados cerca de la catedral anglicana, en mitad del barrio chino, pero poco a poco la casa se les hizo pequeña, además de empezar a mostrar los signos de sus más de treinta años. Por eso, cuando la tubería del baño reventó una fría mañana de noviembre Xabi telefoneó a Stevie y le dijo “Voy a buscarme otro apartamento” Él no le había dicho nada en ese momento porque era hora punta y el pub estaba a reventar, pero por la noche había llevado un par de periódicos, todos con círculos alrededor de los anuncios que más le habían gustado._

_Encontraron la casa durante la segunda semana que había pasado buscando piso por las afueras de Liverpool. Fue Jamie, uno de los parroquianos del pub de Steve y probablemente su mejor amigo, quién les habló de la casa. Estaba en Bootle, sólo un par de calles más allá de dónde Steve regentaba The Kop, el pub familiar del que él se había hecho cargo hacía ya más de seis años. Harrison Drive era un calle pequeña, con un acceso desde Scotland Road pero con un ambiente tranquilo y seguro. La casa, bueno, la casa estaba casi en ruinas pero era una ganga, los dueños no pedían mucho dinero por ella puesto que sabían que quienes se hicieran con ella tendrían que pagar una buena suma por todos los arreglos, y tenía un jardín grande, un garaje para el destartalado mini de Steven y un despacho en la segunda planta perfecto para Xabi. En cuanto pusieron un pie en la casa y sus miradas se cruzaron ambos supieron que iba a ser suya. Adecentarla había llevado más meses de los que pensaron, pero cuando por fin pasaron su primera noche allí, con la mitad de las habitaciones sin amueblar, pudieron llamarla **hogar**. _

_Xabi tomaba cada mañana un autobús para bajar al centro de la ciudad que le dejaba en Norton Street desde dónde caminaba hasta la facultad de medicina. Dos veces a la semana hacía el camino, saliendo desde la estación central, hasta Chester para dar unos seminarios. Le gustaba su vida, tranquila y relajada. Con su rutina perfectamente establecida. Llegar a casa pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, sacar a Red a pasear por Derby Park y después , si no tenía exámenes que corregir o clases que preparar, acercarse hasta el pub, justo para ayudar a Stevie a terminar de recoger. Volvían a casa pasadas las once de la noche, y lo hacían de la mano, comentando las clases de Xabi o las charlas, que prometían salvar al país, de los clientes del pub mantenían cada tarde mientras tomaban pinta tras pinta._

_Por eso, cuando aquella tarde regresó a casa y se encontró a Stevie sentando en el sofá, y con Red a sus pies, no pudo más que sorprenderse._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupado mientras se quitaba el abrigo._

_-No, nada. No había mucha gente hoy, y he decidido tomarme la tarde libre._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –se acercó a él poniéndole la mano sobre la frente- No parece que tengas fiebre._

_-Estoy bien –le dijo sonriendo-. ¿No puedo tomarme un día libre?_

_-El Liverpool no juega hasta el fin de semana, y tampoco es primer domingo de mes, así que perdona que me preocupe si quieres tomarte un día libre cuando no lo has hecho en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos._

_-No sólo me tomo días cuando juega el equipo –masculló cruzándose de brazos._

_-Lo sé, pero nunca cierras el pub sin razón aparente. ¿O has dejado a George al cargo?_

_-Sabes que no tiene experiencia suficiente._

_-Ni siquiera creo que tenga edad suficiente para trabajar en un pub –murmuró acercándose al armario de la entrada dónde guardaba las cosas para Red, en cuanto el labrador le vio moverse hasta allí, dejó su cómoda posición a los pies de Gerard, moviéndose deprisa hasta su otro dueño._

_-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

_-Stevie –dijo llamando su atención- ¿Seguro qué todo va bien?_

_-¿Por qué no puedo tomarme un tarde libre para pasarla contigo? ¿Es qué te he estropeado los planes? –preguntó poniéndose de pie–. ¿Prefieres que me vaya y te deje metido en el despacho? Porque parece que disfrutas más de eso a que yo pueda pasar una tarde contigo._

_-Ni si quiera hay un argumento plausible en eso, ni siquiera sé por qué dices algo así - se quejó molesto- Voy a sacar a Red que, por si lo has olvidado, es mi plan de cada tarde._

_-Como eres –gruñó-. Deja que busque mi abrigo y os acompaño._

_Salieron unos minutos después. Red estaba más alterado que de costumbre puesto que no solían pasear los tres juntos muy a menudo, esos momentos especiales tenían lugar el primero domingo de cada mes, día en el que The Kop cerraba sus puertas. Día que aprovechaban para salir a pasear, a comer por el centro y sobre todo día que Xabi aprovechaba para ir con Steven al cine, al teatro o a cualquier lugar lejos de pintas de cerveza, parroquianos y las oscura humedad del pub. Regresaban justo para sacar a Red al anochecer y podían pasarse al menos dos horas jugando con el animal._

_-¿Te puedes quedar en el pub el Domingo? –preguntó Steven mientras caminaban por Oxford Road._

_-Contratas un camarero porque, según tú, necesitas ayuda, pero aún así siempre que vas al estadio tengo que quedarme al cargo. No sé si lo sabes, pero yo ya tengo un trabajo._

_-Necesito alguien que controle el lugar, sólo échale un ojo –Stevie se acercó un poco más, besándole en el cuello._

_-Como si fuese a decirte que no._

_-Gracias. –Xabi le sonrió y le pasó la correa de Red. -¿Qué tal las clases?_

_-Como siempre, mucho jovenzuelo dispuesto a destripar al primero que se le ponga delante._

_-¡Qué esperanzador!_

_-Este grupo me crispa los nervios, creen que saben más que ninguno._

_-Creí que todos eran así._

_-Y lo son, pero… no sé. Supongo que me hago mayor._

_-No hablemos de la edad, sigo siendo mayor que tú. Mucho más._

_-Un año, Steven. Un maldito año._

_-Pero me acerco a los cuarenta –se quejó- ¿Sabías que cada mañana me encuentro más pelo en la almohada?_

_-Ahora que lo dices… -susurró con malicia- Pero si te preocupa, creo que podría quererte igual, aunque te quedaras calvo._

_-Idiota._

_Xabi recibió un pequeño empujón, pero aquello no borró su sonrisa. Sabía que Stevie no estaba llevando bien eso de hacerse mayor. Había sido siempre un hombre seguro de sí mismo, trabajador y confiado, pero tras el pequeño fracaso que había supuesto la apertura de otro pub en el centro de la ciudad se había venido abajo. Afortunadamente para él, Xabi había permanecido a su lado, le había ayudado a levantarse después de la caída y había sido quién más le había animado para retomar el pub familiar y seguir adelante. Aquel bache había supuesto un antes y un después. Xabi sabía que Steve le quería, llevaban juntos más de seis años y su relación era más o menos lo que él siempre había esperado de las relaciones. Había veces, días en los que sabía que aquello era más de lo que nunca esperado, pero se guardaba bastante la idea de comentárselo a Stevie, puesto que conocía como había sido la vida sentimental de su pareja antes de estar juntos, como jamás había tenido una relación seria, o como podía apartar a los que le querían de su lado. Por eso, tras aquella crisis y tras darse cuenta de cuan agradecido le estaba Gerard, dejó de temer un final, un problema que pudiera separarles._

_Tras cruzar la verja principal del parque, Gerrard soltó a Red, le observaron corretear a su alrededor, hasta que algo llamó su atención unos metros más allá y corrió hacia ello._

_-Hoy he visto a John, el hijo de los Summer –comentó Stevie-. Al parecer ya va a la guardería._

_-Hace bastante tiempo, el niño tiene tres años._

_-Pero si era un bebe cuando nos mudamos –protestó._

_-Steve, los niños crecen._

_-Ya. –Se detuvieron frente al estanque, apoyándose en la barandilla. Era un día oscuro y frío, había estado lloviendo al amanecer pero no lo había vuelto hacer hasta entonces, aún así el sol no se había dejado ver en todo el día- ¿Sabías que quieren darle un hermano? Viola se ha puesto a hablar y no sabía cómo… ya sabes…_

_-Esa mujer habla por los codos, no me extraña. Pero sí, lo sabía. Es normal, es la edad perfecta para darle un hermano._

_-Supongo. –Steve se llevó las manos a las orejas. -Estoy congelado._

_-Espera. –Xabi rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un gorro de lana azul marino, desgastado. Lo tenía desde que había llegado al país, fue su primera compra en Londres cuando ni siquiera sabía si encontraría trabajo en alguna facultad. Lo llevaba la tarde que entró en The Kop para refugiarse de un chaparrón inesperado, también lo traía puesto la primera vez que Stevie le había besado. -Ven aquí._

_Gerrard se separó de la barandilla poniéndose delante de él, dejó que Xabi le peinase con los dedos apartando un mechón de la frente, y que deslizase el gorro por su cabeza._

_-Deberíamos hacerlo –dijo Stevie._

_-¿El qué? –preguntó Xabi, cogiéndose de las solapas de su abrigo y levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos._

_-Adoptar un niño. Formar una familia._

_En aquel momento, tras los primeros segundos de shock inicial una extraña sensación le recorrió, no lo supo entonces, pero debió haberse fiado de ella. Sabía lo que Steven pensaba de tener hijos, de las veces que habían hablado de ello. De las discusiones que el tema había planteado en más de una ocasión. Pero aquella mirada directa, aquel pensamiento de que Steven haría casi cualquier cosa por él, le desarmaron, y probablemente por eso no supo qué decir, ni siquiera como reaccionar. Hasta que Stevie comenzó a hablar de nuevo, planteando la idea como algo a tener en cuenta a corto plazo, como su relación debía dar ese paso más. Se dejó llevar por esas palabras que anhelaba escuchar, por esas ganas locas de formar una familia con él._

_Sus defensas se vinieron abajo. Y no lo vio venir._

 

El gorro se le resbaló entre los dedos, tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Pensando en aquello supo que si se hubiese fiado de aquella primera extraña sensación nada hubiese cambiado, el daño ya estaba hecho y nada le había preparado para recibir aquel inesperado golpe. Una sacudida de esa vida que él consideraba perfecta que había hecho que incluso los cimientos de su propio ser se vinieran abajo. 

El estridente sonido del timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos, se arrastró hasta la puerta completamente desganado. Miró por la mirilla y le vio, no le pilló por sorpresa, su mal humor se debía a él. Le había visto esa mañana al llegar a la facultad, y también cuando se había salido de la boca de metro cerca de su apartamento. 

-Vete –le dijo sin ni siquiera abrir la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar? Por favor. 

-No. Te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte la otra tarde.

-Lo sé, pero yo… hay cosas que necesito explicarte. 

-¿No te das cuentas de qué ya no me importa? 

-Si no lo hiciera no estaríamos hablando a través de esta maldita puerta. 

Xabi meditó durante unos segundo el paso que iba a dar, pero si quería que Steve se fuera que le dejara en paz tenía que ceder en eso. Sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser y probablemente no le dejaría en paz hasta que hablaran cara a cara. 

-Gracias –le dijo Steve después que abriera la puerta.

-Tienes dos minutos. 

-¿No podemos sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente?

-No. Y el tiempo ya está contando –dijo señalando su muñeca. 

-Como quieras –Steven se pasó la mano por la nuca y resopló resignado- Lo siento, Xabi, todo, sé que esto ya no significa nada para ti pero necesito que te des cuenta de lo arrepentido que estoy, por todo. Pero sobre todo por haberte hecho daño… nunca quise… yo… ¡Joder, Xabi! Me conoces mejor que nadie.

-Eso creía –musitó 

-Lo haces, lo que hice… yo… ni siquiera sé la verdadera razón de por qué lo hice. –Xabi levantó la mirada y le miró escéptico. -Probablemente no me creas, pero es la verdad, no estaba pensando, no era yo… o ¡Sí! No lo sé. Estos dos años me he preguntado cada día la razón, porque quería ser capaz de mirarte a la cara y decirte, explicarte y ahora… ¡ya ves! Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. 

-Si has venido hasta aquí para esto, de verdad que has hecho el viaje en balde –puso la mano en la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla.

-No, no es sólo por eso –replicó consiguiendo que Xabi se detuviera-. Necesito que me perdones, Xabi. Necesito saber que estás bien, que las cosas te van mejor, que eres feliz. Que, pese a todo lo que hice, aún lo eres. Que has conseguido olvidar todo aquello. 

-Ya te dije que no iba a calmar tu conciencia. No voy a perdonarte. 

-Xabi…

-No voy a hacerlo, porque eso no debería significar nada para ti. Eres tú el que debe perdonarse, tú cometiste un error que lo mando todo al diablo. Tú, el que lo estropeó.

-No puedo hacer eso, no sin saber que tú eres feliz.

-Ya no estás en mi vida Stevie, deberías darte cuenta de que mi felicidad ya no es de tu incumbencia. 

-¿Cómo no va a serlo si aún te quiero? 

Xabi cerró los ojos. No estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego, no iba a dejarse engañar por aquellas palabras. Iba a ser fuerte. Puede que no fuese feliz, puede que añorase cada segundo de su antigua vida, pero ahora eso ya había pasado y no podía aferrarse a algo como aquello. Era un hombre adulto, y debía actuar como tal. 

-Ya no me importa lo que sientas. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que pueda importarme –su tono era serio y sereno, no había malicia en sus palabras, no era más que ese tipo de mantra que se repetía cada mañana para seguir adelante-. Sigue adelante con tu vida, como yo he seguido con la mía.

-¿Y si no puedo? –a Xabi le temblaron los labios, sentía como sus ojos se iban poco a poco aguando. 

-Podrás, igual que yo lo hice. Ahora –dijo volviendo a entornar la puerta- por favor, no vuelvas. He sido más paciente y cordial de lo que nadie habría sido en esta situación, por lo que te pido que me dejes en paz. 

-Xabi… ¿de verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Si Steven aún no había hallado la verdadera razón por la que había cometido aquel grave error, Xabi sabía que él jamás estaría seguro si de verdad era aquello lo que deseaba, sólo había algo que tenía claro. No iba a dejar que volviera a hacerle daño. 

-Sí.

\---

Cesc no era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando. La verdad era que casi todo lo hacía por inercia, sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que lo que tenía con Gerard no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, que sólo era un rollo del que se aburrirían tarde o temprano, pero de momento estaba bien. Era más sencillo que tener una relación de verdad, porque no había que preguntarse qué pasaría si decía tal cosa o hacía tal otra. No había que recordar aniversarios ni tratar con suegros; ni siquiera era necesario preguntar qué tal le había ido el día. Quedaban, iban al cine a meterse mano, o al Burger King a cenar y a hacerlo en el coche en el aparcamiento. Lo único complicado de eso que tenían era encontrar una postura en la que no estuvieran muy incómodos follando en el coche. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Ya tendría tiempo para encontrar algo serio más adelante pero, hasta entonces, Piqué era perfecto.

El plan esa tarde era el mismo de cualquier otra. Cesc pasaría a buscarle al taller, que no le quedaba demasiado a desmano en Metro desde su facultad, y allí cogerían su coche e irían a cualquier sitio. O se quedarían en el taller y se enrollarían en la parte de atrás de un monovolumen. Fácil. _Uncomplicated_. No sabía si esa palabra existía en castellano, pero era la que definía perfectamente todo lo que tenían.

Llegó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, porque el profesor de la última hora no les quiso dejar salir hasta que hubo terminado el tema, así que salió del Metro subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. No soportaba llegar tarde y, aunque no habían quedado a ninguna hora concreta, no quería hacerle esperar. Cesc no era la persona más atlética del mundo, así que cuando llegó a la calle iba resoplando por el esfuerzo. Se ciñó la bufanda al cuello y enfiló hacia la puerta del taller. A esas horas solía haber poco movimiento, así que no le sorprendió el silencio que reinaba allí, apenas roto por el silbido de algún mecánico de especial buen humor esa tarde. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del garaje y vio a Pep en la oficina, probablemente haciendo la facturación del mes antes de irse de vacaciones de Navidad. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor buscando a Gerard, y antes de ir a preguntarle por él a su jefe, le vio. La primera vez le había pasado desapercibido, porque otro hombre le bloqueaba la visión. Pero entonces él apareció tras él, y sus labios se cerraron en torno al lóbulo de su oreja, y cuando abrió los ojos sus miradas se cruzaron y él se rió, con una especie de graznido socarrón e insolente. No dejó de mirarle mientras buscaba de nuevo su boca, como si le gustara que él le mirara, como si disfrutara con la mueca de asco que se iba formando en la cara de Cesc.

Le costó mucho moverse, tomar la decisión de darse la vuelta y salir de allí. Estaba como clavado al suelo. Cuando lo consiguió al fin, su voz le frenó.

-Cesc, ¿te he presentado a Zlatan? –dijo, apartándose de él y rodeando el coche sobre el que estaban apoyados para acercarse a su lado. El otro le siguió de cerca, sin parecer entender nada de lo que pasaba mucho más que Cesc. Era un tío escandalosamente alto, castaño y con una gran nariz aguileña.

-¿Es amigo tuyo? –preguntó, con un marcado acento que Cesc no supo ubicar.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí.

-Hola –saludó, tendiéndole una mano.

-¿Quién eres tú? –espetó Cesc molesto, sin moverse.

-Zlatan. Amigo de Piqué, también. De Suecia.

-Muy bien.

-No sabía que ibas a venir hoy –mintió Gerard con descaro.

-Eso ya lo veo –musitó él, notando cómo de repente las fuerzas le abandonaban. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de seguir allí manteniendo esa farsa, tratando de guardar la calma cuando todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo y coger el primer avión a Londres. 

Se sentía traicionado, pero eso no era lo peor. Se sentía estúpido. Por haberse creído capaz de tomarse lo suyo con Piqué como algo sin importancia, por haber estado convencido de que no le importaba nada. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando le encontró allí con otro, cuando vio que el único que no había entendido lo que estaba pasando había sido él.

Empezó a notar las lágrimas agolpándose tras sus ojos, y supo que preferiría morirse antes de dejar que le viera llorar.

-Cesc… -dijo, y pareció sonar preocupado.

-Mira, ni te molestes en decir que ya me llamarás –le espetó, dándole la espalda para macharse por donde había venido.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el sueco.

-Cállate la puta boca –masculló Gerard, echando a andar tras Cesc-. Espera, no te vayas. Ha sido un error…

-Ni que lo digas –contestó, apretando el paso. Iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba salir de allí. Piqué le consiguió agarrar de la muñeca, pero él se desasió y salió a la calle sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle.

-Cesc…

-¡Déjame en paz, joder! –exclamó, apresurándose calle abajo, incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas ni un segundo más.

-Te ha dicho que le dejes –oyó Gerard decir a su jefe cuando se preparaba para salir detrás de él.

-Pero…

-Mira, Geri, ya sabes que no tengo costumbre de meterme en tu vida… -empezó a hablar Pep, tratando de buscar la manera diplomática de decirlo-. ¿Es que eres gilipollas?

-Sí, creo que sí –tuvo que reconocer.

-Uhm… -interrumpió Zlatan-. No entiendo.

-Ibra, haz el favor de irte a casa –le pidió Piqué, llevándose la mano a la frente con desesperación.

\---

Álvaro le había sugerido una llamada. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no le había ignorado? Había sido David quien le había dicho que se pondría en contacto con él, el que se había ofendido por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí parado en mitad de la calle? 

Levantó la vista y fijó la mirada en el cartel ULTRAMARINOS VILLA. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que reconoció la calle. Había caminado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no podía decir que se había perdido, ni que aquella tienda le quedaba a mano para realizar la compra. Su maldito subconsciente volvía a jugarle una mala pasada. Y ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer. 

-¿David? 

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Juan, llevaba una enorme carpeta bajo el brazo, y estaba tan abrigado que lo único que podía distinguir en su rostro eran sus profundos ojos azules.

-Hey.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy con Carlos?

-No, no…

-Entonces, ¿has venido a buscar a mi primo?

-Yo… no, sólo… pasaba por aquí y… bueno. Me voy –dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. 

-Anda, pasa. David no tiene que tardar mucho en cerrar, y mi tía está vendiendo rosquillas caseras. Seguro que puedo conseguirte alguna gratis –bromeó.

-No, Juan. En serio, tengo que irme. 

-Pero… si sólo es un minuto. Además, si mi tía te ve dejará que David salga antes. Y le harás un favor –replicó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría -¡Hey, primo! Tienes visita. 

Silva se quedó a un par de pasos de la puerta. En aquel momento no tenía muchas ganas de verle, ni siquiera sabía si tendría las fuerzas suficientes para hablarle. Era una tontería, había sido Villa el que había decidido no llamarle. Era lo suficientemente adulto como tomarse de buenas maneras unas calabazas tan grandes como aquellas. 

-Hola –Villa salió a la puerta.

-Hola –murmuró- Yo… lo siento, en realidad... no venía aquí. Sólo, tu primo pensó que… y será mejor que vaya. 

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo. Le ardían las mejillas y se sentía como un estúpido adolescente. Aquello había sido un completo error. 

Villa no supo cómo reaccionar. Cuando Juanín le había dicho que alguien había venido a verle, pensó en cualquier persona menos en él. Y cuando le vio, sintió la culpa cayéndole sobre los hombros. No esperaba verle allí porque él había sido quien había dejado de dar señales de vida, el que había prometido una llamada que nunca había hecho. Y no precisamente porque no quisiera hacerlo.

Después de aquella última noche en casa de Raúl y David no había podido dejar de pensar en Silva ni un solo momento. Al menos eso fue lo que ocurrió los cuatro días que había estado en Tuilla. Aquella sensación de verse desbordado, de no saber identificar lo que le pasaba le había hecho perder los nervios, no estaba cómodo sintiéndose así. Lo que tenía que con David era algo incatalogable por eso cada vez que pensaba en ello, la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos se entremezclaban impidiéndole sacar algo en claro. Esas semanas que habían estado juntos habían sido de largo las mejores en los últimos años, se sentía cómodo con él. Le gustaba hacer que Silva perdiese la compostura, llevarle a ese punto en él que le decía que sólo con él podía dejar de pensar y de tenerlo todo bajo control. Pero con el paso de los días había algo que iba creciendo en su interior, la sensación de que aquello no era suficiente, que necesitaba más. Y la noche en la que descubrió que Silva tenía un pasado del que él no sabía nada fue un mazazo demasiado grande. Quizás porque fue la manera que tuvo de darse cuenta de que a David no le estaba pasando lo mismo. Él parecía tener suficiente con aquello que tenían, fuera lo que fuese, y Villa no quería conformarse. 

Por eso cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar por lo sano. Si eliminaba a Silva de la ecuación el problema estaba resuelto. Aún no se había hecho daño, aún podía curarse en salud y seguir con su vida como si David hubiese sido un espejismo. A esa idea es a la que se había aferrado al volver a Madrid, a esa determinación era la que tenía que tener en cuenta cada momento en el que las ganas de volver a verle le asaltaban. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, en unas semanas, puede que un mes, todo habría pasado.

Por eso, cuando le vio allí parado todo ese tiempo que había pasado pensando, todas las fuerzas que había puesto en aquella determinación parecieron esfumarse.

-Espera, ¡David, espera! –le dijo poniéndose a correr detrás de él, y tuvo que hacerlo durante unos cuantos metros porque parecía que Silva no le había escuchado -¡David, joder! –gritó, consiguiendo al fin que se detuviera. 

-¿Qué? –espetó, nervioso y molesto. 

-Yo… sólo… ¿Qué hacías frente a la tienda?

-Pasaba por aquí. 

-¿Seguro? –preguntó expectante. 

-No –replicó molesto- Mira es una tontería, la culpa la tienen Raúl y Álvaro que me van a volver idiota. Así que, olvidado.

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

-No tendrías por qué hacerlo. Es una estupidez, ¿vale? Sólo… Álvaro me dijo algo yo… no sé. Puede que simplemente quisiera saber qué pasó.

-¿Pasar?

-Sí, para que no me llamaras. 

-Yo… -Villa se cruzó de brazos, ligeramente nervioso, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro- No lo sé, supongo que… no tengo una verdadera razón. 

-Ah. Vale. 

-Está bien, puede que en el fondo me preguntaba, si de verdad querías que lo hiciera.

-¿El qué?

-Que te llamara.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer? –preguntó sorprendido –No sé, fuiste tú quién se fue enfadado de casa. El que parecía tener un problema.

-No estaba enfadado. Sólo… David yo… lo que hacíamos, lo que pasaba entre nosotros… era… no sé. ¡Hostia! –gruñó- Joder, sólo que parecía que era suficiente para ti, que no te importaba nada más, y yo no… ¿sabes? Y creí que esto era lo mejor.

-No sé de que hablas. Creía que estábamos bien, quiero decir, que te gustaba lo que teníamos. 

-Sí, pero… ¿recuerdas que mantuviéramos una conversación tan larga como esa?

-Eh… ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

-Todo, David, todo. Tú querías dejar de pensar, querías ser un poco más libre y yo…

En ese momento el teléfono de Silva vibró en su bolsillo. Se llevó la mano al pantalón y lo sacó para ver que era Cesc quién le llamaba.

-Un momento. 

En cuanto descolgó el teléfono le recibió un extraño ruido que no fue capaz de identificar al principio. Tuvo que aislar cada sonido para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. 

-¿Cesc, estás llorando?

-Es que soy idiota. ¡Idiota!

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya lo sabía, ya sabía que iba a pasar… -se sorbió la nariz- ¿Porque qué otra cosa podía pasar? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Si es que soy tonto! –aulló, antes de que se le escapara una risa nerviosa-. Y ahora estoy llorando como un bebé en medio de la calle. No se puede dar más pena.

-Cesc, para un momento. No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, David. Se supone que no me importaba, ¿no? Ese era el plan. Y ahora mira.

Silva se dio cuenta de que intentar poner un poco de sentido común era inútil, Cesc no estaba en condiciones de explicarle nada, pero estaba claro que necesitaba a alguien a su lado. El momento era el peor, pero tenía que tomar una decisión rápida.

Villa le miraba mientras hablaba por teléfono a unos metros de él. No podía dejar de preguntarse si que David estuviese allí no era un señal, quizás le había juzgado antes de tiempo, quizás había algo más. Quizás sólo tenían que hablar. Y ahora que había empezado, ¿por qué no decirlo todo? Era una carta que no se había planteado jugar, pero quizás mereciese la pena.

-Tengo que irme.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-Es importante, de verdad.

-¿No puedes esperar cinco minutos? Carlos no está en casa, podemos subir y hablar. Por favor. 

-Mira, era Cesc, y… lo siento, pero me necesita. 

-Ya. 

-Podemos hablar luego, si quieres. –Villa no parecía estar muy seguro de ello. –Voy a estar en casa esta noche, ¿por qué no vienes y hablamos? 

-Supongo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Entonces, hasta la noche.

Villa no le dijo nada más. Sintiendo como la oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos.

\---

David le había convencido para quedar y tratar de hablar con más calma. Cesc sólo quería volver a casa y meterse en la cama hasta que dejara de sentirse avergonzado, así que había propuesto ese lugar. Al fin y al cabo, a esa hora no había nadie, y tampoco quería estar solo. 

Acababa de llegar, y sólo le había dado tiempo a prepararse un ColaCao caliente antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

-Hola –le saludo con la voz nasal que es inevitable cuando se lleva toda la tarde llorando.

-A ver, explícame lo que ha pasado, porque he entendido demasiado poco –dijo, a bocajarro, antes siquiera de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Cesc le condujo hasta el interior del piso.

-¿Quieres un ColaCao o algo? ¿Un Cacaolat caliente? –sugirió-. Tú eres más de té, ¿no?

-Cesc, en serio.

-Jo, vale. Es que de verdad que no ha sido para tanto.

-Te has puesto a llorar en mitad de la calle. Me has llamado entre sollozos, no había Cristo que te entendiera –le recordó-… Así que desembucha.

Silva tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor, frente a Cesc, y le miró como si pudiera sacarle la información por ciencia infusa.

-A lo mejor he exagerado un poquito.

-Mira –dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa, empezando a cabrearse-, he dejado una conversación muy importante a medias porque creí que me necesitabas. Somos amigos y sabes que me tienes para cualquier cosa. No voy a juzgarte. Así que habla, cojones.

-Es que, si me paro a pensarlo, es una tontería. No sé por qué me he puesto así…

Cesc siguió dando vueltas al tema en círculos. No sólo no explicó nada sino que le lió aún más. Lo único que David fue capaz de sacar en claro era lo que ya sabía, que era tonto perdido y que no se enteraba de nada. Silva se masajeó el puente de la nariz y resopló un par de veces antes de cortarle.

-Hostia, Cesc, que me lo cuentes de una vez o la tenemos.

Él agachó la cabeza, derrotado.

-Pues nada, que había quedado con Geri, como siempre, y cuando he llegado al taller estaba ahí… Con otro. Enrollándose con él –aclaró, dolido-. Y, no sé, supongo que tenía que haberlo visto venir, y eso es lo que me jode. Que yo creí que no me importaba nada, pero resulta que sí. Y que también esperaba que yo le importara… Que esto le importara a él, ¿sabes? –preguntó, buscando su comprensión-. Y se portó como un cerdo, como si le hiciera gracia putearme, no sé.

-De verdad, Cesc. ¿De verdad pensabas que Piqué no te importaba? No nos conocemos desde hace demasiado, pero hasta mis amigos se han dado cuenta.

-No es que no me importara, es que pensé que una relación… abierta, digamos, no me molestaría. Pero le he visto ahí con ese y me han dado unas ganas de partirle la cara –masculló-. Pero no a él, sino al otro, ¿sabes? Y encima sueco. ¡Sueco! Yo creí que los rubios no le gustaban, pero es que parece que a este le gustan todos. Y mira que era feo el cabrón. En su nariz podría vivir una familia de Albacete.

-Es que, Cesc, contigo no hay quien se tome las cosas en serio –dijo Silva, sin poder evitar reírse.

-Oye, de verdad que estoy mal, ¿eh?

-Si no digo que no, pero…

-Vale, una de Albacete no. –rectificó Cesc, esbozando también media sonrisa antes de bajar la mirada hasta su taza, aún humeante-. Es que si me paro a pensarlo lo único que conseguiré será que me duela más. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad crees que no le importas a Gerard?

-No sé, me lo ha dejado bastante claro –replicó, tajantemente-. ¿Tú crees que Villa se enrollaría con otro en tu cara?

-No. Él simplemente dejaría de llamar.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, déjalo –contestó, negando con la cabeza-. No sé, Cesc, Piqué siempre me ha parecido un poco inmaduro. Puede que con esto haya terminado de demostrarlo. Pero lo que importa no es lo que me parezca a mí, sino lo que tú pienses de él.

-Ahora mismo pienso que es un gilipollas.

-Ya, bueno, bienvenido al club. –Los dos se miraron durante un momento incómodo. No hacía tanto que habían tenido una conversación sobre lo inoportuno que había sido eso que había pasado entre ellos, y ahora estaban lamentándose por que sus relaciones con otras personas no funcionaban. No dejaba de ser irónico. -¿Crees que te llamará?

-¿Crees que debería cogérselo? –Silva se encogió de hombros. -¿Tú lo harías?

-¿A Piqué? No. Pero yo no le conozco tan bien como tú y no sé si realmente esa pose de chulo piscinas es de verdad.

-Hombre, un poquito… -reconoció-. Aunque en el fondo, no sé, me parecía que le importaba de verdad.

-Quizá sólo se haya asustado.

-¿Como Villa?

-¿Perdona?

-Bueno, es que Piqué me contó… Y a lo mejor tenía que habértelo dicho, yo que sé, pero era como… -Levantó la vista hacia David, que le miraba con interés renovado. -Después de hacerlo como que le gustaba hablar, y me contaba ese tipo de cosas.

Silva le tomó del brazo, apretándolo demasiado fuerte, quizás, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué te contó?

-Pues eso, que Villa estaba pillándose mucho.

-Cesc, que te creas sus mentiras no significa…

-No, tío, de verdad –le aseguró-. Yo también lo he notado. Hasta me preguntó un par de veces por ti y me pareció muy cuqui.

David se mordió el labio, antes de decidir que eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué no le había llamado entonces, si tanto le interesaba?

-Pues se le debe de haber pasado, porque no he sabido nada de él hasta hoy.

-Lo que pasa es que éste sí que se ha acojonado. Y a lo mejor tú no pusiste mucho por tu parte… No quiero decir nada, no me quiero meter en tu vida –le aseguró, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarle-, pero es que parece que sólo lo querías para follar… ¡Que está bien! Quiero decir… no que yo sepa que está bien hacerlo con Villa –se corrigió-. O sea… 

-Vale, vale –le frenó David, antes de que se le empezaran a fundir los circuitos-. Simplemente yo pensaba que él quería lo mismo.

-¿Entonces es verdad? Sólo lo quieres para eso?

Silva apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, y su mejilla sobre la palma de la mano. Se quedó ahí sentado, mirando a un punto indefinido en la pared detrás de Cesc durante más de cinco minutos. Sin decir nada, más bien sin saber que decir. No tenía una respuesta para aquello. Ni siquiera sabía si podía permitirse el lujo de pensarlo. Le gustaba Villa, le gustaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos y definitivamente le _gustaba_ lo que hacían juntos. Pero de ahí a pensar en algo más, a escarbar en sus sentimientos había un largo trecho. Eso llevaba tiempo, además de suponer un compromiso al que no podía hacer frente cuando había cosas más importantes en su vida. En definitiva esa era la teoría. La práctica, esa necesitaba ser desarrollada. 

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato más? –preguntó por fin.

-No, no. Estoy bien… bueno más o menos. Se me pasará –respondió con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Me terminaré el ColaCao, e intentaré que mis tíos no se den cuenta. No me apetece nada escuchar un discurso de Carles ahora.

-Quizás deberías contarles. No sé si deberías tener en cuenta mis palabras, como has visto no sé demasiado sobre relaciones.

Se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. 

-Vaya par… -dijo al fin Cesc-. Si te sirve de algo, Piqué me dijo que no había visto a Villa tan bien como cuando estaba contigo. 

Silva suspiró. Definitivamente aquellas no era las palabras que necesitaba oír.

\----

-¿Seguro que no te vienes? –preguntó Álvaro por décima vez esa noche, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

-Seguro –contestó David, como en las nueve ocasiones anteriores. Raúl y él habían decidido quedar con Fernando y Sergio, en un nuevo intento por hacer que pareciera que todo seguía siendo igual. Puede que con ellos funcionara, pero cuando volvían a casa, después de toda una noche sin tocarse y apenas mirarse para no incomodar a sus amigos, llegaban tan desesperados y tan calientes que, si a David le pillaba fuera de su habitación, lo más probable era que se los encontrara arrancándose la ropa en el pasillo.

-Si cambias de opinión, péganos un toque, ¿eh? –le repitió Albiol.

-Que ya te he dicho que tengo planes.

-Vale, vale. Yo sólo te lo recuerdo. Estamos a una llamada de aquí.

-Gracias –replicó, sonando más ácido de lo que le habría gustado.

-Suerte tío –le dijo Arbeloa, antes de darle un golpe en el hombro a Raúl-. ¿Quieres vestirte de una puta vez?

-Sólo tengo que ponerme los pantalones.

-¿Vas a ir con esa camiseta? ¿No es con la que dormiste ayer?

-No, joder. Y si no me hubieras quitado la que pensaba ponerme…

-¿Quieres que salga en pelotas? –replicó, y Raúl respondió con una carcajada bastante significativa-. Cállate.

Si David hubiera estado de otro humor le habría echado en cara a Albiol que su novio llevara en casa las últimas semanas, durmiendo allí, duchándose allí y comiendo allí. No se había vuelto a Fuenlabrada más que un par de veces para coger ropa y mendigarle tuppers llenos de filetes empanados a su madre, que parecía sorprendentemente comprensiva con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No era que su presencia allí le molestara en exceso, pero empezaba a tener la sensación de que pagaba la mitad del alquiler en un piso para tres. 

Un par de meses antes ni se le había ocurrido que pudiera tener esos problemas. Su compañero de piso prácticamente estaba casado, él estaba metido en medio de una relación que ni siquiera entendía, mientras que Cesc le llamaba llorando porque tampoco él entendía la suya. ¿Cuándo se había convertido su vida en una comedia romántica tan mediocre?

\---

No iba a presentarse. Después de comprobar en el reloj del móvil, la televisión y el despertador de Raúl que eran ya más de las doce, supo que David no iba aparecer. Quizás lo había presentido ya desde que sus amigos habían dejado la casa, quizás desde el mismo instante en el que se lo había propuesto antes de irse a consolar a Cesc. 

Y bueno, ¿qué más daba? Villa había tomado una decisión, le había echado a un lado y era lo suficientemente mayor para encajarlo. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, tenía un examen a la vuelta de las vacaciones, tenía cosas que preparar para su regreso a las islas. Así que se levantó del sofá, dónde había estado esperando desde hacía más de dos horas y se metió en su habitación, se puso un pantalón de chándal desgastado con el número veintiuno grabado en una de las piernas, una camiseta blanca y el jersey rojo de punto grueso que su abuela le había tejido hacía un par de inviernos. Los apuntes estaban sobre la mesa y él sólo tenía que sentarse frente a ellos y ponerse a estudiar.

Pero en lugar de eso, salió hacia la habitación de Raúl y rebuscó entre sus cajones, había varios cds regrabables con capítulos de series que él no solía seguir pero que aquella noche le parecieron la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo. Después fue hacia la cocina, cogió un par de cervezas, acercó una silla del salón para subirse en ella y coger del fondo del armario de Raúl una de sus cajas de galletas de chocolate, esas que tenía como provisiones para días grises. Y ese día estaba siéndolo, demasiado quizás. 

Subió los pies al sofá, se tapó con una de las mantas que Sergio y Fernando solían usar cuando se quedaban a dormir allí y empezó a ver capítulos, uno detrás de otro. Al principio estaba centrado en dejar que las imágenes que la televisión le mostraba sacaran esa sensación de su pecho, esa desazón y angustia. Esa jodida presión que estaba a punto de hacerle llorar. Pero después de veinte minutos, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en su conversación con Cesc. ¿Era verdad? ¿Había él apartado a Villa de su lado? No lograba entenderlo, porque él creía que ambos sabían y aceptaban lo que tenían, que su relación estaba basada en sus encuentros sexuales y nada más. ¿Por qué habría de ser de manera diferente? Se sintió de repente egoísta, puede que sólo él aceptase esa forma de llevar las cosas, puede que no se hubiera percatado de lo que pasaba con David. Puede que hubiese cometido un error, pero ¿cómo iba a arreglar?

“¿Quieres arreglarlo?”, se preguntó a si mismo. 

Él no había querido una relación, no estaba preparado para ello. No ahora, estaba centrado en sus estudios, en sacar adelante la carrera. Necesitaba todas sus fuerzas y energías puestas en ello. Ya había tenido que ceder algunas para poder trabajar para Carlos, y lo que quisiera que fuera que había tenido con David también le había restado unas cuantas de ello. Pero tenía que ser justo, había instantes mientras estaba entre sus brazos en que las cosas parecían simplemente perfectas, como si nada pudiera estropearlas. 

Entonces había llegado él mismo para fastidiarlo todo. 

Sabía que su actitud con Villa no había sido todo lo correcta, que en ese mes y pico que habían estado juntos apenas le había contado nada de su vida. Como si darle acceso a ella pudiera ser un gran error. Y recordaba los días que David trataba de derribar esas barreras, poco a poco, sin presionarle, mostrándose tal y como era. Y había estado a punto, tantas veces. Sólo que él era capaz de reconstruir esos muros rápidamente, puede que Villa pasase a través de ellos, en momentos en los que le hacía ver que lo que pasaba era mucho más de que Silva iba a aceptar jamás. 

Y entonces había llegado aquella noche, aquel juego y todo había terminado. David no podía mentirse a si mismo diciendo que no le había importado, que el hecho de que Villa desapareciese de su vida no había supuesto un golpe. Vale, había intentado ocultarlo, al parecer sin éxito a los ojos de Raúl y Álvaro, pero hasta el mismo instante en el que volvió a verle no supo de verdad todo lo que le había dolido. Entonces, Villa había mostrado su malestar, su manera de ver las cosas y cómo no parecía casar con lo que Silva tenía en mente. Y estaba en lo correcto, porque él no había visto venir todo eso que se estaba formando entre ellos, porque sí, tenía que admitirlo, las cosas habían ido más allá. Puede que su idea original fuese dejarse llevar por esa sensación de libertad que tenía junto a David, que pasar el rato con él había sido lo que había querido, sin ningún tipo de ataduras sin preguntas, sin respuestas. Pero algo había pasado, algo que se había salido de su control. Y Villa había sido el más sensato, se había apartado antes de que pudiese salir escaldado y él tendría que haberlo aceptado. Y puede que lo hubiese hecho si no hubiera sido por Cesc y su manía de decir las cosas, así a bocajarro, como si no fuesen importantes. Como si en vez de hablar de los sentimientos de dos personas hubiese estado hablando de los sabores de helado que más le gustaban. 

Pero Cesc había hablado, había dejado caer esas palabras que no había dejado de rondar en su cabeza desde que se habían despedido.

\---

No sabía como lo habían conseguido. Como había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta sin asaltar la boca de Álvaro, pero ahí estaba con las manos temblorosas por la anticipación errando a la hora de abrir la puerta. 

-Anda, quita –le dijo Arbeloa, pegando su pecho a su espalda-, ya lo hago yo –le susurró al oído.

-Vale, pero date prisa. 

Habían pasado la noche de pub en pub, entre charlas sobre fútbol y bromas sobre la futura boda de René, el hermano de Sergio. Había estado bien, sí, más o menos. Hasta que el alcohol empezó a encenderle, y Raúl no había podido dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de comerle la boca a Álvaro, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de mandar al cuerno ese estúpido acuerdo que había firmado con él acerca de mantener alejadas las manos del cuerpo del otro mientras estuvieran con sus amigos. Porque de verdad, estaba empezando a sufrir. Pero había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y lo había conseguido. Se habían despedido de sus amigos junto a la boca de metro y habían caminado juntos en silencio y, de verdad no sabía por qué Álvaro no le había saltado encima como la mayoría de las otras veces, pero bueno, estaba un poco borracho y puede que fuese por eso. 

Así que estaban ahí, frente a la entrada de su piso, con Álvaro pegado a él, con las manos trastabillando con las llaves y con Raúl a punto de subirse por las paredes si la maldita puerta no se abría.

-Ya –resopló cuando por fin escuchó el clic de la cerradura cediendo.

-Sí. 

Se quedaron así, uno delante del otro, la puerta medio abierta. Y fue como encender la mecha de una reacción en cadena. Raúl se dio la vuelta tiró de la camiseta de Álvaro y le besó por fin. Arbeloa no se dejó amedrentar por el rápido movimiento y empezó a empujarle por el pasillo, cerró la puerta dándole una ligera patada. Albiol siseó cuando sintió las frías manos de Álvaro entrando en contacto con su piel. 

-Joder –gruñeron casi al unísono. 

Mientras trastabillaban hacia la habitación, Raúl tuvo uno de esos raros momentos de lucidez y dirigió la mirada hacia el salón. David estaba allí, hecho un ovillo en una de las esquinas del sofá, había cervezas sobre la mesita de café, envoltorios de galletas y en televisión estaban los protagonistas de Anatomía de Grey. 

-Para –le pidió a Álvaro.

-¿Hum?

-No, en serio, para –puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio y le separó- Tengo que… tengo que hablar con David.

-¿El Pony? ¿Ahora? –susurró pegando su entrepierna contra el mulso de Raúl.

-Joder… sí. Mira algo no está bien 

Álvaro giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el salón.

-Está viendo una puta serie.

-No, está viendo Anatomía de Grey, que para él es como la peor serie del universo. Dice que es sólo clichés sobre médicos y enfermeras y que lo único que hacen es tocar la fibra sensible de la gente con casos médicos realmente jodidos. Pero que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. 

-¿Y?

-Que no está bien. Es mi amigo.

-Pero…

-Espérame en la cama, por favor. 

Álvaro frunció el ceño, pero se separó de él, no sin antes robarle un último beso que vino a decir ‘esto es lo que te estás perdiendo’, y que a Raúl casi le dejó sin fuerza de voluntad para ir a hablar con David. Pero lo hizo. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces y entró en el salón.

-Hey. 

-Hola –musitó David sin levantar la cabeza. 

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. No me apetecía estudiar.

-Joder… -susurró. Parecía que iba a ser más grave de lo que había imaginado-. ¿Estás enfermo?

-No. ¿Por?

-Bueno, te conozco desde hace cuatro años y… es la primera vez que dices algo así. –Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó sobre la mesa del comedor para sentarse después en el sofá. 

-Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera. 

-Ya… así que… ¿No tenías planes?

-Sí, lo has dicho. Tenía. –Suspiró derrotado. -Vete con Álvaro, anda, que se quedará dormido sino.

-No, no lo creo. Cuando se empalma sólo hay una manera de que eso se baje –dijo tranquilamente.

-Vale, bien. Y esa es otra de las cosas que nunca hubiera querido saber. 

-Bueno, hablando de cosas que quiero saber…

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ibas a hacer esta noche?

-Nada –mintió.

-David… venga, que nos conocemos. Poner Anatomía de Grey, beber cerveza y comer chocolate. Es como el Apocalipsis para ti. –Silva giró la cabeza y le miró por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. -¡Hostia! –exclamó- ¿Has estado llorando?

Tenía los ojos humedecidos e hinchados, y a Raúl no le quedó rastro de dudas de que la cosa iba a ser seria. Muy seria. 

-¿Por qué cojones no me dijiste lo de George?

-¿Perdona? 

-Podría haber soportado lo de Izzie, es una lagarta que no se merece a Karev, pero… ¿George?

-Espera… ¿has estado llorando por la serie? 

-Sí –masculló cruzándose de brazos- Y si te ríes le digo a todo el mundo que cuando vuelves a ver los capítulos de Glee, hay canciones que te hacen llorar. 

-No… No seas cabrón. ¿No te atreverías, verdad? 

-Ponme a prueba. 

-Vale, bien. No me reiré… -Raúl resopló, pensando en el escarnio público que acababa de evitar por los pelos- Pero… ¿Todo esto? -dijo, señalando la mesa- ¿Por la serie?

-Sí.

-Ya… No me mientas, ¿vale? Que se te da fatal.

-Vale, sólo… -Silva dobló las piernas, pegando las rodillas contra su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos-. Hoy he ido hasta la tienda. La de David.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, no iba a entrar, pero Juan me vio y entonces él salió y… no sé, empezamos a hablar, pero entonces Cesc llamó y yo tuve que irme. Y pensé que esta noche vendría. Eso habíamos acordado.

-Y no lo ha hecho.

-No – dijo agachando de nuevo la cabeza. 

-¿Y tú pensabas que lo haría?

-Sí, bueno no estaba muy seguro, pero luego hablé con Cesc, y él me dijo esas cosas que Piqué le había dicho, y cuando le había preguntado por mí y yo… no sé. Es una gilipollez.

-No lo es, cuando estás así –sentenció-. Ese tío me está empezando a tocar las pelotas.

-Raúl…

-No, mira, no sé quien se ha creído que es para darte plantón, pero…

-Es mi culpa.

-¡Venga ya! No me vengas con esas –exclamó más molesto. 

-No, en serio, Raúl. Es mi culpa. Yo he hecho que él se aleje. Y creo que bueno… es normal.

-Pero…

-Creía que estábamos juntos, pues… para pasar el rato. No podía tener otra cosa más en la cabeza. Cuando estaba con él las cosas eran geniales, porque no tenía tiempo para pensar, porque conseguía que no lo hiciese. Y, sí, no pensaba en nada. En nada, Raúl, ¿me entiendes?

-La verdad es que no –Albiol le miraba con esa expresión perdida en el rostro, y le dolía no poder ayudarle. Porque, joder, el Pony era su amigo, había estado ahí un montón de veces cuando él había caído y ahora le tocaba devolverle todas y cada una de esas veces. 

-No pensé en él, en sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera en los míos. 

-Ya bueno, pero eso no excusa para que te diga que va a llamar o venir y no lo haga.

-Puede, no lo sé. Pero creo que lo entiendo. Supongo que no quiere salir escaldado. Es lo más normal.

-¿Y? ¿Ya está? ¿Lo vas a dejar así?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Él ya ha tomado una decisión.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, David. Tú ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ahí estaba. La misma pregunta. Otra vez. Y seguía sin tener una maldita respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Como cada último martes de mes, Xabi estaba allí. Sentado en la última mesa al fondo, con el periódico abierto, un café cortado y las horas justas para compartirlas con Carlos. Llevaban con aquella rutina casi tanto tiempo como el que él llevaba en Madrid, si bien se veían a menudo en la facultad de Medicina cuando Carlos pasaba por su despacho para saludarle después de una de sus clases de Historia de la Medicina, aquella rutina de pasar la tarde de cada último martes de mes en el Café Gijón era una de sus favoritas. 

Y aquel mes, después de la repentina vuelta de Stevie a su vida, era justo lo que necesitaba. Carlos, que le había escuchado y apoyado desde el principio, se sentaría frente a él, le escucharía, le reprendería por haberle siquiera dirigido la palabra y todo estaría bien. Dejaría de sentirse mareado, de aferrarse a recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

 

_No sabía cómo era posible, estar allí sentados en el salón. Él en su sofá reclinable, cambiando canales sin darse cuenta de nada, y Xabi con la novela sobre su regazo sin ser capaz de leer más de dos frases. Como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Xabi no hubiese entrado aquella noche en el pub._

_Fuera de la casa llovía copiosamente, hacía viento y un frío del demonio, pero allí dentro junto a la chimenea estaban bien, con el calor acumulándose en el salón. Sin embargo Xabi estaba helado, como si la sangre no quisiese circular por sus venas, como si su corazón se negase a bombear. Como si, de verdad, el corazón se le hubiera partido por la mitad._

-Perdona el retraso, está Madrid intransitable. Con esto de las compras de última hora, la gente siempre lo deja todo para el final. –Carlos apareció frente a él, ya se estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando se dio cuenta, se dejó la bufanda negra alrededor del cuello y se sentó, levantó una mano y llamó al camarero. 

-Tranquilo, no hace mucho que he llegado –respondió, haciendo a un lado el periódico- ¿Has terminado ya tus clases?

-¡Qué va! Me queda una mañana a primera hora, tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con los grupos para ver que trabajos me tienen que entregar a finales del mes que viene. ¿Y tú?

-La semana pasada –comentó.

-¿Y cómo es qué no te has ido aún para casa? Tu madre tiene que tener la nevera llena, deberías aprovechar –bromeó mientras ordenaba un par de cortados para ambos. 

-No sé. No tengo prisa por volver. 

-¿Xabi? –levantó la vista y la fijó en su amigo- Joder, Xabi… 

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo qué qué? ¿Has vuelto a verle, no? 

Xabi no contestó. Simplemente agachó la cabeza. 

_Stevie removía con el atizador las brasas en la chimenea, tenía la mirada fija en la televisión y no parecía prestar demasiada atención ni a una ni a otra cosa._

_-Debería salir a por más. No creo que dé para el resto de la noche._

_Xabi no le contestó. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de la novela que llevaba rato fingiendo leer. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como dejaba el salón, oyó sus pasos dirigirse a la entrada y sólo unos segundos después la puerta de la entrada principal se cerró. Dejó la novela sobre la mesilla cercana y se puso de pie, caminando hasta la ventana. Desde allí podía observarle sin ser visto. Steve se había puesto un grueso abrigo azul, se había echado la capucha sobre la cabeza y se acercaba a la puerta del garaje. Junto a ella estaba el montón de madera que habían adquirido a principios del otoño, cubierto por una gruesa lona impermeable. El viento le dificultaba las cosas, soplaba con fuerza y por más que intentaba que la lona no se moviese demasiado mientras agarraba unos cuantos troncos, parecía imposible. Pero él no iba a dejarse vencer ni por el maldito plástico ni por las inclemencias del tiempo._

_Stevie siempre había sido bastante obtuso con según qué cosas. Por ejemplo con el pub, no importaba que otros proveedores pudieran ser más baratos o que le facilitasen las cosas, él tenía lealtad a los que habían trabajado con su familia desde el principio y que jamás le habían fallado, por eso, aunque las cosas pudieran irle mejor o peor, él siempre acudirían a ellos. También había sido bastante rígido en cuanto a lo que formar una familia significaba, se lo había dejado muy claro a Xabi al principio de su relación “No esto preparado, no creo que vaya a estarlo” Y Xabi lo había aceptado, confiado en que tarde o temprano las cosas cambiarían, qué él podría cambiarlas. Y bueno, lo había hecho. O eso había pensado aquella tarde cuando Steven se lo propuso._

_Le costó más de lo que esperaba pero al final Stevie consiguió recoger cuatro o cinco troncos y echarlos sobre sus manos. La lona parecía fija a sus anclajes así que echó a andar hacia la casa. Xabi volvió sobre sus pasos y estaba a punto de sentarse, pero entonces salió al pasillo, justo cuando Steven entraba en la casa, sacudiendo los pies en el felpudo, sujetando contra el pecho los troncos con una mano, mientras que con la otra se echaba hacia atrás la capucha. Entonces vio a Xabi, allí parado, con los hombros ligeramente hacia delante, las mangas del jersey estiradas sobre sus manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Carlos después de unos eternos minutos.

-El otro día. Ya le había visto rondar la facultad y la parada de metro que hay cerca de casa. Pero esta vez se presentó en la puerta de mi piso.

-La madre que lo parió –rumió Carlos, su rostro se tensó completamente-. Dime que no le abriste… joder, ni siquiera sé para qué pregunto.

-No le dejé entrar.

-Como si fuese un consuelo, estoy seguro que le escuchaste. Y eso, eso Xabi, es peor. 

-Puede…

-¿Puede? En fin, voy a ser condescendiente contigo, ¡qué cojones! Voy a ser bueno contigo, porque estás mal y porque soy tu mejor amigo. Pero de verdad, eres peor que cualquier crío de quince años. 

-Gracias –respondió lacónicamente. 

-Cuando me dijiste que había vuelto, bueno, creí que sabías lo que intentaba, ¿no?

-Yo… yo pensaba. ¡Qué más da! Se ha ido, de verdad. Ya no lo he vuelto a ver, y ya está. Le dije que siguiese adelante con su vida como yo he hecho con la mía.

-Espero que al menos él se creyese semejante patraña. ¿Seguir con tu vida? Vamos, por favor. 

-Llevo dos años viviendo aquí, tengo un trabajo, una casa. Una vida perfectamente normal.

-¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a cenar con alguien que no fuésemos David o yo? 

-Hace dos semanas tuve una cena con los de la facultad.

-Xabi. –Carlos extendió la mano y la puso sobre la de su amigo. -Una cita, me refiero a una cita.

-Yo… bueno… no es que se haya dado el momento ni el lugar y…

-¡Oh, dios! –exclamó- ¿Y aquel tío qué conociste en el simposio hace unos meses? Porque por lo poco que me dijiste estaba más que dispuesto. Y el otro, aquel que nos topamos en la galería de arte a principios de verano. Si se te comía con los ojos. 

-No estaba interesado en ellos.

-No, claro que no. No has estado interesado en ningún hombre desde lo de Stevie. Y eso no es seguir adelante con tu vida. 

Xabi cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado de oír aquello, su madre, su hermano, Carlos y hasta su padre se empeñaban en que debía conocer a alguien, salir y rehacer los trozos de corazón que no habían sido demasiado pisoteados por Stevie. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Estaba bien así, podía ser _feliz_ de esa manera. Sólo necesitaba tener a Steven lo bastante lejos. 

-¿Cuánto hace qué tú no sales con alguien? –preguntó ligeramente molesto. 

-No estamos hablando de mí –repuso Carlos, removiéndose en el asiento.

-¿Ah, no? Porque está muy bien dar consejos a los demás cuando somos incapaces de seguirlos. 

-No sé qué quieres decir. A mí no me han roto el corazón. No soy yo el que tiene que superarlo, sólo quiero que estés bien –dijo tratando de calmarle.

-¿Y sabes por qué no?

-Xabi, vale. Lo he entendido.

-No Carlos, no lo has entendido. Porque no sabes lo que yo pasé, y no sabes lo difícil que puede llegar a ser volver a confiar en alguien, volver a tener las ganas de enamorarse.

-No, no lo sé –respondió tristemente. 

-Y no lo sabes porque jamás lo has intentado. 

-No, Xabi. No lo he intentado, pero es que a diferencia de ti, a mí sí que no se me han presentado las oportunidades. 

-¿No? –Carlos pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo un destello, algo que debió indicarle que él lo sabía, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar–. Ya veo, ninguna oportunidad. –Tragó saliva lentamente, notando como las palmas de las manos le empezaban a sudar, Marchena se sintió completamente acorralado-. ¿Y Juan?

-¿Juan? –dijo con voz temblorosa, después trató de no pensar en nada que pudiese delatarle y sonrió-. ¿Qué pasa con Juan?

-No sé, Carlos. Dímelo tú. 

-No pasa nada con él. Es el primo de un amigo, un chaval que está haciéndome un retrato porque tú te pusiste pesado al respecto… 

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para pasarlo por alto? Xabi lo sabía, claro que sí, desde mucho tiempo atrás y de ahí su insistencia, de ahí esas charlas preguntándole por los avances. Y nunca fueron los avances del cuadro. 

-No sé como piensas salir de esta. Pero sabes que lo sé, así que no te hagas el tonto conmigo. 

-Esto es una locura, ni siquiera… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo? Estábamos hablando de ti, de ti y de Steven.

-No, estábamos hablando de porque según tú yo no sigo con mi vida, y tú has venido a dártelas de listo conmigo. Con palabras y consejos que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de seguir. 

-Sólo trataba de ayudarte.

-De la misma manera que yo lo estoy tratando.

-Xabi, hay cosas en mi vida que están bien como están. Yo nunca he necesitado nada más, ¿me entiendes? Pero tú, no he vuelto a verte sonreír de la manera que lo hacías junto a él, parece que nada te interesará lo mismo si no es junto a él. Y no es justo, porque él no se lo merece. No se merece que dejes de ser feliz por él. 

_-¿Xabi? ¿Xabi qué pasa? –Steven dejó caer al suelo los troncos que sujetaba, acercándose a él._

_-No… no…-dijo levantando la mano para detenerle._

_-Pero…_

_-Steven… -se llevó la mano a la cara y se limpió las lágrimas que se había jurado no derramar. -Dime que sólo fue una vez. Por favor, dime que sólo fue la otra noche y yo… yo lo olvidaré. Puedo hacerlo, sólo necesito tiempo._

_-¿Qué?... ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¡Dímelo, dímelo, por favor! –gritó._

_-Cálmate, ¿sí? No sé de qué estás hablando._

_-¡Dios! Claro que lo sabes, ¿cómo no vas a saberlo?_

_Steven dio un paso atrás, consciente de que todo había salido a la luz._

_-Yo… puedo explicarlo, yo…_

_-No quiero que me lo expliques, no quiero porque jamás podría entenderlo. Porque yo te lo he dado todo, y nunca podría…-Xabi suspiró. -Dímelo, por favor._

_-Xabi…_

_-La verdad Stevie, por favor. Creo que después de seis años me la merezco._

_-Sí. Hubo más veces._

_Xabi se dio la vuelta, y subió las escaleras lentamente; sabía que Steven no iba a seguirle. Entró en su habitación y abrió los armarios, empezó a sacar su ropa lentamente. Había pensando en hacerlo aquella misma noche, sólo una semana atrás, cuando había decidido sorprender a Steven después de unos días en los que había estado demasiado ocupado preparando los exámenes de sus alumnos de cuarto. Se había acercado al pub, en la barra no había nadie, y sólo un par de parejas estaban sentadas junto a las ventanas. Pasó de largo hacia el almacén que tenía las luces encendidas, abrió la puerta y les vio, al fondo semiocultos por unas cajas de cervezas apiladas unas encima de otras. Steven estaba de espaldas a él y se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo al que presionaba contra una de las estanterías, sus manos se movían frenéticas, abarcando cada centímetro de piel que podía tocar bajo la camiseta que Geroge llevaba puesta._

_Se quedó apenas unos segundos. Después salió a la barra y se sentó en el taburete más cercano. Había esperado allí más de media hora hasta que Steven salió el primero, este le había mirado con cierta preocupación pero cuando Xabi había sonreído pareció olvidarla. Habían hablando un rato y después Stevie le había pedido que se quedara a ayudarle. Y él lo había hecho, sin hablar demasiado y con una expresión seria que había disimulado aludiendo al cansancio acumulado. Después habían vuelto a casa y habían hecho el amor en la cama. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Sólo bien entrada la madrugada Xabi se había levantado sin hacer el menor ruido y había bajado a la cocina, se había servido un vaso de vino y sin darle un sorbo había estrellado la copa contra la pared, después lo había recogido todo y limpiado._ Como si nada hubiese pasado _._

_Esa había sido su única reacción durante todo el tiempo que había sabido de la infidelidad de Steven. Ni siquiera había pensando en ello, como si el shock hubiese sido tal que le había hecho olvidar. Hasta aquella tarde en la que ya no había podido más._

_La maleta estaba en el garaje, tenía que bajar las escales, encontrarse con Stevie y salir fuera a por ella. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, no sin enzarzarse en una pelea que no iba a darle el gusto de tener. No iba a rebajarse. Si él había sido capaz de engañarle sus motivos tendría, si él había sido capaz de olvidar seis años de completa felicidad para enredarse con un crío sus motivos tendría. Pero él no quería conocerlos, sólo quería que el maldito dolor desapareciese, que las lágrimas dejasen de empañarle la visión y que todo pasase lo más rápido posible. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban volvió a la planta de abajo._

_Stevie seguía allí, con el abrigo puesto y la cabeza gacha, hasta que oyó sus pasos. Entonces la levantó y le miró, directamente a los ojos, al menos lo intentó porque Xabi enseguida apartó la mirada y siguió su camino. Al pasar junto a él, Stevie le agarró del brazo, deteniéndole._

_-Lo siento. Siento haberlo jodido todo._

 

-No, no se lo merece –dijo Xabi al fin- pero, ¿quién le explica esto a mi corazón? Porque te juro que lo he intentado, Carlos, con todas mis fuerzas. 

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Carlos sonrió- Bueno tú siempre has hecho las cosas despacio, quizás esto también tenga que ser así. 

-Sí sólo dejase de doler tanto –musitó-. ¡Joder!

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón. Parezco un crío de quince años. 

-Sinceramente, creo que con estas cosas, todos parecemos críos de quince años.

-¿Incluso tú?

-Incluso yo. 

-Sabes que no tendría que ser así, ¿verdad? –le preguntó dando el último sorbo a su café. 

-¿El qué?

-Lo tuyo con Juan.

Carlos se llevó las manos a la bufanda y se la quitó lentamente, se deslizó ligeramente en el asiento y miró a Xabi. 

-Es como tiene que ser.

\---

Carlota y Cesc subieron juntos a la habitación de la primera para probar el nuevo portátil que sus padres acababan de regalarles. Mientras su marido se iba al salón con sus padres, Nuria aprovechó para telefonear a su hermano.

- _¡Bon Nadal!_ -gritó Pedrito- ¿Qué tal, tita?

-Hola, cariño -respondió-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha traído muchas cosas Papá Noel?

-Pues, papi le pidió que me trajera un kimono como el suyo, y también unas herramientas para el jardín para que no estropee las suyas. Y luego papá, pues me pidió un coche teledirigido, y los tíos y los abuelos le pidieron ropa y puzzles. Pero ¿sabes qué? 

-¿Qué? 

-Que me ha traído una cosa que yo no había pedido. Unas botas de fútbol como las de Busi.

-¿Busi?

-Mi entrenador. Es el mejor entrenador del mundo. 

-Estoy segura de que sí.

-Y es amigo de Cesc. 

-Será un buen chico también. Cariño, ¿puedo hablar con papá?

-Vale. ¡Papá! –chilló sin apartar demasiado el teléfono- Ahora viene. Ale tita, un besito. 

Nuria consiguió apartar esta vez el auricular de su oído, justo antes de que el estruendo del teléfono al impactar contra el suelo rebotase contra su tímpano. 

-Hola –dijo Xavi- ¿Qué tal, hermanita?

-Casi sorda gracias a tu diablillo –bromeó- Pero en general bien, ¿vosotros?

-Pues con la casa llena. La familia de Carles crece año tras años. Vamos, como siempre. ¿Habéis comido ya? ¿Cómo están papá y mamá?

-Bien, medio dormidos en el sofá. Y sí, hemos terminado hace un rato. 

-Nosotros acabamos de empezar.

-Vaya, lo siento. No quería molestar.

-No, no pasa nada. Necesito un descanso, demasiado Puyol juntos no son buenos para mi salud. 

-Bien… -Le tomó uno segundo, meditando si hacía o no lo correcto. –Xavi, Cesc no está bien. Estoy preocupada. 

-¿Aún sigue raro? –preguntó- los últimos días parecía más callado y triste pero nos dijo que estaba agobiado por los exámenes.

-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho a mí.

-Y no le crees, ¿verdad? 

-¿Tú sí?

-Claro que no. Carles y yo creemos que es por el chico ese con el que sale.

-¿Gerard? 

-Sí.

-La verdad es que se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero su hermana le ha preguntado por él y le ha dicho que todo iba bien.

-Estaremos exagerando, entonces.

-Conozco a mi niño. Los exámenes no le quitan ni el sueño, ni el apetito. 

-Ya… no sé.

-Su padre quiere que hable con Don Andrés.

-¿Iniesta? ¿El cura? Pero está tonto ¿o qué?

-Estamos preocupados y Don Andrés tiene muy buena mano con los chicos. 

-Si tiene un problema no va a contárselo al cura del pueblo. 

-Supongo… pero Sabih, no sé que hacer. Estoy desesperada. Anoche nos dijo que quería volver a Londres, estudiar allí. Él solo. 

-Es mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos.

-Lo sé. 

-¿Por qué no lo mandas a La Pobla? A pasar unos días. Carles es capaz de sonsacarle cualquier cosa. 

-¿Tú crees?

-Ten fe en mi marido. Además vosotros vendréis para Nochevieja, en cuatro días estoy seguro de que sabremos lo que le pasa y Carles le habrá quitado esa idea de irse de la cabeza.

-¡Ay, Xavi! Ojala tengas razón.

\---

El único sonido que perseveraba por encima del de los cubiertos al chocar con la vajilla era el de la risa de su abuelo. A David le gustaban las navidades en familia, las navidades en Tuilla. Volver con los suyos le daba cierta armonía que parecía poner en orden todas las cosas que solían andar mal. Aunque puede que ese año ni siquiera estar entre los suyos consiguiesen lograrlo. 

-¿Estás bien? –Juan le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, había dejado de comer y le miraba fijamente.

-Sí, claro. 

-Pues no has probado bocado –le dijo señalando su plato-. Y si la abuela se da cuenta, tendrás un problema.

Al fondo de la mesa estaban sus abuelos presidiéndola, hablan con sus hijos y no parecían hacerles mucho caso a sus nietos mayores, desde que su hermana había tenido a Pablo todas las miradas y atenciones recaían en el más pequeño de la familia Villa. Y eso estaba realmente bien, porque lo malo de ser el centro de atención en esos momentos era que todas las miradas recaían en el susodicho y las preguntas se sucedían hasta averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Y los Villa podían ser muy insistentes. 

David se llevó un trozo de cordero a la boca e intentó comer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero sólo consiguió que se le formase una bola en la boca. Hacía una semana que sentía el estomago cerrado, y había podido esquivar las miradas y preguntas de su madre, pero si su abuela se percataba de ello estaba perdido. Tragó con desgana, y empezó a desmenuzar lo que le quedaba en el plato, para al menos disimular.

-¿Es por David? –preguntó Mata llamando de nuevo su atención.

-¿Qué? No, no –negó rápidamente-. Estoy bien, no tengo hambre. 

-Tú siempre tienes hambre –puntualizó.

-Estaré malo, ¡yo qué sé!

-¿Qué cuchicheáis allí al fondo? – todas miradas se dirigieron entonces hacia ellos, siguiendo la voz de la abuela.

-Nada, coses de fútbol –mintió Villa. 

-No tas comiendo na –indicó la mujer. 

-Voy poco a poco.

-¿Tas malu? –preguntó su madre-. A ver si vas tener fiebre.

-Estoy bien –David levantó la vista, mirando suplicante a su primo. Este sonrió con malicia y siguió comiendo. 

-Mira que hay arroz con leche de postre ¿eh? –le informó su hermana-. Y sabes que la abuela lo hace solo por ti. 

-Lo sé, lo sé. 

-David, ¿Qué pasa, nenu? –Villa miró a su abuela un segundo antes de apartar la mirada, a ella era a la única que no podía mentirle.

-Nada, ¡cojones! Mira que sois pesaos –arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie de malas maneras.

-Sientate ahí –le ordenó su abuela. 

-No voy a comer más.

-¡Qué te sientes! –le ordenó, levantando la voz. En ese momento cesaron todos los ruidos, y un silencio sepulcral inundó el comedor. Todos tenían la vista puesta en la abuela, que pocas veces levantaba la voz-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Dios! –exclamó levantando la vista al cielo-. Mira que eres ¿eh? ¡Que no me pasa nada, hostia! 

-Juanín. –El aludido dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y asomó la cabeza para mirar a su abuela.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué i pasa? 

-Na…

-No me mientas, ¿eh? Que el tu primu será un cafre y querrá creer que pue engáñame, pero ya sabes que tú no.

-Yo… -Juan dio un último vistazo a su primo que le miraba suplicante- Es que…

-Juanín…

-Es por… es que él… -cerró los ojos y habló lo más rápido que pudo- es por el taller, que como aún no consigue el dinero pues está rabiau y claro encima el tío Mel no está muy por la labor y él se siente mal..y… ya. Ya está. 

De nuevo volvía a reinar el silencio, todos miraban hacia la abuela que parecía tener en su mano como iba a desarrollarse el resto de la discusión. Todos salvo David y Juan, el primero le miraba más que agradecido y el segundo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Mel, fiu. ¿No lo hablamos ya? –dijo por fin la abuela- Si el neñu quier montar un taller, lo qué tú tienes que hacer ye ayudalu. Y no me seas cabezón ¿eh? 

-Mama, no tan les coses como para andar pensando en tonterías.

-Vamos a ver, ¿desde cuando les ilusiones del tu fiu son tonterías? –Mel iba a replicar pero su madre no le dio opción-. Bueno, pues que te quede claro. Y tú, bobu –dijo llamando la atención de su nieto mayor- Más te vale decime la verdad la próxima vez, si estás mal. Estás mal y esta familia va ayudate, ¿oisteme? 

-Sí, abuela. 

-Bien, pues ahora come. Que voy por el arroz con leche. 

David tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para terminar el plato de cordero y dar buena cuenta de un cuenco de arroz con leche, pero lo consiguió. Después la mayor parte de la familia se fueron al salón a ver los programas navideños, y él y Juan se ofrecieron para retirar los platos y ponerlos en el lavavajillas que la abuela sólo usaba en ocasiones como aquella.

-Le he mentido a la abuela por ti –dijo Mata al fin-, así que por lo menos podías decirme por qué lo he hecho.

-Oye, qué yo no te lo pedí ¿eh?

-Claro, lo tenías todo bajo control ¿verdad?

-Joder, Juan… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó mientras llevaba una pila de platos a la cocina. 

-¿Qué pasó con David el otro día?

-Nada. 

-Si, ya.

-Hablamos. Y nada más. 

-¿Cómo es qué de la noche a la mañana habéis pasado de estar todo el día juntos a ni siquiera llamaros por teléfono?

-Pues… No… no lo sé.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó mientras abría el grifo para remojar los platos antes de pasárselos a su primo para que los metiese en el lavavajillas.

-No –respondió con sinceridad-. Las cosas se torcieron ¿vale?

-¿Torcerse en plan…?

-Joder, Juanín estás de un cotilla que no hay quién te aguante.

-Sí sólo quiero ayudarte. 

-No puedes ayudarme –replicó-. No es como si hubiera algo que arreglar.

-No entiendo.

-Mira, lo que tenía con David, fuese lo que fuese, se ha terminado. 

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Villa tomó el último plato que su primo le había tendido y se quedó callado, buscando una respuesta para darle. Pero, ¿cómo iba a dársela si no lo sabía? 

-Porque a ti te gusta David, no me digas que no –comenzó Juan al ver que su primo parecía no tener demasiadas ganas de hablar-. y a él, también. Se le nota. 

-No tienes tú buena percepción me da a mí. 

-¡No seas idiota! Le gustas. Y punto. Ahora bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Supongo que no buscamos lo mismo. 

-Oh… ¿o sea que él quiere más y tú no?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué él va a querer más y no yo?

-No sé, nunca te he visto con el mismo chico más de tres o cuatro veces. Y bueno, a él se le ve de otra manera.

-¿De otra manera eh? –preguntó ligeramente irritado-. Pues para tu información te diré que es el que no quiero nada serio, el quiere que seamos como Piqué y esos tíos que tiene en su agenda. Follamigos.

-¿Seguro? 

-Sí.

-Pero… ¿te lo ha dicho él?

-Eh… no, pero no importa. Lo sé yo.

-Joder, macho, como eres. ¿Si no hablas las cosas como vas a saberlo?

-Pues porque lo sé y punto.

-Que bruto puedes ser a veces. ¿Y tú le has dicho que quieres algo más?

-No…-ante la mirada de su primo se corrigió-. Bueno, iba a decírselo, vale… pero se fue.

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-El día que vino a la tienda, estábamos hablando. Le llamó el Cesc de los cojones y se fue con él. 

-¿Así, sin más? 

Villa agachó rápidamente la cabeza, puso en marcha el lavaplatos y cogió un trapo con el que secarse las manos. 

-Sí. Así que nada, olvídalo. 

-David… 

-Se supone que tenía que ir a su casa esa noche, ¿vale? 

-Y no fuiste, ¿verdad?

-Fui, pero… me quedé en el coche.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué me acojone –replicó molesto-. No quería… no quería que me dijese que no, que no quería nada más conmigo. Que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. 

Azotó el trapo contra la encimera y salió en dos grandes zancadas de la cocina. Juan terminó de recoger, dándole su primo el tiempo que creía que necesitaba para tranquilizarse y después subió rumbo a la habitación que compartían durante las vacaciones. 

-No me toques los cojones –espetó cuando Mata entró en la habitación-, porque al final te suelto una hostia.

-Tranquilo, ¿vale? Sólo creo que de verdad necesitas hablar. 

-No necesito esas mariconadas. Necesito que pasen las putas vacaciones, volver a Madrid y ponerme a trabajar para ver si este maldito año puedo abrir el jodido taller. 

-No, lo que necesitas es hablar con David. Porque si no, esto se te va a quedar clavado y se a enquistar y luego será peor. 

-No digas gilipolleces. Esto en dos semanas se me pasa.

-David, estás enamorado. ¿De verdad crees eso?

-Yo… yo no… -Villa se tumbó en la cama, cogió la almohada y se tapó la cara con ella durante unos segundos, después la lanzó a sus pies y se sentó de golpe- Vale, pues lo estoy. ¿Y qué? No soy el primer ni el último en ser rechazado. 

-Vamos a ver, es que no te das cuenta de que nadie te ha rechazado.

-Pero…

-¡Hostia, primo! Eres cabezón, cabezón. Qué hables con David y le digas lo que sientes y si no quiere nada contigo pues ya puedes empezar a lamerte las heridas, que lo estás haciendo antes de tener marca alguna, cojones. 

Villa cruzó las piernas mientras meditaba las últimas palabras de su primo. Tenía razón, estaba siendo cabezón, y además un cobarde porque ahora que más o menos tenía asumido lo que sentía lo único que estaba haciendo era esconderlo. Puede que Silva no quisiese nada con él, puede que estuviera en lo correcto en querer protegerse, pero él siempre se había arriesgado por lo que quería y ahora se echaba atrás a las primeras de cambio. No estaba haciendo gala de todo eso que David admiraba de él, esa forma de echarse el mundo por montera, estaba suponiendo antes de plantear el verdadero problema.

-Vale, lo haré.

-¿En serio? –Juan no podía creerse que lo hubiese conseguido.

-Sí, cuando volvamos a Madrid. 

-¿Lo prometes?

-¿Qué somos críos o hombres? Cojones, que sí.

Juan dio un saltito y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza. Villa comenzó a reír. 

-Estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien. Y si Silva te dice que no, es que es tonto. 

-Como te tira la sangre ¿eh?

-Es que te haces querer, ¿qué le voy a hacer? 

-Oye, primo. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? 

-¿Por qué no hablas con Carlos?

\---

Por fin había sacado un momento. Su madre y sus tías estaban encerradas en la cocina, cotorreando mientras fregaban los platos después de haber echado de allí a los maridos, que se habían apilado en el salón para dormir la siesta. Sus primos y hermanos ya se habían dividido por edades, y mientras los mayores se escondían de sus padres para fumarse un cigarro en la terraza, los pequeños se dedicaban a incordiar. Álvaro se encerró en su cuarto, echando el pestillo, y se tumbó en la cama, quitando todos los abrigos de encima y echándolos en la de su hermano.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y buscó el número.

-Hola –saludó Raúl desde el otro lado. 

-¿Qué tal? ¿Puedes hablar?

-Espera un momento –contestó, y oyó un par de puertas cerrándose-. Ya. Hola.

Sólo oír su voz ya le hacía sentir mejor.

-Hola. Feliz Navidad.

-¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó, poniéndose cómodo él también.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Mucha comida, mucha bebida, mucho turrón. ¿Tú?

-Más o menos igual, pero con más drama y más maratones de _Solo en casa_.

Álvaro se rió.

-¿Qué te ha traído Papá Noel? –preguntó con tono infantil.

-Pues a ver… -empezó a decir Raúl, tratando de recordar todo-. Juegos para la Play que tienen pinta de ser una cagada, una colonia que huele a mi padre, algo de ropa… Oh, y mi abuela me ha dado dinero para que me apunte a la autoescuela. Como si eso fuera a pasar –zanjó-. ¿A ti?

-Los DVDs de Los Soprano que llevo pidiendo un siglo, una réplica de una nave Cylon y la camiseta del Madrid de este año. Y mi madre me ha comprado un pijama.

-Ooooh –exclamó, fingiendo emoción.

-Es de esos como de felpa. Azul. El antimorbo.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

-No, en serio. Esto no te pondría ni a ti. Es lo peor. ¡Yago, vete a la mierda un rato, coño! –gritó a su hermano, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta haciendo ruidos obscenos mientras decía el nombre de Raúl de una manera que trataba de parecer sexual.

-Mándale saludos –replicó Raúl.

-Sí, espera –contestó con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué tal vas aguantando a la familia?

-Bueno, bien. Desde que mi prima está preñada ya no parezco tan malo, así que está siendo guay.

-No jodas.

-Bueno, es la mayor, la de diecinueve, pero está mi madre que trina –se rió-. Pero con mis abuelos bien, como siempre.

-Tus abuelos molan.

Sí, suponía que sí. _Molaban_. A veces, Raúl se preguntaba cómo unos abuelos como esos habían criado a una madre tan… Tan como era su madre. Ellos siempre habían sido los que habían estado allí cuando el resto de su familia parecía haberle dado la espalda. A veces tenía la impresión de que estaba siendo demasiado duro con su madre. Al fin y al cabo, supuestamente sólo quería lo mejor para él. Tenía una manera extraña de expresarlo, pero también era así con sus hermanos. Lo que pasaba era que Miguel era el mayor, el listo, el que estaba haciendo cosas con su vida; y Brian era el pequeño, el gracioso, el que se llevaba a todo el mundo de calle y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y Raúl… él sólo era el hermano alto, el que estuvo a punto de morir. Y a lo mejor era suficiente para ganarse la simpatía de la gente, pero claramente no servía para ganarse el favor de su madre. Desde el accidente sólo le había exigido más, como si por estar vivo tuviera que hacer de su vida algo especial. Él no quería ser especial. Sólo quería ser él mismo.

-Les he contado esto, ¿sabes? A mis abuelos.

-¿Esto?

-Sí, lo nuestro.

-Ah. ¿Y eso?

-No sé, a ellos siempre les has caído bien, así que… Además, me habían dicho que parecía más contento que la última vez que me vieron. Yo qué sé. ¿Te importa?

-No, no –le aseguró-. Me parece bien. Mis padres y mis hermanos lo saben, así que no sé por qué no se lo vas a decir tú.

-Bueno, a mis padres no se lo voy a decir. Aún.

-Ya, ya.

-Pero… eso.

Durante un momento no tuvieron nada que decirse, y estaba bien. Lo único que necesitaban era saber que el otro estaba allí, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja oyendo lo mismo que él oía. Que por un instante estaban pensando en lo mismo, aunque uno estuviera en casa de su familia en Valencia y el otro tuviera a toda la familia en su casa en Madrid, en ese momento estaban sólo ellos dos. 

Dios, Álvaro le echaba tanto de menos. Hablar con él y no hablar, simplemente estar así, en silencio uno junto al otro, cuando ya se habían acabado las cosas que decirse. Echaba de menos su olor y el roce de su piel, y poder tocarle y dormir a su lado y despertarse abrazándole para no caerse de la cama, y notar su respiración acariciando la piel de su pecho. Echaba de menos besarle sin ninguna razón para hacerlo, sólo porque podía. Y ducharse con él y que le empujara contra los azulejos helados de la pared y le besara el cuello mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ellos.

Casi sin darse cuenta había abierto el botón de sus pantalones e intentaba colar bajo ellos la mano. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Raúl se había ido al pueblo, y hablar por teléfono una vez al día con él no era suficiente. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle ahí siempre, a estirar la mano y tocar su piel, y tenerle tan lejos era insoportable.

-Álvaro.

-¿Qué? –dijo él, tratando de mantener la compostura cuando sus dedos se colaron uno a uno bajo sus calzoncillos.

-Te voy a decir algo, pero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a reír.

-No puedo prometerlo.

-¿Por qué?

Presionando contra la erección que empezó a crecer en el mismo momento en el que decidió llamarle.

-Porque si me lo haces prometer es porque me voy a reír fijo.

-Pero no quiero que te rías.

-Entonces no me lo digas. Ya me lo imagino.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

Recordó la forma de sus labios, la manera en la que sus huesos tensaban la piel de sus hombros, en la forma en la que se movía su cuerpo cuando se reía, desnudo en la cama.

-No lo voy a decir, porque a lo mejor no es lo que pienso y quedo yo como un moñas.

-¿Crees que te iba a decir algo moñas?

-Bueno… sí. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Casi podía oír la sonrisa de Raúl si cerraba los ojos. Se mordió el labio y sus caderas se movieron casi sin querer.

-Que te echo de menos un montón.

-No me equivocaba, entonces.

A veces se daba cuenta de lo extraño que era todo eso. Que antes sólo echara de menos sus partidas a la Play y esos ataques de risa que le producía con cualquier chorrada, que le hacían llorar hasta quedarse sin respiración. Desde que tenían eso, fuera lo que fuera, una _relación_ , según sus estados de Facebook, también recordaba sus besos. Los que le daba al despertarse por la mañana, con la boca muy cerrada, los de despedida antes de que él se marchara a clase, perezosos y molestos por tener que separarse, los de por la noche encerrados en su cuarto viendo una serie, que le obligaban a apartar los ojos de la pantalla y centrarse en él. Los que le robaba justo un instante antes de correrse, desesperados y agónicos, teñidos de una necesidad primaria.

-Me voy a ir, que vamos a jugar al Monopoly –dijo Raúl de repente-. ¿Te llamo mañana?

-Vale.

Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, y trató de deslizar sus pantalones lo suficiente para liberar la presión que comenzaban a ejercer sobre su polla.

-Oye… -añadió, un poco tímidamente-. ¿Tú no me lo vas a decir?

-¿El qué? –jadeó.

-Que me echas de menos.

-Eres gilipollas –fue toda su respuesta, pero en el fondo sonaba a que sí, y los dos lo habían notado-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta luego –contestó, esperando hasta que oyó los pitidos que significaban que Álvaro había colgado el teléfono.

Si antes tenía alguna duda, todas se habían disipado. Raúl volvió a coger el móvil y marcó otro número.

-Hoooola –contestó Torres, animadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, tú?

-Chori, ¿cómo te va por aquellas tierras lejanas?

-Bien –respondió secamente-. Escúchame una cosa, rápidamente, que tengo que colgar enseguida.

-A ver.

-¿Álvaro va a estar en Madrid para Nochevieja?

-¿Supongo? –contestó Fernando.

-¿Eso es que sí o que no?

-No sé, macho, pregúntale a él.

-Es que si le pregunto deja de ser una sorpresa.

-¿Vas a darle una sorpresa? Sois tan adorables que vomitaría –bromeó.

-Cállate. Es que va a ser la primera vez en muchos años que no pasemos Fin de Año todos juntos, y justo será nuestro primer año… No sé. ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?

-Vale, vale, no me las des –repuso-. Pues sí, en principio sí va a estar.

-Entonces me cojo un tren el 30 y me presento en Madrid –decidió-. Tú no le digas nada, ¿eh?

-¿Te parezco tonto?

-Por si acaso, que te veo un poco alegre hoy.

-Es el cava –reconoció Torres-. Me encanta la Navidad, tío.

-Va, que me tengo que ir. Ya quedamos para salir en Nochevieja, ¿vale? No hagáis planes sin mí, cabrones.

-Tranquilo. Te aviso con lo que sea –se despidió, antes de colgar el teléfono y bajar los pies de la mesa del salón.

Vale, eso sí que era un imprevisto. Fernando se comió otro polvorón y marcó el número de Arbeloa. Sonó cinco, seis, siete veces, y cuando estaba a punto de colgar para intentarlo más tarde, contestó.

-¿Qué cojones quieres? –le espetó, con la voz temblorosa, como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Qué te pasa, macho? Estás _fatigao_.

-Nada. Sólo… acabo de subir muchas escaleras.

-¿Escaleras de qué?

-No me toques los huevos, Torres. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah. Acabo de hablar con Raúl. ¿Has comprado ya el billete para irte a Valencia?

-No, pensaba irme en coche. No sé cómo ir en bus al pueblo ese de mierda.

-Bien, pues tienes suerte, porque no va a hacer falta que vayas –dijo alegremente-. Era como… una sorpresa, pero él va a venir a Madrid.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te lo repito?

-¿En serio?

-Acaba de decírmelo ahora mismo. Me ha parecido mejor joderte la sorpresa a ti que jodérsela a él. A Albiol le hacen más ilusión estas mierdas.

-Sí, gracias –contestó, aún un poco impresionado-. ¿Y cuándo dices que viene?

-El 30. Dice que quiere que salgamos para Nochevieja, así que más os vale hacerme un poco de caso, que os conozco, y sois capaces de montaros vuestra fiesta privada y pasar de mi cara.

-No, tío. Quedaremos los tres. Pero el resto de noches no te prometo nada –se rió.

-¿Sabes que da mucha cosa imaginaros ahí… dale que te pego? Que somos amigos de toda la vida. 

-Pues no te lo imagines, cerdo.

-Hay cosas que son inevitables.

-Te voy a dejar, porque está mi hermano **dándome por el culo** todo el día –gritó, lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara desde el pasillo-. ¿Nos tomamos algo mañana o pasado?

-Va. Luego te mando un mensaje, que aún no sé cuándo curro.

Colgó el teléfono, resopló y estiró la mano para coger otro polvorón de la bandeja, pero ya se había comido todos los de limón y los de chocolate, y los demás no le gustaban demasiado. Volvió a coger el teléfono y pulsó el 2 en el teclado, hasta que saltó la marcación rápida.

-Niño, feliz Navidad.

-Lo mismo –contestó.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Sergio, dándose cuenta enseguida de que Fernando no tenía el buen humor habitual.

-No, nada, que me he acabado todos los polvorones buenos.

-¿Ni siquiera quedan de canela?

-Esos se los ha comido mi hermana –se lamentó-. ¿Qué, está nevando mucho por Sevilla? –bromeó.

-Sí, caen chuzos de punta. ¿Por allí qué tal?

-Bueno –suspiró-. Pues está todo el mundo echándose la siesta para hacer hueco después del asado para merendar roscón. Es de puta madre que comamos roscón de Reyes en Navidad, pero que no me dejen abrir ni un puto regalo hasta el día seis. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Si ya sé qué cojones me han regalado, que los compraron en el Carrefour –se quejó-. ¡Que estaba allí!

-¿Y te hicieron envolverlos a ti? –preguntó Sergio.

-Este año no. Menos mal, porque era lo que me faltaba ya.

La Navidad en casa de los Torres siempre era algo mucho menos serio que en la de sus amigos. No era más que otra celebración familiar, como cualquier cumpleaños. Sus padres, sus hermanos y él, vestidos un poco pijos para comerse un asado. No eran gente muy creyente, así que toda la parte religiosa de la fiesta se les escapaba. Siempre había sido una celebración de la comida y los regalos, que era lo que a ellos les hacía ilusión.

-Aquí Papá Noel ha traído una cosa para ti –dijo Sergio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Allí no erais también de Reyes?

-Sí, bueno, pero ya que estaba por el barrio el viejo se ha dejado caer.

-¿Y qué es?

-No le he preguntado –contestó, escurriendo el bulto.

-Sergio, deja de joder.

-Ya te lo llevaré cuando vuelva.

-Si no me dices lo que es no sabré si es mejor que lo que yo te he comprado. Y ya sabes que con esas cosas soy un poco neurótico.

-Sí, no hace falta que lo jures. Seguro que lo tuyo es mejor.

-Lo que cuenta es la intención –se burló-. Oye, por cierto, acabo de hablar con el Chori. Va a volver a Madrid en Nochevieja para darle una sorpresa al otro.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Vaya dos, ¿eh? –preguntó Fernando, buscando su complicidad. 

-Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso, pero me parece que ahí está la diferencia entre ‘follamos de vez en cuando’ y ‘estoy enamorado como un idiota de este tío’, ¿sabes? Lo que me parece raro es que haya sido idea de Raúl.

-Ya, bueno, Álvaro también había pensado en ir para allá.

-¿A pasar Nochevieja con la familia de Albiol? –se sorprendió, conociendo la mala relación que tenían-. Vaya huevos.

-Menos mal que ha decidido venir él, porque si no iba a acabar eso como el rosario de la aurora.

-¿Ves? Eso es amor –dijo, sólo medio en serio.

-Ya.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, entonces?

-¿De qué?

-En Fin de Año.

-Coño, pues salir con ellos.

-Que bien, ahí a sujetar velas –ironizó Sergio.

-Ellos no son así, tío.

-Hostia, porque ni siquiera se atreven a mirarse cuando están con nosotros. Pero si Raúl viene desde donde Cristo dio las tres voces para estar con él no se van a pasar la noche jugando a piedra, papel o tijera.

-¿Y qué hago, me quedo en casa? El plan aquí es el de todos los años, tomar las uvas, brindar escuchando la canción esa de Mecano de la Puerta del Sol y a la cama a las doce y cuarto.

Sergio se rió. Torres siempre había tenido una manera muy graciosa de quejarse.

-Mira, si alguien me acerca a Sevilla el 30 me cojo un AVE y estoy allí en un rato.

-No, hombre. Tú sal con tus amigos, que no les ves nunca –replicó, sin sonar muy convencido.

-Ya les tengo muy vistos –le aseguró-. Salimos el finde, salimos ayer, vamos a salir hoy… Tengo suficiente hasta Semana Santa.

-En serio que no hace falta.

-Cállate. Voy para allá y así estamos los cuatro juntos. Es la tradición, ¿no? Además, es la mejor noche del año para pillar.

-Eso es verdad.

-Decidido.

-Joder, ¿es que no cuenta mi opinión para nada?

-No. Y deja de quejarte –le recriminó entre risas-. No sé ni cómo te aguanto, todo el día lloriqueando.

-Yo no lloriqueo.

-Niño, que nos conocemos.

\---

Los primeros días habían pasado rápido. Visitando familiares y amigos a los que no había visto en meses, celebrando la Nochebuena y la Navidad con sus abuelos, sus padres y sus hermanos. No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido aquellos días, sabía que no había pensado en nada, que había dejado que la algarabía y el entusiasmo general le envolviesen en un manto de irrealidad que le había ayudado a superar los primeros días de vuelta a Canarias. 

Pero ahora que estaba allí, sentado en un banco de la Avenida del Muelle admirando el vasto océano, todo parecía volver a él como en un torrente de pensamientos, haciéndole caer en la cuenta que esos días sólo habían sido un espejismo, obligándole a enfrentarse consigo mismo y todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Y seguía sin tener una respuesta, con un caos instaurado en su cabeza que hacía que lo único que desease era arrancársela. 

-Mira que eres difícil de ver ¿eh? 

-Eres tú el que no para en casa –replicó sin levantar la cabeza. 

-Algunos trabajamos –comentó sentándose a su lado-. No todos seremos cirujanos, queridísimo mío. Los pobres tontos como yo tenemos nos contentamos con trabajar en la oficina de papá.

-Disfrutas, no lo niegues. 

-Bah… no está mal. ¿Vamos a pasear?

De un salto, Aythami se había puesto de pie y adelantado unos pasos, le tendía una mano y David supo que debía aceptarla. 

Se conocían desde casi antes de saberlo. Sus madres eran amigas de la infancia, y se habían quedado embarazadas casi a la vez. Vivían a apenas un par de calles de distancia, habían estudiado en los mismos colegios y habían sido mucho más que amigos. Por lo menos había sido así hasta que David se había ido a Madrid y Aythami se hubiese tomado aquello como algo personal. Desde entonces su relación se había enfriado, y muchas veces David se sentía tan culpable que pedir disculpas, aunque no tuviese que hacerlo, se le antojaba imposible. 

Se descalzaron antes de poner un pie en la arena, con la brisa algo fresca envolviéndoles, caminaron entonces hasta a la orilla, dejando que las olas les hiciesen cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies. Solían pasear muy a menudo, antes, cuando David estaba allí y Aythami iba a buscarle cada noche después de cenar. No hablaban mucho, sólo recorrían más de la mitad de la playa hasta que uno de los dos decidía que había sido bastante, y se tumbaban en la arena dejando que los diminutos granos se colaran entre sus ropas. Miraban las estrellas, y ahí hablaban del futuro. _De su futuro_

Un futuro que habían planeado juntos desde niños, un futuro que les llevaba lejos del pequeño pueblo que les asfixiaba y que podía matar todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Un futuro por el que David lo había sacrificado todo. Incluso su relación con Aythami. Había sido cinco años atrás, tras los exámenes de selectividad, aún pendientes de las notas. Iban a irse a Palma a estudiar juntos, empezar una nueva vida _juntos_ pero una carta lo había cambiado todo. Una carta que contenía la mejor de las promesas para David, una carta que le abría las puertas de una universidad mejor, una ciudad entera por descubrir. Una carta que le apartaba de Aythami y su _futuro juntos_. Era la oportunidad de su vida, David lo sabía. Aythami lo sabía. Pero que difícil había sido, cuanto había luchado Aythami para que David permaneciese a su lado. Considerando todos sus esfuerzos en vano cuando él había decidido aceptar la beca y mudarse a Madrid. 

Había sido duro, mucho, aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro. Después de dieciocho años juntos, de tantos y tantos momentos, tenían que separarse, y para Aythami era mucho peor porque él debía quedarse, aguardar la vuelta de David con la incertidumbre de si éste lo haría. Por eso su relación se había enfriado, por eso todas y cada una de las promesas sobre cartas, llamadas y visitas se habían desvanecido en el aire a los pocos meses. 

Y ahora, cuando volvían a verse el peso era demasiado, la distancia era mucho peor ahora que estaban tan cerca. 

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Aythami saltándose esa rutina de caminar sin hablar.

-Bien, ¿qué?

-No sé, algo tendrás que contar ¿no? Llevamos cuatro meses sin vernos. 

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Clases, prácticas. Prácticas y clases –comentó encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Hombre, algo más habrás hecho. 

-Tengo un trabajo, unas horas a la semana. Ordeno un poco la caótica agenda de un profesor, también su despacho. No es el trabajo de mi vida, pero pagan bien. Y el dinero me viene de perlas. 

-Me alegro, y… ¿nada más?

David se detuvo, mirando hacia el mar, el sol estaba poniéndose. Parecía esconderse dentro de él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado. Después se encaminó unos pasos hacia la playa, alejándose de la orilla, de las olas y las cosquillas entre los dedos. Sentándose, con las piernas dobladas y los brazos apoyados sobre ellas. Aythami, que le había observado preocupado se tumbó a su lado. 

-¿Aún me odias? –preguntó por fin.

-¿Qué? 

-Por irme. ¿Aún me odias por ello? 

-Tenías que hacerlo –musitó.

-Lo haces –replicó David sin más intención que la de corroborar la realidad. 

-No digas tonterías, ¿vale? Nunca te he odiado. No podría.

-Deberías. Yo lo hago. 

-Joder, tío. ¿Estás tonto o qué? 

-Siempre he querido ser médico, siempre me esforzado para conseguirlo. –Aythami intentó poner un mano sobre su brazo, pero David se apartó instintivamente. -Y lo he jodido todo. Todo lo demás. No me importó que mi familia tuviera que pasar penurias, dejar a mis padres cuando más me necesitaban. Dejarte a ti. 

-Hiciste lo mejor para ti. Y todos te apoyamos, puede que yo tardase en darme cuenta. ¿Vale? Pero, joder. Si alguien puede hacer algo grande eres tú. 

-Ya no estoy tan seguro.

-¿Has tenido problemas con las clases?

-No, no. Todo va bien. 

-Entonces…

David frunció la nariz, abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero boqueó un par de veces. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué había tenido algo que no era _nada_? ¿Qué _alguien_ lo había cambiado todo? ¿Qué ya ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades? 

-Has conocido a alguien.

Silva no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Aythami le conocía demasiado bien, y estaba asustado. Asustado porque jamás le había visto así, quizás fuese porque en la vida de David no había habido nadie importante. _Salvo él mismo_. No había tenido la oportunidad de verle en ese estado, perdido, desubicado que le hacía parecer débil y frágil. Algo que pese a su pequeño tamaño, David nunca había sido.

-Tiene que ser especial. E importante –continuó su amigo-. No estarías así si no lo fuera.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si es él quién me hace estar así. ¿Sabes? Lo que sé es que ahora, ahora estoy viendo las cosas de otra manera. 

-¿Cómo?

-¿Es tan importante lo qué estoy haciendo como para renunciar a todo lo demás? 

-David… -Aythami se llevó los nudillos a la boca, y los mordió. Estaba nervioso, había muchas cosas que jamás se habían dicho, palabras que cayeron en el olvido cuando Silva había dejado la isla. -Es tu sueño, te he oído hablar de ser médico desde que tengo uso de razón, y has sacrificado mucho, has dado todo lo que tenías. Lo estás dando. Pero…

-¿Pero? –David había girado la cabeza y le miraba, preocupado y ansioso. 

-Quizás no tengas que sacrificarlo todo, quizás puedas tenerlo todo.

-No es tan fácil. No puedo ser el mejor si…

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has intentando?

-¿Qué?

-David, querías ser el mejor y pensaste que yo sería un estorbo. Por eso te fuiste.

-No, yo no…

-Escucha, ¿vale? –Estaba serio y decidido, había pensando muchas veces en ello. En esa conversación que jamás habían tenido. -Ser el mejor es duro, claro. Pero ser el mejor no es ser el que más horas se pasa encerrado en su habitación, el que menos horas duerme, el que más cosas sacrifica. No digo que ser el mejor no requiera esfuerzo, y ganas, muchas ganas de serlo. Pero quizás serías mejor si aprendieras a compatibilizar las cosas. ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz mientras trabajas para conseguir lo que quieres?

-Soy feliz.

-¿Lo eres?

-Lo era –masculló- Pero… llegó él y… -escondió el rostro entre las manos-. Estaba bien, estudiaba, tenía amigos. A veces hasta salía alguna noche. Podía darme esos lujos pero él, el quiere más. Y yo… ¿cómo sé si es lo que quiero? Y si… ¿qué pasa si lo intento y sólo es una pérdida de tiempo?

-No vas a saberlo si no lo intentas. 

-Pero… podría fracasar. Podría perder lo que he conseguido…

-¿Por qué tienes qué pensar tanto las cosas? –preguntó molesto- ¡Dios! Es que… podrías ser feliz, lo sé. 

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

-Porque tienes que serlo –espetó poniéndose de pie. 

-Aytha… espera… -dijo siguiéndole. Se detuvo de forma brusca cuando vio a su amigo voltearse y encararle. 

-Cuando éramos pequeños teníamos muchos sueños, muchos planes. Te fuiste. Tenías que hacerlo. Y ahí me di cuenta –Silva iba a hablar pero rápidamente su amigo volvió a tomar la palabra-. Yo no estaba en esos planes, y ¡Dios! Dolió. Mucho. Pero entonces supe que yo tenía que seguir adelante. Me costó entender que habíamos sido felices pero que todo tenía un tiempo, un momento y él nuestro había pasado. Tuve que aceptar que yo no podría hacerte feliz, que necesitabas serlo de otra forma, por otro camino. Así que… ¡no me digas que no puedes ser feliz! Porque tienes que serlo, ¿me entiendes? 

-Aytha… 

Silva agachó la cabeza incapaz de decir nada. Aythami le observó un par de segundos antes de estrecharle entre sus brazos, notó como escondía la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, sintió los dedos de David agarrarse con fuerza a su ropa. 

-Tienes que prometerme que vas a intentarlo –susurró. 

-No sé… -levantó la cabeza y le miró, mordiéndose el labio. 

-Por favor. –David asintió -Ese chico tiene mucha suerte.

-No, no la tiene. Ni yo. Creo que lo he estropeado. 

Volvieron hacia la orilla, mientras David intentaba explicarle como había sido su relación con Villa, tratando de poner nombre a esos sentimientos que aún era incapaz de identificar. Y caminaron descalzos, con las olas haciéndoles cosquillas entres los dedos de los pies.

\---

La casa de sus tíos estaba a las afueras del pueblo. Era grande, acogedora y hacía frío en todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Estaba bien eso que decía Puyol de que debían cuidar el medio ambiente, y buscar medios de abastecer la casa de energía que fuesen lo menos perjudiciales para la Tierra. Pero, ¡joder! Cesc estaba helado. Llevaba un pijama debajo del chándal, tres pares de calcetines y se había echado la manta encima, apenas podía moverse. Y aún así seguía teniendo frío. Pedrito en cambio, estaba la mar de bien, con su pijama de felpa, sus zapatillas de dinosaurios y un gracioso gorro de lana que la abuela le había regalado por Navidad. Estaba de rodillas en la alfombra jugando con sus puzles, Cesc había prometido ayudarle pero temía que si sacaba las manos de debajo de la manta los dedos se le caerían uno por uno. 

-Te están llamando –le informó su primo.

Había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesilla de café. Sin sonido. La tentación de responder sería menor si se olvidaba del maldito trasto. 

-Vale –musitó sin apartar la vista de la ventana que parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo a juzgar por la atención que le estaba prestando.

-¿No vas a cogerlo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es importante. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no contestas?

-Porque lo sé y punto. 

Pedro frunció el ceño. Observó a su primo y al teléfono que seguía parpadeando. Alargó la mano y contestó.

-¿Sí?

\- Hola… hola… ¡joder, yo…! ¡Hostia. No pensé que fueras a responder.

-¡Pedrito, cojones! –le gritó su primo cuando se dio cuenta de que había contestado al teléfono. 

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Suelta eso!

-Soy yo, Gerard. 

-¿Qué Gerard? –Pedro se puso en pie, consciente de que su primo tardaría poco en deshacerse de la manta y se pondría en pie para quitarle el teléfono. 

-Vale, entiendo. Sigues enfadado. Es normal –respondió. 

-¿Estás enfadado con él? –le preguntó a su primo que ya se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

-Dame el puñetero teléfono. 

-Oye, tú no eres Cesc.

-Uy, que lumbreras –replicó-. Amigo del primo tenías que ser. Falto de luces hasta para aparcar.

-Mecagüen… ¡eso no me lo dices a la cara! –chilló Piqué.

-Trae aquí –le ordenó cogiéndole del brazo.

-No –se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a correr por el salón.

-Espera, espera… -habló Gerard- Tú eres… Pedrito ¿no?

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión tú sólo? ¿Has pedido el comodín del público?

-Oye, mira, enano… dale el puto móvil a tu primo. Esto es importante.

-Él me ha dicho que no lo era. 

-Pedro, como te agarre –masculló saltando por encima del sofá intentando placarle. 

-¿Cómo que no lo es?

-Bueno, ha dicho que no lo era. Y punto. 

-Dile que sé que está enfadado, pero joder… claro que es importante. 

-Dice que…

-¡Estate quieto y dame el…! 

-Vaya tortazo – musitó Pedrito.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Piqué preocupado al otro lado de la línea.

-El primo se acaba de comer el suelo. 

-¿Está bien? Joder, avisa a tus padres. 

-Bahh… no es nada… creo. –Pedro se acercó a Cesc, que después de saltar había tropezado con la manta que él mismo había lanzado al suelo y se había caído de boca. -Primo, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te dice nada? 

-Cesc… -preocupado se acercó a él, que seguía tumbado y no parecía moverse. Alargó la mano para tocarle.

-¡Ah!

-¡Te pillé! 

Se había mantenido lo más quieto posible, y aunque el golpe había sido considerable sabía que su primo picaría. En el momento en el que se acercó lo suficiente para sorprenderle se dio la vuelta y lo inmovilizo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba el teléfono. 

-¡Hostia puta! –gritó Piqué- ¿Me quieres decir que cojones está pasando?

-Ya está.

-¿Qué?

-Soy yo. 

-¿Cesc?

-Hola.

Pedro frunció el ceño cuando su primo le soltó. Después salió rápidamente del salón. 

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó nervioso. No quería escucharle, no sabía muy bien como iba a reaccionar.

-¿Qué tal? 

-En serio, Gerard. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Hablar?

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu amigo el sueco? –replicó molesto-. Seguro que te da mucho más que conversación.

-Cesc…yo…

-… está hablando con él… 

 

La puerta del salón se abrió y su primo y Carles aparecieron. Pedro le sonrió con malicia. Carles parecía decepcionado. Cuando su madre había hablado con su tío días antes, todos se habían mostrado preocupados por su estado alicaído. Así que había viajado a Lleida días antes de que lo hiciese su familia y tras un largo interrogatorio por parte de Puyol había terminado, a regañadientes, confesando el por qué de su malestar. Todos habían sido comprensivos con él, le habían apoyado. Carles estaba más preocupado quizás, por haberle animado a tener algo más serio con Piqué. Se sentía culpable y había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle. No es que hubiera tenido mucho éxito, pero al menos Cesc se había sentido apoyado. 

-Dame el teléfono. 

-Pero…

-Dámelo, por favor –le pidió Carles extendiendo la mano, cedió y lo puso encima de ella-. Ahora, id a ayudar a Xavi con la cena.

-¿Qué? Pero… -Cesc aceptó a regañadientes. Y salió del salón acompañado de su primo. 

-Gerad, ¿verdad? 

-Pedrito devuélvele el puto teléfono a tu primo. 

-Mi hijo no puede atenderte en este momento, tampoco. 

-Eh…

-Carles, ¿me recuerdas?

-Oh, sí. Ya. 

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de la llamada?

-Es personal –respondió. 

-En esta familia los asuntos personales se comparten. 

-¿Podría hablar con Cesc? De verdad, es importante.

-¿Vas a contarle alguna otra de tus mentiras? O, no… ya sé. ¿Vas a intentar disculparte? Sí, probablemente sea eso. Una excusa barata, unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo y piensas que mi sobrino estará a tus pies otra vez.

-Yo, no… claro que no.

-¿Crees que no conozco a los niñatos como tú? Por favor. Tenía pelos en los huevos cuando a ti no te habían salido los dientes. 

Piqué tragó saliva al otro lado de la línea. Cuando había conocido a la familia de Cesc le habían parecido raros, pero divertidos. Carles parecía un poco ido, pero si algo le había quedado claro a Gerard era que era un buen tío y que haría cualquier cosa por su familia. Y empezaba a temerlo.

-Sé que está enfadado conmigo. 

-Claro que lo está, ¿qué piensas, que iba a volver corriendo a ti?

-Usted, sé que usted está enfadado conmigo. 

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?

-Me importa porque a Cesc también le importa. 

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

-Puede, no lo sé. Conozco a Cesc, ¿vale? Sé que piensa que no lo hago, pero sí. Y está cabreado conmigo por lo que hice, y tiene todo el derecho pero… pero también lo está consigo mismo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-Lo está porque cree que les ha decepcionado. A usted y a Xavi. Cesc les adora y jamás haría algo que pudiera molestarles, y sé que piensa que esto es culpa suya. Y por eso piensa que les ha decepcionado. 

-Es imposible que…

-Por favor, entienda. Tiene que hacerle entender que fui yo, no sólo por lo de Zlatan… por todo. No lo vi venir, y… me salí por la tangente.

-¿Qué?

-No lo entendería. Mire, le dejaré en paz ¿vale? Dígaselo, pero tiene que prometerme que van a hacerle entender que él no hizo nada mal. Que fui yo. Solamente yo. 

Carles no tuvo tiempo para replicar, Gerard había colgado. Se quedó unos minutos un tanto confuso. Había algo en ese muchacho, algo en sus palabras. Siempre había tenido insitito, una cualidad que sabía que pocos poseían para _ver_ a las personas y cuando había visto a Piqué unas semanas atrás le había parecido un buen chico debajo de todas esas capas que empeñaba en echarse encima. Además su aura tenía una tonalidad única, y parecía encajar tan bien con la de su sobrino. Pero Piqué le había engañado, el primero en mucho tiempo, y había hecho daño a su sobrino. Sí, le había engañado.

\---

Raúl se daba cuenta de que su plan era un poco arriesgado, dejaba demasiadas cosas al azar, pero fue la única forma que se le ocurrió de darle una sorpresa. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue esconder la maleta en su armario, porque no tenía intención de perder el tiempo en deshacerla, darse una ducha para quitarse el cansancio del viaje en bus y llamar a Álvaro.

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó, medio dormido.

-Creí que estarías despierto.

-Son las diez de la mañana –gruñó.

-Ya, perdona, es que tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿A las diez de la mañana?

-Es súper importante.

Arbeloa se estiró en la cama. Fernando le había dicho el día 30, pero no se esperaba que fuera por la mañana. A saber a qué hora había salido Raúl de Villamarchante.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que vayas a buscar unos papeles a casa.

-¿Qué casa? –preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

-La mía, idiota. La de Madrid.

-¿Y para eso me tienes que despertar?

-Es que necesito que sea hoy.

-Joder, Chori.

-Son unos papeles de… una cosa que me tienes que escanear ¿sabes? –se inventó sobre la marcha-. Lo tengo que entregar antes de mañana. Con eso de que se acaba el año.

-Ya veo.

-¿Porfa?

-Intentaré hacerlo esta tarde.

-¡Álvaro! Que me corre prisa. Sabes que no te lo pediría si tuviera otra opción.

-¿Realmente _necesitas_ que vaya a tu casa ahora mismo?

-Sí -contestó, suplicante.

Álvaro tuvo que aguantar la risa ¿De verdad pensaba que una mentira tan descuidada iba a colar? A veces era tan inocente…

-Vale –cedió al fin. Estuvo a punto de decir que iba a ir con su hermano, al que tenía que acercar a Madrid, pero le pareció demasiado cruel hacer que se devanara los sesos para disuadirle de hacerlo-. Dame un par de horas, ¿vale?

Había que reconocer que era muy dulce, muy adorable. Puede que se debiera a lo estúpido de todo el plan, pero que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para hacer algo por él le hacía ilusión. Él había estado dispuesto a pasar Fin de Año en Valencia con todos los primos de Raúl, soportando las miradas de sus padres, teniendo que controlar todo lo que le decía para no levantar sospechas, pero el plan de Albiol era de alguna manera mucho más romántico. ¿Desde cuándo eran ellos románticos?

Hizo lo posible por ponerse guapo sin que se notara que lo estaba intentando, que cuando se tenía la cara que Álvaro tenía, era bastante complicado. Así que se puso una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros y la chupa de cuero, y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Acababan de dar las doce cuando consiguió aparcar en una calle paralela a la de Raúl. Estaba un poco nervioso. Hasta entonces nunca habían preparado nada especial para estar juntos, siempre surgía de manera natural. Y, aunque sabía que no podría quitarle las manos de encima en cuanto le viera, porque hacía días que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, recordaba esa otra vez en el piso de Raúl, cuando intentaron hacerlo en el sofá y fue todo incómodo y extraño y un desastre, porque estaba demasiado preparado.

Sacó las llaves que le había dado para emergencias como esas, y entró en el portal. Estaba muy nervioso. Tenía un nudo de anticipación en el estómago. Respiró hondo y hundió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del piso. Al abrir, el olor a chamuscado le inundó la nariz.

-¿Qué coño…?

Raúl asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, de donde venía toda la humareda. Llevaba un delantal y unas manoplas de horno.

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó, y tuvo suerte de que su alarma ante todo el humo pudiera ser confundida con la sorpresa de verle allí.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. He vuelto del pueblo esta mañana. Y quería hacer algo romántico por ti, y he pensado que podía hacerte macarrones con chorizo, que es lo único que sé cocinar, pero al meterlos al horno se han quemado por arriba y…

Álvaro le calló con un beso. Él pasó sus manos, con manoplas de cocina y todo, sobre sus hombros, y se derritió un poco entre sus brazos. Casi había olvidado lo bueno que era eso.

-Eres la cosa más tonta que he visto en mi vida –consiguió decir, entre beso y beso-. ¿Has apagado el horno?

-Sí.

No necesitó más para decidirse a arrastrarle por el pasillo hasta la habitación de David. Iban a aprovechar que él seguía en Canarias para pasar una semana solos, en una cama decente por primera vez, sin tener que preocuparse de que les faltara espacio, sin tener que evitar hacer ruido. Iban a hacerlo en el salón, en la cocina, encima de la mesa del comedor y hasta en el trastero del sótano. Iban a hacerlo despacio y furioso, divertido y agónico. De pie, tumbados, sentados y haciendo el pino puente, si hacía falta. No quería quitarle las manos de encima. No se sentía capaz. La ropa voló en todas direcciones mientras se desnudaban mutuamente.

-En mi cuarto había encendido velas.

-Estás determinado a quemar la casa hoy, ¿no? Espera aquí –le dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama, en la que habían caído los dos enredados. Apagó las velas a soplidos y buscó preservativos en el cajón de la mesilla, antes de volver a la habitación de Silva. Encontró a Raúl echando la colcha a un lado a la vez que intentaba quitarse los pantalones torpemente. Aún llevaba el delantal colgando del cuello.

-Esto tenía que ser bonito y especial y todo eso, ¿sabes? –dijo, mirándole entrar de nuevo por la puerta, azorado y ansioso.

-Será bonito y especial… la segunda vez. La primera va a ser todo _arrr_ y _grrrr_ -gruñó, empujándole sobre la cama de nuevo y colocándose sobre él.

-¿Vamos a ser piratas? –se rió Raúl.

-Cállate, estaba tratando de ser un poco sexy.

-Sí, bueno, pues déjalo –se burló mientras le quitaba la camiseta negra con dificultad.

-Me estás cortando el rollo –masculló, besándole. Raúl le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

-A ti nada te corta el rollo, no seas mentiroso.

-Si no dejas de hablar de piratas, me cortas el rollo.

-Eres tú el que estaba haciendo ruidos raros.

-Eran sonidos pasionales. -A Raúl se le escapó una carcajada, y Arbeloa no pudo evitar reírse con él, apoyando la frente en su pecho. –Vale ya, esto se supone que tenía que salir distinto.

-Bueno, he sido yo el que lo ha planeado, así que yo diré cómo tiene que salir. Puede ser un polvo temático, rollo… Ya que no te van los piratas, yo soy un zombi y tú eres… 

-Yo quiero ser un ninja. No, espera –se frenó-, deja de decir gilipolleces.

-Yo soy un zombi –siguió, ignorando las quejas desganadas de Álvaro-, sediento de vísceras humanas.

-Eso es asqueroso.

-Y tú eres mi próxima víctima –dijo, tratando de sonar siniestro, antes de incorporarse para alcanzar los labios de Álvaro, besándolos antes de morderlos ligeramente, haciendo un ruido con el fondo de la garganta que tenía que parecer el gemido de un no-muerto-. Y si tú eres un ninja tendrías que poner algo de resistencia.

-Soy un ninja suicida, parece ser. Además, ya me has mordido, ¡estoy infectado! ¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó teatralmente, provocando que volviera a hacer aparición la risa infantil de Raúl. Se inclinó sobre él y mordió su cuello y su pecho, siguiendo el juego. 

Álvaro no se había afeitado esa mañana, y su piel arañaba y hacía cosquillas a Raúl cuando rozaba contra su clavícula y su hombro, bajaba hacia su pecho y volvía a subir hasta su boca, lamiendo sólo con la punta de la lengua a lo largo de su cuello, deteniéndose un momento en su nuez, porque sabía que a él eso le provocaba escalofríos.

Los juegos quedaron olvidados cuando Albiol llevó una mano a la nuca de Álvaro y le obligó a besarle con fiereza, arqueándose contra él y amoldando el cuerpo al suyo. La poca ropa que seguía interponiéndose entre ellos se la arrancaron sin miramientos, y antes de darse cuenta Álvaro ya estaba hundido en él, con las piernas larguiruchas de Raúl en torno a su cadera, atrayéndole más hacia sí. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas tensas por el esfuerzo, en una mueca de placer con el grado justo de dolor y de desesperación.

No podían dejar de besarse, de tocarse y de mirarse para comprobar que no eran sólo una fantasía. Que lo que llevaban todas las vacaciones esperando e imaginando estaba sucediendo de verdad. Que no era otra de esas imágenes vagas y borrosas que les asaltaban por la noche antes de dormir. Álvaro se dio cuenta de que empezaba a ser preocupante lo mucho que necesitaba estar con él, oír el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con abandono, los gemidos ahogados de Raúl y sus súplicas para que no parara, que no eran más que palabras incoherentes musitadas contra sus labios, a la vez que sus dedos de clavaban en los hoyuelos de su espalda.

Se corrió rápido, movido por el ansia, incapaz de soportar un segundo más, estremeciéndose y colapsándose sobre Raúl, vaciándose con un quejido en él, que le besó con dulzura en la frente, la mejilla, la barbilla y la comisura de los labios. Aún se frotaba contra él casi sin darse cuenta, como por inercia, tratando de hallar el alivio que aún no había encontrado. Álvaro salió de él y él le contestó con un jadeo necesitado, casi suplicante. Bajó por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos y saliva, arañándole con los dientes. Llegó hasta su erección, húmeda y brillante, y le cubrió con su boca antes de que Raúl pudiera siquiera coger aire. Gimió, casi se rió, y Álvaro le miró un segundo con cara de _cállate, idiota_ , mientras presionaba con sus labios y le clavaba la lengua a lo largo de la base, recorriendo todas sus formas como si quisiera memorizar el mapa de su cuerpo. Raúl encogió los dedos de los pies y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel que encontraban, que a veces ni siquiera sabía si era de su novio o suya. No tardó en venirse en su boca, con un jadeo y un ‘joder’, clavándose en él con brusquedad.

Álvaro no tardó en ponerse a su altura en la cama, mirándole de lado sobre el colchón, cansado y satisfecho. Él tenía una sonrisa tonta en la boca y los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿De qué? –contestó, confundido.

-Quiero decir –empezó Albiol, sin poder controlar una risita-… que si te lo has tragado.

-¡Tío!

-No te pongas remilgado ahora –se burló.

-Eres de un escatológico que no veas.

-¿Lo has hecho sí o no?

-¿Preferirías que se lo hubiera escupido al Pony en la pared? Además, ni que hubiera sido la primera vez.

-Agh, cállate –replicó, fingiendo un escalofrío.

-Si tuvieras la decencia de avisarme cuando te vas a correr, hijoputa…

Raúl se rió, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Álvaro. Todo sería mucho más fácil si tuviera la capacidad de enfadarse con él, pero cuando casi lo estaba consiguiendo, él se reía, o ponía una de sus caras graciosas, y se le hacía imposible. Se había arrellanado contra su cuerpo, pegándose contra él para que le tapara el sol que entraba por la ventana. Se estaba quedando dormido. El pobre no habría pegado ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera en el autobús camino a Madrid. Y Álvaro tenía hambre, y estaba seguro de que los macarrones no estarían demasiado malos si descartaba la capa superior, pero no quería molestarle, porque estaba tan mono así, tan calladito y tan quieto que hasta parecía bueno. Alcanzó la sábana que se había quedado hecha un lío a su lado y le tapó para que no cogiera frío.

-Gracias por venir.

-¿Qué coño significa eso? –replicó Raúl, dejándose vencer por el sueño-. Gracias por venir, ya le llamaremos.

-No, gilipollas. Que gracias por venir a Madrid antes de tiempo.

-Ah. Bueno, no es como si lo hubiera hecho por ti, ¿sabes? Así que no te creas tan especial.

-Ya. Vale.

El sueño empezaba a afectarle a él también. La respiración acompasada de Raúl y el calor que desprendía, unido al cansancio palpitante que empapaba sus músculos le estaban haciendo quedarse dormido. Era de agradecer poder compartir con él una cama en la que no tuvieran que encajarse como piezas de tetris para dormir, pero realmente tampoco estaban usando mucho más espacio en el colchón del que usaban en la cama de 90 de Albiol. Se descubrió preguntándose si una cama un poco más grande le entraría en la habitación. 

Y así les sorprendió Silva cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Les miró un segundo, como si no hubiera entendido lo que estaba pasando. Abrió mucho los ojos, frunció los labios y cerró de un portazo. Arbeloa suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar, David volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Sois de coña, de verdad. Me debéis unas sábanas. 

Y cerró con la misma brusquedad con la que había abierto un instante antes. Raúl se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

-¿Qué coño hace aquí? Tenía que quedarse en Canarias hasta después de Reyes –dijo lastimosamente-. Voy a matarle.

-Creo que él está pensando lo mismo.

-Se suponía que íbamos a tener una semana para nosotros solos, y han sido como dos segundos. Y ahora encima tengo que salir a disculparme. -Álvaro sabía que eso era lo sensato, pero no quería moverse. La verdad era que pocas veces había estado más cómodo. –Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera ha sido mi idea –siguió farfullando Raúl-. Vas a ser tú el que le haga la puta cama ahora.

-Vale –contestó, sólo para que se quedara tranquilo. 

Él se desperezó, sentándose en el borde del colchón. Cuando puso los pies en el suelo, un latigazo helado le recorrió hasta la rabadilla. Rescató sus calzoncillos de los pies de la cama y se puso una camiseta, aunque era consciente de que no era la suya. 

-Qué puto frío hace en esta casa –se quejó, cogiendo la manta que antes había apartado y echándosela sobre los hombros para darse algo de calor. Bostezó antes de abrir la puerta y le miró-. No te quedes ahí _pasmao_ , que en cuanto acabe con él, tú y yo nos vamos a la ducha –dijo.

Fue de puntillas a lo largo de todo el pasillo, hasta que asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón y le vio, sentado en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye, tío, siento lo de…

-Esa manta también es mía –repuso Silva secamente.

-¿La quieres? Te juro que está limpia –dijo, ofreciéndosela, pero él negó con la cabeza. Raúl se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, con la pierna derecha doblada bajo su cuerpo-. Vamos a ver, Pony, ¿qué te está pasando? 

-¿No has encendido la calefacción desde que estás aquí? –dijo, evitando su pregunta.

-He llegado esta mañana. Y ya sabes que no entiendo el termómetro ese.

-Termostato.

-¿Qué?

-Que se llama termostato, no termómetro.

-Ya, bueno, lo que sea –dijo, quitándole importancia-. ¿Has comido? ¿Quieres macarrones?

-¿Los has hecho tú?

-Sí.

David arrugó la nariz. Conocía demasiado bien los méritos culinarios de Raúl, y tendría que haberse imaginado que el olor a chamuscado que impregnaba todo el piso se debía a una de sus batallas con el horno. 

Raúl se rió. No podía culparle por haber puesto esa cara de asco. Casi sin pensarlo le rodeó con sus brazos y le estrechó hasta que él dejó de oponer resistencia. Le abrazó sin ninguna razón, sólo porque le apetecía, porque notaba que le hacía falta. David era diminuto a su lado y se perdía entre sus brazos. Le abrazó con fuerza hasta que notó cómo él se lo devolvía.

-Me tienes preocupado.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando, apoyado contra el pecho de Raúl, sintiéndolo vibrar mientras hablaba, cuando ya no pudo más. Un espasmo le había recorrido el cuerpo, después había comenzado a sollozar, humedeciendo con sus lágrimas la camiseta negra de Albiol. Éste estrechó el abrazo, abarcando con ambas manos su espalda. David temblaba y suspiraba y cuanto más trataba de calmarse peor era. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo, de sus emociones. Raúl empezó a preocuparse, sabía que su amigo tenía mucho que descargar, pero aquello más que una llantina era un ataque de ansiedad.

-Hey, hey, Pony…-dijo separándose, tratando de coger su rostro con ambas manos- Vamos, tranquilo. Respira.

Silva asintió sorbiéndose lo mocos pero sólo pudo aguantar un par de segundos, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. 

-Venga, Pony, joder… David -le pidió-. Tío, que esto se me da fatal… vamos. No llores. ¡Qué ese gilipollas no se lo merece!

-No… no…

-No le defiendas ¿eh?

-No es eso –consiguió articular al fin.

-¿Entonces?

-Es.. no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Se me está yendo todo de las manos. 

-¡Venga ya! –exclamó pasándole el brazo por los hombros acercándole de nuevo a él–. No exageres. Estás tocado, pero bueno… se pasará. Ya verás como sí.

-No estoy seguro. 

-Mira ¿sabes? Creo que perder le control te va a venir bien. Tienes que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, tienes que dejarte llevar. 

-Suena demasiado bien. Pero no sé si podría. 

-Podrás. Y yo voy a estar aquí, y Álvaro, Xabi o Cesc también, hasta le podemos pedir ayuda a los cafres de Ramos y Torres. 

-Eso ya me da miedo –bromeó, sonriendo al fin.

-Venga, Pony, que un año nuevo está por empezar. Las cosas serán distintas. Distintas y mejores.

\---

Torres llamó a Álvaro esa tarde. Raúl no estaba con él en la habitación, así que no se molestó en hacer el numerito que había ensayado en el que le contaba la sorpresa que le había preparado al llegar a casa.

-¿Qué tal, Casanova? –le saludó-. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-No, es un momento perfecto. ¿Sabes quién ha decidido volver antes de vacaciones? El Pony –contestó, antes de que Fernando pudiera intentar averiguarlo-. Y ha venido deprimido perdido. Así que en esas estamos.

-Vaya fiesta, ¿eh? ¿Qué le pasa?

-No sé, está Raúl hablando con él… desde hace como dos horas. Creo que es por el novio ese gilipollas que tiene.

-¿Quién, el Chori?

-El novio gilipollas del Chori soy yo –repuso. 

-Ya, joder, quería decir el de David.

-Sí.

-Vale, espérate –le cortó, y Álvaro casi pudo oír la bombilla encendiéndose sobre la cabeza de Fernando-. Dile que se venga con nosotros mañana. Sergio conoce a uno que es amigo de uno que curra mañana en un hotel, y dice que nos puede colar en la fiesta.

-¿Sergio?

-Sí. Ha llegado hace un rato.

-Hostia.

-Ya.

-A ver, espera –dijo, poniéndose en pie de un salto y abriendo la puerta-. Mañana salimos de fiesta, sí o sí –exclamó hacia los dos que seguían sentados en el sofá.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Raúl, sorprendido por lo súbito de la decisión.

-Estoy hablando con Fer. Nosotros dos… tres –se corrigió-, Ramos, Torres. Fiesta. Mañana.

-Diles que hay que ir de traje –apuntó.

-Hay que ir de traje. ¿De dónde coño saco un traje? –le preguntó a Fernando.

-Coge uno de tu padre.

-Vale. ¿Pony?

-No sé… ya tenía planes.

-¿Planes con quién? Porque si me dices que es el anormal ese de Villa a lo mejor te mato. –Raúl le puso mala cara. Probablemente no había sido el comentario más afortunado de la historia, pero en ese momento podría haberle partido los dientes por arruinarle sus planes con Albiol. Suerte que él ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad, porque tenía pinta de bruto, de poder molerle a palos sin despeinarse, y lo cierto era que Álvaro nunca había salido demasiado bien parado en sus peleas.

-Había quedado con un amigo de clase.

-Pues que se venga también.

-Joder, Trufas, no te cortes, ¿eh? –le reprochó Fernando-. Tú haz planes como si nada.

-Esta tarde bajamos a Fuenla a por ropa –siguió, ignorándole.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que ponerme –dijo David.

-Te presto un traje de mi hermano, no te preocupes –sugirió Raúl-. El mayor, no Brian. Brian tiene quince años y ya es más alto que tú.

-No sé…

-Va, Pony, no te lo estamos pidiendo. Verás cómo nos lo pasamos bien. Va a haber barra libre y nos va a salir gratis, joder.

Él miró a Albiol buscando una respuesta, antes de contestar.

-Vale, supongo. Deja que llame a Nigel.

-Llama a quien tengas que llamar –le animó, empujándole por el pasillo hacia su habitación-. Fer, dile a Sergio que vamos a ser ciento y la madre.

-Luego te mando un mensaje con lo que sea –se despidió. 

Raúl y él por fin volvieron a estar solos, aunque fuera durante los dos minutos que Silva iba a tardar en llamar a su amigo, fuera quien fuera.

-Qué bien, ¿eh? –ironizó. 

Albiol se cruzó de piernas sobre el sofá, se rascó la frente y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No, si yo entiendo que si él está mal te necesite… Pero me sienta como una patada en los cojones –dijo con sinceridad, sentándose a su lado.

-Él me aguantó cuando estaba la cosa rara contigo.

-Si no te estoy diciendo que pases de él, pero es que estoy en tu cama esperándote… -musitó, acercándose al él-. Pensando en todas las cosas que podríamos estar haciendo. En las que quiero hacerte –le dijo, inclinándose sobre él en el sofá y rozando con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja descuidadamente.

-No intentes liarme.

-¿Liarte? –preguntó Álvaro, tratando de sonar inocente.

- _No. No lo intentes. Hazlo, o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes._

-Friki –replicó. Sus manos habían encontrado un camino bajo la camiseta de Raúl. 

-Oye, que tú has reconocido la frase.

-¿Y lo mío es peor?

-Siempre –contestó, estremeciéndose bajo él-. Lo tuyo siempre es peor, sea lo que sea. Ve haciéndote a la idea.

Álvaro se acercó hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron, jugando a ver cuánto tardaba Raúl en sucumbir y besarle, cuando Silva volvió a aparecer en el salón.

-Ya he hablado con… oh –se frenó cuando les vio-. Perdón.

-No, no, si yo no… -se excusó Arbeloa, levantándose azorado-. Quiero decir… voy a volver a encerrarme en la habitación. ¿Qué tal estás?

-No os preocupéis por mí, ¿vale? –repuso con desgana-. Voy a echarme una siesta.

-De verdad, si necesitas cualquier cosa… -insistió Álvaro, siguiéndole hasta su habitación-. Siento lo que ha pasado antes, por cierto. No sabía que ibas a llegar hoy.

-Ya, os he estropeado los planes.

Álvaro le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándole a parar.

-No digas eso. Raúl sabe que ahora mismo le necesitas más que yo, por mucho que me joda –bromeó-. Nuestros planes pueden esperar. 

-Gracias, pero de verdad necesito dormir un poco.

-Vale –aceptó-. ¿Oye, al final vienes mañana?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Ya verás, lo vamos a petar. Se te van a olvidar todos los males.

David sonrió con tristeza. No parecía fácil.


	10. Chapter 10

Juan llevaba más de veinte minutos listo. Se había duchado el último, pero eso no había sido impedimento para que acabase antes que su primo y Gerard, que había vuelto a entrar en el baño al segundo siguiente de que Juanín lo hubiese dejado libre. 

Piqué había llegado esa misma mañana; David le había sugerido que pasase las fiestas con ellos. Lo había hecho después de recibir una llamada furiosa de Busi explicándole la que habían tenido la semana anterior, cuando salieron juntos en Nochebuena. Por lo que Sergi les había contado –y Piqué ni se había molestado en desmentirlo- había estado toda la noche tratando de llevarse al huerto a su hermana. Villa entendía el cabreo, las hermanas eran terreno vedado, sobre todo para alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos como Geri. Era de su sus mejores amigos, pero si le viera acercándose a su hermana no dudaría en cortarle los huevos. Así que le había obligado a subir a Tuilla, con la promesa de litros de sidra y todo el arroz con leche que pudiese comer, para tratar de forzar algo de sentido común en esa cabeza hueca que tenía. 

-¿No ha terminado? –preguntó Villa saliendo de su habitación.

-No. Creo que tiene para diez o quince minutos más. 

-¡Hostia, Geri! –exclamó- Vamos a una puta espicha. Acabarás con serrín hasta las rodillas y apestando a chigre

-Calla, cojones. Tengo que probar el producto asturiano, y para eso tengo que dar lo máximo de mí –replicó desde el interior del baño.

-Pero si ya lo has probado. Te has tirado a David –bromeó Mata. 

-Tu primo está adulterado. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la capital. –Asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta- Yo quiero experiencias, sabores nuevos. 

-Lo que sea, pero son las doce y media y todavía tenemos que subir hasta Gijón. Y a este ritmo cuando avisemos a mi padre para que nos lleve ya estará en el tercer sueño.

-¡Listo! –exclamó, saliendo por fin. Llevaba un vaquero oscuro y desgastado, una camisa negra con los cuellos levantados, los tres primeros botones desabrochados y sólo un faldón metido por dentro del pantalón-. No estoy más bueno porque probablemente sería delito.

-Macho. Eres…eres…

-¿El hombre más guapo del planeta? ¿El hombre por el cuál suspira casi toda la humanidad? 

-Un fantasma. Eso es lo que eres.

-Bah… ¡tú que vas a saber! ¿A qué estoy que me rompo? –le preguntó a Mata, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. 

Juan sonrió tímidamente y miró a su primo buscando su complicidad. O, lo que era lo mismo, una manera de que lo sacara de allí. 

-Baja a decirle a mi padre que ya estamos. 

En cuanto estuvieron solos, David agarró por las solapas de la camisa y sin demasiada delicadeza a Gerard. Después le estampó contra la pared.

-Un solo acercamiento a Juanín, uno sólo, y te reviento la cabeza contra un bordillo. ¿Lo pillas? 

-Algo tendrá que decir tu primo, ¿no? –dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No estoy de coña. Yo no soy Busi.

-Tampoco es…

-¡Me cagüen tu padre, Gerard! –gritó- Si tienes problemas para mantenerla dentro de los pantalones, te coses la bragueta. 

-Yo no…

-¿No? ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Cesc? 

Una sombra de culpa cruzó el rostro de Piqué, oscureciendo sus ojos. Su cuerpo se tensó, más que por la agresión física por la verbal. Villa le habada dado un golpe bajo. Muy bajo. Estaba tocado, no tanto por las represalias o por el corte a sus posibles aspiraciones con Mata –si es que las hubiese tenido- sino más bien porque sabía que David tenía razón. 

 

\---

 

El hotel estaba muy cerca de casa, así que David, Raúl y Álvaro llegaron apenas pasadas las doce y media, después de tomar las uvas, estampar el corcho de una botella de cava barato contra el techo de la cocina y recibir llamadas de toda la familia.

Habían quedado con los demás en la puerta del hotel, pero como Fernando y Ramos tenían que llegar desde Fuenla con el atasco que se montaba, ya tenían asumido que iban a estar esperando un buen rato al frío.

Se notaba que Silva estaba tratando de disimular, pero que realmente no le apetecía nada salir esa noche. Su plan inicial había sido quedar a tomar algo con un compañero de Medicina que estaba en Madrid de Erasmus, que había vuelto de Ámsterdam unos días antes para ahorrarse unos euros en el vuelo. Iban a tomar un par de cervezas en su residencia con todos los estudiantes que, como él, no estaban pasando las fiestas en casa con la familia. Su plan se había convertido en eso de la noche a la mañana. Traje y barra libre hasta la madrugada. Había avisado a Nigel con la esperanza de que dijera que no, pero no había dudado en apuntarse.

Tenía que reconocer que al principio había tenido reparos en trabajar con él. Se había creado mala fama entre sus compañeros, y eso en una clase tan numerosa como la suya tenía mérito; pero cuando él se le acercó para proponer que hicieran el trabajo de la pancreatitis aguda juntos, Silva no supo decir que no. Y había resultado que Nigel De Jong no era tan malo como lo pintaban. Era todo lo contrario a David, que siempre procuraba ser correcto y educado y discreto, sin decir una palabra más alta que otra. Nigel no se dejaba amedrentar, y cuando pensaba algo lo soltaba sin medias tintas. Al principio David supuso que no dominaba el castellano lo suficiente para encontrar las palabras para decir las cosas con sutileza, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera lo intentaba. Y eso no le molestaba.

-Ahí está –dijo Silva al verle, levantando una mano enguantada para saludarle a través de la gente que salía del Metro. Él se acercó hasta ellos con paso rápido. No llevaba un traje convencional, pero daba el pego. Era lo que había podido encontrar con tan poca antelación: unos pantalones oscuros, una americana y una corbata de color naranja apagado.

-Feliz año –fue lo primero que dijo, con un acento apenas advertible.

-Estos son Raúl y Álvaro –les presentó Silva.

-¿Tú eres el compañero de piso?

-Sí –contestó, tendiéndole la mano-. Joder, hablas español muy bien. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Este es el segundo año. Pedí el traslado. En Madrid se vive mucho mejor que en Ámsterdam.

-Cuando fuimos de Interraíl tomé setas alucinógenas en Ámsterdam –dijo Álvaro. Nigel sorprendentemente se rió, enseñando una fila de dientes blanquísimos.

-Es lo que hace la gente allí.

-Macho, ¿a qué ha venido eso? –le reprochó Raúl.

-Yo qué sé, era por aportar algo a la conversación –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

La gente empezó a entrar al hotel, charlando, riendo y calculando las copas que iban a tener que tomarse para amortizar la entrada. Sergio y Fernando llegaron poco después, ya con un par de copas de cava encima. René les dejó en la puerta y se fue hacia su fiesta después de intercambiar saludos con los amigos de su hermano.

-Ramos, llama a tu colega, porque se me está helando el culo –le dijo Arbeloa, que llevaba la última media hora dando saltitos para entrar en calor. 

Cinco minutos después estaban entrando por la puerta de servicio, y veinte segundos más tarde ya tenían una copa gratis en la mano. La música era atronadora y las luces parpadeaban y giraban como si el encargado de la iluminación ya estuviera borracho. Los chicos parecían llevar todos el mismo traje gris oscuro demasiado grande, y las chicas estrenaban un vestido en el que se habían dejado más dinero del que reconocerían. Las feas trataban de ir elegantes sin conseguirlo, y las guapas sólo parecían unas golfas, que era exactamente lo que todos los tíos estaban deseando ver.

Los grupos se iban mezclando, todo el mundo tenía ya echado el ojo a la persona con la que querían acabar la primera noche del año. Algunos, los que ya venían con la pareja elegida de casa, se dedicaban a emborracharse todo lo posible y burlarse de los ridículos intentos de ligar de sus amigos. Álvaro y Fernando no le quitaban ojo a Ramos, que estaba trabajándose a una rubia con un vestido rojo y negro que Torres había calificado como “demasiado hortera hasta para Sergio”.

-¿Crees que ya le habrá dicho que es bombero?

-¿Estás de coña? –exclamó Torres-. Es lo primero que dice. Hola, soy Sergio y soy bombero, sin pararse a respirar.

-Ese ha sido el peor acento sevillano que he oído nunca.

Siguieron observando cómo ella trataba de hacerse la difícil a la vez que le ponía ojitos.

-¿Crees que al tío este le mola el Pony? –preguntó Álvaro, señalando con la cabeza hacia Silva y De Jong, que estaban a un par de metros de ellos. Fernando les observó un momento. David daba pequeños tragos a su cerveza apoyado contra la pared, y su amigo se acercaba a él para hacerse oír por encima de la música, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Fijo –sentenció.

-El Chori dice que no, que me imagino cosas.

-El puto Chori no se entera de nada. ¿Dónde coño está? Lleva dos horas para pedir unas copas.

-Se habrá perdido por el camino –contestó.

Torres echó una mirada hacia la barra y le encontró, hablando con una chica que le era extrañamente familiar.

-¿De qué me suena esa? –le dijo a Álvaro, señalándola. Él entornó los ojos para tratar de verla con más claridad. Sin gafas y a oscuras no era fácil, pero esa cara se le había quedado grabada. Tenía el pelo más claro y peinado de otra manera, y con ese vestido estaba distinta, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no la reconociera.

-Ana.

-¿Quién?

-¿Te acuerdas del botellón ese en Torre Europa?

-Hostia, ¿esa es la tía con la que se enrolló Raúl?

-No se enrollaron.

-¿No?

-Casi me pillo un coma etílico tratando de impedirlo -recordó.

-¿Le vas a decir algo?

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? Ni siquiera sé qué coño están haciendo.

-Sólo hablan –apuntó Fernando-. Y se ríen.

-Joder.

-Ve a por una copa y haz como si te sorprendieras de verla. Y luego tócale el culo a tu novio.

-No me jodas, Torres.

-También puedes quedarte aquí, mirándoles como si fueras el chino de Karate Kid –ironizó-. Como quieras.

-Estoy tratando de ver algo, coño. Ya sabía yo que tenía que haberme puesto las lentillas.

-Tira, ve a saludarla.

-No soy ese tipo de tío. Además, sólo están hablando, ¿no? No es como si le estuviera tocando una teta.

-¿Te imaginas? –se rió Fernando, estirando una mano y haciendo como si tocara una bocina-. ¡Mec, mec!

-Ya vas borracho, tío. Qué puta pena.

-Tengo que mear –dijo sin más, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse hacia el baño.

 

\---

 

-¿Ana?

-¡Álvaro!

Él se hizo el sorprendido ante la mirada atenta de Raúl.

-Me parecía que eras tú. Estaba allí pensando “¿con quién hablará el Chori?” –dijo, echándole una mirada bastante significativa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy con unas amigas. Vaya casualidad, con todas las fiestas que hay en Madrid.

-Ha sido cosa del destino.

-Fue una pena que nos fuéramos sin intercambiar números de teléfono la otra noche.

-Sí, justo de eso estábamos hablando antes de que llegaras –intervino Raúl.

-Me lo pasé tan bien con vosotros… Traté de buscaros en Facebook, pero no supe ni por dónde empezar.

-No tenemos a Busi en el Facebook –recordó Álvaro.

-Yo también traté de buscarte –le interrumpió Albiol, apartándole sin mucha sutileza. Su novio le miró. Sabía que era mentira. Esperaba que lo fuera, porque era lo que le había convencido de que lo suyo podía ir en serio-. Ana y yo estábamos hablando del pedo que te pillaste y el ridículo que hiciste ese día.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que fue muy gracioso –reconoció ella, dando un sorbo a su Malibú con piña.

-Pues entonces tendrías que conocerme sobrio.

-Sí, la verdad es que parece dos personas distintas –masculló Raúl con acidez. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Si no le conociera tan bien casi pensaría que estaba tratando de ligar con ella, y de la manera más rastrera y menos sutil del mundo. Y Ana caería, porque todas caían. Porque él era gracioso de una manera tonta e infantil, pero Álvaro tenía labia, y nunca había podido competir con eso. Y no tendría que competir, porque él era su novio, y creía que eso significaba algo.

La conversación trivial siguió un rato, hablando de esto y de aquello. De los exámenes, la Navidad, lo carísimas que eran las fiestas de Nochevieja… Nada demasiado profundo ni demasiado personal, la típica conversación que se tiene con alguien a quien no se conoce en absoluto pero con quien se hacen buenas migas. Raúl se dedicaba a pescar hielos en su copa con una pajita, buscando el mejor momento para escapar.

-Soy inaguantable, no dejo de hablar –se rió ella-. ¿Vosotros qué tal?

-Bien –contestó Raúl de sopetón. Rodeó a Álvaro con el brazo, a la altura de la cintura, y le pegó a él-. Genial.

Ana les miró un momento. El rubor que empezaba a colorear las mejillas de Raúl, la media sonrisa de Álvaro, medio de alivio, medio de satisfacción.

-Oh.

-Estamos saliendo juntos –aclaró con naturalidad, recibiendo a cambio una mirada sorprendida de Albiol.

-Tenía que haberlo supuesto.

-¿Tanto se nota? –preguntó Raúl.

-No. O sea… ahora sí –replicó ella, sin poder evitar fijarse en que la mano que había empezado en la cintura se había deslizado más abajo de lo que podría considerarse la espalda-. Pero la otra noche creí que…

-Es que aún no estábamos juntos.

-Eso es un consuelo –dijo ella, y Raúl no supo si eso que teñía su voz era sarcasmo-. ¿Sabéis qué? Me da igual. Apuntad mi número, y un día de estos nos tomamos un café o algo. Siempre he querido tener una pareja de amigos gays.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono sin mucho interés, divertidos ante la idea. No pensaban ser los amigos gays de nadie. No iban a ir de compras con ella ni a aconsejarla en su vida amorosa. ¿Qué se creía que era eso, una mala película americana?

-Tengo que volver con mis amigas. Pero nos llamamos, ¿eh?

-Claro.

Ana le dio un estrecho abrazo a cada uno y se marchó alegremente. Sólo necesitaron mirarse para estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó Raúl, lamentándose cómicamente.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Si no me hubieras cogido como si fuera de tu propiedad…

Raúl le dio un golpe en el brazo con los nudillos. Bastante flojo, pero él se quejó igualmente.

-¡No tendría que haberlo hecho si tú no hubieras estado ligando con ella!

-No estaba ligando más que tú, idiota –le reprochó Arbeloa.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si yo no estaba haciendo nada. Ni siquiera me dejó hablar.

-Torres me dijo que…

-Sí, tú hazle caso a ése.

-Ya. –Álvaro le miró. Seguía ruborizado, y no sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol o porque, por primera vez, se habían atrevido a estar cerca en público. La verdad era que no habían estado solos más que en casa de Raúl, y que cuando salían con Torres y Ramos siempre mantenían la distancia. Y en medio de una fiesta llena de gente le había puesto la mano en la cintura y había tirado de él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, como si fueran una sola persona. -Te has puesto celoso.

-Y tú también.

-Pero yo tenía razones. Estuviste a punto de liarte con ella.

-Pero no lo hice. Por ti.

-Porque te diste cuenta de que yo era el único con el que querías estar –apuntó Álvaro.

-No, porque estabas tan borracho que me diste pena –replicó, pero no pudo evitar que sonara a mentira piadosa. Se cambió la copa a la otra mano y, tras secarse sobre su chaqueta, la bajó hasta encontrar la de Álvaro, entrelazando con él los dedos. Él las miró un momento, como asegurándose de que realmente estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando.

-¿Vamos a ser de esos?

-¿No quieres?

Álvaro sonrió tímidamente y apretó su mano entre la suya.

-Pero si vamos a hacer esto de ahora en adelante, me pido ser el que pone el pulgar por encima.

-¿Qué?

Sacó su dedo pulgar de debajo de la presión del de Raúl y colocó el suyo sobre él.

-Así.

-Vaya una idiotez.

La sensación era extraña, como si una especie de tranquilidad les recorriera cuando estaban así, juntos, tocándose. Como un agradable calor que les hacía latir el corazón más rápido. Álvaro descansó la mejilla sobre el hombro de Raúl, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente.

-Vamos a otro sitio.

-¿A dónde?

-Al baño.

Albiol rió maliciosamente, terminó su copa y se dejó arrastrar a través de la gente. Sin soltarle la mano.

 

\---

 

David recargó la espalda contra la pared, apurando la cerveza de un trago largo y lento. Cuando separó la botella de sus labios, pudo ver cómo Nigel le miraba, sonreía de medio lado. Se había quitado la americana y aflojado la corbata, tenía metida una mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra sostenía una copa, llevaba el ritmo sin darse cuenta con los dedos, golpeteando el vidrio del vaso.

-Voy a por otra. 

-¿Cuántas cervezas llevas? –le preguntó inclinándose sobre él, hablándole, respirándole al oído. 

-¿Una? ¿Dos?... ¿Ocho? –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Unas cuantas sí que son. Quizás deberías esperar un rato. 

Pero David no le escuchó, sabía que estaba borracho, pero en su cabeza los mecanismos seguían activos, removiendo todo lo que estaba tratando de aislar esa noche. Les había prometido a Álvaro y Raúl que iba a pasárselo bien, que no pensaría en nada. Que se dejaría llevar y, como sobrio no iba a conseguirlo, había decidido que, por una vez, el alcohol tomaría las riendas, nublaría sus sentidos y sus pensamientos y podría disfrutar. En la barra no había mucha gente, pues el DJ parecía estar pinchando el tema sensación del momento y la gente se había arremolinado en la pista central moviéndose como a espasmos. David pidió otra cerveza y mientras esperaba por ella les observó, felices, despreocupados, libres. En cuanto tuvo la cerveza en la mano dio un trago largo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. 

-Vas a volver a gatas. 

-Siempre puedo pedirle a Sergio que cargue conmigo, no sería la primera vez. 

-¿No? –preguntó Nigel interesado. 

-Tampoco es que hayan sido muchas veces más. Una. Hace tiempo, aprobé Anatomía de segundo y había que celebrar. 

-Aprobar anatomía siempre merece ser celebrado –respondió acercándose un poco más. 

David le observó levantando la vista ligeramente, Nigel era fuerte, tenía la piel de color canela, suave y delicada. Parecía un poco brusco al principio pero era bastante amistoso cuando se le conocía, tenía los dientes muy blancos y había empezado a dejarse crecer una especie de barba bajo la barbilla. Silva le sonrió.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? –le preguntó. 

-Claro, buena compañía y bebida gratis. ¿Se puede pedir algo más? 

-Lo de la bebida te lo acepto, pero… ¿buena compañía? Lo único que he hecho ha sido preguntarte dudas sobre las clases, y quedarme callado. 

-Tú siempre eres una buena compañía. –Nigel volvió a sonreírle, y David tenía la sensación de que estaba aún más cerca. Podía oler su colonia, su respiración le llegaba como una débil caricia y si no dejaba de mirarle así iba a tener que pensar que estaba interesado en él. 

-Tienes demasiado buen concepto de mí. 

-El que me dejas. 

-Nigel… 

-¿Sí? 

Había apoyando una mano junto a su cabeza, y estaba prácticamente encima suyo. David estaba mareado y no sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol o la asfixiante presencia de su compañero de clase. Lo que sí sabía era que los labios de Nigel estaban cerca, muy cerca, que estaban entreabiertos y pedía a gritos que se acercase a ellos. En una fracción de segundo debía decidir, adelantarse y tocarlos con los suyos o apartarse lo más educadamente posible. Eran caminos tan opuestos, decisiones tan difíciles que cuando sintió la mano de Fernando sobre su hombro y vio aparecer su cabeza entre ambos sintió un alivio profundo. 

-¡Pony! –le gritó al oído-. Llevo un moco finísimo… 

-Ya veo –respondió Nigel de malas maneras, apartándose de David. 

-Toma –le pasó una cerveza a Silva-, que te veo mu sereno. 

-Gracias. 

Apuró la primera cerveza, la que él había ido a buscar, y siguió con la que Fernando le había tendido. Cualquier cosa antes de volver a mirar a Nigel. 

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Qué os contáis? –Fernando había decidido que a falta de un objetivo mejor, iba a fastidiarle el plan al holandés ese. Que sería muy amigo del Pony, pero no le gustaba un pelo. -Está guapa la fiesta ¿eh? 

-Estábamos en medio de algo aquí –le espetó, tratando de no sonar demasiado brusco sin conseguirlo. Había sido la primera oportunidad real que había tenido de acercarse a David, después de meses de miradas robadas en clase, de trabajos a medias y de noches eternas de estudio en la biblioteca, codo con codo. Nigel no era de los que esperaba, de los que se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero él le gustaba de verdad, por alguna estúpida razón, y no quería presionarle y estropearlo todo. 

¬-Ya, te voy a contar lo que pasa. ¿Ves a ese de ahí? –preguntó, señalando a Ramos-. Es mi mejor amigo. Y está ligando con una tía… que es distinta a la tía con la que estaba ligando hace diez minutos. Qué cojones… Lo que sea –balbució, encogiéndose de hombros y dando otro trago a su copa-. Y mis otros dos mejores amigos están enrollados y les acabo de ver entrando al baño juntos. Y ya sabes lo que significa eso. Así que aquí estoy, con vosotros. No estoy diciendo que seáis mala compañía. Bueno, macho, a ti no te conozco –dijo, pasándole a Nigel un brazo sobre los hombros-, pero el Pony es un crack. Un máquina. ¡Ese Pony! –exclamó, chocando la copa con su botellín de cerveza. David se rió, colorado hasta las orejas y con los ojos vidriosos. Si Fernando iba borracho, a él no le quedaba mucho para estarlo-. ¿Y sabes lo que ha dicho antes el Trufas, que este es un año nuevo y tenemos que quedarnos con lo bueno del año pasado y olvidar todo lo malo? Pues yo lo estoy haciendo. A base de cubatas. Así que vamos a hacer propósitos de año nuevo, va. Empiezo yo. 

-Venga, sí, sí. Propósitos –consiguió articular Silva con un poco de dificultad.

-Voy a dejar de fumar. Y voy a dejar mi mierda de curro, cojones –sentenció-, que me está amargando la vida. Y voy a sentar la cabeza, nada de follar por ahí con cualquiera.

-Eso, eso. 

-Tú, propósitos para el 2011 –le animó.

-Voy a dejar de pensar en David.

-¿Quién es David? –intervino Nigel.

-Su novio.

-Mi ex –le corrigió Silva-… follamigo.

-¿Ves? Nada de follar por ahí. Vamos a centrarnos, Pony, que estamos mu locos. Vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos quiera por algo más que nuestro físico y nuestras pecas y nuestro pelo sedoso, tronco.

David arrugó la nariz, con los labios aún unidos a la boca del botellín de Heineken.

-Bueno, ¿tienes pecas sí o no? –le dijo-. Con el pelo habrá que hacer algo, un baño de color, un poco de mascarilla.

-Deja mi pelo tranquilo.

-Oye, y qué pasa con ese David ¬–preguntó De Jong, sin mucha sutileza.

-Que es un capullo. ¿Verdad que sí?

Fernando volvió a chocar su copa con la cerveza de Silva.

-No es un capullo. Sólo que… La culpa no es suya, pero ya da igual, porque ahora ya no hay nada que hacer –contestó, atropellándose-, así que tengo que dejar de pensar en él, porque antes no lo hacía y ahora no puedo parar, y él… -cogió aire-. No puedo pensar en alguien que no piensa en mí.

-Exacto.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Y este año no vamos a perder el tiempo. Porque llevamos veintidós años perdiendo el tiempo, buscando amor en sitios equivocados –dijo Fernando melodramáticamente, dando el último trago a su copa antes de dejarla en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado-. Preparándonos para oposiciones que nunca vamos a aprobar. Porque, ¿queremos ser guardias civiles, Pony?

-No… ¿No lo sé?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Nadie lo sabe! –gritó, echando las manos al aire-. Este año vamos a descubrir qué queremos hacer.

-Yo quiero ser… de los que operan cerebros –dijo David, incapaz de encontrar la palabra correcta.

-¡Bien! Eso es. 

-¿Neurocirujano?

-Nigel será nuro…jando de esos, y tú operarás cerebros. Esto está saliendo de puta madre.

De Jong musitó algo en holandés antes de esconderse tras su copa.

-Tenemos que poner nuestra vida en orden. Tenemos que ser los… los no-sé-qué de nuestro destino. ¿Cómo es? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, sí. Totalmente.

-Pony, macho. Eres un tío de puta madre, macho. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez? –Le cogió de la muñeca y levantó su mano en el aire, como si acabara de ganar un combate de boxeo. -¡Este tío es un tío de puta madre! –gritó, haciendo que su voz se oyera sobre la música-. Y vosotros os lo perdéis. El puto Villa ese se lo pierde –le dijo en confidencia.

-Gracias. Tú también… eres de puta madre –replicó él, pero de su boca esas palabras sonaron extrañas.

-Ya lo sé. Gracias, tío. Gracias. Es que llevo una temporada tan jodida, tío –se lamentó-. ¿No te pasa, qué a veces no sabes ni por qué te levantas de la cama por la mañana? ¿Que ves a la gente y piensas que por qué ellos son felices y tú te sientes como una mierda?

-No.

-¿No te pasa con estos dos hijos de puta, que dan asco de lo felices que son, Álvaro y el Chori? Porque a mí sí. Y luego me siento peor, porque son mis amigos, y les quiero que no veas, pero… Ellos roban toda la felicidad, no nos dejan nada a los demás. ¿Sabes? Como si la chuparan del aire, como si… se envasaran al vacío.

-Torres, Torres… -susurró David, acercándose a él. Era ridículo lo alto que era.

-¿Qué?

-Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Tú crees? –respondió con la voz rota-. No sé.

-Seguro que sí.

-Joder –gruñó, deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Todo estaba oscuro allí abajo, y la música se oía amortiguada. Hundió la cara en sus manos.

Alguien se abrió paso entre el bosque de piernas que tenía frente a él. Sergio se arrodilló a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Ya estás llorando?

-Sí –dijo Fernando, secándose la nariz en la manga de la camisa-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba allí –contestó, señalando un lateral de la sala, a menos de diez metros de distancia-.Y ahora estoy aquí. Ya está.

Lo que antes habían sido tres o cuatro lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas se transformaron en sollozos, que acabaron ahogándose contra el pecho de Ramos cuando él le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Joder, siempre hago lo mismo.

-Estás feísimo cuando lloras, Niño –bromeó, lo que le sacó a Torres una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pues no llores.

-Es el alcohol –se justificó-. Tú pegas a gente y yo lloro. No puedo evitarlo.

Sergio se rió sonoramente, como hacía él, como si nada hubiera tenido gracia antes de eso. Torres volvió a secarse las lágrimas, avergonzado por el numerito que acababa de montar. El que montaba siempre, por el que siempre juraba que no iba a beber nunca más.

-Cuando quieras nos levantamos.

-Espera, sólo un minuto más.

 

\---

 

Sergio terminó de componer la ropa de Fernando, alisó la camisa sobre su pecho, alineó la corbata y le sonrió. Él le devolvió el gesto, estaba demasiado borracho, pero no tanto como para no percatarse que, como cada vez que caía, Sergio estaba ahí para levantarle. 

-No se os puede dejar solos –les dijo a Silva y Torres-. Macho, hay que controlar, sino se pierde toda la fiesta.

-Ya –respondió David un poco culpable por el estado de Fernando. 

-Además Pony, éste –dijo señalando a su amigo- como que ya nos tiene acostumbrados. -Torres apretó los labios, mostrando esa mueca de amargor que le salía a veces sin quererlo. -A ponerse pedo, que no a llorar, aunque…

-Vale, vale, lo que sea. Ya estoy bien. Así que… Pony, ¿otra?

David asintió, estaba más borracho de lo que nunca asumiría pero parecía haberse hermanado con Fernando en una especie de pacto de despechados. Uno que incluía su propósito de año nuevo, ese que hablaba de olvidar y empezar de cero. 

-No, que ya vais muy mal –dijo Sergio.

-Tsk… no te pases. Estamos bien.

Fernando pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de David, dejó que su peso cayese sobre él. Silva perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló hasta que ambos se estamparon de espaldas contra la pared cercana. Se miraron un segundo antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas. 

-Ya veo, ya. –Miró a Nigel. -Échales un ojo, voy a buscar a los otros dos. 

-¿Me dejas solo con ellos?

-Me he dado cuenta de que preferirías que me llevara al Niño, pero será más rápido así.

Nigel le fulminó con la mirada, pero Sergio, que era más alto, se irguió y sonrió con superioridad. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y se fue a buscar a sus amigos. 

-Oye, Pony… -Seguían apoyados en la pared, intentando guardar las apariencias. -De verdad que necesito otra copa.

-Yo… también –balbuceó. 

-Bien.

-Pero él… nos mira –dijo señalando a De Jong.

-Te mira a ti, que le tienes en el bote.

-¿Qué? –preguntó parpadeando varias veces. 

-Nada, nada… tú sígueme la corriente. –Silva asintió moviendo la cabeza con fuerza- ¡Eh, tú! –Nigel se acercó a ellos- Anda vete a ver si te dan un… una… algo para el estomago, que David se encuentra fatal. 

-¿Qué? –Silva le miró confuso, y al ver la mirada de Torres comprendió- Sí, sí… buffff me duele muchísimo –se llevó la mano al estomago y se curvó ligeramente.

-Espera, puede que…

-A ver, tú, listillo –Torres se interpuso en su camino-, que ya sabemos que quieres ser de esos de… los de la cabeza. Pero a este le duele el estomago, tráele una puta manzanilla. 

-No me vas a decir tú a mí lo que puede necesitar –replicó encarándole.

-En serio, Nigel. –Silva se plantó delante de él, cogiéndole el brazo. -Sólo es un poco de dolor, una manzanilla me hará bien. Por favor.

De Jong apartó la mirada de ese cruce intenso que parecía traerse con Torres para posarla en David que le sonreía tímidamente, aún con la mano en su estomago. 

-Vale, no os mováis de aquí. –Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar la infusión para David.

-Joder Pony, que poder que tienes… -él sólo se encogió de hombros-. Ven, vamos a esa barra, que no hay mucha gente.

Llegaron tambaleándose ligeramente, Fernando se apoyó con los codos sobre la barra, David intentó sentarse en el taburete que había cerca de ellos, pero tras fallar dos veces y una de ellas casi irse de bruces contra el suelo, desistió.

-¡Eh, tú! –le gritó a la camarera, pero esta no le hizo el menor caso-. Joder, yo antes… antes tenía algo. Ni las camareras me hacen caso, esto es… mu triste.

-No, hombre… sigues teniéndolo.

-¿De verdad? –Silva asintió. -Gracias, tío, eres… la hostia. En serio. 

-Mira, ya viene.

La camarera se acercó hacia ellos, Torres habló con ella unos segundos, haciéndole reír al instante, eso pareció hacerle sentir mejor, así que siguió hablando con ella, jugando con ella. Después le pidió la cerveza para Silva y una copa para él. Entonces el tema que estaba sonando terminó y el DJ se decantó por Lady Gaga

-¡Hostia puta! –gritó Fernando- Mi canción, Pony, esta es mi canción. 

-¿Sí? –preguntó David.

-Alejandro es un puto temazo. Joder… es… cuando dice mi nombre, es que me crezco, me vengo arriba. 

-¿En serio?

-¡Qué sí, tío! Esto… buffff –dijo, golpeándose el pecho-… ¿Sabes? Tienes que sentirlo. Es…. 

-Ajá…

Fernando empezó a moverse, contoneándose al ritmo de la música. Poseído por algo, David no podría decir muy bien el que, pero si parecía feliz, un borracho feliz, sí. Pero feliz al fin y al cabo. 

-Ven, vamos.

Dejó la copa sobre la barra y de un brinco se subió a ella. Le tendió la mano a David, que le miró dubitativo. No estaba en condiciones de hacer aquello, no por la vergüenza que eso pudiera suponerle, sino porque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Era físicamente imposible que consiguiera subirse en tal estado de embriaguez. Pero Fernando le miraba anhelante y seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable por todo lo de antes, así que dejó la cerveza a un lado y tomó su mano. Y con más pena que gloria, consiguió subirse a la barra.

 

\---

 

Había tanta gente en el llagar que era difícil moverse de un lado a otro, así que se habían ubicado cerca de una de las barras laterales con una caja de sidra a los pies, que dos horas después de su llegada empezaba a escasear. La compartían entre los cuatro. David había invitado a uno de sus amigos del pueblo, Santi, al que conocía desde niño y del que podía decir que media lo mismo desde entonces.

-¡Ay, Matita! –suspiró Cazorla apoyándose en él- tan asturianu como este y yo y no me sabes escanciar. Vaya decepción.

-Bah. ¡Qué más da! –le interrumpió Villa- Si tampoco bebe. Mejor. Que sea sano, alguno tiene que haber en la familia ¿no?

-Es que no me da más –se defendió-, me da como repelús cada vez que la bebo. 

-¡Sacrilegio! –dijo Santi. 

-Si Pelayo levantase la cabeza…

-No creo que hubiera sidra en esa época –comentó Juan.

-En esa época había lo que a mi me salga de los cojones.

Mata sonrió. Su primo estaba ya un poco borracho, pero parecía contento. Cazorla le animaba con sus bromas y cada pocos minutos se interrumpían el uno al otro para rememorar batallitas de su adolescencia. Él les reía las gracias aunque hubiese escuchado las mismas historias más de una vez. Gerard, por su parte, estaba bastante callado para ser él, y apenas participaba en las conversaciones.

Juan tomó el culín que Santi le tendía y se acercó a él. 

-Toma –le dijo poniéndole el vaso delante del rostro.

-Gracias –respondió mecánicamente, se lo bebió de un trago dejando, como Villa le había ordenado, un poso con el que limpiar la zona por donde había bebido. 

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No

-Ya… -se quedó allí, de pie frente a él, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro- Sé que no somos, ya sabes, amigos como tú y David, pero si necesitas hablar o algo…

-Ajá –Gerard ni siquiera le miraba, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido mucho más allá de la gente que les rodeaba. 

-Vamos a por otra caja –les anunció Villa.

-¿No será mucho? –preguntó su primo preocupado.

-Coño, Juan, deja que disfrute.

-Como veas –respondió sin mucha convicción. 

-Venga, vale. Cuatro o cinco botellas, ¿contento?

Él sonrió antes de ver como los dos amigos desaparecían entre la multitud. La música no se oía demasiado desde allí, era apagada por las conversaciones cercanas, así que Juan ni siquiera podía moverse al ritmo de esta. Estaba junto a Gerard que se había apoyado contra la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Oye –le dijo- allí hay unas chicas que no dejan de mirarte.

-No me interesa.

Vale, él no conocía demasiado a Piqué pero lo poco que sabía de él era que sería incapaz de dejar títere con cabeza. Así que decidió ir por la zona más peligrosa.

-¿Qué tal con… Cesc?

-¿Qué?

-¿No se llamaba Cesc? 

-Sí –espetó de malas maneras- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Nada. Sólo creí que vosotros…

-Pues no –le cortó.

-Ya…- Juan apretó los labios. Había dado en el clavo. Ahora sólo le quedaba intentar que Gerard se abriera a él. 

-¿Qué cojones te pasa? –gruñó Piqué de improviso-. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

-Es que… bueno… estoy, no sé, preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí. Bueno, David dice que eres el alma de la fiesta, que siempre estás con ganas. Ligando y esas cosas. Y hoy… pues como que no.

-No me apetece.

-¿Es por Cesc?

-¡Hostia puta! La has cogido con él ¿eh?

-No pero David me contó lo que hiciste.

-Y si te lo contó, ¿para qué preguntas? O mejor aún, ¿qué cojones te importa a ti lo que yo hiciera o dejase de hacer?

-Hombre, es que te pasaste un poco. Bastante, la verdad. Me imagino lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar el pobre y…

-¿Te crees que yo no lo sé? ¿Eh? ¿Qué no me siento como un puto cabrón? Porque lo hago, ¿vale?

Gerard se quedó sin palabras. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sólo tenía ganas de gritar. Gritar y desaparecer. Juan se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Él la miró y se sintió aún peor, no se merecía aquello. No merecía que nadie se preocupase por él.

-Es normal –le dijo- que te sientas mal. Hacer daño a alguien que te importa no es bonito ni fácil.

-No necesito que me lo digas.

-Ya. ¿Has hablado con él? Bueno, igual no te interesa hacerlo.

-Lo he intentando y, como es lógico, él no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Es… bueno, normal. Dale tiempo.

-Creo que esto no es cuestión de tiempo.

Juan asintió. Apretó la mano sobre su hombro sólo un segundo antes de abrazarle. A Gerard aquello le pilló totalmente por sorpresa pero se dejó hacer. Por una vez se sintió arropado. Necesitaba ese abrazo, lo necesitaba porque sí. Porque en mucho tiempo jamás se había sentido así, desvalido y tocado.

-La madre que te parió. Hijo puta. 

David apareció junto a ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No te dije que te estuvieras quieto? Es que mecagüen mi vida, no respetas nada. No sé como no se te cae la cara de vergüenza –le regañó Villa-. Es que, ¿como cojones alguien va a tener un buen concepto de ti? Menos mal que le hiciste el favor de enseñarle como eras a Cesc, el pobre no…. 

-Callate la boca, David –le interrumpió Mata- Porque estás meando fuera del tiesto.

-¿Qué cojones?

-¡Qué te calles! Eso he dicho. No estás tú para hablar. ¿O quieres que te recuerde quién dejó plantado a Silva? 

Las mejillas de Villa se encendieron, su expresión se torno indescriptible, estaba avergonzado y furioso a partes iguales. Apretó los puños con rabia y se dio la vuelta volviendo a perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Un culin? –preguntó Santi.

\---

Después de diez minutos, Sergio divisó la cabeza de Albiol. No era muy difícil, llevaba atada alrededor de la frente la corbata y sonreía abiertamente mientras esperaba que Álvaro acabase de meterse la camisa dentro de los pantalones. 

-Éstos follando, y yo de niñera. ¡Cojonudo! –Se abrió paso entre varios grupos y les alcanzó. -¡Eh, par de cabrones! 

-Coño, Ramos, ¿y la tía esa? Pensábamos que ya te la habrías trajinado –comentó Raúl alegremente.

-He tenido que dejarla plantada, porque Fernando y el Pony están con un moco espectacular.

-¿El Pony? –preguntó Arbeloa.

-Bueno, le habéis estado alentando para que se lo pasara bien. Supongo que lo habéis conseguido. 

-Bien por él –exclamó Raúl.

-Sí, ya, bueno, creo que será mejor que nos los llevamos. El Niño ya ha pasado por una fase de esas…

-¿Ya se ha puesto a llorar? Macho, es que cuando le da la perreta…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió Sergio, visiblemente preocupado-, por eso, lo mejor será que les llevemos para casa.

-Vale –coincidió Albiol-. ¿Dónde están?

-Allí.

Los tres miraron en dirección hacia dónde Álvaro estaba señalando. Sobre la barra lateral del salón estaban David y Fernando, bailando como si no hubiese mañana, azuzados por un montón de chicas que aplaudían moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. 

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa –comentó Raúl.

-Sí, los de seguridad no van a tardar en aparecer –añadió Arbeloa.

-¿Qué seguridad ni qué hostias? ¿No recuerdas la última vez que el Pony se subió encima de algo?

-Eh…

-Acabó en gallumbos. 

-¡Hostia! –Álvaro comenzó a reírse. 

-Le había dicho al holandés que se quedara vigilándoles. Menudo gañán. 

Los tres se abrieron paso hacia la barra. 

-Vete a por Torres –le dijo Raúl a Sergio- Del Pony me encargo yo. 

-Vale.

-¡Hey! –Albiol movió la mano para que David pudiese verle, pero había demasiadas chicas delante de ellos y Silva, que no parecía tener muy claro dónde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo, no le hizo el menor caso-. ¡David! ¡Silva!

-Quita, copón –Álvaro le apartó de malas maneras y caminó hacia casi llegar a su destino-. ¡Pony! Baja, que te vas a caer.

-No…no… controlo –le dijo ladeándose tanto que Arbeloa tuvo que extender la mano y agarrarle de los pantalones para que no se cayera-. ¡Quita, bicho! –Le dio una patada consiguiendo que le soltase.

-Trufasssssss… -Torres se acercó a ellos y pasó una mano por la cintura de Silva-. No me toques al Pony ¿eh? Qué lo estamos pasando de puta madre, ¿a qué sí?

-De puta madre –farfulló Silva. 

-La estáis montando fina –les recriminó-. Vamos a tener problemas si no os bajáis de ahí.

-Hostia, venga ya… no nos cortes el rollo. 

-Eso… no nos cortes… -Silva tuvo que pararse en seco. Estaba empezando a marearse más de la cuenta. -Oh, Dios… creo que… 

-Hostia, Torres. Que le va a dar un algo -espetó Álvaro nervioso, al darse cuenta de que David empezaba a palidecer-. ¡Eh, Chori! Ayúdame. 

Raúl camino hasta ellos, y se subió a la barra de un ágil salto.

-Baja, que te ayude Sergio –le ordenó a Fernando. Este agachó la cabeza pero obedeció, tomando la mano que su amigo acaba de tenderle. 

-Pony… vamos… ¿estás bien?

-No.

-No, claro, como vas a estar bien. Joder, macho, te dijimos que te lo pasaras bien, no que te bebieras hasta el agua de los floreros. 

Con cuidado, Raúl le ayudó a sentarse en la barra y, después de esperar unos segundos Álvaro fue quien le bajó al suelo. 

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó Arbeloa, pero David negó rápidamente-. No me vayas a vomitar encima ¿eh? 

-Será mejor que le saquéis fuera. –Nigel apareció. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y llevaba una taza con la infusión en la mano.

-¿Qué cojones es eso? –espetó Ramos-. Mira que les has vigilado bien.

-Fue tu amiguito el que me pidió esto para David. 

-Quizás se la podría tomar –comentó Raúl.

-No, no… no puedo… -comentó Silva desesperado.

-Vamos fuera, necesita aire o le dará un lipotimia. –Nigel apartó a Álvaro de malas maneras y se echó el brazo de David por encima de la espalda, agarrándole también por la cintura.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban fuera del hotel, habían buscado un banco cercano y habían dejado que David se sentase allí. Con la cabeza entre las piernas. 

-Quizás debería ir al hospital –comentó Nigel preocupado.

-Macho, está pedo, no a punto de morir –gruñó Sergio. 

-Me siento… así… 

-Eso te pasa por no beber –Fernando se sentó a su lado-. Es que bebes muy poco, Pony, me vives la vida de una manera… Mírame a mí. Voy pedo, pero podría beberme otra copa… o másssss.

-Callate, Torres –le ordenó Raúl. 

-Tengo frío –protestó Álvaro- ¿No puede tomar el aire mientras vamos para casa?

-¿Y acabar con la fiesta? Nooo –contestó Torres, poniendo morritos.

-Con la fiesta ya habéis acabado hace un buen rato. Y haz el puto favor de ponerte el abrigo, que te vas a coger una pulmonía –le ordenó, mientras forcejeaba con él para que metiera los brazos por las mangas-. Ramos, ayuda un poquito.

-¿Soy su madre o qué?

-Ya es de día. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Álvaro miró a Sergio con su mejor cara de psicópata, y él no tardó en darse cuenta de que si no empezaba a controlar a Fernando la cosa podía acabar en uno de los escasos pero temibles ataques de ira de Arbeloa. Sólo ocurrían en ocasiones muy señaladas, pero solían acabar con intervención policial.

-Vámonos, Niño. Vamos a casa y desayunamos…

-Churros, churros, ¡churros! –canturreó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, mientras brincaba arriba y abajo por la acera.

-Voy a vomitar –gruñó David, con la cabeza aún entre las rodillas.

-Yo les mato hoy –masculló Álvaro-. De verdad que les mato.

-Uhm. No le diría que no a unos churros con chocolate, ¿sabes? –apuntó Raúl tímidamente.

-Tú no te pongas de su parte.

-Hostia, es que tengo hambre. Hemos cenado empanadillas congeladas hace… diez horas.

-¿Habéis cenado empanadillas congeladas? –preguntó Fernando, riendo-. ¿En Nochevieja?

-Ya no estaban congeladas cuando las hemos comido –le aclaró Silva, solemnemente.

-Ooh.

-¿Entonces vamos a por los churros sí o no? –cortó Sergio.

-A lo mejor a Torres se le pasa el pedo y David echa definitivamente la papilla –dijo Albiol, dándole a su compañero de piso unas palmadas comprensivas en la espalda-. Y todos contentos.

Álvaro suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Alguien se acuerda de dónde queda la churrería del año pasado?

Cuando estuvieron en condiciones de levantarse del banco, Raúl dejó a David en manos de De Jong y se acercó a Álvaro, que seguía tratando de que Fernando no saliera corriendo hacia la carretera, aunque en ese momento sus sesos esparcidos por el pavimento le parecían una bella estampa.

-Cuando volvamos a casa te lo compensaré –le dijo al oído.

-Eso es si llegamos a casa algún día.

-No te cabrees con ellos, joder.

-Es que siempre tiene que haber un gilipollas que se pone pedo y la lía.

-Ya. Normalmente sueles ser tú –comentó tranquilamente-. Y a mí me toca soportarte toda la noche y meterte en la cama e intentar que no te vomites encima.

-Yo no lloro ni bailo encima de la barra de ningún sitio. Y hace años que no vomito.

-Pero hablas sin parar, todo tonterías, y luego te quedas dormido de pie en cualquier esquina a mitad de una frase –le recordó. 

-Sólo quería que esta noche fuera distinta, ¿sabes? –contestó Álvaro, lanzándole una mirada llena de significado.

-Sois unos moñas –susurró Torres, que había estado poniendo atención a toda la conversación-. Y unos ñoños. Ño. Ñoññños. Ñus.

-Cállate. Sergio, haz algo con éste –suplicó, lanzándole hacia él como un peso muerto.

-Me tratáis con muy poco respeto –se quejó, colgándose de los hombros de Ramos, intentando subirse a caballito a su espalda-. Me voy a comer una docena de churros yo solo, ¿vale? A ti a lo mejor te doy, pero al aguafiestas de Albelo… Arbeola. ¿Cómo coño se dice su nombre? A él no le voy a dar.

-Madre mía, Niño, estás fatal –dijo Sergio, bastante divertido. 

-Tengo toda la fiesta encima. Podemos intentar colarnos luego en el Inn. 

-Ya veremos –contestó, sabiendo que en media hora estaría tan agotado que no podría ni moverse.

Llegaron a la churrería, que en Año Nuevo hacía su agosto con los jóvenes resacosos que se sentaban a comer en el mismo suelo con tal de tener algo que llevarse a la boca a esas horas. El aire olía a fritanga, a dulce y al cansancio que destilaban todos, deseando llegar a casa y caer en la cama. Raúl y Sergio se acercaron a pedir mientras los otros encontraban un sitio en el que al menos Silva pudiera sentarse, que seguía pálido.

Cuando llegó la comida todos la atacaron sin mediar palabra. Sólo se oían los gruñidos de satisfacción y las quejas cuando uno recién sacado del aceite les quemaba la lengua.

-Yo necesito mojar –dijo Raúl. Fernando soltó una carcajada tan imprevista que a punto estuvo de atragantarse-. Mojar el churro, quiero decir –trató de aclarar, pero sólo lo empeoró.

-Eso tendrías que hablarlo con tu novio –replicó Ramos, aguantando la risa.

-Cerrad la puta boca –contestó él, poniéndose rojo.

-En lo que llevan juntos lo han hecho más que tú en toda tu vida –le comentó Silva a Ramos-. Ugh. A todas horas.

-Cállate, Pony, cojones. ¿Te dije yo algo cuando estabas dale que te pego con David todo el santo día? Nosotros al menos no gritamos como estrellas del porno.

-¡Yo no grito! –exclamó. Y girándose hacia Nigel insistió-: Yo no grito, de verdad.

-Gritos, gemidos, maullidos de gato. Llámalo como quieras. Voy a pedir un chocolate.

David se escondió de la mirada de su compañero de clase tras su café solo, que sabía a rayos.

 

\---

 

Acompañaron a Nigel hasta el metro. Casi se podía leer la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento en la cara de David cuando se despidió de él con un triste ‘nos veremos en clase’, que a De Jong le pareció poco premio para una noche tan difícil. No se había hecho grandes expectativas para la noche, pero sabía que en Fin de Año había alcohol y se olvidaban muchos tabúes y pasaban cosas que en cualquier otro día serían imposibles. Y habían pasado, desde luego, pero no como a él le hubiera gustado.

Los cinco fueron arrastrando los pies hasta casa. Sergio iba cargando con Torres, que había entrado en la fase de bajón y apenas podía andar. Silva trataba de aguantar el paso que llevaban Raúl y Álvaro, que lo único que querían era llegar a su habitación y perderles a todos de vista de una maldita vez.

-¿Creéis que debería mandarle un mensaje a David?

-No –contestó secamente Raúl.

-¿Por qué? Sólo para desearle feliz año nuevo –contestó haciendo un puchero.

-Él es un gilipollas y tú estás borracho. Y quita esa cara que te voy a dar dos hostias. 

-Tenéis un… uh… concepto muy equivocado de él. Y estáis de un agresivo que no es normal. 

-Lo que sea –masculló Arbeloa-. Acabarás mandándoselo y él pasará de tu cara y volverá a haber drama y llantos…

-Cállate, Álvaro –le interrumpió Raúl dándole un codazo.

-No, no, déjame –dijo, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Silva-. Las cosas no funcionan por una razón, y no van a empezar a hacerlo mágicamente sólo porque… No sé. A lo mejor no le gustas, y ya está.

-No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado.

-Sé que él te dejó plantado.

-Álvaro, en serio, para –le pidió su novio. David les miró a los dos, no sabían si enfadado o triste o todo eso mezclado con borracho.

-Pony, tío, lo siento, pero a veces las cosas no son tan complicadas.

-Qué sabrás tú –le espetó-, con tu novio perfecto y tu vida perfecta.

Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado al portal. Raúl abrió y dejó que David pasara primero y fuera llamando al ascensor, mientras Álvaro y él esperaban a que los otros dos llegaran.

-Ya te vale –le reprochó Albiol, tratando de que Silva no les oyera. Álvaro sólo se encogió de hombros. Sabía que había sido un poco duro, pero estaba en su derecho a estar cabreado con él y, honestamente, le estaba haciendo un favor. Villa le caía mal, y no sólo por su estúpida perilla o su absurdo tono de voz, aunque por sí solas eran razones suficientes. No le gustaba cómo trataba al Pony, como si él le debiera algo. Y no le gustaba que su puto drama interfiriera en su vida, eso sobre todo.

Cuando se acercaron Sergio y Fernando, el primero iba explicando sus avances con una mujer cuarentona en la fiesta, que se habían visto frustrados por la crisis de Torres.

-Y me dijo que acababa de divorciarse y que tenía un hijo de mi edad. Y ahí dije ‘bingo’, porque no estaba mal para tener cuarenta y tantos. Estaba apretadita…

-Vosotros dos, moved el puto culo –le interrumpió Arbeloa.

-Menos humos, ¿eh, Trufas?

-No me hagas empezar contigo, Fernando, porque la liamos.

-Vale, vale –trató de conciliar Raúl-. Estamos cansados, hemos bebido, tenemos sueño. Vámonos a la cama antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos acabemos arrepintiendo.

Entraron en silencio en el ascensor, y nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que estuvieron en casa. David se metió en su cuarto sin más preámbulos, y Álvaro hizo lo mismo. Raúl sacó la manta y la almohada para el sofá-cama y se lo dio a Sergio.

-¿Podrás con este idiota tú solo?

Ramos miró a Fernando, que estaba bebiendo agua a morro del grifo de la cocina.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Entonces me voy.

Él le dio una palmada en el hombro y le vio meterse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Oyó su voz y la de Álvaro, tratando de hablar en susurros.

-Venga, Niño, ayúdame a montar esto –dijo, empezando a abrir el sofá. Él se mojó la cara y la nuca con agua, resoplando.

-Oh, oh.

-No empecemos, tío. –Torres se convulsionó en una arcada, llevándose las manos a la boca. –Me cago en tu puta madre –maldijo Sergio, siguiéndole hasta el baño, al que se había marchado corriendo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y hundió la cara en el váter.

-Mierda –dijo, en cuanto pudo levantar la cabeza más de dos segundos.

-Se suponía que ya estabas bien –le dijo mientras trataba de quitarle la corbata.

-Cállate –se lamentó, apoyando la frente en la fría loza. Ramos le acariciaba la espalda rítmicamente, a lo largo de la columna, como a un bebé al que tratara de calmar-. No tenía que haberme comido una docena de churros.

-Échalo todo.

-Lo siento, tío.

-Sólo es una mala noche –le tranquilizó.

Eso siguió durante diez minutos, hasta que lo único que le quedó a Torres en el cuerpo fue el regusto del ácido en la boca. Las arcadas, que hacía tiempo que venían vacías, dejaron de atacarle como si algo demoníaco le estuviera poseyendo.

-A ver, nos vamos a levantar con cuidado –dijo Sergio antes de tirar de la cadena-, ¿vale? ¿Puedes?

-Sí –contestó él sin mucho convencimiento. Lo consiguió apoyándose en el borde de la bañera. A su lado estaba Ramos, preocupándose de que no perdiera el equilibrio. Todo daba vueltas.

-Vale, nos enjuagamos un poco la boca y nos vamos a dormir.

Tomó un trago de agua y lo escupió en el lavabo, antes de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba demacrado.

-Quiero lavarme los dientes.

Ramos suspiró.

-Vale. Rapidito.

Tomó la pasta y miró el vaso que contenía tres cepillos de dientes. Uno azul, uno rojo y otro rosa. 

-¿Cuál uso? ¿De quién crees que será cada uno?

-No lo sé, Niño. Y me da lo mismo –contestó con cansancio.

-El rosa seguro que es del Pony. Los ponis son rosas.

Sergio no pudo evitar reírse.

-Vale.

-El rojo tiene que ser de Álvaro –dijo, cogiéndolo.

-¿De verdad necesitas usar cepillo? Hazlo con el dedo.

-Yo me tomo muy en serio mi higiene dental.

Ramos le observó en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes con dedicación. Estaba pálido -más de lo habitual- y parecía agotado. No podía evitar sentir la necesidad de cuidarle, de protegerle. Siempre había despertado en él ese sentimiento, desde el primer día que se habían cruzado en clase. Aunque era mucho más maduro y más sensato que él, Sergio siempre le había tratado como a un hermano pequeño, porque había algo en él, una inocencia o una dulzura extraña, que era difícil de encontrar. 

-¿Ya?

-Sí.

-Vale, vámonos.

Fernando se arrastró hasta el salón y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, que Ramos no había terminado de abrir.

-Levanta, que tengo que poner la cama. –Había cerrado los ojos, y lo más probable era que no tardara ni treinta segundos en dormirse tal y como estaba. –Fer, venga –le dijo, tratando de levantarle. Él rodeó su cuello con los brazos e intentó que se tumbara con él en el sofá.

-Shh, vamos a dormir.

-Habrá que poner la cama, ¿no? –preguntó, zafándose de él-. ¿Y vas a dormir en traje?

Fernando, sin abrir los ojos siquiera, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta con dificultad. Incapaz de sacarse las mangas sin incorporarse tuvo que levantarse, tras debatir un momento la posibilidad de irse a la cama con ella puesta. Se peleó entonces con los botones de la camisa, una labor de precisión que se le antojaba imposible en su estado.

Sergio sacó la cama mientras él intentaba sin éxito abrirse los primeros botones de la camisa. Volvió a tumbarse en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, aún luchando por desabrocharse.

-A ver, déjame –dijo Ramos inclinándose sobre él y abriendo los botones uno a uno con un movimiento rápido de dos dedos.

En el silencio que reinaba en la casa no pudieron evitar notar que los susurros que venían de la habitación de Raúl habían cesado, y habían sido sustituidos por un crujido de muelles bastante significativo, lento y suave pero constante. Torres se rió ligeramente, como para sí mismo.

-Qué cabrones. Tienes las manos frías –se quejó.

-¿Sabes que me gustas más cuando estás calladito? Pon un poquito de tu parte, anda –dijo, tratando de quitarle la camisa. Él, en cambio, estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar la camisa de Sergio para intentar abrirla. El primer botón saltó como movido por un resorte, yendo a parar al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pongo de mi parte.

-No era esa la idea, Niño. Levanta –dijo, tirando de sus brazos para incorporarle una vez más. Fernando no opuso ninguna resistencia, así que acabó golpeando con la frente en su pecho y dejando que los brazos colgaran muertos alrededor de su cadera-. No sé de dónde saco la paciencia para aguantarte –gruñó, más para sí mismo, mientras se peleaba con él para quitarle la camisa-. ¿También necesitas que te desabroche los pantalones?

-No voy a resistirme si quieres hacerlo –contestó, levantando la cadera. Un gemido ahogado proveniente de la habitación de Raúl pareció contestarle. Las paredes realmente eran de papel. Torres se rió con regocijo infantil-. ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo?

-Prefiero no saberlo –replicó, quitándole los zapatos.

-¿Quién estará arriba? Eso es algo que siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad.

-Niño –le dijo con tono suplicante, a la vez que le desabrochaba el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones del traje.

-Si nosotros folláramos, ¿quién haría qué?

Sergio levantó la vista y enarcó las cejas.

-Esa no es la mejor pregunta mientras te bajo los pantalones, ¿sabes?

Él se incorporó, apoyando su peso en los codos.

-Dejaría que me follaras, ¿sabes? –dijo con un tono de lo más casual-. Siempre me he preguntado si serías tan bueno como pareces.

-Hostia –musitó, apartándose de él instintivamente. Una nueva serie de gruñidos cruzó el pasillo, acompañado de más susurros ininteligibles. 

-¿Crees que se dirán guarradas? ¿Está mal que esto me esté poniendo bruto?

-A lo mejor deberías dormirte –dijo Sergio, manteniendo la distancia. Todo eso le estaba pillando por sorpresa, y ni siquiera sabía si estaba bromeando o si…

-Sólo si te vienes a la cama conmigo.

-Torres…

-En plan colegas.

Acabó de quitarle los pantalones y los lanzó al suelo, dándose la vuelta para coger la manta que había dejado a los pies del sofá para taparle y que, con un poco de suerte, se durmiera antes de decir más tonterías. Cuando volvió a girarse se encontró a Fernando allí, a apenas unos centímetros de él, y no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, aunque sabía que lo inteligente era apartarse mientras pudiera.

Estaba tan cerca que podía notar el olor a eucalipto de la pasta de dientes en su boca, el humo en su pelo, lo que quedaba de su perfume debajo del alcohol y el calor y el roce de la bufanda en su cuello. Fernando apoyó una mano en su cintura para mantener el equilibrio, estando como estaba de rodillas en la inestable cama. Sus narices se tocaron un instante.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sergio a media voz.

-A veces me apetece besarte –contestó. Cerró los ojos y se mordió media sonrisa. El estómago de Ramos se había convertido en un nudo de nervios. Él ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, y sus ángulos parecían encajar a la perfección. No fue tanto un beso como un roce inocente de la piel de sus labios. Un poco tímido, un poco torpe. 

Sergio no se atrevió a respirar. No parecía real, no parecían ellos, pero a la vez… 

Torres entreabrió los labios y dejó que su lengua se aventurara a acariciar los suyos. Algo dentro de él se tensó y le obligó a apartarse de él de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? 

-A lo mejor deberías… -empezó a decir Sergio, sin saber exactamente a dónde quería llegar-. ¿Sabes? No creo que debamos dormir juntos hoy. En la misma cama, quiero decir. Porque tú tienes que descansar, y… ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir con el Pony?

-Eh… Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

-No te lo parece porque estás borracho. Mañana te lo explico –repuso con desesperación-. Hazme caso.

-Vale.

-Vale –repitió Ramos, tirando de él para levantarle de la cama y arrastrándole por el pasillo hasta la puerta del cuarto de Silva. Abrió, asomó la cabeza y se aseguró de que David estaba dormido-. No le despiertes, ¿eh?

-No, no –le aseguró Torres, muy obediente. Fue d puntillas hasta la cama y palpó el colchón para asegurarse de no que no se iba a tumbar encima de David-. Buenas noches –susurró en la oscuridad. Silva gruñó algo en medio del sueño como respuesta y se revolvió en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Niño.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Ramos no supo contestar a eso. Cerró la puerta con suavidad tras de sí y volvió al salón, quitándose la camisa por el camino. Se echó de espaldas en el sofá-cama y miró un momento la anticuada lámpara del techo, preguntándose qué coño se le había pasado por la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, en la que ahogó una serie de improperios tan furiosos que le arañaron la garganta.

Apagó la luz y se concentró en tratar de que el hormigueo en su tripa le dejara dormir.

 

\---

 

Al menos estuvo dos horas deambulando de un lado a otro. No le apetecía demasiado volver con su primo y sus amigos, les había visto desde lejos, hablando y riendo bastante más relajados después del conato de discusión que él mismo había protagonizado. Así que antes del amanecer se hizo con un botellín de cerveza y salió al exterior. Hacía frío, pero no tanto como para impedirle sentarse en el murete cercano desde donde veía el merendero del llagar. Las mesas de piedra estaba en su mayoría vacías, había un grupo no muy lejos de él, y un par de parejas que trataban de aprovechar al máximo la noche sin importarles demasiado estar al aire libre o que pudiesen pillar una pulmonía por ello. Observó la botella unos segundos antes de darle un trago largo, después volvió a dejarla en el murete. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó su teléfono móvil, jugueteó con él entre los dedos mientras miraba como el sol empezaba a despuntar. Bajó la mirada y observó la pantalla nervioso e indeciso. Tomó aire y se puso a buscar entre sus contactos. No había llegado a su destino cuando un mensaje parpadeó en la pantalla. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

 

Feliz Año Nuevo

 

Un cosquilleó le recorrió el cuerpo, desde las yemas de los dedos hasta el pecho. Silva acaba de escribirle y él no podía dejar de sonreír como un imbécil. Volvió a consultar entres sus contactos y le llamó.

-¿Hola? –preguntó Silva al otro lado. A Villa le pareció algo confuso.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Un silencio se instauró entonces. Unos segundos demasiado largos.

-Feliz año a ti también –consiguió articular Villa al fin.

-Ya… gracias –balbució. 

-¿Qué… qué tal?

-Hmmm… -murmuró. 

-¿Estás bien?

-Borracho –suspiró- Lo siento, no debí… olvídalo ¿vale?

No tuvo tiempo a responder. Silva ya había colgado y cuando intentó volver a llamarle el teléfono estaba desconectado. 

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué escribía y después le colgaba? Borracho recordó. Probablemente había sido solo eso. Estaba bebido y había sido un momento de debilidad. David estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono contra el suelo, pero se contuvo respirando lo más despacio que pudo. No iba a suponer nada, no iba a dar nada por sentado y tampoco a sacar conclusiones. Nochevieja no era la mejor noche para aquello. 

-Hey –Piqué apareció de la nada, sentándose junto a él.

-Hey.

No se dijeron nada más. Villa tomó la cerveza y se la pasó a Piqué este dio un trago antes de volver a dársela. Después se quedaron, allí, viendo amanecer 

 

\---

 

Lo primero que oyó esa mañana fueron los susurros de Álvaro y Raúl, y lo único que pudo pensar fue ‘otra vez no, por Dios, parad un poco’. Cuando Ramos abrió los ojos los encontró en el salón, mirando los dos un punto en la pared, nerviosamente.

-Pero esto no puede ser tan difícil, coño. Dale a la tecla para abajo.

-Hostia, don ingeniero informático.

-Cállate y dale. 

-¿No te crees que ya se me ha ocurrido eso? Hay que girar la ruedita esa.

-¿Qué ruedita? Eso no es una puta rueda, cachocarne, es un botón.

-Pues dale, a ver qué pasa.

-¿Qué coño hacéis? –preguntó Sergio levantándose.

Los dos pegaron un bote al oírle, sorprendidos por haber sido pillados con las manos en la masa.

-No se lo cuentes al Pony –suplicó Raúl, pegando la espalda a la pared.

-¿Que no le cuente qué? –preguntó, sin entender nada-. Qué calor hace aquí, ¿no?

-Ese es el problema –dijo Álvaro-. Este lumbreras abrió ayer la ventana de la habitación para fumarse un cigarro, y luego se le olvidó cerrarla.

-Eso es, échame la culpa –le interrumpió.

-Y, claro, empezó a hacer un frío de puta madre, así que salió todo dormido a subir la calefacción… y ahora no sabe bajarla.

-Tú tampoco sabes, así que no te pongas chulo.

-Pero no es mi puta casa. Tú la has encendido, tú sabrás cómo se apaga.

-No me presiones, ¿eh? –dijo, volviendo a levantar la tapa para leer las instrucciones-. A ver, dale a set, y luego le das a prog. –La pantalla parpadeó un par de veces, pero siguió marcando 30ªC. -¿Y si reiniciamos el termostato?

-Eso sólo funciona cuando se te cuelga Windows.

-Macho, no estas ayudándome en nada.

-De verdad que sois muy tontos –masculló Sergio, acercándose hacia donde estaban. Les apartó y echó un ojo al aparato, tocando dos o tres botones.

-Cuidado, que es una máquina muy temperamental…

-¿Veintiún grados os parece bien?

Raúl miró la pantalla, luego a Ramos, y de nuevo a la pantalla.

-¿En serio? –Él se encogió de hombros. -¿Te lo puedes creer? –dijo Raúl mirando a Álvaro, aún sin dar crédito.

-Oye, ¿y Torres?

A unos metros de allí, Fernando acababa de despertarse, como si su nombre hubiera hecho sonar alguna alarma en su cerebro. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Sólo notaba el calor, las sábanas pegándose a su cuerpo, la piel caliente de David contra la suya, su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, revolviéndose en la cama-. Hostia puta, hostia puta –susurró, tratando de levantarse, pero sólo necesitó echar un vistazo bajo las sábanas para darse cuenta de que no podía moverse hasta que aquello recuperara un volumen normal-. Hostia, Fernando, ¿qué coño has hecho? –se preguntó a media voz. Dios, ¿por qué tenía tanto calor? 

Silva, notando el movimiento en la cama, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo sobre el que descansaba. Levantó la cabeza y le vio. Fernando tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y le sonrió ingenuamente. Él sólo volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, tomándose un par de segundos para pensar.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, y por qué hace tanto calor? –preguntó al fin.

-No estoy muy seguro. ¿Puedes sacar la mano de mis calzoncillos?

David se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Puedes tú quitar la mano de mi culo?

-Sí, claro, perdona.

No habían levantado la voz, demasiado conscientes de que la casa estaba llena de gente y que, pasara lo que pasara, no querían que nadie supiera que se habían despertado así.

-Habrá que levantarse, ¿no? –sugirió Torres.

-Sí –contestó él, aunque no hizo amago de moverse. Moverse significaba tocarle, que sus cuerpos sudorosos se rozaran, que sus piernas se desenredaran bajo las sábanas, y por alguna razón eso era aún más embarazoso que seguir así, abrazados.

-No te ofendas, pero no recuerdo nada de ayer. No sé cómo acabé aquí –dijo Torres.

-¿Por qué me iba a ofender?

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que estuviste genial, aunque no me acuerde –se justificó-. Que eres un semental.

David se levantó como movido por un resorte, llevándose consigo la sábana que se había enganchado a sus pies, y aprovechó para cubrirse con ella. Torres flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar algo?

-Bueno, estoy en tu cama. Quiero decir… Yo no comparto cama porque me guste dormir abrazaditos, ¿sabes?

-Duermes con Sergio…

-Eso es distinto –le cortó-. ¿Tú recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

David miró a su alrededor. Se acordaba de cosas sueltas, pero la noche en general era una gran laguna. Nigel y sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, Alejandro sobre la barra de un bar, un café solo en una churrería, una llamada…

-No –sentenció-. Pero seamos lógicos, íbamos demasiado borrachos. Es físicamente imposible…

-Uy, en peores ruedos he toreado yo, Pony. 

-¿Qué?

-Créeme. Si te contara a la cantidad de gente que me he tirado estando mucho peor que ayer…

-¡Pero qué cojones! –exclamó, levantando la voz por fin-. Que no nos hemos acostado. Que no. Me niego.

Tres pares de pies trotaron hasta su puerta y la abrieron sin preguntar siquiera.

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?

-Coño, un poco de intimidad –se quejó Torres, encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo. Álvaro y Raúl lo miraron todo durante un momento, la cama deshecha, ellos dos medio desnudos, el olor a cuerpos humanos retozando; y empezaron a reírse al unísono, apoyándose el uno sobre el otro para no perder pie.

-Esto es épico. Lo que le faltaba ya al Pony –se rió Arbeloa.

-Esto es como los Pokémon, los va coleccionando a todos –dijo el otro.

-Me siento utilizado –lloriqueó Fernando, abrazando la almohada cómicamente.

-¿Hola? –gritó Silva-. ¡Que no ha pasado nada! ¿Y por qué hace tanto calor hoy aquí?

Los dos recuperaron la seriedad de repente, casi a mitad de una carcajada.

-¿Calor? –preguntó Raúl, tratando exageradamente de parecer inocente-. Yo no tengo calor. ¿Tú?

-Nooo, para nada –coincidió Álvaro-. Una temperatura óptima. Serás tú, que estás on fire. 

David se paró frente a ellos, estirándose para mirarles a los ojos con solemnidad. Atravesó la puerta sorteándoles a los tres y fue hasta el salón para mirar el termostato. Con el ceño fruncido con sospecha y la boca muy apretada se giró y desanduvo sus pasos.

-Voy a darme una ducha –dijo, entrando al baño. Los dos chocaron las manos con disimulo, satisfechos con su hábil engaño-. ¡Aún no cantéis victoria, que sé que me la habéis liado!

Los otros cuatro se miraron alternativamente. Fernando a Sergio, Sergio evitó su mirada girándose hacia Álvaro, Álvaro de vuelta a Fernando.

-Coño, que se me queman las tostadas –exclamó Raúl, corriendo hacia la cocina. Arbeloa le siguió, ante la promesa de algo de comida.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? –preguntó Torres, levantándose por fin.

Sergio carraspeó y trató de sonar casual sin conseguirlo.

-En el salón.

-¿Y cómo ha acabado mi ropa en el salón y yo aquí? De verdad que no me acuerdo de nada.

-No sé, Niño. La gente hace tonterías cuando va pedo. –Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. –Anda, vamos a desayunar.


	11. Chapter 11

\---

Álvaro giró la llave en la cerradura y entró en casa con paso lento y cansado. Soltó la mochila llena de ropa sobre el sofá, aunque sabía que Silva le pondría mala cara si seguía allí cuando él volviera a casa, y abrió su ordenador portátil, que se había hecho un lugar encima de la mesa del comedor.

-Algún día me gustaría que me saludaras a mí antes de encender el ordenador –dijo Raúl, sin apartar la mirada de la tele, ocupado con un videojuego.

-Él necesita tiempo para encenderse. Tú siempre estás listo para ser usado –se burló, acercándose a él y besándole en la comisura de los labios, porque Raúl fue incapaz de girar la cara para él.

Fue a la cocina y se abrió una lata de Coca-Cola bien fría, como cada tarde, antes de sentarse frente al ordenador para enterarse de lo que había pasado en el mundo en los días que él había estado en casa de sus padres. _En su casa_ , tuvo que recordarse. Con un par de clics lo tuvo todo abierto en pestañas; el correo, el Twitter, el Facebook, los dos o tres foros que visitaba habitualmente y un par de webs de chorradas. 

-Cesc me ha mandado un mail –comentó, algo extrañado, antes de mirar los detalles-. Y a ti también.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que el cumpleaños del Pony es el viernes.

-Ya.

-¿Lo sabías? Yo no tenía ni idea.

-Tú no te acordarías ni de tu propio cumpleaños si no te lo recordara tu madre –contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué otras noticias nos da? ¿Alguien ha descubierto América?

-Estás hoy simpático, ¿eh?

-Lee lo que dice.

-Bla, bla… -empezó, echando un vistazo rápido sobre los tres párrafos de los que estaba compuesto el email-. David está bastante mal últimamente y me gustaría hacer algo por él, como él ha hecho por mí, tal y cual. Bla bla. Oh, dice que, como nosotros le conocemos más, le demos alguna idea sobre qué regalarle que le vaya a hacer ilusión.

-Si tuviera alguna idea la usaría para mí. No sé qué coño comprarle. Hacerle un dibujo de un pony con macarrones y lentejas dos años seguidos no colará, ¿no?

-Lo tiene colgado en su cuarto. Digo yo que le gustaría.

-Se lo colgué yo. No sé, ¿tú le vas a regalar algo?

-Debería. Había pensado en ir a medias contigo.

-Genial –masculló, antes de pulsar rápidamente una complicada combinación de botones que hizo que la figura en la pantalla explotara, llenándolo todo de vísceras-. A ver, ¿qué se te ocurre?

-Tú eres bueno regalando, Chori.

-Tú eres fácil de regalar. David no quiere nada, es un tío como muy espiritual. No necesita cosas materiales. Podría organizarle una fiesta. 

-¡Una fiesta sorpresa!

-¿Crees que le gustará? –dijo, dejando el mando en la mesa y acercándose hasta él.

-¿A quién no le gusta una fiesta sorpresa? Con globos y tarta de chocolate. Y cerveza.

-Mándale un mail a Cesc, a ver qué le parece.

-Está conectado.

>   
> **Álvaro dice:** empanao!  
>  acabo d ver lo q m has mandado.  
>  **Cesc dice:** hola  
>  **Álvaro dice:** dice raul q podemos montarle 1 fiesta sorpresa  
>  t mola?  
>  **Cesc dice:** :D

-Le parece buena idea –le comunicó a Raúl.

-Dile que además él los viernes tiene rondas en el hospital, así que tendremos toda la tarde para prepararlo.

Álvaro tecleó rápidamente y esperó la contestación.

-Dice que él los viernes los tiene libres, así que puede ayudarte, si quieres.

-Este tío me gusta. Tendríamos que aprovechar para liarle con él otra vez.

-¿Le digo eso?

-No, joder. Dile que… -Pensó un momento, inclinándose junto a Arbeloa para mirar la pantalla. -Espera, déjame hablar con él. Levanta.

-No jodas, coge tu ordenador. 

Raúl se fue refunfuñando hasta su cuarto, cogió su portátil y lo puso al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, conectándose enseguida.

-Venga, invítame a la conversación.

>   
> **Raúl se ha unido a la conversación.**  
>  **Álvaro dice:** ya  
>  **Raúl dice:** vale, esto s serio  
>  tiene k salir bien  
>  **Cesc dice:** hola!  
>  **Álvaro dice:** va a ser aquí en casa?  
>  **Raúl dice:** si, donde quieres k sea?  
>  hola cesc xD  
>  **Álvaro dice:** yo q se, nunca he organizado una d estas!!  
>  **Cesc dice:** estáis en la misma habitación ahora mismo?  
>  **Raúl dice:** si  
>  **Álvaro dice:** si  
>  **Raúl dice:** asik tenemos sitio y hora  
>  gente?  
>  **Álvaro dice:** nosotros 3, sergio y fer…  
>  **Cesc dice:** ese de su clase  
>  nigel?  
>  **Raúl dice:** LMAO  
>  no se si dspues de lo k paso en noxevieja va a querer venir  
>  **Álvaro dice:** lol, ya  
>  pero está muy pillado dl pony  
>  **Raúl dice:** pasame el cuaderno amarillo

-Gilipollas.

-Ah. Perdona. Pásame el cuaderno amarillo.

Álvaro se lo lanzó, y Raúl cogió un boli y empezó a hacer la lista de invitados provisional.

>   
> **Álvaro dice:** xabi?  
>  **Raúl dice:** ese kien es?  
>  **Álvaro dice:** coño su profe  
>  espera, q ha entrado ramos  
>  **Sergio se ha unido a la conversación**  
>  **Álvaro dice:** eh!  
>  **Sergio dice:** q es esto  
>  **Raúl dice:** fiesta sorpresa para el pony el viernes  
>  si o no?  
>  **Sergio dice:** coño si  
>  **Álvaro dice:** xabi?  
>  intento nº 2  
>  **Raúl dice:** amos a ver  
>  tu t imaginas a ese, to estirao, bebiendo cerveza con nosotros con to el musicote?  
> ese tío solo bebe te, con el pulgar para arriba  
>  **Álvaro dice:** xabi mola, tío  
>  **Raúl dice:** k le has arreglado en ordenador 4 veces y ya sois BFF?  
>  **Álvaro dice:** lol te estás poniendo celoso?  
>  **Sergio dice:** eeeeeeeeeh!!  
>  **Raúl dice:** ¬¬  
>  solo digo k no pega mucho

Raúl se distrajo un momento con una mancha blanca que acababa de cruzar frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué coño era eso?

-Una palomita. Me la he encontrado en la mesa.

-Eres gilipollas –replicó, riendo.

-¿Estás celoso de Xabi?

-Deja de suponer que todo en este mundo me pone celoso, joder.

-Sólo pregunto –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo estaría celoso si él te considerara tan gracioso...

-Alvarito, la diferencia entre tú y yo es…

-¿Qué yo _hago que esto luzca_? –bromeó.

-Que tú no puedes aspirar a nadie mejor que yo. ¿Eso era una frase de ‘Hombres de Negro’? –preguntó, confuso, tardando un momento en procesarla.

-¿Ves? Nadie más lo habría pillado. Somos la hostia.

>   
> **Cesc dice:** la fiesta es para David, tendrían que estar sus amigos  
>  **Raúl dice:** pft, es que no es k tenga -muchos- amigos  
>  a xabi le pongo en la fila de ‘a lo mejor’  
> kien + se os ocurre?  
>  **Sergio dice:** para q coño m necesitais aki?  
>  **Álvaro dice:** para q nos entretengas  
>  \+ gente de su clase, os suena?  
>  **Cesc** mmm  
>  **Raúl dice:** esta fiesta va a ser un puto fail  
>  vamos a ser 5  
>  **Álvaro dice:** buscaremos en su movil   
>  no es como si fuera a ser la primera vez  
> anda, está fer   
> **Raúl dice** ok ok  
>  **Cesc dice:** ehm… vais a avisar al otro David?  
>  **Fernando se ha unido a la conversación**  
>  **Raúl dice:** no  
>  **Álvaro dice:** fuck no  
>  **Fernando dice:** fuck yeah  
>  **Sergio dice:** joder  
>  **Fernando dice:** zergio, a q hora habiamos qdado para el gym?  
>  **Sergio dice:** 7  
>  **Raúl dice:** a ver hostia  
>  cosas personales a conversaciones privadas  
> estamos hablando d la fiesta dl pony  
>  **Fernando dice:** q fiesta?  
>  **Raúl dice:** kien cojones ha metido a este idiota en la conv?  
>  **Fernando dice:** fuck you  
>  **Álvaro dice:** xDDD he sido yo

-Hostia, macho –se quejó Albiol en voz alta.

-Cuantos más mejor.

>   
> **Cesc dice:** creo que me he perdido  
>  **Raúl dice:** NO AVANZAMOS SI TENGO K REPETIR LO MISMO 2487384 PUTAS VECES  
>  **Fernando dice:** relax  
>  m he enterado  
> fiesta al pony en su cumple?  
>  **Raúl dice:** bien  
>  **Sergio dice:** vais a llamar a busi?  
>  **Álvaro dice:** ???  
>  **Sergio dice:** busi es el puto amo  
>  **Raúl dice:** si no llamamos a villa va a ser un poco random  
>  **Sergio dice:** un poco q  
>  **Álvaro dice:** q no viene a cuento  
>  **Sergio dice:** y a piqué?  
>  **Fernando dice:** weeeeeee

-Le voy a meter una hostia a Ramos que le va a dar calambre –amenazó Arbeloa.

-¿Por?

-Piqué. Y Cesc.

-Hostia, se me había olvidado.

>   
> **Raúl dice:** ehm… no tenemos xq avisarle  
>  **Sergio dice:** venga macho que piqué es to gracioso  
>  **Fernando dice:** cierra la boquita  
>  **Cesc dice:** por mí no os preocupéis  
>  de verdad  
> me da igual si va  
>  **Sergio dice:** q pasa  
>  **Fernando dice:** tronco…  
>  coño tio cecs perdona  
>  q no macordaba de lo vuestro  
>  **Cesc dice:** en serio, que me da igual  
>  **Raúl dice:** no no  
>  k le den  
>  **Cesc dice:** paso tanto de él que casi prefiero que venga  
>  **Fernando dice:** ¿?  
>  **Cesc dice:** así me lo quito de en medio  
>  cuanto antes mejor  
>  **Álvaro dice:** seguro?  
>  **Cesc dice:** sí sí

-Este chaval es tonto –dijo Albiol, frunciendo el ceño, mirándole por encima de la pantalla de su portátil.

-¿Por? 

-¿No ves que está deseando volver a verle? Después de lo que le hizo.

-Bueno, déjale. Él sabrá.

-Pero es que no entiendo a la gente.

>   
> **Cesc dice:** lo de no llamar a david está decidido?  
>  **Raúl dice:** por?  
>  no creo k al pony le vaya a hacer gracia tenerle aki  
>  **Cesc dice:** no sé, yo creo que todo ha sido un gran malentendido  
>  si lo hablaran lo arreglarían seguro  
>  **Raúl dice:** stoy hasta los cojones d david-drama.  
>  si villa kiere arreglarlo k se buske la vida  
> pony le dio la oportunidad y el ni se presentó  
> k le peten  
>  **Fernando dice:** tengo la impresión d q no t cae muy bien xDD  
>  **Raúl dice:** m cae como el culo  
>  **Cesc dice: ok, ok  
>  tú mandas  
>  **Fernando dice:** sergio, vete saliendo que no llegas al gym  
>  y paso de esperarte hoy tb  
>  **Sergio dice:** taba vistiendome  
>  aora nos vemos  
>  **Sergio ha abandonado la conversación**  
>  **Raúl dice:** hostia macho  
>  si que han sido de muxa ayuda  
>  **Fernando dice:** chori, no me mates  
>  pro yo tb me voy  
>  **Álvaro dice:** lol  
>  **Raúl dice:** cesc?  
>  **Cesc dice:** la verdad es que tengo que acabar un trabajo de la uni…  
>  **Fernando dice:** bye!  
>  **Fernando ha abandonado la conversación**  
>  **Raúl dice:** d puta madre.  
>  m voy a x una pera  
>  **Cesc dice:** uhm, vale  
>  si necesitáis lo que sea…  
> ya nos vemos  
> ciao.  
>  **Álvaro dice:** taluego  
>  **Cesc ha abandonado la conversación****  
> 

Albiol, que se había ido a la cocina para no acabar llamando nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más adelante a nadie, volvió con una pera en la boca y una caja llena de galletas en las manos. Se volvió a sentar en su sitio y resopló.

-¿Ya se ha ido todo el mundo?

-Sí. Pero creo que te ha hablado alguien más –dijo, sonriendo.

-Cago en la puta –refunfuñó, volviendo a traer al frente la ventana del chat.

>   
> **Álvaro dice:** pues bueno  
>  follamos?  
>  **Raúl dice:** no  
>  **Álvaro dice:** !!!  
>  **Raúl dice:** es coña  
>  claro k si

\---

Juan sostuvo el pincel sobre el lienzo, sin tocarlo, unos segundos observando el fondo que debía retocar. El problema era que no había nada que añadir, nada que corregir. El cuadro estaba terminado. 

Una oleada de pánico le recorrió el cuerpo. Los músculos de su mano se tensaron, los dedos se crisparon entorno al pincel. Podría haberlo partido, sólo un poco más de presión y la ligera madera se habría roto. A duras penas consiguió evitarlo. Bajó la mano despacio, muy despacio para después volver a volver a subirla súbitamente. No podía haber terminado. _No podía haberse acabado_. Si fuese así tendría que mostrarle a Carlos el resultado, esperar su aprobación y después, después tendría que recoger sus cosas, guardar pinturas, pinceles y el caballete para llevárselos consigo. Dejando a Carlos allí. Y eso era lo último que deseaba. No quería perder aquello por pequeño que fuese, por poco que significase. Quería seguir acudiendo casi cada tarde, esperar a que Carlos preparase el café y sentarse para compartirlo mientras hablaban de su día a día y de los avances de la novela de Marchena, y cuando él recordaba que debía ponerse a trabajar Juan se sentaba en el taburete, tras el lienzo, y daba lentas y estudiadas pinceladas que iban definiendo poco a poco la estructura final de su trabajo. Quería esa intimidad, esa oportunidad de mirar sin problemas, seguir memorizando sus rasgos, sus gestos. Quería a Carlos de la manera en la que lo había capturado en su obra. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que todo iba a terminarse. Más tarde o más temprano. Y ese momento había llegado.

Juan dejó caer el pincel al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Carlos sobresaltado por el inesperado ruido.

-Sí. Lo siento. Se me ha resbalado –mintió. 

Marchena le observó levantarse, recoger el pincel y darle la espalda. Se permitió entonces, arrellanándose en la silla, observarle. Su postura no deja lugar a dudas, estaba tenso, con los hombros rígidos, moviéndose torpemente. Probablemente estaría cansado de estar allí, sin más compañía que la de un viejo profesor de historia que apenas era capaz de darle conversación, mientras él pasaba horas y horas sentado frente a un trabajo que seguro acabaría detestando.

-He terminado –musitó Juan aún de espaldas. 

-Bien. Yo tengo que seguir con esto –comentó incorporándose- Mañana estaré toda la tarde corriengiendo exámenes. 

-No. He terminado –dijo dándose la vuelta sin levantar la vista del suelo. Había estirado las mangas de su jersey gris hasta taparse con ellas las manos, y las retorcía ahora entre sus dedos- El cuadro está listo.

-¡Oh!

Carlos se quitó la gafas, se masajeó el puente de la nariz, y volvió a ponérselas. Así que ya estaba. Había terminado. Ya no habría más tardes viéndole esconderse tras su lienzo, no más sonrisas sinceras que le llegaban al alma, ni miradas que hacían que el corazón se le encogiese. 

-Bien –murmuró agachando la cabeza, llevando las manos de nuevo sobre la maquina de escribir. 

-¿No quieres verlo? 

Juan le miraba anhelante, expectante con los ojos brillantes y una mirada urgente. Pidiéndole aprobación. 

-Claro, claro. 

Carlos se puso de pie tropezando con una pila de libros que tenía a un lado. Estaba nervioso. Le temblaban las manos, el sudor empezaba a resbalar por las sienes. Juan había vuelto a sentarse frente al lienzo esperando por él. Carlos tardó unos segundo más en caminar hacia él, tratando de serenarse, después le rodeó y se colocó a su espalda. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, inspirar y expirar un par de veces hasta atreverse a mirarlo por fin.

Mata le sentía respirar calmadamente, su aliento rozándole la nuca. Se llevó las manos sobre los muslos y estrechó la tela de los vaqueros entre los dedos. Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, martilleando incesantemente. Bombeando demasiado rápido.

-Es…

Carlos tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se había quedado sin capacidad de raciocinio. Estaba viendo su hogar, su trabajo retratado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y él estaba allí en el centro de todo, con expresión ausente, distraída. Ajeno a _todo_ lo que le rodeaba. Había algo en la suavidad de los trazos, en la calidez de los tonos que le hacía quedarse sin palabras. Se sentía frustrado. Necesitaba, _deseaba_ poder decirle a Juan todo aquello que bullía en su cabeza, todo lo que su obra le estaba haciendo sentir. 

-¿Sí?

Juan se dio la vuelta ansioso por ver su rostro, ver la reacción, el _impacto_ que su trabajo había causado en él. Pero sobre todo ansiaba saber su opinión. Le miró detenidamente, dándose cuenta de la turbación que mostraba el rostro de Marchena, le observó así mucho antes de que Carlos bajase la mirada y la posase en él y le viese. Le _viese_ por fin.

Carlos extendió una temblorosa mano hasta su mejilla, posándola sobre ella con extrema delicadeza, le acarició entonces durante un segundo antes de inclinarse y besarle por primera vez. Juan tuvo que agarrarse a él, apresando con las manos la lana de su chaqueta, cuanto más avanzaba Carlos en su boca más fuerte lo hacía. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la mano sobre su mejilla se deslizó por su cuello hasta afianzarse en su nuca. Carlos le besaba lento y tranquilo, explorando su boca con pausa y él se desesperaba ante el pensamiento de que aquello pudiese terminar. Marchena separó sus labios.

-Carlos –susurró.

-Yo…

-Por favor, por favor no me digas que ha sido un error –suplicó. 

Carlos observó aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con una intensidad con la que ningunos otros ojos le habían mirado hasta entonces. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente antes de hablar. 

-No, no lo ha sido.

\---

-A ver, tenemos una especie de puré de algo, una cosa verde que supongo que son espinacas, y lentejas –enumeró Álvaro, revolviendo entre los tuppers del congelador.

-Ni siquiera me vas a dejar elegir, ¿no?

-No.

-Vale.

-Es que mi madre hace muy bien las lentejas.

-Que he dicho que vale.

-Bien –contestó, cerrando el congelador y metiendo el recipiente en el microondas.

Raúl hizo un sitio en la mesa del comedor y colocó dos platos, dos cucharas y dos latas de Coca-Cola, antes de sentarse a esperar con su cuaderno amarillo al lado, dándole vueltas al boli en los dedos.

-Vamos a hacer el último recuento.

-Deja de obsesionarte, Chori.

-Bebida, sí. Comida, sí –fue tachando de la lista-. ¿Música?

-De eso se encargaba Ramos.

-Vale. ¿Cómo va la lista de invitados?

Álvaro se acercó con el tupper humeante que olía a gloria y sirvió la mitad del contenido en cada plato antes de sentarse a su lado y coger la cuchara.

-Busi llamó para confirmar que venían algunas amigas de su hermana. Sergio va a traer a su primo Jesús, que está de visita en Madrid… Ah, y Filipe también se apunta.

-De puta madre, va a estar lleno de gente que no conoce. 

-Viene Nigel.

-¿Y el Juanín ese que sacamos de su teléfono?

-Ah, le llamé y resultó ser el primo de Villa.

-Cago en todo –masculló, haciendo un tachón en su libreta.

-Sí, fue una conversación incómoda –recordó, pescando un trozo de costilla entre las lentejas-. ¿Para qué necesitas más gente, si ni siquiera te van a entrar en casa?

-Quiero que salga bien.

-Va a salir bien. Come, anda, que se te enfría –le pidió-. Te preocupas demasiado.

-Es que… Yo te tengo a ti, y a Torres y a Ramos, y a mis hermanos… Y David aquí no tiene a casi nadie. Sólo quiero que sea un cumpleaños especial, que vea que nos importa.

-David tiene suerte, ¿sabes? Porque te tiene a ti. Y tú vales diez veces más que nadie.

Raúl sonrió, metiéndose una cucharada en la boca.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso –dijo, dando un trago a su Coca-Cola.

-¿El qué?

-Decirme esas cosas así sin avisar.

-¿Tengo que notificártelo de antemano? -preguntó con retintin.

-Sí. Vale con un par de minutos, para que me mentalice. Rollo ‘en un momento voy a ser muy moñas’.

-Ah, vale, pues te informo de que en cuanto acabemos de comer voy a ser muy guarro.

-Es lo que tienen las lentejas –bromeó Raúl.

-Gilipollas –contestó, sonriendo-. Entonces, ¿falta algo por concretar de la fiesta? Come –insistió.

-Sólo hay que asegurarse de que estén aquí para las siete. Y que el Pony no se entere.

-El único suficientemente idiota como para ir corriendo a contárselo eres tú, así que creo que podemos estar tranquilos.

-¿Sabes que ha habido un par de veces en las que casi se me escapa?

-Me lo creo -se rió.

En ese momento las llaves de Silva tintinearon contra la cerradura de la puerta, y él apareció cargado de bolsas en las dos manos.

-Hola –saludó Raúl-. ¿Has comprado mucho?

-He ido al Eroski, no a Zara. Pero tengo un regalo para vosotros –dijo, sacando un bote de plástico de una bolsa y dejándolo sobre la mesa entre ellos-. Gel de ducha. Sólo para vosotros, que estoy harto de que uséis el mío. ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó, señalando la libreta de Raúl.

-Nada –contestó, cerrándola de golpe, muy sospechosamente.

-Son… estrategias para el WoW, ¿sabes? Este es un momento muy importante para el jugador del World Of Warcraft, con la nueva actualización…

-Ya. Genial –le cortó, perdiendo repentinamente el interés en la conversación.

-¿Has comido? –inquirió Raúl.

-Son las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Eso es que sí o que no?

-Sí, Raúl, he comido. Hace tres horas, mientras vosotros dormíais.

-Bien, porque no te hemos guardado lentejas –replicó Álvaro.

\---

El bar tenía la persiana bajada aunque no del todo. No estaba muy lejos del taller de Pep, solían ir allí casi a diario a tomarse unas cervezas después de que Piqué saliese. A veces el jefe se les unía cuando terminaba de cuadrar cuentas y todas esas cosas raras que hacía encerrado en su despacho, y entonces Busi solía aparecer también. Villa sonrió recordando la cara que ponía Sergi cada vez que Guardiola hacía acto de presencia. Era tan evidente. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y metió rápidamente las manos en los bolsillos. En el interior se oían voces y risas por lo que supuso que probablemente llegaba tarde. La puerta se abrió y una mano asomó por debajo de la persiana y de un tirón la levantó.

-¡Guaje! Llegas tarde, mamón.

-Tenía que ayudar a mi padre. 

-Tan trabajador como siempre. Pasa anda, que se me hielan las ideas –dijo señalándose la cabeza. 

-Pero, ¿usas de eso?

Pepe, el dueño del bar, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

-Hombre, pero si te has dignado y todo. –Piqué le recibió acerando una silla a la mesa para que se sentase.

-Algunos hacemos algo más que tocarnos los huevos –le respondió antes de darle una colleja.

-Con los grandes que los tengo, necesito más tiempo. 

-Hostia, Geri –se rió Busi-. Eres más bruto.

-Ya ves. ¡Eh, _camarero_! –le gritó a Reina. que intentaba poner orden detrás de la barra- Una cerveza.

-¿Vas a pagármela?

-A mí no me mires – se excusó-, paga el jefe. 

-Pónsela anda, y tráela otra a Villa –le indicó Pepe- ¿Quieres otra? –preguntó mirando a Busi, éste negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué celebramos? –preguntó David. 

-Aquí, el _filosofo_ -apuntó Gerard señalando a su jefe- acaba de aprobar la última asignatura de la carrera. Que por otra parte, ya iba siendo hora.

-Enhorabuena. 

-Gracias, la verdad es que llevaba años dándome la lata. No sé por qué. 

-No nos has dicho cuál era –preguntó Sergi interesado. 

-Antropología Filosófica II.

-Sueña a coñazo de primera categoría –comentó Piqué, mientras tomaba la cerveza que Pepe le tendía.

-A ti como no tenga un montón de fotos de tías en bolas, no hay nada que no te parezca un coñazo.

-Mehh… si son tíos tampoco me importa ¿eh?

-Así que ya has acabado ¿no? –preguntó Villa.

-No, me queda el trabajo final. Con esto de Bolonia han cambiando muchas cosas.

-Jo, que putada –dijo Busi-, aunque seguro que te irá genial y lo sacarás pronto.

-Madre mía –le susurró Villa a Piqué-. Es que le falta restregarse contra su pierna. 

-No te creas que no es capaz de hacerlo. Dale un par de cervezas más. 

-¿Qué tramáis? –les preguntó Reina. 

-Nada, nada –se apresuró a decir Villa-. Vamos, que acabas la carrera y nos invitas a unas cervezas. Joder, que catalán eres a veces.

-No la he acabado –le corrigió- Pero había pensando en invitaros a cenar. Hace mucho que no me dejáis en ridículo públicamente. Aún hay restaurantes a los que me dejan entrar.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Piqué- No fue culpa mía que la camarera fuese tan “amable”

-Y tampoco de haberle robado las bragas después de beneficiártela en el baño, ¿no? –le picó Pepe.

-Tampoco. 

-En fin... –suspiró Pep- ¿Os parece bien este viernes?

-Perfecto –dijo Villa, Reina asintió también. Pero Piqué y Busi se miraron sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Guardiola- ¿Os viene mal?

-Tenemos… uhm... planes –le respondió Busi.

-¿Planes? –David les miró confuso.

-Verás, Guaje –comenzó Piqué rascándose la nuca-, resulta que el otro día me llamó, bueno y a Busi, Sergio.

-¿Sergio?

-Ramos –añadió- El amigo de…

-David.

-Sí –respondió-. Están montándole una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

-¿Os han invitado? –Sonaba irritado y sorprendido. -¿A los dos? –Ambos asintieron. -Ya.

-Oye, si quieres no voy – se apuró a decir Busquets, después miró a Gerard.

-No, tío. Lo siento pero Cesc va a estar allí.

-¿Cesc? –preguntó Pep interesado.

-¿Y vas a tener los huevos de ir? –espetó Villa.

-Los tenga o no es cosa mía.

-¡Hay que joderse!- exclamó David cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno –comenzó Pep- creo que es una buena oportunidad para que Gerard pida disculpas.

-Yo…

-Deberías hacerlo –le dijo mirándole seriamente.

-Puede –masculló antes de beber de la botella.

-Hay oportunidades que no pueden desperdiciarse. Momentos en la vida en los que hay que tomar una decisión y ser consecuente con ella. También los hay en los que hay que saber cómo llevar las repercusiones de nuestras acciones.

-Vamos –le interrumpió Pepe-, que te toca apechugar. Un simple ajo y agua.

-No es eso –prosiguió mirando a Gerard-. Estoy hablando de que a veces hay que pararse a pensar en por qué hemos hecho las cosas. Aunque sigamos un impulso detrás de él siempre hay algo. Ese algo suele estar enterrado en nuestro subconsciente en estos casos pero si nos paramos a pensar en él podemos encontrarlo. Entonces pueden abrirse multitud de posibilidades.

-¿Posibilidades? –preguntó Villa.

-Claro, una vez hemos dado con el quid de la cuestión debemos plantearnos lo que queremos hacer con él. Puede que nos interese que siga oculto, puede que lo ocultemos aunque no sea lo que deseamos simplemente porque tenemos miedo. –Pep había captado la atención de todos sus amigos, pero era Piqué quién parecía más interesado. -O puede que seamos capaces de vencer ese miedo, tratando así de poner las cosas en claro.

-¿Has entendido algo? –le preguntó Reina a David. 

-Más o menos.

-Sólo estaba divagando –comentó Pep dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Macho, desde que eres filosofo te entiendo menos. –Reina le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. -Anda échame una mano con las cuentas, que estoy que me caigo de sueño.

Ambos caminaron hasta el final del bar donde estaba la caja.

-Que bien habla –musitó Sergi.

-¡Calzonazos! -exclamó Villa-. Mira que eres, ¿eh?

-¿Qué? Es verdad, además tenía razón.

-Pero si ni le has entendido. 

-Claro que sí.

-Venga ya… ¡Tú! –le dijo a Piqué-. Dile algo, hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó como saliendo de un trance.

-Hostia, macho. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Nada, sólo…¿creéis que tiene razón?

-¡Claro! –le dijo Busi.

-Pffff… -Villa se levantó y cogió los botellines vacíos, después se acercó hasta la barra para dejarlos encima.

-Gracias –comentó Pepe acercándose-. Oye –le dijo antes de que volviese a la mesa-, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dispara.

-Ese David… -Villa frunció el ceño- ¿Es el chico con el que sales no?

-Salía, ¿por?

-Oh, vaya. Nada, sólo me extrañó que no te invitara a su cumpleaños. 

-No acabamos especialmente bien.

-¡Qué pena! –Reina cogió un vaso y comenzó a secarlo con el paño que había sobre la barra. -Parecía que te gustaba de verdad. 

-¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó con curiosidad. 

-Bueno, te conozco desde hace ya un tiempo y no te había visto con ningún chico por aquí. Ya te digo, parecía serio.

-Pues no lo era. 

-¿Por?

-Cojones, estás tocapelotas ¿eh?

-No más de lo normal –repuso-. Y ¿no hay manera de arreglar lo vuestro?

-No creo, ¿qué más te da eso?

-Estabas bien, contento. Y tenías menos mala hostia –Reina se encogió de hombros-. Por alguna absurda razón me parecía que ese chico te hacía feliz. 

Villa le miró un par de segundos sin saber que contestarle, después volvió a la mesa dónde sus amigos volvían a darle vueltas a las palabras de Pep. Sobre oportunidades, miedos y posibilidades.

\---

El despertador sonó estridente a las siete y media de la mañana. Como cada día, Raúl abrió un ojo para comprobar que el universo no le estaba tomando el pelo, resopló y lo apagó. Debatió consigo mismo un momento antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, taparse con la manta hasta la barbilla y arrellanarse en la comodidad de su cama, calentita y acogedora. Se merecía dormir un rato más, aunque sólo fuera para tener fuerza para soportar el estrés de la fiesta sorpresa de esa noche.

-Eh –dijo Álvaro a su lado con la voz ronca y los ojos aún repegados-. Levanta.

-No quiero –contestó él, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, que se había convertido en su lugar favorito de todo el universo.

-Va –insistió, tratando de empujarle fuera de la cama.

-Es muy pronto. Hace mucho frío.

-Y es el primer día de clase.

-¿Y qué? –bufó.

-Que no consiento que faltes ya el primer día.

-¿A quién le importa? –remoloneó, restregándose contra él juguetonamente-. Quiero estar contigo.

-No me jodas, Raúl, que no soy tan tonto.

-Nunca estamos juntos.

-Hostia, macho –replicó, despejándose con la repentina oleada de mal humor-. Hace como una semana que no me ven el pelo en casa. No nos hemos separado ni para mear. 

-Pero ahora empiezan las clases y tú estarás fuera todas las tardes…

-¿Quieres que me vuelva al turno de mañana? Creo que aún estoy a tiempo.

-No.

-Claro que no, porque lo que te pasa es que eres un puto vago y que no quieres ir a clase. No es otra cosa.

-No seas así, joé –se quejó.

-Levanta el culo y vete a clase. Venga –le azuzó, incorporándose para darle un poco más de validez a sus palabras. Era complicado mantener una discusión seria estando tumbado junto a él en una cama de menos de un metro de ancho.

-No me hagas esto, no seas como mi madre.

-No me infles los cojones, Raúl, que la tenemos.

-¿Qué coño importa que vaya o deje de ir? –estalló por fin-. Los exámenes los voy aprobando, ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres?

-La universidad es más que el puñetero diploma que te dan al acabar la carrera. Es la gente, es el ambiente, es saltarte una clase para ir a tomarte una cerveza a la cafetería…

-Eso lo será para ti –contestó molesto, levantándose.

-Y lo sería para ti si fueras por la facultad más de una vez cada tres meses a pedir apuntes.

-¿A qué coño voy a ir? ¿A hacer amigos entre los niños pijos que lo único que quieren hacer es ganar suficiente dinero para comprarse un BWM con treinta años? –replicó, cruzando los brazos para darse un poco de calor en la gélida habitación-. Esa gente me la pela. Lo único por lo que sigo estudiando esta puta mierda es para que mis padres se callen y me dejen tranquilo, así que no me apetece que vengas tú ahora con el mismo cuento –exclamó, estirando la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

-Como te vayas y me dejes con la palabra en la boca en este momento, te juro por Dios que no vuelves a verme hasta pasados los exámenes de febrero –dijo con determinación.

-¿Pero qué coño quieres? ¿Por qué te importa si voy o dejo de ir, o lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

-Me importa una mierda la carrera que hagas, pero tú… -Álvaro suspiró con cansancio. -Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y, quedará patético, pero a mí ir a clase me hace feliz. Claro que me da pereza muchas veces, pero llego allí y está Filipe y nos echamos unas risas y, de paso, aprendemos algo que en diez días será totalmente inútil. Y quiero que tú tengas algo así. Que llegues un día a la hora de comer y me expliques todo emocionado la teoría de la oferta y la demanda, o lo que coño sea que estudiáis, como te explico yo la lógica booleana. Y probablemente me importe menos que una mierda, pero te escucharé igual. Porque tú sí me importas. ¿Vale?

Raúl torció la boca y miró a su novio con cara de perrillo apaleado. No quería dejarse vencer tan rápido, pero lo que acababa de decirle le había roto todos los esquemas. Le había tirado todos los andamios sobre los que se sustentaba su cómoda vida. Volvió a trepar a la cama y se hizo un ovillo a su lado, apoyando la frente sobre el pecho de Álvaro.

-¿Y si Económicas no me hace feliz?

-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa, ¿eh? –ironizó, acariciando el mechón de pelo que se arremolinaba en su coronilla.

-Pero claro, sólo me queda un año de carrera y unas pocas asignaturas sueltas. ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo ahora? Sería perder cuatro años.

-Y seguir sería perder dos más.

-Pero tendré un título. Y mis padres dejarán de presionarme…

-A ver, al ritmo que vas no vas a sacarte esto ni en diez años –aseguró-. El curso pasado ibas a clase de vez en cuando. ¿Este año has pisado un aula?

-No –reconoció a media voz-. Pero puedo aprobar igual.

-No, no puedes. Nadie puede. Y tú mucho menos, porque ni siquiera quieres hacerlo.

-Joder…

-No sé, digo yo. ¿Te ves en un par de años entrando de becario a un banco, enchufado por tu padre? Porque eso es lo que vas a hacer antes o después.

Raúl levantó la vista para mirarle. 

-No.

-¿Pues entonces qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé.

-Creo que sí lo sabes.

-Ahora mismo te estoy odiando –masculló, aunque su cara decía lo contrario.

-Ya. Pero me lo agradecerás. ¿Quieres seguir estudiando Económicas?

-No.

-¿Quieres estudiar otra cosa?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, eso tienes hasta junio para averiguarlo.

-No puedo hacerle esto a mi madre -musitó.

-No, Raúl, ella no puede hacerte esto a ti. Que ella sea una puta cajera del Banco Sabadell frustrada por no haber acabado la carrera no le da derecho a vivir a través de sus hijos. Y que tú seas el único suficientemente bueno -o tonto, no lo sé- para aceptarlo, tampoco es justo. Si ella hubiera querido ser bailarina de ballet tú estarías ahora dando saltitos en tutú y cagándote en sus muertos. Y el día que le digas que vas a dejar la carrera puedes decir que ha sido idea mía, si quieres. Ella ya me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo, así que no va a ser una gran pérdida cuando me retire el saludo, pero realmente espero que te des cuenta de que tú te mereces algo mucho mejor, y te mereces hacer algo con tu vida que te vaya a hacer feliz de verdad, sea lo que sea. Y si lo que quieres es irte a una granja a criar avestruces y a fabricar mermelada, nos buscaremos la vida para hacerlo. Ya inventaré un microchip milagroso que nos haga ricos, o algo. ¿Vale?

-Vale –contestó, sonriendo ante la idea.

-¿Me lo prometes? Esto no es sólo una excusa para que te deje dormirte otra vez, ¿no?

-No.

-Porque si lo es, después de la cantidad de mariconadas que te he dicho, me enfadaré muchísimo –aseguró, sin poder evitar que media sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

-No lo es.

-Me pondré furioso. Hulk no sería nada a mi lado.

-Que no, joder.

-Vale –concluyó, convencido de que lo decía en serio, dejando que volviera a apoyarse en su pecho.

-Pero no me metas prisa. Hablaré con mi madre cuando sea el momento.

-Si quieres que esté ahí, sólo tienes que decirlo.

-Ya lo sé –murmuró.

Raúl respiró hondo y coló las manos bajo la camiseta de Álvaro, apretándose más contra él y sintiendo el calor de su piel.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo él, mientras la respiración de Raúl le hacía cosquillas en el cuello-. Vamos a empezar a levantarnos antes. A irnos antes a dormir también, nada de quedarnos hasta las cuatro viendo teletienda.

-Me gusta la teletienda.

-Ahora hay canales que la ponen a todas horas. Y si no vas a clase vas a tener que hacer otras cosas. Buscar trabajo. –Notó a Raúl tensarse. –Despacito, sin prisa, hasta que encuentres uno que te motive. ¿Y apuntarte a algún curso de algo? Uno de cocina no te vendría mal –se burló.

-Estaría bien aprender inglés.

-Sí. O hacer algo de voluntariado. Mi hermano Raúl está metido en esos rollos, si quieres le pregunto. Eso seguro que te gustaría.

-Sí.

-Y también podrías ayudar un poco más en casa. Ir a la compra todas las semanas, pasar la aspiradora… Esas cosas.

-Oye, que paso la aspiradora.

-Sí, vale.

\---

El hospital no estaba muy lejos de la facultad. Le había costado un poco conseguir la información pero con un poco de ayuda, y un mucho de caradura lo había logrado. Carlos había estado un tanto reticente a la hora de ayudarle, era de ese tipo de personas a las que los engaños y las trampas no le gustaban demasiado. Por eso cuando David había acudido a él, había tenido que ser completamente sincero, _Necesito verle_. De esa manera había conseguido meter a Marchena en todo aquello, quién a su vez tuvo que pedir ayuda a su mejor amigo. Ahí Villa suponía que habría más problemas, Carlos no iba a mentirle, le diría la verdad y entonces Xabi tenía que decidir si iba o no a ayudarle. No sabía que astros se habían alineado para ello, pero el profesor de Anatomía había accedido a echarle una mano. 

Así que se había acercado hasta allí, con el horario de prácticas de Silva en la manos. Su idea original era consultar las clases y esperarle a la salida de una de ellas, pero el destino se había puesto caprichoso y ese mismo día David había empezado con sus rondas en el Clínico. Por lo que Carlos le había explicado, cada año los alumnos de medicina tenía diferentes prácticas en el hospital, la mayoría consistía en observar, aprender desde la distancia, algunas veces algún doctor tenía a bien preguntarles su opinión y ellos empezaban a sentirse más seguros. Según el horario, había empezado las prácticas en Urgencias. Todo el día viendo casos de lo más dispares, infecciones respiratorias, traumatismos y cualquier cosa que necesitase algo más que la atención primaria que se dispensaba en un centro de salud de barrio. 

Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde cuando había aparcado el coche en el parking del hospital, había permanecido allí algo más de una hora pensando cual iba a ser su plan de acción, como iba a acercarse a él, las cosas que iba a decirle. Todo pensado al detalle. Hasta que los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él, sintiéndose cada vez con menos y menos fuerzas, como si el tiempo que restaba para verle se convirtiese en un peso imposible de soportar. Y una idea disparatada había cruzado por su cabeza. 

Así que estaba allí. Sentado en la camilla, con los pies balanceándose producto de su nerviosismo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho. Había entrado por la puerta de Urgencias y se había acercado al mostrador. 

-¿Qué le ocurre? –le había preguntado aquella mujer, con el pelo canoso. 

-El estomago –contestó llevándose la mano a un costado–, me duele mucho.

-Bien. Déme su tarjeta sanitaria.

Y después había pasado el control de admisión donde dos jóvenes enfermeras le habían hecho una serie de preguntas, le había tomado la temperatura y la tensión.

-Vaya, está por las nubes. 

¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? 

Después había pasado dos interminables horas en la sala de espera hasta que había oído su nombre por megafonía y se había adentrado en una consulta donde le había recibido un doctor algo mayor, de aspecto bonachón y con un frondoso bigote que no dejaba de mesarse. 

-Le haremos una ecografía abdominal, para entonces ya estarán aquí los resultados de sus análisis –concretó después de examinarle y haberle hecho innumerables preguntas. 

-Sabe…-le interrumpió Villa- ya me encuentro mucho mejor. 

-Una intoxicación alimentaria puede parecer una tontería, pero nunca se sabe. Debemos asegurarnos.

-Lo sé, pero de verdad.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. 

-¿Sí? –preguntó el doctor sin dejar de tomar notas. 

-Doctor Del Bosque, ¿podría pasar? 

Villa levantó la vista en cuanto reconoció la voz. Estaba allí, con su pijama verde que le hacía parecer más pequeño, el estetoscopio colgando alrededor del cuello y un cuaderno de notas en la mano. 

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó girando la cabeza para verle – Ah, señor Silva. ¿Pasa algo?

-Estoy en mi descanso de la ronda y he visto que usted estaba con un caso y me preguntaba si podía echarle una mano. 

-Claro, claro. Pase –David entró en el cuarto de observación y se situó al lado del doctor-. Bien aquí tiene todo lo que el paciente me ha contado, además de las anotaciones de las exploraciones. ¿Qué opina?

Silva miró las notas un segundo antes de fijar los ojos en Villa. Éste se mordía incesantemente el labio inferior y trataba a toda costa de evitar su mirada. 

-Una ecografía para descartar obstrucción en el intestino y analítica completa deberían ser suficientes para un diagnostico correcto. 

-Bien. Bien. Perfecto –Vicente miró un momento al joven estudiante, después a su paciente- Voy a pedir las pruebas. En cuanto tenga los resultados se los mostraré. 

El doctor se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta esperando a que Silva hiciese lo mismo, pero este seguía parado, de pie frente a Villa.

-¿Algún problema?

-¿Podría auscultarle? –Silva se dio la vuelta encarándole- No parece nada grave, y me ayudaría…

-Si el paciente no tiene ningún inconveniente –ambos miraron a Villa, que negó con la cabeza- Volveré en unos minutos.

El Doctor les observó unos segundos frunciendo el ceño, después salió dejándoles solos. 

-Yo… verás- comenzó Villa 

-Quítate la camiseta. 

-¿Qué?

-Que te la quites, no puedo oír bien si la llevas puesta –respondió meneando el estetoscopio frente a sus ojos.

-Bueno. Vale –le dijo nervioso-. ¿Sabes? Ya me encuentro mucho mejor –comentó casualmente mientras Silva se acercaba.

-¿Te has encontrado mal en algún momento?

-No. 

-Me lo imaginaba. 

-¿Cómo has sabido qué estaba aquí?

-Estaba en el pasillo cuando te llamaron, te vi entrar –Silva posó el estetoscopio contra su pecho-. Coge aire y expúlsalo lentamente.

-Necesitaba verte –confesó. 

-¿Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que venir aquí? –el pecho de Villa se movía lentamente y David podía oír su corazón latiendo como si acabase de correr una maratón-. Las urgencias están colapsadas con casos reales. Así no ayudas a nadie. 

-Ya, lo sé. Pero es imposible dar contigo en un horario normal –dijo en su defensa. 

-Date la vuelta –le ordenó, Villa se giró dándole la espalda- Podrías haber llamado, ¿sabes?

-Lo hice. En Nochevieja. Me colgaste. 

-Lo recuerdo –musitó volviendo a colocar el frío metal contra su espalda.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé –Silva suspiró quitándose el estetoscopio – estás, como sabíamos, perfectamente bien. Vístete y vete. Me inventaré cualquier cosa. 

-¿No te meterás en problemas? No quiero que lo hagas –se preocupó mientras volvía a ponerse la camiseta-. No por mi culpa.

-Un poco tarde para…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Su boca se había encontrado con la de Villa que se había inclinado hacia delante tomando su rostro entre las manos. Él permanecía estático, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sentía el cosquilleo en sus labios, la presión que Villa ejercía contra ellos, y entonces la lengua de David titubeó intentando adentrarse. Y él no pudo hacer nada más que ceder. Ceder y abrir la boca permitiéndole ahondar en ella, mientras sus labios se acariciaban.

-Dios –gimió Villa contra él- No te imaginas…- dijo entre beso y beso mientras sus manos descendían por su cuello y sus hombros. 

-Espera, para –dijo tomándole por las muñecas.

-¿Qué pasa? 

-No puedo hacer esto.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? –preguntó confuso.

-No aquí. Alguien podría entrar y…

-Vale, vale –farfulló volviendo a besarle. 

-David –le regañó, era consciente de que su fuerza de voluntad iba a desvanecerse si él seguía allí. 

-Lo siento. Lo siento –había dejado de besarle, pero sus manos habían vuelto a sostener su rostro.

-Te he echado de menos –confesó agachando ligeramente la cabeza. 

-Y yo. Mucho –volvió a besarle, esta vez sus manos descendieron más hasta tomarle por la cintura obligándole a acercarse a él, encajando entre sus piernas. 

-Enseguida vendrá una enfermera para… ¡Oh!

-Doctor Del Bosque, yo… verá… puedo… de verdad… que… -Silva se había separado lo más rápido que había podido y comenzaba a disculparse trabándose con sus propias palabras.

-¡Me ha curado! –exclamó Villa poniéndose de pie de un salto- Un milagro. Es un portento su estudiante. 

-Ya –Vicente les miraba alternativamente, tenía una expresión seria y seguía llevándose la mano para mesarse el bigote- La próxima vez debería esperar a que el Señor Silva termine sus prácticas.

-Eh… yo… -Villa sonrió- Lo sé, lo sé. Disculpe. Ha sido una idiotez y yo asumo toda la responsabilidad. Él no sabía nada. Lo juro.

-Le creo. Voy a cancelar esas pruebas y hacer desaparecer su expediente. No quiero volver a verle por aquí, ¿me oye?

-Sí, sí. Me moriré antes de poner un pie aquí.

-Eso espero –respondió entre risas-. Y usted, vaya a seguir con sus rondas. Sus compañeros ya deben haber vuelto a ellas. 

Silva asintió, con las mejillas ardiendo de pura vergüenza y las manos temblándole ligeramente. Sólo unos segundos después de que el Doctor saliera por la puerta él se encaminó hacia ella, pero la mano de Villa tomando la suya le detuvo.

-Lo siento. De verdad.

-Vete, antes de que me busque un problema de verdad –seguía con su mano agarrada y sentía el calor que se desprendía de ella, la piel ligeramente áspera en la palma y suave en el dorso. Villa le miró titubeante, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo pero no encontrase las palabras adecuadas-. Termino a las siete. 

-Te esperaré. 

-Bien. 

-En el parking. 

-De acuerdo –miró sus manos-. Tengo que irme. 

-Ya.

Villa le dejó ir con cierta reticencia. Después esperó un par de minutos y salió del hospital.

\---

Para las siete y cuarto ya había llegado todo el mundo. Los primeros fueron Fernando, Sergio y su primo Jesús, que parecía un niño de quince años hiperactivo y tenía unos ojos que a Raúl le daban un poco de miedo de tan claros. Luego llegó Filipe Luis, el compañero de clase de Álvaro, que tenía el pelo largo y extrañamente suave, vivía pegado a su BlackBerry y tenía doscientos followers en Twitter, o de eso presumía. Nigel llegó enseguida, con un paquete envuelto bajo el brazo que Raúl le invitó a dejar sobre la mesa del comedor.

Se abrieron cervezas y bolsas de patatas y se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes. Era divertido ver a los tres recién llegados tratando de entenderse entre ellos, con sus acentos y su argot. 

-Mira que me he acostumbrado al acento de Sergio, pero lo de este chico no es normal –le comentaba Fernando a Álvaro mientras preparaban una jarra de calimocho en la cocina-. Te juro que no he entendido nada de lo que se han dicho en todo el viaje desde Fuenla. Y entre este, el Nigel que es un raruno, y tu amigo que es un friki… Vaya tres patas _pa_ un banco, macho. ¿Qué es esto, la ONU?

-Somos un grupo de gente multicultural. Eso está muy de moda ahora –contestó, golpeando una bolsa de hielos contra la encimera.

-Vale, un poco de atención –pidió Raúl, haciendo callar a todo el mundo-. David tiene que llegar en veinte minutos o media hora. Lo suyo es que se sorprenda, así que no montéis mucho escándalo mientras…

El timbre sonó un par de veces, y a Albiol le dio el corazón un vuelco, hasta que recordó que David tenía llaves y que no era probable que fuera él. Resultaron ser Gerard, Sergi, su hermana y unas cuantas de sus amigas, entre las que estaba Ana.

-Mierda, tío –susurró Torres, dándole la espalda al grupo-. Esa tía de la camiseta verde fue a la que me tiré la noche del botellón. Y nunca la llamé.

-Joder.

-¿Qué hago, macho?

Álvaro se rió y le empujó fuera de la cocina.

-Apechuga.

-Cabrón –vocalizó en su dirección, antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con ella-. ¡Heeey!

Raúl entró en la cocina con botellines vacíos en las manos, en busca de más provisiones.

-La gente oye ‘cerveza gratis’ y se apunta a todo, ¿eh? –bromeó.

-Esto va a salir de puta madre, ya lo verás.

-Eso parece –dijo, visiblemente satisfecho consigo mismo. El timbre volvió a sonar, y él volvió a pegar un bote.

-Ese tiene que ser Cesc. Yo abro.

Álvaro se abrió paso hasta el telefonillo y pulsó el botón de la puerta. Al momento, Cesc salió del ascensor acalorado y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

-Se ha parado el Metro y he venido corriendo desde Moncloa. No me he perdido nada, ¿verdad?

-No, David aún no ha llegado.

-Menos mal –contestó, resoplando.

-Ven, voy a presentarte a la gente nueva –dijo, invitándole a pasar-. Deja el abrigo en el cuarto del Chori.

Álvaro le condujo por el salón hasta donde estaban Nigel y Filipe, inmersos en una inusitada conversación sobre Formula 1. Hizo las presentaciones pertinentes y Cesc le dijo a De Jong aquél tópico de ‘David me ha hablado mucho de ti’ que, por supuesto, no era cierto, pero a él le alegró la noche.

-Y ahora, ven, que tienes que conocer al primo de Sergio. Es muy gracioso. Cesc, este es Je…

-Hola –interrumpió Piqué, cortando a Ramos en mitad de la anécdota con la que le estaba deleitando en ese momento.

-…sus. De puta madre –gruñó Álvaro.

-Hola –respondió él secamente-. ¿Qué tal? –saludo a los demás.

-Uhm… Trufas, ¿un poquito de música? –preguntó Sergio para aliviar un poco la tensión que acababa de posarse sobre sus cabezas.

-No hasta que venga el Pony.

\---

David había tenido que dar un largo paseo por los alrededores para tratar de serenarse. Aún seguía sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso y eso le ponía de mal humor, no podía actuar como un imbécil, no ahora. Poco antes de la hora acordada regresó hasta su coche, había pensando esperarle fuera pero hacía demasiado frío y el paseo le había dejado los dedos de las manos congelados. Se metió en el coche y encendió la calefacción. No había dejado de pensar en lo absurdo y disparatado de su plan, era lo más arriesgado que había podido hacer pero al menos había salido bien _más o menos_. Aún tenía ese cosquilleo en los labios, se sentía estúpido e infantil por ello, pero aquel beso había significado tantas cosas. Ere ese beso que podía y debía cambiarlo todo.

-¡Coño! –exclamó cuando Silva golpeó el cristal del acompañante, se inclinó hacia la puerta y la abrió. 

-¿Te he asustado? –preguntó al sentarse.

-No, ¡qué va! – mintió

-Brrr.. hace un frío –comentó mientras se frotaba las manos aún enguantadas.

-La calefacción está puesta.

-¡Oh, Dios! Gracias, necesito entrar en calor.

Villa le observó acomodándose, primero se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta, después se quitó la bufanda y por último el gorro de lana gris que provocó que terminase con el pelo desordenado. Cuando acabó, dobló cada prenda y las guardó en la mochila. Había echado de menos esas cosas y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. 

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Silva cuando se sintió observado.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito, de verdad, volver a besarte. 

Silva se sonrojó sintiendo una repentina oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Él también quería que le besase, que le acariciase mientras lo hacía, que le apretase contra él y escuchar así el latido de su corazón; poder pasar las manos por su cuello y dejarse hacer. 

-Pero tenemos que hablar –murmuró Villa contestándose a sí mismo.

-Sí, hablar. 

-Eso es… -volvió la vista al frente poniendo ambas manos en el volante-, será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio.

-Hay una cafetería por el centro que…

-Perfecto.

Sabían que tenía que controlarse, dejarse llevar no iba a conducirles a nada bueno, o sí, pero todo volvería a ser confuso y ambos deseaban hacerlo bien esta vez.

El local que había sugerido Silva era uno al que solía acudir con sus compañeros de clase. Estaba muy cerca de Ópera, en una de las calles que subía perpendicular al Teatro Real. Le gustaba porque era diferente con sus muebles antiguos, sus lámparas retro y sillas de todas las formas y modelos posibles. El trayecto desde el parking hasta el AntiCafé lo hicieron en silencio, casi igual que mientras estaba en el coche. Caminaron juntos casi rozándose con la tensión desbordando por todas partes, como si tocarse fuese a producir una explosión. 

Una vez dentro, bajaron las escaleras hacia la zona inferior, localizaron una de las mesas más apartadas con un pequeño sofá y una silla de plástico verde. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, con un par de cervezas sobre la mesa que les separaba.

-¿Has estado en Canarias? –preguntó Villa tratando de romper la tensión.

-Sí, una semana –musitó- Tú, ¿has ido a Asturias?

-Dos semanas –se llevó la cerveza a la boca y le dio un trago. Tenía que serenarse, explicarle todo lo que había pensando esos últimos días. 

-Lo siento –dijo entonces Silva pillándole totalmente por sorpresa- por lo de Nochevieja, y por todo.

-Yo también.

-Sé que no he sido muy… no sé, claro contigo y puede que…

-Fui a tu casa.

-¿Cuándo?

-Aquella noche. Sólo que fui incapaz de subir.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Supongo que creí que tú no querías que lo hiciera.

-Quería. Creo. No lo sé –confesó-, no lo sabía, quiero decir. Estaba… confuso.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó nervioso.

¬-He estado pensando. Mucho.

-Yo también.

-Cuando empezamos lo que fuera que tuviéramos tenía miedo, porque no podía permitirme ciertas cosas –Silva agachó la cabeza-. No quería permitírmelas. Y cuando todo era fácil, cuando podía acudir a ti y que todo lo demás desapareciese todo era… perfecto. Pero las cosas cambiaron.

-Yo las cambié –replicó alicaído. 

-No, los dos. Se nos fue de las manos. Siempre he querido tenerlo todo controlado, y no pude. Entonces, sólo pensé en mí.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí –dijo volviendo a mirarle-. Pensaba que lo que yo quería era lo mismo que tú. 

-Y lo era –le interrumpió-. Al principio, al menos, no planeaba que las cosas fuesen…

-A más –dijeron al unísono.

Durante unos minutos el incomodo silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, como un grueso y alto muro que les separaba. Villa quería decirte todas las cosas que tenía atascadas en la garganta pero estaba bloqueado, incapaz de decir una palabra más. Silva, por su parte, estaba nervioso, llevaba así desde antes de verle cara a cara, desde que le había visto entrar en la consulta de urgencias. Lo cierto era que pese a que hubiese aclarado lo que sentía por David lo había hecho sólo para seguir adelante; estaba convencido, o al menos había tratado de convencerse, de que entre ellos ya no habría nada más. Y ahora estaban allí, hablando como no lo habían hecho hasta entonces, después de un beso que le había dejado con ganas de mucho más pero con demasiadas frases y palabras sin sentido que no acababan de aclarar nada.

Villa se puso en pie. Silva le miró extrañado hasta que vio como rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba junto a él en el pequeño sofá.

-Esto… hablar –aclaró-. No es lo mío. Nunca se me ha dado bien. Lo que quiero que sepas es que no he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo. Me he sentido estúpido, culpable y he tratado de que nada de esto me afectase pero no lo he conseguido. Me he arrepentido tanto por no subir aquella noche –Silva hizo un amago de hablar, pero él le interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su brazo-. No, espera. Aquella noche iba a decirte que lo que teníamos no era bastante. Necesitaba… necesito más. Porque, ¡joder! Me gustas, mucho. Y creo que es mejor dejártelo claro porque si no vamos en el misma dirección…

Silva se abalanzó sobre él, aprisionando sus labios en beso brusco y torpe pasando las manos por sus hombros, rodeando su cuello. Villa se dejó hacer, abriendo la boca para que David colase su lengua dentro convirtiendo aquel beso en un beso intenso y necesitado.

-Vamos –le dijo pegando sus frentes-, pero yo… tengo que…

-Shhh… no pada nada –dijo levantado la mano para acariciarle la mejilla- Podemos ir poco a poco.

-Suena bien –respondió volviendo a besarle.

-No tenemos prisa- Villa se inclinó sobre él, empotrándole contra la pared-. Iremos paso a paso.

-Perfecto –susurró mientras dejaba que David metiese una mano por debajo de su ropa, abrasando su piel con cada roce de sus dedos-. ¡Dios! –gimió cerrando los ojos –Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Seguro? –Villa sonrió maliciosamente, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Sí. Mi casa. Ya. 

David sonrió. Había cosas que necesitaban ir despacio. Otras, no tanto.

\---

-Nada, sigue sin coger el teléfono. ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo? –preguntó Raúl, sinceramente preocupado-. Nunca llega tarde a casa.

-A lo mejor se ha entretenido en el hospital.

-A nadie parece molestarle, está siendo una fiesta bastante decente –apuntó Fernando, apoyado junto a ellos contra la pared. Sergio había conseguido convencerle para poner música cuando David ya iba con media hora de retraso sobre el horario previsto. Todo el mundo charlaba animadamente, bebía y se lo pasaba bien.

Busi miraba con suspicacia a Gerard cada vez que se acercaba por simple casualidad a su hermana porque, aunque Piqué se había disculpado con él antes de que la sangre llegara al río, sabía perfectamente que su amigo no era la persona más fiable del mundo. El propio Gerard lo sabía. 

Así que cogió su cerveza y se fue hacia la cocina, zona oficialmente libre de Busquets de cualquier tipo. No había más luz que la que se colaba por la puerta desde el salón y la que entraba desde el patio por la pequeña ventana, junto a la que estaba Cesc, sentado sobre la encimera con los pies balanceándose en el aire.

-Ey.

-Hola –contestó, clavando la mirada en su vaso de plástico lleno de calimocho.

-He estado buscándote.

-Vale –respondió sin interés.

-¿Es así como va a ser esto?

Él se limitó a dar un trago a su bebida y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Oye, Cesc, mira…

-No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir, la verdad –le cortó.

-Lo entiendo.

-Entonces deja de intentar hablar conmigo –escupió, bajando de un salto de la encimera y disponiéndose a dejarle allí con la palabra en la boca.

-Espera un momento –le frenó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No me gusta que me toques, Gerard.

Él se apartó un par de pasos, levantando las manos con la cabeza gacha.

-Sé que la he jodido mucho, y sólo quería decirte que lo siento.

-¿Eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

-No sé qué quieres que te diga –repuso él.

-Es que no quiero que me digas nada, joder.

-He estado pensando…

-¿Y qué te ha parecido la experiencia? –satirizó-. ¿Te la esperabas así?

Piqué sonrió con tristeza. Le gustaba que Cesc nunca hubiera tenido reparos en darle ese tipo de cortes, que nunca se hubiera sentido intimidado por él. Que nunca le hubiera tomado demasiado en serio. Echaba de menos esas cosas.

-Ni siquiera mis amigos confían en mí. La gente que mejor me conoce no me pierde de vista por si me enrollo con su hermana o con su primo, porque saben que soy un hijo de puta.

-¿Se supone que tengo que compadecerte por eso?

-Tú no tendrías que haber estado en medio de todo eso. Y lo siento.

-Vale. Guay. Gracias –replicó con acidez.

-Eso era todo.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo –ironizó Cesc-. Para la próxima vez, déjame darte un consejo: no te líes con la hermana de nadie ni con el primo de nadie. No te líes con nadie si pretendes mandarle a la mierda a la primera de cambio.

-Soy un capullo –admitió Piqué, apretando la mandíbula.

-Sí que lo eres. Intenta no serlo, como hace el resto de la humanidad. Te ahorrarías muchas disculpas de mierda como estas –le espetó, antes de salir de la cocina sin ver siquiera por dónde andaba. Se cruzó con Raúl y Álvaro, rodeados por Ana y dos de sus amigas, que les miraban como si fueran de una raza extraterrestre; con Fernando, Jesús y Filipe, que hablaban de fútbol, y con Nigel, que le explicaba a Sergio la escena musical en Ámsterdam, mientras Busi y otra de las amigas de su hermana elegían una canción en el SingStar de Albiol.

Cesc se metió en el baño y cerró con pestillo.

Había sido una mala idea dejar que invitaran a Piqué. Creía que podría volver a verle sin sentir nada, pero no. Por una parte le odiaba, por lo que le había hecho pasar, lo que le había hecho sentir cuando estaban juntos, por la decepción de descubrir que nada de eso había sido real. Pero por otra parte… eso que bullía en el fondo de su estómago ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, pero no le gustaba.

-¿Cesc?

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora! –exclamó, irritado, cuando oyó la voz de Piqué al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Puedes salir un momento?

-Creí que habías acabado de decirme todo lo que querías decirme.

-Ya, bueno, es que se me ha ocurrido otra cosa –replicó-. Y Fernando dice que necesita mear.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tío –respondió él con tono de emergencia-. De verdad.

Cesc resopló y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué? –le dijo a Piqué.

Torres se coló en el baño en cuanto él salió, como una lagartija, y cerró la puerta.

-Me gustas –dijo Gerard al fin-. Mucho. Más de lo que me ha gustado nadie nunca. Y no sé… no sé qué hacer con eso, así que he intentado como… hacer que desapareciera. Y lo único que he conseguido es joderla. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. -Y supongo que ya no servirá de nada decírtelo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio, observando aquella escena en el pasillo, pendientes de cada palabra.

-Vale –contestó Cesc.

-¿Vale?

-Sí.

-Vale –repitió Piqué-. Pues dicho esto, me voy. Uhm… -Se giró hacia Raúl y sonrió. –Gracias por invitarme, tío.

Nadie supo qué hacer. Sólo se quedaron mirando cómo cogía su abrigo y salía por la puerta sin más.

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Torres, abrochándose la bragueta.

\---

Había sido toda una sorpresa encontrar un hueco para aparcar a apenas veinte metros más allá de su casa. Silva había salido primero mientras Villa trasteaba con algo en el asiento trasero, había luz en el salón y a él le pareció raro, porque Raúl y Álvaro por mucho que saliesen juntos no perdonaban una noche de viernes. 

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Silva observó el paquete que David le tendía envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y blanco. Le temblaban las manos mientras lo abría, y cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Te has acordado –susurró. 

_Aquella tarde David había salido pronto de su trabajo en casa de Marchena y había pasado a buscarle por la tienda. Le había acompañado a un par de recados y habían acabado en la cama un par de horas después. Normalmente él no se quedaba mucho tiempo más, pero aquella tarde hacía demasiado frío y estaba demasiado **bien** con el cuerpo desnudo de Silva pegado al suyo. _

_-¿Te los has leído todos?_

_-¿Hmm? –respondió Silva medio dormido._

_-Los libros –le explicó con la mirada fija en las estanterías llenas._

_-Claro. Aunque algunos son de clase._

_-Antes leía algo, pero ahora…_

_-Yo necesito sacar tiempo para hacerlo –comentó mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su pecho- aunque esté saturado, me ayuda a despejar._

_-Pues si que eres rarito, para despejar yo me pongo fútbol en la tele –David se rió y Villa frunció el ceño-. Es una forma de distraerse._

_-Lo sé. Entonces, ¿no te gusta leer?_

_-Psé… leo el Marca y el As todos los días. Pero libros, bufff… como mucho le leo los libros de TEO a mi sobrino._

_-¡Oh! –exclamó incorporándose y mirándole a los ojos- Me encantaban los libros de TEO._

_-¿En serio? Te pegan más los de Harry Potter. Eres un poco como la niña esa que lo sabía todo._

_-Harry Potter está bien, pero TEO... Jo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada sólo acabo de recordar que mi madre de deshizo de todos en la mudanza. No pude quedarme con ninguno._

_-Vaya._

_-Había uno,_ Teo va al médico _–le explicó visiblemente emocionado-. Era mi favorito, creo que empecé a pensar en dedicarme a ello por eso libro._

 _-Una pena que no hubiera_ Teo va al mecánico _, puede que así hubiera tenido claro lo que hacer con mi vida desde pequeño._

_Silva le golpeó suavemente en la pierna y se acercó a besarle. Aquella noche había sido la última que habían pasado juntos_

 

-Es una tontería, pero…

-Gracias –le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello tratando de ocultar así las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas-. Venga, vamos. Hace mucho frío. 

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas formas de hacerte entrar en calor –le dijo sugerentemente alejándose un par de pasos de él. 

-¿Unas cuantas?

-Muchas.

\---

Todos los invitados fueron yéndose poco a poco, dando las gracias y disculpándose por no poder quedarse hasta que llegara el homenajeado. El nivel de la fiesta había bajado considerablemente desde el espectáculo de Piqué, y aunque habían tratado de seguir pasándolo bien, por alguna razón se sentían extraños. Después de la vigésima llamada ignorada, Raúl dejó de intentar contactar con David.

Álvaro se despidió de Nigel en la puerta, prometiéndole que le daría a Silva su regalo, y volvió con Albiol al sofá, en el que hacía zapping distraídamente mientras bebía una cerveza y mordisqueaba una patata frita. Se tumbó junto a él y colocó las piernas sobre su regazo. Él posó sobre ellas el cuenco con el resto de las patatas.

-Ha estado muy bien –dijo, tratando de sonar sincero.

-Ha sido una mierda espectacular.

-No seas así. Ha estado bien. Ha venido mucha gente, hemos cantado canciones de Mecano y se han ido todos borrachos. Eso es un éxito según mis libros.

-Ha sido una fiesta sorpresa en la que el tío que tenía que sorprenderse no ha aparecido –le recordó-. ¿Cómo es eso un éxito?

-Lo que cuenta es la intención.

-Eso es lo que se le dice a los perdedores. Gracias.

-Hostia, Raúl. Tú has hecho todo lo que has podido, te lo has currado muchísimo. Que no haya venido no es culpa tuya.

-Pero sigo sintiéndome como el culo ahora mismo.

-Ya –dijo, estirando la mano para tomarle del brazo con la que sujetaba la cerveza y apretarlo un momento entre sus dedos.

Un par de capítulos de Futurama más tarde, cuando los dos estaban casi dormidos en el sofá por culpa de la cerveza tibia que seguían bebiendo a sorbos, David abrió la puerta. Y tras él entró Villa. 

-Hola –saludó Silva asomando la cabeza por el salón. Se quedó ligeramente atónito cuando se percató de que el salón estaba lleno de globos parcialmente desinflados, bolsas de snacks abiertas por todas partes y alguna que otra botella vacía encima de la mesa del comedor. 

-Sorpresa, hijo de puta –gruñó Raúl, antes de levantarse y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Él miró a Álvaro que tampoco tenía cara de muchos amigos.

-¡Oh! –musitó.

-Sí, oh. Cabrón. Hazme el favor de ir a hablar con él, porque voy a ser yo el que tenga que seguir aguantado sus lloriqueos.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, llamando suavemente con los nudillos.

-Vete a la puta mierda.

-Lo siento –dijo, abriendo y pasando. 

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Tienes idea del puto fiestón que te había montado? 

-Yo…

-Porque ha sido la hostia. La policía ha estado a punto de venir. Bueno sólo ha sido la vecina sorda de abajo dando con la escoba en el techo, pero ha sido lo más.

-Lo imagino.

-Y te he llamado, como cuatrocientas veces, y tú ahí con el cabrón este. Que a saber que cojones te habrá dicho. 

-Bueno, hemos hablado.

-Yo todo preocupado pensando si tus compañeros habían decidido hacerte una autopsia en vida. –Silva se carcajeó. –Eso encima, mamón, ríete.

-Lo siento. De verdad, si lo hubiese sabido...

-Pero era un fiesta sorpresa. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-Ya.

-Y ha venido todo el mundo. La fiesta ha sido tan heavy que por haber, ha habido hasta una pelea.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, una discusión. Y Piqué se ha declarado.

-¿Piqué? ¿Habéis invitado a Gerard?

-Sí, bueno a Cesc no le parecía importarle.

-Espera, ¿Habéis invitado a Cesc y Gerard? ¿A mi fiesta?

-No es como si tuvieras muchos más amigos. Aunque ni te los mereces.

-Lo sé…. Lo sé. 

-Yo que quería hacerte sentir especial, y tú follando con el paleto este. 

-No hemos follado –le aclaró.

-Encima eso. Es que eres más tonto...

Raúl se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos. Silva se acercó a él titubeante, le cogió del brazo y le obligó a encararle.

-Ojala hubiera estado aquí, Raúl, de verdad. Me habría encantado. Pero no porque me organizaras una fiesta que hubiera sido épica, que estoy seguro que lo ha sido, sino porque lo has hecho por mí. Porque has estado aquí, para mí todo este tiempo y no he sido capaz de decirte lo agradecido que estoy y cuanto ha significado todo esto para mí.

-Sí, como si hubiera servido de mucho. Estás otra vez con el cabrón ese. 

-No es tan cabrón. Sé que no puedes entenderlo, porque lo que tú tienes con Álvaro es distinto. Lo vuestro está basado en una relación muy sólida. Lo que yo tengo con David apenas está empezando.

-Vaya principio de mierda.

-Raúl, por favor. Necesito que lo entiendas. Porque eres mi mejor amigo y…

-¿Soy tu mejor amigo?

-Eh… ¿lo dudas? Nadie me había regalado nunca un pony hecho de macarrones y lentejas. 

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó con tono infantil.

-Claro, lo tengo colgado en mi cuarto.

Raúl sonrió, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de David y le dijo,

-Vale. Aún sigo cabreado, pero yo sólo quiero que estés bien.

-Lo estoy. 

-Si el gañan este te la vuelve a armar no me digas que no te avisé.

\---

Villa se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el sofá. Álvaro, que se había levantado para empezar a recoger los restos de la fiesta, le miraba con suspicacia.

-¿Te ayudo? –le preguntó David.

-Suficiente has hecho.

-¿Perdona?

-No, no hay perdón –replicó tirando la bolsa de patatas que te tenía en las manos-. Me jodiste la Nochevieja, le has jodido las vacaciones al Pony y, lo que es peor, le has jodido la sorpresa a Raúl.

-¿Qué cojones…?

-Mira, no sé cómo has conseguido que David te perdone lo que le has hecho, y me da lo mismo. Sólo quiero que sepas que ha pasado una temporada muy jodida por tu culpa, y eso no me hace gracia.

-Ya…

-No, cállate. ¿Porque sabes lo que pasa cuando David lo pasa mal? Que mi novio lo pasa mal, y eso sí que no lo aguanto. Así que más te vale estar seguro de lo que haces, porque como les vuelvas a joder te vas a acordar de mí. ¿Te está quedando claro?

-Blanco y en botella.

-Bien –Arbeloa recogió la bolsa del suelo-. Ponte con las botellas. Y cuidado, que nosotros reciclamos. 

Mientras iban poco a poco adecentando el salón no podían dejar de oír las voces que provenían de la habitación del Raúl.

-¿Paleto?

-Uy, eso es lo más suave que te ha llamado.

-¡Qué bien! –ironizó- ¿Y esto? –preguntó refiriéndose al paquete que había sobre la mesa. 

-LOL. –Villa frunció el ceño. -Es un regalo para Silva. De Nigel.

-Y ese quien ese.

-Si tú supieras.

-¿No vas a contármelo?

-No. Así vas a estar carcomiéndote un rato. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Silva salió pero Raúl sólo asomo la cabeza.

-¡Tú! –le dijo a Álvaro, este asintió y fue hasta allí.

-Ya recogemos nosotros –sugirió Villa en tono conciliador.

-¡Qué menos! –exclamó Albiol antes de cerrar la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la espera en subir en nuevo! Después de este sólo nos quedan cuatro capítulos escritos, y la espera para el próximo será todavía peor, porque lleva meses a medio escribir... Gracias por vuestra paciencia :)

La idea era llegar en el autobús de las dos y cuarto y marcharse en el siguiente, a las tres menos cuarto, pero la cosa se había liado. En la cama de Raúl, para ser exactos. No había pasado nada, aunque de no haber estado en casa de sus padres no se habrían andado con chiquitas, pero lo de tontear en la habitación de la infancia, contando con que la familia podía aparecer por allí en cualquier momento, tenía su morbo.

Aunque había sido su habitación hasta los diecisiete años, seguía teniendo un aire muy de niño, llena de peluches y de muñecos, y con cromos de fútbol pegados bajo la mesa de escritorio. La cama era nido, y su madre la había transformado, con unos cojines, en un horroroso e incómodo sofá, ya que era la nueva habitación de invitados. Los habían apartado para poder tumbarse, olvidando en el suelo la bolsa que tenían que llenar con ropa limpia para las próximas dos semanas. Raúl se sentaba con la espalda contra la pared, y Álvaro se apoyaba sobre él, con los pies colgando por el extremo opuesto de la cama, balanceándose en el aire con desidia. Sus manos se colaban bajo el borde del jersey verde de Albiol, que trataba de fingir que no estaba disfrutando el juego.

Lo cierto era que nunca había estado tan bien con nadie. Ni siquiera estaba ‘bien’, era algo más. Era fácil y cómodo y era agradable, y le hacía sentir una especie de calor en el estómago, y le daba ganas de reír constantemente cuando estaban juntos. Porque era su novio, pero también era su mejor amigo, y todo valía con él. Porque podían hacer manitas como niños de colegio mientras hablaban de la última película de Transformers, y luego se besaban y se tocaban bajo la ropa y se decían cosas tan azucaradas que a ellos mismos les daban ataques de risa. Porque eran lo peor y lo mejor y todos los grados intermedios. Pasaban del “vete a tomar por culo” al “más fuerte, no pares” en un momento, sin que nada sonara fuera de lugar.

-Pues sólo te voy a decir que me quedé con ganas de más.

-Que asco das.

-No te confundas, Chori, eso que sientes quemarte en tu pecho es la envidia –replicó Álvaro con socarronería, dándole unos golpecitos en el esternón.

-¿Envidia de haberle hecho una paja a Sergio en un sitio húmedo con olor a pies? Sí, vamos, estoy que trino.

-No trates de negarlo.

-Seguro que fue una puta mierda. Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porque yo he estado con más tíos que tú, y necesitas… -Raúl buscó las palabras apropiadas.

-¿Reafirmarme como el macho alfa?

-Sí, lo que sea.

-No es como si tu currículum fuera precisamente la hostia. El Pony, que se ha demostrado que es un polvo fácil, una paja en la playa –dada, no recibida, recordemos…

-Que pesadito eres.

-¿Acaso es mentira?

-Lo que sea. Yo gano.

-¿Era un concurso o qué?

-¡Pero si has empezado tú!

-Yo no he empezado nada, sólo he preguntado si era un pony de carreras.

-No te voy a contestar eso. El tío es mi compañero de piso, no quiero que le odies por durar más que tú –replicó con malicia-. ¡Ups!

-Gilipollas –se rió Álvaro-. Pues yo nunca te diré si la tienes más grande que Ramos.

-Ya ves tú. No voy a poder dormir esta noche.

-No, no, no insistas porque no te lo voy a decir. A menos que me lo pidas muy por favor.

-Que no quiero saberlo.

-Porque tienes miedo.

Raúl gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cara, lo que Álvaro aprovechó para colarse bajo su camiseta mientras besaba su cuello, arañando la piel de su estómago. Había descubierto que era una sensación extraña lo que esa zona de su cuerpo suponía para Albiol. Odiaba mostrar en público sus cicatrices, la que le dividía longitudinalmente y las dos pequeñas con forma de estrella a cada lado, pero cuando él les prestaba atención era distinto. Esas marcas, que a los demás sólo les recordaban que era ese chico del accidente bizarro, para Álvaro significaban otra cosa. Él las veneraba desde el primer día que las tocó, y Raúl de alguna manera había aprendido a dejarle hacerlo. Le gustaba que las recorriera con la lengua y que las cubriera de besos antes de bajar más allá de su cadera, que pasara las yemas de los dedos sobre cada punto como si leyera una oración en braille. Que Álvaro las encontrara hermosas le había hecho empezar a apreciarlas cuando las veía a través de sus ojos.

En esa posición se los encontró la madre de Albiol cuando abrió la puerta sin avisar.

-Ra… -empezó a decir, antes de que su cerebro procesara la imagen que se le presentaba. Le cambió el gesto en un segundo.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó él, apartando a Arbeloa y levantándose de la cama de un brinco, interponiéndose entre él y su madre.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Creí que estabais en el cine.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

-He venido a dejar ropa sucia.

-Vamos a hablar en el pasillo, tú y yo.

-No hay nada que hablar.

-Raúl. Pasillo. Ahora –aulló, saliendo ella primero. Albiol tragó saliva y fue tras ella, después de mirar a Álvaro y tratar de aparentar tenerlo todo bajo control.

-De verdad, mamá…

-Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero a ese chico en mi casa –le cortó, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

-Y yo te he dicho otras mil que me da lo mismo. Es mi mejor amigo y tiene derecho a estar en mi habitación.

-Tú no eliges quien tiene o deja de tener derecho a nada aquí. Es mi casa, y ya sabes que tenemos pocas normas, pero esa siempre ha sido una de las principales.

-Qué norma ni qué hostia, mamá. Miguel trae a sus amigos todo el rato, hasta el enano lo hace…

-Ellos no retozan con sus _amigos_ en la cama. 

-¿Es por eso? Ni siquiera sabes lo que has visto.

-Lo suficiente.

-No estábamos haciendo nada. ¡Migue trae a su novia a casa! Hasta duerme aquí.

-¿Así que ahora sois novios? –preguntó con desprecio-. ¿En esas estamos?

-¿Y qué si lo somos? Él te cae mal desde hace años, y esto sólo lleva un par de meses.

-No hay que ser muy lista para saber lo que estaba pasando. Siempre te estaba tratando de llevar al huerto, y tú eres demasiado inocente…

Raúl no pudo evitar reírse. Por no gritar o por no lanzar algo contra una pared.

-Si fueras la mitad de lista de lo que te crees te darías cuenta de que si tengo alguna buena influencia en mi vida, es él –le recriminó a su madre-. Sin Álvaro no habría aprobado bachillerato ni selectividad ni haría los putos exámenes, si él no me obligara a estudiar juntos. 

-Él esta convirtiendo a mi hijo en una persona que no es. Lleva haciéndolo toda la vida.

-¿En una persona mejor, más feliz? ¿Qué? Atrévete a decir en voz alta lo que te pasa de verdad. ¡Homófoba! –añadió, en un arranque de rabia.

-No consiento que me hables así.

-Pues yo no consiento que hables así de él.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –preguntó, levantando la barbilla y tratando de parecer más alta, aunque su hijo le sacara cabeza y media-. Está claro que lo que haces fuera de mi casa no puedo controlarlo, pero bajo mi techo no va a haber nada de esto. A mí me respetas.

-¿Y yo no me merezco respeto?

-El respeto te lo tienes que ganar.

-¿Y tú lo ganaste en una tómbola? Si no dejas que él esté en casa, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí.

-No seas infantil, Raúl.

-Te lo digo en serio, mamá. Si no le aceptas a él, no me aceptas a mí. Así que él se va, y yo también.

-Pues deja la llave y no te molestes en volver.

-Tranquila, que no pensaba hacerlo –replicó-. ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa voy a dejar? La carrera –escupió sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Eso sí que no.

-Trata de impedírmelo.

-Ya puedes ir eligiendo un puente bajo el que vivir, porque si piensas que voy a mantener a un vago como tú, vas listo.

-Pues vale –espetó, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dando un portazo tras él-. Gilipollas.

Álvaro, que no había podido evitar oírlo todo, como la mitad de los vecinos de la urbanización, se acercó hasta él preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

Raúl sólo respondió con onomatopeyas y bufidos, cogiendo el primer objeto que encontró en el escritorio, que resultó ser un viejo trofeo de fútbol de su hermano, y ciñendo sus dedos alrededor de la base con violencia. Sabiendo lo que venía después –el trofeo siendo lanzado contra la pared- Álvaro se lo arrebató y tomó las manos de Raúl en las suyas.

-Respira.

-Es que la odio.

-Ya lo sé. Respira.

Él apretó la mandíbula y trató de hacerle caso. La sangre dejó de palpitarle en las sienes y los músculos de sus brazos se relajaron lentamente. Cuando Arbeloa consideró que era seguro, le soltó, muy poco a poco.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces me voy. No quiero crear más problemas.

-No, no. Ni de coña –le interrumpió, furioso-. Eso es lo que ella quiere.

-Pues precisamente por eso.

-Si tú te vas, yo me voy. No pienso pasar un minuto más cerca de esta loca.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha echado de casa? Ya se le pasará.

-Pero es que ahora soy yo el que se va. A mí nadie me ha echado de ningún lado –contestó, sacando ropa a montones del armario para meterla en la bolsa que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Pero tú has oído lo que acaba de pasar? 

-¿Y qué si ya no me va a pagar el alquiler? Me buscaré la vida. Tengo ahorrado como para un par de meses. Encontraré trabajo, y si no… ya veré.

-No hagas locuras. No has trabajado un día en toda tu vida.

-Pues habrá que empezar, ¿no?

-¿Y no será mejor hacer las paces y tomarse lo del trabajo con más calma?

-Mira, si me hace elegir entre ella o tú, sale perdiendo. Siempre iba a salir perdiendo, pero ahora mucho más -zanjó-. Porque a ti te quiero, que no es algo que pueda decir de ella.

-Este es el peor momento para decírmelo por primera vez, ¿sabes?

-Nunca he sido muy bueno con los tiempos.

-Tampoco ha sido el mejor para decirle lo de la carrera.

-¿Por qué te acojonas tanto de repente? El otro día todo era ‘deja Económicas’ y tal…

-¿Qué vas a hacer en dos meses cuando te quedes sin un duro? Porque sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa, que a mis padres les da lo mismo tener cinco hijos que tener seis, pero… Al final acabarías yéndote a Valencia con tus abuelos. Y Valencia está muy lejos.

-No voy a irme a Valencia. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

-Ya, más te vale -dijo, ayudándole a recoger cosas y meterlas en la bolsa de deporte.

-Como tenga que ponerse a buscar compañero de piso a estas alturas, el Pony me mata.

-Estás amenazado de muerte por varios frentes.

-¿Por qué no puede ser mi madre más como la tuya?

-Entonces no serías tan emo y no tendrías tanta gracia.

Raúl se rió a su pesar.

-Vete a la mierda, yo no soy emo -repuso, cerrando la bolsa y echándosela al hombro, antes de coger su abrigo de la silla sobre la que lo había dejado caer-. Vámonos.

-Oye, en serio... ¿Estás seguro...?

-Estoy seguro -le interrumpió-. Y deja de preguntármelo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con determinación y echó una mirada para asegurarse de que su madre no anduviera por allí. Probablemente estaría en su habitación llorando y lamentándose de los hijos que Dios le había dado.

-Raúl, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Brian, su hermano menor, saliendo a su paso.

-Nada, que mamá me ha echado de casa.

-¿Qué!

-No pasa nada -le dijo con seguridad-. Puedes venir cuando quieras al piso a que te machaque al FIFA.

-Hostia, tío -respondió él con preocupación.

-En serio, es lo mejor -le aseguró, chocando con él su puño en su saludo habitual.

-Te llamaré, ¿vale?

-No me voy al otro lado del mundo, enano. No vamos a dejar de vernos.

-Te he dicho que te llamaré, y punto -replicó él con obstinación-. Alvarito, cuídamelo, ¿eh?

-Hecho -prometió Arbeloa.

-Vale ya, que tienes quince años -le reprochó, antes de darle una colleja cariñosa y salir de allí, cuando aún era capaz de controlar las ganas de abrazarle.

\---

Si Fernando hubiera tenido la capacidad de pensar mal, se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Sergio le evitaba a propósito. Su primo Jesús se había quedado en Madrid hasta el diez de enero, así que él se había dedicado a entretenerle, llevándole con él a todas partes. No era que le cayera mal, pero la verdad era que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con ellos. Lo cierto era que le molestaba que Jesús le conociera mejor que él, que se atreviera a contarle historias suyas, anécdotas de cuando eran niños. Sergio era su mejor amigo desde hacía tantos años que a veces perdía la cuenta; le cabreaba que tuviera que ir nadie a decirle lo de aquella vez que se tiró de cabeza a una piscina medio vacía o aquella otra que le pillaron robando gafas de sol en el Corte Inglés de Sevilla. Le molestaba que todas esas cosas no las hubieran hecho juntos, aunque Fernando nunca se tiraría a una piscina antes de comprobar cuánto cubría, ni robaría nunca nada sabiendo que podrían pillarle.

Jesús se había vuelto al pueblo la noche anterior, así que Torres se pasó por casa de Sergio después de comer, aprovechando que tenía que llevarle a su madre una batería de cocina que regalaban en el Carrefour por reunir una cantidad escandalosa de tickets de compra -que Carmen no había conseguido acumular ni de lejos, pero de algo tenía que servir tener contactos allí dentro-. Mientras sus padres dormitaban en el sofá viendo una de esas películas de sobremesa de los domingos, ellos se fueron a la habitación. Ramos se había comprado un nuevo lo-que-fuera para su tabla de mezclas y estaba deseando enseñarle los efectos tan impresionantes que creaba. 

-¿Quieres probar?

-Uhm… ¿vale?

Se colocó frente a la mesa y Sergio le puso los enormes auriculares, indicándole qué botones tocar y qué ruedas girar para pasar de una pista a otra.

-Vas deslizando este coso, que se llama un _slider_ -le dijo, con un acento terrible-, y vas creando la transición entre las dos canciones. Y con esto bajas y subes el _tempo_. ¿A que mola?

-Sí –contestó, sin mucha convicción. Aunque cuando salían por las noches le gustaba ese tipo de música que escuchaba Sergio, _house_ o como demonios se llamara, él siempre había sido mucho más de Pereza, Fito y Fitipaldis y, cuando nadie estaba cerca, Shakira y Alejandro Sanz. Todo el _chunda-chunda_ le sonaba igual.

-¿Sergio? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Asomó la cabeza Miriam, su hermana pequeña, de quince años recién cumplidos. Era una chica menuda y muy morena, con unos ojos enormes y oscuros-. Anda, hola, Fer.

-Hola –saludó él.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Seguro que no –musitó Sergio-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo venía a ver si tenías un compás, para un trabajo de Dibujo que estoy haciendo. Me dejé el mío en clase.

-¿Tengo cara de tener un puñetero compás? Eh, largo de aquí –gruñó cuando ella se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba unos leggins negros y unos calcetines de lunares rosas, e iba lamiendo un chupa-chups de fresa.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. ¿Quieres uno, Fer? –dijo, sacando otro buen puñado de caramelos de bolsillo de su sudadera.

-¿Tienes alguno de limón?

-Sí –contestó, buscándolo y lanzándoselo.

-Miriam, cojones.

-¿Qué? _Pesao_. Sólo quiero ponerme al día. Hace mucho que no viene Fer por casa. ¿Has estado yendo al gimnasio? Te veo más…

-Ya está –la interrumpió, acercándose hasta ella y cogiéndola del brazo para levantarla de la cama.

-Joder, macho.

-¿Tú no tienes un trabajo de Dibujo que hacer? Pues tira.

-¿Y tú no tienes un trabajo al que ir? –replicó ella con cinismo, tratando de oponer resistencia sin conseguirlo. Sergio la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación-. Ah, no, perdona, que eres un parásito social.

-Y tú eres una marisabidilla repelente.

-Ya nos veremos, Fer –gritó, antes de que su hermano le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Sergio volvió frotándose las manos como un puerta de discoteca que acabara de echar a un impresentable de su templo.

-Eres muy cruel con ella, pobrecilla.

-Qué cruel ni qué hostias, si sólo viene a lo que viene.

-¿A qué? –dijo, metiéndose el chupa-chups en la boca.

-A tirarte los trastos. Ni que lo hiciera con disimulo.

-Bah, déjala. Nosotros también se los tirábamos a las hermanas de Alvarito hace unos años. No tiene nada de malo, es la edad.

-Nosotros éramos unos pardos y dábamos pena. Las niñas de hoy en día están muy crecidas, tío.

-Por mucho que me tire la caña, nunca me enrollaría con ella. Al menos no hasta que cumpla los dieciocho –bromeó.

-La madre que te parió. Capaz serías.

-Eso fue lo que pasó con la hermana del Trufas, por lo menos –respondió, sonriendo con malicia-. Tuvo que esperar a que estuviera más hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te lo montaste con Laura?

-Marta –le aclaró-. La mayor.

-¡Pero si esa tiene novio desde hace como seis años!

-Ya, bueno -respondió, guiñándole un ojo-. No diré nada más si no es en presencia de mi abogado -rió, echándose sobre la cama.

Sergio estaba confuso. Y no sólo por lo que acababa de contarle Torres, que ya era de por sí bastante sorprendente y potencialmente doloroso si se le escapaba delante de Álvaro, sino por la manera en la que estaba comportándose.

Era todo tan _normal_.

Fernando era el de siempre, el de las bromas tontas y la sonrisa constante, en el límite entre la inocencia y la perversidad; pero a la vez todo había cambiado. Porque se habían besado, y aunque no había sido un beso de verdad, porque él probablemente ni se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, a la vez había tenido algo. Algo que las veces anteriores que sus labios se habían juntado no había sentido. Porque había habido otras veces, momentos adolescentes propiciados por el alcohol y por un grupo de chicas demasiado entusiastas que insistían en que cuando Sergio hacía girar la botella y terminaba apuntando a Fernando tenían que besarse de todos modos. Y lo hacían entre risas, sin tomárselo en serio, y ellas gritaban como locas, diciendo lo _sexy_ que era. Y ellos lo hacían sólo porque sabían que acabarían con sus manos bajo el sujetador de una de esas histéricas.

Pero esa noche había sido distinto, porque Fernando había dicho todas esas cosas que Sergio había pensado alguna vez y no se había atrevido a reconocerse. Que a veces en el gimnasio captaba su imagen por el rabillo del ojo, mientras él se enjabonaba en la ducha contigua a la suya, tarareando alguna canción, y se preguntaba cómo sería sentir esa piel repleta de pecas bajo sus manos. A qué sabría el lunar de su cuello.

-Eh -dijo, devolviéndole de repente a la Tierra-. ¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy?

-No me encuentro demasiado bien, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó alarmado, incorporándose-. Tienes mala cara, es verdad.

-No lo sé. Creo que lo mejor será que me eche un rato. No creo que sea nada.

Fernando se acercó hasta él.

-¿Tienes fiebre? -dijo, poniéndole la mano en la frente con delicadeza-. Uy, estás caliente -musitó, comparando con su propia temperatura-. ¿Quieres que le pida algo a tu madre...?

-No, Niño, de verdad, sólo necesito dormir un poco y se me pasará.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Luego te llamo, cuando me despierte.

-Ah -dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que le estaba invitando a marcharse-. Claro. Vale, como quieras.

-Creo que será lo mejor.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa... Estoy aquí en dos minutos, ya sabes.

-Ya. De verdad que no es nada.

-Vale -dijo, recogiendo su chaqueta-. Llámame.

-Vale.

Fernando salió por la puerta después de mirarle una última vez, y Ramos le pudo oír despedirse de sus padres y explicarles lo que había pasado.

Carmen no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, con su mirada inteligente y su sexto sentido.

-Cuqui, tú no estás malo -sentenció, apenas le echó un vistazo, tumbado como estaba sobre la cama-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Joder, mama, no lo sé.

\---

-Por lo que no podemos a ciencia cierta estar seguros.

Carlos anotó un par de datos en la pizarra, y se dio la vuelta encarando a la clase. Todos le miraban expectantes, estudiantes de medicina, jóvenes que estaban ahí buscando un futuro, un porvenir. 

-Analicen uno de esos dos textos. Extraigan las ideas más importantes. Las debatiremos en la próxima clase. –Se acercó a la mesa y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Un murmullo se formó entre los alumnos.

-Profesor –intervino una chica sentada en segunda fila.

-¿Sí?

-Falta casi una hora para que termine la clase.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su cardigan gris, extrajo el reloj y consultó la hora.

-Bien. Considérenlo como un regalo de Navidad atrasado. 

Un barullo de sillas y murmullos volvió a formarse, se miraban unos a otros sin comprender demasiado bien. No había profesor más estricto que él con los horarios, más de uno se había quedado fuera de clase por llegar apenas unos segundos tarde. Así que ese repentino _regalo_ les hacía sospechar. 

-Carlos –David había esperado a que la clase estuviese más vacía para acercarse- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Sí, sí. Claro. ¿Por qué?

-No sé, estás un poco pálido y…

-Vamos, vamos, no trates de hacer de doctor tan pronto –bromeó-. Estoy perfectamente bien, si me disculpas –le pidió tomando su portafolios. 

-Seguro que…

-Sí, sí. 

Carlos salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era trabar conversación con David, dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras, rumbo al segundo piso dónde estaban los despachos del profesorado. Se detuvo en la puerta del despacho de su amigo, dudó unos segundos con la mano a escasos centímetros del pomo, al final la abrió de golpe. 

-…para mañana, sí y… un momento. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Necesito… ¡termina! –le alentó dejándose caer sobre la silla frente a la mesa en la que Xabi apoyaba uno de sus codos mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. 

-Muchas gracias, entonces estaré allí sobre las diez –colgó, después esperó a que Carlos comenzase a hablar. 

-¿Dónde vas?

-A un fisioterapeuta. 

-¿Por?

-Tengo una ligera contractura en la zona lumbar.

-Eso es por culpa de la moto –refunfuñó.

-¿Has venido aquí para echarme la charla, o para algo importante?

-Me va a estallar la cabeza –confesó al fin.

-He estudiado medicina, pero es pero que no vengas a mí a por una receta –bromeó.

-No sé que hacer, no puedo dejar de pensar y… ¡Dios! –estalló al fin-. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-¿Mía? 

-Sí, tuya. Por meterme ideas en la cabeza, por no callarte la boca y por…

-Para –le ordenó-. En serio, necesito que me des una línea de argumentos coherente. Porque no entiendo una mierda. 

Carlos alzó la cabeza, había estado mirando todo el tiempo sus zapatos, tenía el rostro compungido y aquello hizo que Xabi se preocupase de verdad. Marchena se llevo la mano a la cabeza, despeinó su cabello y resopló. 

-El… el otro día. Juan acabó el cuadro. 

-Acabáramos –susurró cuando comenzó a comprender.

-No lo esperaba, quiero decir. Tenía que terminar pero cuando me lo dijo, no sé, fue una especie de sacudid.a –Xabi asintió intentando no sonreír demasiado- Y ahí estaba, tienes que verlo, en serio, es… no sé como expresarlo. Jamás pensé que alguien pudiese verme así. 

-¿Así?

-Sí, en ese cuadro estoy yo. ¿Me entiendes? Yo.

-Más o menos –contestó sonriendo al fin-. Y… ¿ya?

-¿Cómo que ya?

-¡Ay, Carlos! –exclamó suspirando-. No creo que ese estado alterado que te ha traído hasta aquí, una hora antes de acabar tu clase se deba a la visión del cuadro de Juan. 

-Oh –boqueó un par de veces, mirándole completamente aturdido

-Eso es, _¡oh!_. Vamos, Carlos. Estás tardando. 

-Le besé –masculló entre dientes.

-Perdona, no he oído bien –dijo sólo para molestarle. 

-¡Oh, grandísimo cabrón! –exclamó indignado-. Le besé, vale. A Juan, a un crío de dieciocho años. Y todo por tu puñetera culpa.

-¿En que bizarro universo tengo la culpa de eso?

-Sí tú no te hubieras pasado las últimas semanas hablándome de lo miserable que era, de lo mucho que necesitaba darme una oportunidad, eso no hubiera pasado.

-Ya, claro.

-Bueno, vale. Puede que no –reconoció angustiado-. Pero Xabi, ¿qué voy a hacer? Ahora yo…

-Primero de todo, detalles.

-¿Detalles?

-Eso es, un beso y…

-Nada más.

-¡Hostia! Que ya tienes una edad.

-Me llamó mi madre, así que me escabullí como pude.

-Manda cojones –comentó indignado-. ¿Y? ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Le has vuelto a ver?

-Digamos que estoy tratando de pasar desapercibido. 

Xabi cruzó los brazos y apoyó la espalda en la silla. Le miró unos minutos sin decir nada. Carlos era la viva imagen de la desesperación y él sólo tenía ganas de darle un buen bofetón. Desde que se conocieron allá por sus años de universidad en la misma ciudad en la que ahora vivían, siempre había sido reservado, austero y algo retraído. Era muy amigo de sus amigos, un gran conversador cuando la circunstancia y la compañía lo requería y una de las mejores personas que Xabier había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Pero nunca, nunca le había visto feliz. Un halo de amargor parecía recubrir su persona, como buen escritor, había tenido un pasado oscuro del que no hablaba y eso le había llevado a encerrarse en si mismo. Pocos eran los cercanos a él, y pocos se preocupaban tanto por él como Xabi. 

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas –comenzó-. No esta vez. 

-¿El qué?

-Dejarlo estar. Carlos, tienes la oportunidad de que algo pase. 

-Ya hemos hablado de esto –replicó cansado. 

-No, tú has hablado y yo te he escuchado porque no quería que te hicieras daño. Pero ya no. 

-Xabi, déjalo pasar. Porque es lo que voy a hacer.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, he sido paciente, he estado a tu lado de la misma manera que tú has estado a mi lado –comenzó a decir mientras que su rostro se tornaba más serio, más tenso-. No hay forma humana de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí después de lo que ocurrió con Steven. Pero eso no me impide decirte que eres el ser más cobarde y amargado que me he echado a la cara.

-¿Qué? –balbuceó.

-Hay alguien, un hombre que por alguna razón te adora. Sí, Carlos lo hace. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, que tú hayas tardado en darte cuenta o hayas tratado de no verlo no es mi problema. Y tú, tú te mueres por Juan y no me vengas con tonterías. –Marchena intentó hablar pero Xabi le fulminó con la mirada. -Así que vas a sacar esos cojones que sé que tienes en algún lado y vas a ser feliz. ¿Me has entendido?

-Pero…

-Cállate, hostias –le espetó-. Que no tienes otra opción. Vas a hacerlo, porque te lo mereces. Porque ya has pasado por bastante, porque si hay alguien en este mundo que tiene que tener una oportunidad eres tú. ¿De acuerdo?

Carlos le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado. Había algo en la forma pausada y calmada, _tensa y agresiva_ en la que su amigo le había hablado que hacía que la carne se le pusiese de gallina. Una parte de él quería levantarse y dejarle muy clarito que no era nadie para decirle como tenía que actuar, como vivir su vida. Esa parte que le decía que se quedase en la seguridad de la soledad, en el amargor de la cobardía. Otra _anhelaba_ hacerle caso, deseaba asentir, gritar que lo haría que se dejaría llevar y que lo intentaría. Que intentaría ser feliz.

-Tengo miedo –confesó.

-Me lo imagino.

-Juan tiene dieciocho años, está empezando a vivir la vida. Yo, yo sólo soy un capricho.

-Puede –Carlos le miró apenado-. O puede que no. Sólo vas a averiguarlo si te lanzas a ello. Pero no puedes comenzar temiendo esas cosas. Tómatelo con calma, no te pido que te cases con él. Poco a poco. Puede hacerte daño, o tú a él. Esas cosas pasan, pero tienes que hacerlo.

-Joder –gruñó-. Me siento estúpido.

-Iba siendo hora de que te dieras cuenta. –Xabi suavizó su expresión. 

-No sé que hacer, no sé cómo _hacerlo_.

-De verdad, Carlos, tienes una edad como para seguir siendo virgen.

-Gilipollas. –Pero por primera vez desde que había entrado en el despacho sonrió. 

-No puedo decirte qué tienes que hacer o cómo hacerlo. Sabes cómo actuar. 

-Supongo –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero como no me fío de ti... –Cogió el teléfono y se lo tendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –preguntó, alarmado.

-No veo por qué no. 

-Mierda, Xabi. Dame tiempo al menos para digerirlo.

-No, que nos conocemos, y te echarás atrás.

Carlos suspiró resignado, sabiendo lo cabezón que podía ser su amigo no le quedó más remedio que tomar el auricular. Sacó el móvil y buscó entre sus contactos. Uno, dos, tres tonos.

-Parece que…

-¿Sí? –la voz de Mata le pilló totalmente desarmado, le empezaron a sudar las manos. 

-Ho.. Hola –dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Carlos? 

-Sí. Yo… ¿qué tal? 

-Bien. ¿Tú? 

-También. –Xabi hizo un gesto urgiéndole a que fuese al grano. -Quería saber si, bueno. ¿Podríamos vernos hoy? Si tienes planes…

-No, no los tengo. 

-Perfecto, entonces –tragó lentamente-. Estaré en casa esta tarde, puedes pasar cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo, sobre las ¿seis? 

-Estupendo. Nos vemos esta tarde. 

-Sí. ¿Carlos?

-Dime. 

-Tengo muchas ganas de verte. 

La expresión de Marchena cambió por completo, volviéndose más relajada, más tranquila.

-Yo también, Juan. Yo también.

\---

Carles había recibido el pedido semanal hacía más de dos horas pero por algún devenir del destino la tienda había estado llena todo ese tiempo, así que no había podido abrir ninguna de las cajas y mucho menos ponerse a colocarlas. Consultó el reloj sólo para darse cuenta de que iba con el tiempo justo. El _phala_ parecía vuelto en su contra aquel día.

-Buenos días.

-Oh, gracias –susurró cuando alzó la cabeza para ver a David atravesando la puerta-. Buenos días.

-Vaya lío que tienes ¿eh? –comentó al ver las cajas apiladas en la entrada.

-Sí, pero creo que mi karma comienza surtir efecto.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada. Dejálo. ¿Podrías echarme una mano?

-Claro –se quitó la mochila y la dejó sobre el mostrador.

-Gracias de verdad, es que necesito acabar antes de la hora de comer, tengo que pasar a buscar a Pedro. Normalmente se encarga Xavi –le explicó mientras separaba las cajas- pero en la oficina están hasta arriba de trabajo. 

-¿Muchas demandas que poner? –bromeó.

-Esas van en las estanterías del fondo –le dijo señalando varias cajas que estaban a su derecha- El trabajo es el de siempre, pero el becario que tenían se ha despedido. Y el jefe de Xavi es algo _especial_ para contratar gente. Y se les acumulan las tareas. 

-Oh. ¿Aquí? –preguntó.

-Sí, ¿necesitas una escalera?

-Hombre, soy pequeño pero de momento aquí llego –comentó. 

-Lo sé, yo sólo…

-Era broma, Carles.

Se pusieron entonces manos a la obra, cada uno por un lado de la tienda, desembalando la mercancía y poniéndola en su lugar. Silva atendía a las explicaciones que Carles le daba y poco a poco todo iba estando más despejado.

-Menos mal que me has ayudado –le dijo desmontando las últimas cajas-. No creo que me hubiese dado tiempo, y no me gusta irme sin dejar las cosas en su sitio. El orden ayuda a mi estado de ánimo. 

-No hay problema.

-Y ni siquiera te he preguntado a que habías venido. ¡Qué desastre de comerciante soy! 

-Tranquilo. No es nada importante, sólo quería esas galletas de trigo y chocolate. Las que le gustan a Raúl.

-¿Qué tal está? Hace mucho que no me cuentas nada de él –se introdujo en la trastienda y salió con un par de cajas de las delicias que tanto adoraba Albiol.

-Ahí, ahí. Lo cierto es que ha dejado la carrera. 

-Vaya, es un pena. ¿Le iba mal?

-No, no demasiado. Supongo que se ha dado cuenta de que no era su vocación.

-Me alegro –dijo sonriente-. Las cosas hay que hacerlas porque se quiere y no por conveniencia. Ahora, ¿ya tiene decidido qué hacer?

-Pues la verdad es que no. Quiere tomarse las cosas con calma. Lo cierto es que Álvaro le está ayudando mucho.

-Ah, su novio ¿verdad? –Silva asintió-. no he coincidido mucho con él, pero recuerdo una vez que les vi juntos. Ese aura que les unía. Algo único. Distinto 

-Sí, son tal para cual. No sabría decirte quien es más tonto de los dos. 

-Pobres –se rió Carles.

-Pobre de mí, que soy el que está viviendo con ellos. Mi salud mental se va a resentir. 

-Qué exagerado.

-Raúl necesita hacer algo, de verdad. Porque está empezando a ser un poco _cansino_. Está intentando ser una especie de amo de casa. Y de verdad, Carles, no quieres imaginarte el peligro que eso supone –comentó dramáticamente- Necesita un trabajo. Pero claro no es tan fácil.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó de repente- Sabía que mi algo así iba a suceder. Lo he visto hoy en mi meditación _vipassana_ matutina.

-No estoy entendiendo nada –confesó.

-Claro, claro, perdona. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Xavi está teniendo jaleo en la oficina? –David asintió. -Pues creo que Raúl podría encajar allí. Sería un trabajo no muy bien pagado, pero un trabajo. ¿Qué opinas?

-Lo cierto es que, entre trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida o en un bufete de abogados, no hay color. Pero, ¿no pondrá el jefe de Xavi reparos?

-No, tranquilo. De eso me encargo yo. Además recuerdo perfectamente ese halo que le rodeaba. Se van a llevar de maravilla.

-Bien. Entonces se lo comentaré.

-Perfecto. Y dale las galletas de mi parte –él asintió y las guardó en la mochila- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo? Porque te veo _relucir_.

-Las cosas me van bastante bien. Las clases y todo eso.

-¿Todo eso? –preguntó interesado.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien. 

-Bien, bien. Me gusta. Lo necesitabas –él se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza-. Voy a por el abrigo, que no quiero llegar tarde. 

David tomó sus cosas y salió fuera, una brisa helada le golpeó el rostro por lo que decidió taparse un poco más con la bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Puyol salió unos minutos después, cerró la puerta y echó la persiana anclándola al suelo con un enorme candado. 

-¿Te has traído la bici?

-No, he venido en metro. He quedado para comer.

-¿Con tu novio? –le picó mientras echaban a andar.

-Pues no, con tu sobrino –replicó. 

-¿Sí? No sabía nada.

-La verdad es que ha sido un poco de improvisto, han suspendido unas clases y como no lo he visto desde antes de las vacaciones... Además, estoy un poco preocupado. 

-Yo también.

-Raúl me contó que había tenido un _encuentro_ con Gerard en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. 

-Lo sé, estaba bastante agitado aquella noche y, aunque al principio no quiso hablar, Xavi consiguió que se desahogara a la mañana siguiente. No me gusta nada esta situación. Cesc es un chico muy sensible, además siempre de allá para acá, y ahora que parecía que se estaba asentando. ¿Sabes que quiere volver a irse?

-Algo me comentó. ¿No crees que le vendría bien?

-No. No puede salir huyendo a la primera de cambio. La vida te da muchos golpes como para correr cada vez que algo así ocurre. 

-Supongo –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-David, tú conoces al chico ese, ¿verdad?

-No mucho. Pero es amigo de mi novio –un profuso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al decir aquello. 

-¿Y qué opina él?

-Pues lo mismo que casi todos. Que Gerard ha sido un idiota, un capullo de primera categoría.

-Pero…

-Pero también cree que Cesc le gusta de verdad. 

-¿Sabes? Estas Navidades hablé con él –le explicó mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras de la boca de metro- Y había algo, no sé. Una sensación, no podría definírtela. Después de que Cesc nos contara lo que había sucedido me llevé una gran decepción, pensé que había sido capaz de captar a ese muchacho cuando le conocimos, pero claro… No lo sé, David, no lo sé. Ese chico me desconcierta. 

-No se si te sirve de algo, pero a mí me pasa más o menos lo mismo. Creo que tiene una fachada, un muro construido alrededor de su propio yo, con lo que le iba muy bien todo este tiempo, pero creo que tu sobrino ha sabido hacer un hueco y colarse. 

-Entiendo –Carles suspiró-. No sé. Espero que consigas animarle y sobre todo alentarle para que se quede. 

-Lo intentaré. 

Se despidieron en el cruce que separaba el camino hacia ambos andenes de la misma línea. Silva se detuvo antes de bajar, abrió su mochila y sacó su teléfono.

-¿Ya me echas de menos? -saludó Villa con socarronería.

-Idiota –respondió, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Hay que ver, solo era una pregunta. 

-Usualmente cuando se responde al teléfono se dice “hola” o “diga”.

-No soy yo de esos. Y bien ¿ya me echas de menos? –insistió

-No. Y si lo hubiera hecho se me habría pasado al segundo en el que me hiciste esa pregunta.

-Con lo _buenín_ que yo soy –su risa sincera contagió a Silva. 

-Anda, no seas bobo. Tengo que pedirte un favor. 

-¿Voy a conseguir algo a cambio?

-Depende del resultado. 

-Tendré que esforzarme entonces. Cuéntame. 

-Necesito que hables con Gerard. 

-Espero que esto no termine con los tres en tu cama, o…

-¡David! –chilló poniéndose rojo.

-Era una broma –aclaró-. Hablar con Piqué. ¿De qué?

-Sobre Cesc.

-Ah, no. Paso –dijo.

-Pero es por una buena causa. No me digas que no crees que a Gerard de verdad le guste Cesc.

Villa guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Puede, pero aunque eso fuese verdad. Hacer de _celestina_ es algo que no me gusta. 

-Estarías ayudando a un amigo.

-No.

-Por favor. _Por fi_ -dijo con tono infantil.

-Eso no va funcionar.

-¿Seguro?

Villa casi podía verle, con esa sonrisa de pillo, mordiéndose ligeramente la lengua con los colmillos. 

-Vas a tener que compensarme. Mucho. 

-Lo haré. Lo prometo –respondió. 

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Gracias. 

-Lo que sea. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? 

-Creía que tenías que trabajar hasta tarde.

-Y tengo, pero había pensado acercarme cuando acabase. Si quieres, claro.

-Iba a pasarme la noche estudiando, pero supongo que puedo arreglarlo. Pero sólo porque te vas a portar bien y hablarás con Gerard, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho. Te dejo, que mi madre está sola en la tienda y ha entrado más gente.

-Vale. ¿David?

-Sí.

-Sí que te echaba de menos. 

-Ya lo sabía.

\---

Habían quedado en Sevilla -la parada de Metro, no la ciudad-, donde había un restaurante que David llevaba tiempo queriendo probar. Con Villa no había podido, porque era bastante especialito con la comida, Xabi llevaba un tiempo bastante ocupado, y a Raúl era complicado sacarle de sus tres sitios de siempre. Al final siempre acababa arrastrando a Cesc, que nunca ponía demasiadas pegas.

Desde la puerta del restaurante le vio salir de la boca de Metro, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y mirando el reloj. Era algo tarde, pero Silva ya estaba acostumbrado a los problemas que tenía su amigo para calcular el tiempo. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces, antes de volver la vista hasta el cartel rojo y blanco del Metro y comprobar que estaba en la estación adecuada. David esperó a que se fijara en él, pero Cesc seguía sin verle, así que se acercó hasta él y le llamó la atención poniendo una mano en su hombro. Él pegó un brinco.

-Ostras, tío, vaya susto -dijo, quitándose los auriculares con los que estaba escuchando música.

-Es que te notaba un poco perdido. 

-Mi sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno.

-Me lo dices o me lo cuentas -respondió divertido-. Vamos dentro, anda, que tengo frío y me muero de hambre. 

Entraron al restaurante, un sitio decorado en blanco y naranja y con aires muy modernos y sillas de plástico con forma de huevo. Les llevaron a una mesa para dos y les dejaron las cartas, llenas de platos con nombres raros de influencia asiática. Debatieron un momento lo que pedir, mirándose confusamente, y se decantaron por unos platos de noodles con pollo y verduras.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal las clases? -preguntó David cuando el camarero acabó de tomarles nota.

-Bien, bien. Más fáciles de lo que esperaba -reconoció-. Además, tengo bastante tiempo libre y me estoy centrando sólo en estudiar, que tengo los exámenes ahora -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, cómo siempre. Sin tiempo libre para nada –bromeó.

-Porque el poco que tienes se lo dedicas a Villa, ¿eh? –le picó.

Eso lo dijo en el mismo momento en el que el camarero se acercó con sus platos. Silva se hundió en la silla hasta que él se fue.

-Te has puesto colorao…

-Es que tienes un don, tú también -dijo, notando el calor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, suelo estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado -respondió, más amargamente de lo que había pretendido. Silva de dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir, o no había querido pero había dicho igualmente.

-Quería darte las gracias por lo del cumple -dijo, cambiando de tema sin mucha sutileza-, Raúl me dijo que le ayudaste mucho.

-No fue nada. Me lo pasé muy bien con Raúl, organizándolo todo. ¿Te gustaron los globos? Yo me encargué de eso.

Lo cierto era que cuando llegó a casa los globos estaban medio desinflados y arrugados, pero sonrió igualmente.

-Sí, si, muchas gracias. Siento mucho habérmelo perdido.

-Bah, no importa. Conseguiste tu regalo de cumpleaños de todas maneras, ¿verdad? -bromeó, agitando las cejas.

Silva murmuró sobre sus noodles:

-Más de uno.

Cesc tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no escupir la cocacola, entre divertido y sorprendido, porque ese no era un comentario que David soliera sentirse cómodo haciendo. Él se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y le dio un trago a su bebida antes de abordar el tema que realmente le preocupaba.

-Raúl me contó lo que pasó.

A Cesc se le congelaron los palillos a medio camino de la boca.

-¿Así que por eso hemos quedado?

\--

Villa y Piqué habían quedado en un Vips, uno de esos restaurantes de comida sencilla americana que poblaban cada esquina de Madrid. Gerard hojeaba el menú aunque ya sabía lo que quería, lo mismo que pedía siempre, y David le hacía ojitos a la página de postres.

-Me apetecen tortitas –dijo.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde -apuntó él-. Y te estás amariconando.

-Coño, me comería también una fabada, pero no es plan, no me la van a hacer aquí.

-Si bueno, ahora trata de excusarte, moñas de mierda –repuso, mientras aparecía la camarera a su lado, con media sonrisa que indicaba que no había podido evitar oír la conversación.

-¿Qué os pongo?

-A éste le traes unas tortitas, y yo... ¿qué tal está esta hamburguesa? -preguntó, señalando una en el menú, aunque la había comido cien veces. Le dedicó también una de sus estudiadas miradas, que podrían desarmar a todo el ejército israelí.

-No sabría decirte, no como carne.

-Vaya, una lástima. Bueno, la probaremos de todas maneras. Gracias, preciosa -añadió, acercándole las cartas para que se las llevara-. Mmm... 

-Oye, ¿cómo va el curro? -interrumpió a Piqué en su ensimismamiento con el culo de la camarera.

-Bueno, bien. Hay un pesado últimamente, un cani con un Opel Astra tuneado, que viene todas las mañanas a asegurarse de que lo estamos tratando bien. Te juro que quiere más a ese trasto que a su novia.

-Seguro que es un callo, porque si no ya te lo habrías trajinado. A él o a la novia -rió.

-Ja -contestó Piqué, sacándole un dedo.

-Ah, que se me olvidaba que ahora estás en dique seco.

-¿Perdona?

-Hombre, no has estado con nadie desde antes de Navidades -le recordó, con un tonillo irritante.

-Lo sabrás tú, guapito de cara.

-Con lo que te gusta dar detalles, si hubieras mojado lo sabría todo el barrio.

-Lo que sea -masculló, oliéndose de qué iba la cosa-. ¿Por qué cojones me has invitado a comer?

Villa se metió media tortita en la boca, con nata y chocolate rebosando por todas partes, masticó lentamente y tragó antes de hablar.

-Aquí pasa una cosa, mi novio David ha tenido la brillante idea de persuadirme para que hablara contigo,

-Tío, macho, ¿tiene tu novio que decirte con quién hablar?

-Calla, cojones, que tengo que comentarte ese bonito espectáculo que montaste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de David.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque me ha prometido sexo a cambio.

Piqué mojó una patata frita en ketchup lentamente, pensativo.

-Lo que tiene que hacer uno por los amigos.

\--

-Tienes que darte cuenta de que estoy preocupado -dijo Silva, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Cesc malhumorado.

-Porque, lo creas o no, te conozco, y se que esa conversación no te ha dejado indiferente.

-¿Que vas a saber, si no estabas? -bufó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hombre, estaba la casa llena, y tengo unos amigos muy cotillas.

-Genial –ironizó-, me encanta que se hable de mí a mis espaldas.

-Estamos intentando buscarle sentido a lo que ocurrió.

-¿Qué sentido ni qué hostias? Piqué se sentía culpable y como tiene el don de la oportunidad sólo se le ocurrió montar el numerito en tu casa.

-¿De verdad crees que sólo se siente culpable?

Eso era lo que le gustaba pensar, que nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto en el mundo real, que sólo lo era en ese mundo en el que vivía Gerard, en el que la fidelidad o el simple respeto eran cosas casi alienígenas. Le gustaba pensar que Piqué sólo le había dicho esas cosas para quitarse de encima la sensación de que la había cagado. Que para él era tan fácil como disculparse y poner cara de pena para que todo el mundo olvidara lo cruel que realmente era. 

Pero era cierto que había dicho eso otro, ese 'me gustas' que era lo que más había dolido, lo que le había hecho pensar de nuevo en él, en vez de sólo en lo que le había hecho.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

\--

-Entonces, ¿ha llamado cupido a tu puerta? -dijo Villa, rebañando el borde del plato con un dedo. Piqué le miró mal desde detrás de su hamburguesa. -Que te declaraste en medio de una fiesta llena de gente, macho.

-No tenía que ser en medio de nada -estalló, con la boca llena-, pero es que los amigos de tu Pony estaban ahí poniendo la oreja. 

-La cosa es que las noticias vuelan y todos nos hemos enterado. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-¿Desde cuándo hablamos tu y yo de estas cosas? -replicó.

-Para todo hay una primera vez. Tu primer amor, nuestra primera conversación sobre ello...

-¿Amor? -repitió, casi escandalizado.

-Hombre, estás enamorado, no me jodas.

Gerard achinó los ojos, mirándole con cautela.

-Dejémoslo en encoñado.

-Ya, claro.

\--

-¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique?

-Es sólo otra de las tácticas de Piqué -se trataba de convencer Cesc-. No está acostumbrado a que le den calabazas y se ha salido por la tangente.

-Puede, o puede que…

-Se supone que somos amigos -le cortó, antes de que pudiera decir algo incómodo-, que tendrías que estar de mi parte.

-Porque lo somos me preocupa que te estés planteando dejar la ciudad simplemente por lo que ha pasado con Gerard, porque lo que tú me has dado a entender es que no te importa tanto, pero uno no huye si no hay daño profundo. 

Cesc suspiró. Claro que había daño profundo, pero no por lo que Piqué le había hecho, sino porque había dejado que se lo hiciera. Porque, como le decía su madre, había puesto todos los huevos en la misma cesta, y sin darse cuenta. Había confiado en alguien que sabía de antemano que no era de fiar. Había dejado que atravesara todas sus defensas, y ni siquiera había oído la voz de alarma hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

-No estoy preparado para que me haga daño otra vez.

-Estamos hablando de Gerard, nadie puede asegurarte que no va a cagarla otra vez. Eso no podría asegurarlo ni aunque fuera San Franciso de Asís, porque las relaciones son así, siempre existe la posibilidad de que salgan mal -le aseguró Silva-, pero eres tú el que tiene que valorar si lo que sientes por él hace que merezca la pena arriesgarse.

\--

Entre Geri y David se había creado un silencio incómodo mientras el último se acababa sus patatas una a una, con desesperante lentitud. Cogió su vaso de cocacola, en el que apenas quedaban más que los hielos, y sorbió estruendosamente con la pajita el poco líquido que quedaba.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que David te perdonara? –preguntó al fin, a media voz y sin mirarle.

-Para empezar, yo no le puse los cuernos.

-Yo tampoco se los puse, no estábamos saliendo en serio –le cortó.

-Tú no reconocerías una relación seria ni aunque te mordiera los huevos. Lo que tuviste con Cesc fue lo más parecido que has tenido nunca a algo estable, así que cállate –le espetó de malos modos-. Segundo, mi problema con David fue la falta de comunicación. Además, la culpa fue de los dos.

-Vale, yo soy el malo de la película. Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Villa se tomó un momento para contestarle. No quería ser duro con él, uno de sus mejores amigos. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mucho peor de lo que dejaba que nadie notara. Que por mucho que tratara de esconderlo, le echaba terriblemente de menos.

-La cagaste, y eso no te lo quita nadie, pero aún puedes arreglarlo. Necesitas empezar de cero. Convencerle de que no eres la persona que fuiste con él.

\---

Fuera había empezado a nevar. Copos finos que no llegaban a cuajar pero que hacían que la vista desde su ático se volviese más hermosa. Carlos descorrió las cortinas y dejó que la claridad entrase en la habitación. Revisó el salón, más recogido que de costumbre gracias a la ayuda de David, se acercó al sofá y ahueco los cojines. Consultó el reloj en el bolsillo de su cardigan, faltaban unos minutos para la seis. Pensó en aprovechar el tiempo para ponerse a escribir pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? Estaba demasiado nervioso. 

-Vamos, Carlos –dijo en voz alta- puedes hacer esto, no es la primera vez. Tienes una edad, compórtate como el hombre que eres.

Aquellas palabras de ánimo resonaron en el silencioso piso. Resopló con fuerza y se reclinó contra el escritorio, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cadera. Los dedos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la madera.

-Pues sí que…-masculló para si mismo incorporándose de repente.

En el mueble del salón, junto a la tele que apenas encendía, había un pequeño armario que siempre estaba cerrado con llave, la cual estaba en el primer cajón del mueble de la entrada, fue hasta allí y la cogió. Al abrirlo se encontró con el viejo tocadiscos de su padre, uno de las más valiosas pertenencias que tenía. Era una pieza realmente extraña, probablemente una de las pocas que existían, era una serie que había dejado de fabricarse sólo un año después de su puesta en el mercado. Carlos recordaba las tardes en el cortijo familiar, cuando se resguardaban del calor abrasador en la sala de lectura. Su padre encendía el tocadiscos y él y sus hermanos jugaban allí con las sinfonías de Mozart o los conciertos para piano Chopin de fondo. A veces él se quedaba absorto en la música, dejaba que las melodías le envolviesen eran los momentos de más paz y tranquilidad que jamás había tenido. 

Seleccionó para aquella ocasión a Beethoven, extrajo con cuidado el delicado vinilo y lo colocó sobre el plato, la aguja de deslizó mecánicamente y pronto la Pastoral comenzó a sonar. Se sentó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de los violines fuese colándose en su cerebro, se dejó arropar por la armonía que las traveseras desprendían y poco a poco fue notando como la tranquilidad se instauraba en su cuerpo. Sonrió extendiendo los brazos sobre el respaldo, puso las piernas sobre la mesa de café y se dispuso a esperar. Casi había alcanzado la serenidad máxima cuando el sonido del timbre resonó con fuerza en toda la casa. 

Se incorporó de un salto, el corazón latiendo desbocado. Le sudaban las manos y puede que hasta le temblasen. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de avanzar por el pasillo y pararse frente a la puerta. Le llevó más tiempo de lo normal decidirse a echar la mano al pomo, girarlo y por fin, abrir.

-Hola –Juan le sonrió-. Te he traído esto –dijo mostrándole una bandeja envuelta en papel de aluminio- es queso, de Asturias –le explicó- Mi tía te lo trajo.

-Oh –musitó extendiendo una mano para tomarlo. 

-Mmm…¿puedo pasar? 

-Sí, claro. Claro –comentó mientras se hacía a un lado- Voy a dejar esto en la nevera, ¿quieres café, té o algo?

-Café, por favor.

Carlos se escabulló hacia la cocina, dejó el plato sobre la encimera. Miró la mesa, en la bandeja ya estaban las dos tazas, el azúcar y la leche aunque el lo tomaba siempre sólo, pero sabía que Juan prefería el café bastante claro y bastante dulce. Todo lo contrario a él. Echó el agua en la cafetera y esperó a comenzase a hervir. Era absurdo los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo, el temblor en sus manos y ese nudo en el estomago. Un hombre adulto, con una inteligencia y saber estar como el suyo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. 

-¿Te ayudo?

-Mierda –gruñó cuando la taza que sostenía se estrelló contra el suelo. No le había oído llegar, sumergido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. 

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, soy un torpe –le exculpó. 

Ambos se agacharon para empezar a recoger la porcelana blanca a la que había quedado reducida la taza de café. Uno por uno, fueron amontonándolos sobre la mesa, hasta el último que estaba cerca de la encima, unos pasos más allá de dónde Carlos estaba. Caminó hacia él para recogerlo, Juan que estaba más cerca se agachó para hacer lo mismo. Fue allí donde sus manos se encontraron. Juan levantó la vista, Carlos le miraba titubeante, dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso Mata rompió la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios. 

Carlos se quedó quieto con los labios cerrados y los ojos abiertos, Juan se inclinó un poco más hacia él apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, el movimiento hizo que Marchena se tambalease, estuvo a punto de caer pero consiguió ponerse de pie. Habían tenido que separarse y cuando el profesor iba a decir algo, Juan no se lo permitió lanzándose de nuevo a sus labios. Esta vez Carlos no se mantuvo impasible, sino que abrió la boca y dejó que Juan profundizase en el beso. La cabeza la daba vueltas, y volvía a tener esa sensación en el estomago y la garganta, esas ganas locas de seguir y seguir, que hacía demasiado que no estaba allí, llevó las manos a la cintura de Juan y le atrajo hacia él. Mata gimió entre sus labios y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, aquello fue el detonante para que Carlos tomase el control, empotrándole contra la encimera y besándole casi con _devoción_.

Carlos no fue consciente del tiempo que estuvieron así, besándose, dejando que la sombra de barba de Juan le arañara las mejillas, mordiéndole en el cuello, volviéndole a besar mientras que Mata llevaba sus manos a su pecho, estrujando la camisa y el cardigan entre sus dedos. Carlos subió una de sus manos a la nuca de Juan, apretándole contra él. Este se revolvió separando sus piernas obligando a Marchena a colarse entre ellas.

La ínfima parte del cerebro de Carlos que no se había derretido, esa que aún pensaba con claridad, reaccionó cuando sintió la erección de Mata presionándose contra su muslo, un atisbo de peligro que se confirmó cuando Juan comenzó a moverse contra él. Con más esfuerzo de lo que reconocería se dijo a si mismo que debía pararlo, que _tenía_ que hacerlo. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, todo estaba fuera de control. 

-Juan –dijo con voz ronca separando sus labios, pero Mata volvió a inclinarse sobre él, abriendo la boca para volver a beber de él, mientras sus manos iba deslizándose por su abdomen hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón de Carlos- Juan –repitió esta vez con algo más de certeza, consiguió que levantase la vista, que sus labios se distanciasen apenas unos centímetros, pero sus manos seguían ahí, jugando con el cinturón tirando de él. Cerró los ojos un instante, sólo para serenarse, para ser capaz de seguir hablando- Esto… creo que debemos…

-¿Sí? –preguntó mirándole con impaciencia. 

-Despacio –musitó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que debemos ir más despacio. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó arrugando la nariz- ¿No quieres…?

-No, no… quiero decir… Sí, pero…

Carlos dio un par de pasos atrás, las manos de Mata habían perdido fuerza y no se lo impidieron. Se giró sobre si mismo, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, resopló una vez más sólo para tratar de calmarse. 

-Juan yo… no sé que es lo que piensas de mí, o como piensas que podría ser pero… Estas cosas, yo… no se me dan bien -se volteó rápidamente para encararle- Hace tanto tiempo que… que no me pasaba algo así, y me siento estúpido y tú… eres un crío, Juan. Un niño y yo…

-Carlos…

-No te pido que me entiendas, no sé si podrías, sólo trato de explicarte lo que sea que está pasándome. 

-Lo sé –Mata dio un paso titubeante alargó el brazo y buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos- Sé que soy joven e inexperto pero Carlos, tú… tú me gustas mucho, y antes me han gustado otros chicos, pero es tan distinto.

-Juan ya no soy ningún chico –dijo seriamente-. Ahora piensas así –murmuró- pero con el tiempo –suspiró resignado- con el tiempo las cosas cambiarán, no sé si esto llegaría a algún lado, pero me asusta que pueda hacerlo –confesó. 

-¿Por qué? 

Carlos alzó la otra mano y le acarició la mejilla. Qué pregunta tan sencilla y qué difícil la respuesta. Temía tanto volver a sufrir, equivocarse en sus decisiones, hacerse y hacerle daño a Juan. Estaba atemorizado. 

-Yo también tengo miedo –comenzó Mata- porque piensas que soy un niño, así es como me ves, y quizás nunca dejes de hacerlo. Pero no lo soy Carlos, y sé lo que quiero. 

-Ahora, pero…

-Carlos, por favor –le pidió-. Cree en mí. 

Juan sonrió consiguiendo que la expresión de Marchena fuese poco a poco relajándose, se puso de puntillas dispuesto a besarle de nuevo, pero el estridente sonido del timbre rompió el instante. 

-Tengo que… ahora vengo –se excusó saliendo aceleradamente hacia la puerta, la cual abrió de golpe- ¿Qué cojones?

-Buenas tardes, Carlos. 

-¡Qué buenas tardes y que hostias! –gritó intentado cerrar la puerta.

-Espera, por favor. Necesito…

-De verdad Steven, cualquiera de las razones que te hayan traído a mi casa me son indiferentes.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero es importante. No habría venido si no lo fuera, lo sabes.

Carlos resopló indignado. Miraba a la expareja de su amigo, y realmente tenía que decir que había tenido valor para presentarse así, después de la última vez que se habían visto, cuando había ido a buscar las últimas cosas de Xabi a Liverpool y en un arrebato poco propio de él se había presentado en _The Kop_ y le había tumbado de puñetazo. 

-Tienes dos minutos –concedió al final. 

-Gracias –Stevie revolvió en el portafolios que llevaba colgado del hombro y extrajo unos papeles- Estos son los contratos de la casa, estaba a nombre de los dos y ya sabes que decidimos que lo mejor sería venderla.

-Vale. 

-Tiene que firmar aquí y aquí –Gerrard señaló un par de puntos en las hojas- De todas formas, debemos hacerlo oficial en una notaria, si no quiere presentarse lo entendería –musitó- por eso le he traído un poder, supongo que podría autorizarte a ti o a otra persona para arreglarlo todo en Liverpool.

-Bien.

-Bueno, pues eso es todo. Gracias. Hasta otra.

-Adiós.

Stevie se mantuvo un par de segundos frente a él dudando si decir algo más pero al final desistió y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a coger el ascensor. Carlos cerró la puerta y hojeó los papeles, cuando se dio cuenta volvió a abrirla.

-Steven, espera –dijo antes de que se metiera en el ascensor- Aquí pone que tú eres el comprador.

-Lo sé.

-Creía que la idea era venderla y repartiros el dinero. 

-Tú lo has dicho, lo era. 

-Pero Xabi me comentó que cuando lo hablasteis, para ti era imposible comprar su parte. ¿Te ha tocado la lotería o algo?

-No. He vendido el pub –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? –exclamó- Pero si ese maldito sitio era tu vida. 

-La casa es mucho más importante para mí. 

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar. 

-Es lo único que me queda de Xabi. 

Carlos le vio meterse dentro del ascensor y desaparecer, se quedó allí a mitad de camino entre las escaleras y la puerta de su casa con los papeles en la mano y el peso de la confesión de Gerrard sobre los hombros.

-¿Ese era el ex novio de Xabi?

-Sí –respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No lo sé. 

Marchena se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa, Juan esperó unos segundos y cerró la puerta siguiendo sus pasos, observó los movimientos lentos de Carlos, dejando los papeles sobre su mesa y alzando la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Se acercó a él despacio, casi sin hacer ruido, justo hasta quedar hombro con hombro. Carlos alzo un brazo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de Mata pegándole a su pecho, él envolvió su cintura con ambas manos. 

-Sigo teniendo miedo –dijo besándole el pelo. 

-Yo también.

\---

Cuando Gerard quería evitar hablar de un tema que le preocupaba, siempre lo hacía hablando él sin parar. Así nadie podía intervenir para preguntarle por qué tenía esa cara de amargura que trataba de ocultar bajo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Llevaba algunos días hablando por los codos sin decir apenas nada, pero esa tarde era especialmente irritante. Con la cabeza metida en el capó del coche, comprobando por qué el cigüeñal seguía fallando más que una escopeta de feria, ni siquiera paraba a tomar aire.

-Mira, ¿ves? ¿Estás viendo? Ven, Busi, mira lo que pasa.

-Lo he visto cien…

-Mira –le interrumpió-. ¿Ves esa especie de titubeo que hace ahí? Espera. ¡Ahí! ¿Lo ves?

-Me estás poniendo histérico.

-¿Pero lo ves o no lo ves?

-¿Estoy ciego, Geri? Claro que lo veo. Lo he visto las primeras ochocientas veces que lo has dicho, y como vuelvas a repetirlo te salto los dientes.

-Hostia, macho, ¿qué pasa?

-¿A mí? –se rió con cinismo-. ¿Qué coño te pasa a ti? Desde lo de Cesc estás insoportable.

-Bah –contestó, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Bah mis cojones –le espetó-. Estás jodido porque no te ha llamado después del número del otro día. Pues supéralo. No todo el mundo pierde el culo por ti, ¿sabes?

-Cierra la puta boca –masculló, volviendo a hundirse bajo el capó, evitando su mirada.

-Bienvenido al mundo real, en el que a veces te enamoras de gente a la que no le interesas.

-No estoy enamorado.

-Vale –contestó con sarcasmo-. Claro que no.

Piqué clavó la mirada en el cigüeñal otra vez, dejando que la monotonía de sus movimientos le ayudara a pensar. O a dejar de pensar. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a desmontarlo para encontrar dónde estaba el fallo, por qué había una biela que parecía desacompasada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese fuera realmente el problema. Llevaba tanto tiempo mirándolo que ya empezaba a ver lo que quería.

-He hablado con Villa, ¿sabes? –dijo, sin mirar siquiera a Busi para ver si le estaba escuchando-. Dice que tengo que volver a ligármelo desde el principio. Que si está tan cabreado conmigo es porque le gusto de verdad, pero que tiene que ser capaz de confiar en mí.

-¿Cuánto os ha costado llegar a esa conclusión? Mentes brillantes –se burló.

-No es como si hubiera tenido que hacer esto nunca, ¿vale? –replicó-. No sé si tengo que seguir tratando de que me coja el teléfono o tengo que dejarle solo. Y no sé cómo coño tengo que… _conquistarle_ , si ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Estás pidiéndome consejo?

-No lo sé.

-No es que yo pueda dar muchas clases, ¿sabes? A la vista está que se me da muy mal.

-Joder, Sergi, tío.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ahora que Villa está con su amigo puedes aprovechar para pasar tiempo con él de vez en cuando, como si coincidieras con él por casualidad.

-Sí, porque la última vez salió tan de puta madre… -ironizó.

-Pero no le des sermones, a nadie le gusta eso. Sólo… no sé, demuéstrale que no eres un hijo de puta total. O finge.

-Ja –contestó, simulando una risa.

-¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer? Convence a David para que le traiga al partidillo. Nos falta gente.

-¿David? ¿Pero tú has visto bien a ese tío? Ese no le daría una patada a un balón ni por error.

-Geri, somos tres. Tres. De un equipo de once. Hasta tu abuela sería una buena incorporación al equipo. Le diremos a Villa que traiga a todos los amigos de su novio de Móstoles, y listo. Ahí tienes tu oportunidad.

-Fuenlabrada.

-¿Qué?

-Que son de Fuenla.

-Como si son de la Luna, macho. Tú sólo consigue que vengan. Es por una buena causa, los niños del barrio lo necesitan –dijo, poniendo cara beatífica-. Tío, si quieres dejo que te lleves tú el mérito de organizar la liguilla benéfica, si eso le va a ablandar un poco.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir a Pep? –se burló, mirando sobre su hombro hacia la oficina, en la que estaba revisando unos papeles-. Con lo orgulloso que se pondrá cuando te vea siendo tan caritativo.

-Primero, yo esto sólo lo hago por los chavales -respondió-. Segundo, si además de organizarlo le digo que dejo que otro se lleve los laureles, son dos buenas obras en una. Le va a encantar.

-Lo tienes todo pensado.

-Otra de las muchas ventajas de tener más de dos neuronas.

-¿Sabes? Si acabáis enrollados va a ser un bajón. Esto empieza a ser como un culebrón, no sé lo que haré cuando se acabe.

-Hay culebrón para rato, tranquilo.

-Ya, hablando de eso -dijo Piqué riendo-. Villa también me ha contado lo de la tía esa.

-¿Qué tía? -contestó él, tensándose.

-Venga, Busi.

-Se supone que no tenía que contártelo, porque eres un puto bocas.

-¿A quién se lo voy a decir, al jefe? Eso te encantaría, ¿no?

-Cierra el pico -replicó, cruzándose de brazos-. Ni siquiera hay nada que contar. Sólo hemos quedado un par de veces. No ha pasado nada.

-Pero va a pasar.

-No lo sé. No estoy seguro de que me guste de esa manera.

-Sergio, eres un maricón. Si hay alguien dispuesto a chupártela, no haces preguntas. Dices 'muy amable' y te bajas los pantalones.

-Ya, bueno, si tú mantuvieras los pantalones en su sitio más a menudo no tendrías estas movidas que tienes, así que me parece que voy a pasar de tus consejos.

Pep salió del despacho y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos como quien no quería la cosa. Echó un vistazo rápido al coche en el que estaba trabajando Piqué.

-Cómo se nota que cobras por horas, ¿eh? -dijo secamente, haciendo un gesto para que volviera a ponerse manos a la obra-. ¿Qué tal? -preguntó, mirando a Busquets.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Gerard intercedió.

-Uy, jefe, ¿sabes que se ha echado novia? Estábamos hablando de eso.

-¿Sí? -respondió sin parecer muy interesado.

-No es... Sólo hemos quedado un par de veces -repitió Sergi, mirando a Piqué furibundamente.

-Eso está bien. Oye, Geri, me voy a ir a por un café al bar, no me la líes en los tres minutos que voy a estar fuera, haz el favor.

-Tranqui, jefe.

-Que uses la palabra 'tranqui' no me tranquiliza -replicó, saliendo a la calle sin más, resguardándose del frío en su chaqueta.

En cuanto estuvo suficientemente lejos, Busquets bufó, lanzándole a Gerard un trapo lleno de grasa.

-Eres un cabrón.

-¿Qué he hecho? 

-Por eso le pedí a Villa que no te lo contara, joder.

-A ver, estás saliendo con esta tía para darle celos a Pep, ¿sí o no?

-¡No! Estoy intentando salir con ella para olvidarme de Pep -susurró, como si pudiera oírles-. ¿Es que eres tonto?

-Yo qué coño sé. Tienes unas ideas de bombero, _nenu_...

-Sólo intento ser un poco realista. Él nunca me va a hacer caso, y cuanto antes lo vaya asumiendo, mejor.

-Pues me parece que no está funcionando -contestó, poniendo en evidencia lo colorado que se había puesto su amigo al aparecer Guardiola.

-Ya, joder, muchas gracias.

\---

Observó los apuntes sobre la mesa, tomó un folio en la mano y comenzó a leerlo. Esa semana debía presentarse a un parcial, curiosamente lo llevaba bastante bien. Estaba organizándose mejor de lo que había esperado. Quizás había tenido que robarse una hora de sueño al día, pero de momento aquello no le había afectado. Tenía tiempo para las clases, las prácticas, estudiar, trabajar y para David. Sonrió. No podía evitarlo. La gente no hacía más que decírselo, que últimamente tenía una sonrisa perenne en el rostro. Él se sonrojaba un poco pero no lo negaba. No podía. Estaba feliz. 

Miró sobre su hombro. Villa dormitaba en su cama, cubierto sólo por una sábana. Esa noche había llegado bastante tarde, había tenido que hacer inventario con su padre y aunque David había insistido en que podían verse otro día, él se había presentado alrededor de la una de la mañana. Habían pasado un par de horas _desgastándose_ contra el colchón, después habían compartido su día y Villa se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos. Él se había escurrido poco tiempo después y se había puesto a estudiar. Volvió a sonreír dándose la vuelta para seguir estudiando.

-¿Qué hora es? –gruñó Villa un rato más tarde.

-Es pronto. Sigue durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

-Tengo un examen –respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Has dormido algo? 

-Claro.

-Ya…-David se incorporó en la cama, el reloj marcaba las seis, aún tenía tiempo antes de ir a trabajar. 

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó cuando Villa cogió los folios que tenía entre las manos. 

-Ven. 

-No puedo –le dijo intentando recuperar sus apuntes.

-No era una pregunta.

Volvió a meterse en la cama, con las notas de Silva en una mano, con la otra palmeó el colchón. Él le miró desde la silla, no muy convencido, pero al final se puso de pie. Necesitaba terminar de repasar, y la idea de meterse con él en la cama no parecía que fuese llevarle a seguir con Patología Quirúrgica.

-No voy a comerte ¿sabes? –Silva sonrió, subiéndose a la cama. -Aunque si quieres…

-Tengo que estudiar –repitió pegando la espalda contra el cabecero. 

-Bien, toma –le tendió los apuntes.

-¿Ya? 

-Sí.

-Vale. 

Silva se tapó las piernas desnudas con la sábana y empezó a leer de nuevo. Entonces Villa se removió en la cama y él le miró de reojo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ponerme cómodo. 

Se había deslizado en la cama hasta poner su cabeza en el regazo de Silva, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. El canario se quedó quieto un segundo, tratando de dilucidar si de aquello podía salir algo bueno, cuando se percató de que la respiración de Villa se hacía cada vez más pesada volvió a relajarse. Sostenía los folios con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de David, desde la nuca hasta la coronilla, enredando los dedos ligeramente entre su pelo.

-Mmmm… -ronroneó Villa. 

-Esos ruidos no me ayudan a concentrarme –susurró.

-Vale, pero has empezado tú.

\- Al final la culpa será mía.

-No lo he dicho yo -Villa giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos- ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy pensando en la conversación que tuve con Geri esta tarde –Silva asintió- Y la verdad es que fue muy, muy difícil hacerle hablar.

-Ya –respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Pero como me lo habías pedido –David se revolvió en la cama incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas- Y ya sabes que soy un bueno novio. 

-Claro –Silva dejó los apuntes sobre la mesilla de noche.

-Y no es por nada ¿eh? Sólo es una observación, pero prometiste compensarme. 

-¿Sí? ¿No lo hice ya cuando llegaste? –murmuró acercándose a sus labios.

-Tengo muy mala memoria. 

Un fuerte golpe en la pared hizo que se separaran instintivamente. 

-¡Me cago en Dios! –gritó Álvaro desde la habitación de Raúl- Si vais a follar poneros de una puta vez, que algunos queremos dormir. Menos cháchara, cojones.

-Joder, Trufas –replicó Villa- No sabía que te ponía oírnos follar. 

-No veas, vuestro ritmo es una nana para mí.

-¿Qué cojones acaba de decir? –le preguntó Villa a Silva. Éste se encogió de hombros. De fondo pudieron escuchar a Raúl riéndose- Tú dale a tu novio lo suyo, que parece que acaba de vértela por primera vez.

-Si tú supieras… -musitó Silva.

-Como vaya vas a dejar de reírte pero rápido –contestó Arbeloa.

-No si ya sabemos que rápido lo harías –continuó Villa. 

-Bueno, vale ya, ¿no? –Silva decidió que había sido bastante- Ya nos callamos –les dijo a los de la otra habitación. 

-A ver si es verdad –concilió Raúl, de fondo seguía escuchando a Álvaro despotricar- ¿Voy a tener que meterte algo en la boca para que te calles?

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyeron por parte de sus amigos. Villa parecía dispuesto a replicar pero Silva se acercó a él, puso un dedo sobre sus labios y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Álvaro tiene razón. 

Villa no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, torció el rostro y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Silva se dejaba hacer, deslizando las manos por la espalda desnuda de David, clavándole las uñas cuando Villa decidió morderle en la unión del cuello y el hombro. Se deslizaron sobre el colchón hasta quedar uno sobre el otro. 

Poco tiempo después, los únicos sonidos que procedían de ambas habitaciones eran los quejidos de ambas camas.

\---


End file.
